


The Blesséd Boy (El Muchacho Bendito)

by Alisevv



Series: La Comunidad del Maestro Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU mágica, D/s, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 92,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora: RakinaCuando Harry termina Hogwarts, se une a la Comunidad del Maestro Snape, en la isla Eigg, como el aprendiz de Severus. Ahora, tiene lo que su corazón desea, nada puede ir mal, ¿verdad? Secuela de La comunidad del Maestro SnapeDisclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling, incluso Sev¬¬. Los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Rakina





	1. Regresando

**Author's Note:**

> Como ofrecí, aquí empieza la secuela de La Comunidad del Maestro Snape. Quiero agradecer a Rakina por escribir esta magnífica historia y permitirme traducirla, y a las chicas de Intruders, que me cedieron amablemente el permiso de traducción.
> 
> Y ahora, a disfrutar

_Querido Severus  
  
Acabo de tener mi última entrevista con el Director, y le conté  
que aceptaré tu ofrecimiento para hacer un aprendizaje contigo,   
en la Comunidad, con vistas a una Maestría en Pociones. El   
profesor Dumbledore dijo que se sentía complacido de que   
hubiera encontrado algo que me entusiasmara tanto, pero   
expresó su preocupación de que yo estuviera ‘escapando’   
del mundo real. Yo he estado en el mundo real… y prefiero   
el tuyo.  
  
Llegaré después que termine la escuela, el treinta de junio.   
Apenas puedo esperar a volverte a ver. Sé que sólo han sido   
unos cuantos meses, pero parece una eternidad cuando   
anhelas tanto algo.  
  
Con amor  
  
Harry_  
  
Hedwig regresó dos días más tarde. Había sido un vuelo pesado para ella, pues se estaba haciendo vieja. Harry se sintió culpable por lo duro que el ave había tenido que trabajar últimamente, pero una vez que estuvieran establecidos en Eigg, ella tendría una vida mucho más sencilla, lo mismo que él.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Un hombre rubio impecablemente ataviado entró en la cocina de la Comunidad, donde los miembros se estaban reuniendo para el almuerzo.  
  
—Lucius, no te esperaba —Severus reconoció al visitante y le acercó una silla—. Sírvete unos bocadillos y algo de té.  
  
—Pensé venir a ver cómo te está yendo, Severus —contestó Malfoy fríamente, sentándose, pero sin tomar nada de lo ofrecido—. He escuchado que este año vas a tomar un aprendiz. Qué bueno para ti.  
  
—De hecho. El joven Harry ha conseguido las más altas calificaciones en Hogwarts, en las materias de Herbología y Pociones, y espero que salga muy bien en todos sus EXTASIs. Siempre es un placer poder transmitir los conocimientos propios.  
  
—Sí, bien… todo este lugar parece existir para la transmisión de tus conocimientos, ¿no? Yo sólo estoy interesado en averiguar quién es tu aprendiz, y quizás algo sobre sus lazos familiares. Como ya sabes, hemos estado complacidos en apoyar financieramente tu esfuerzo, siempre y cuando…  
  
Severus interrumpió el monólogo antes que Lucius pudiera pasar a enumerar lo que su grupo estaba patrocinando.  
  
—Me complace decir que nuestra situación financiera en este momento es mucho más estable de lo que ha sido por varios años, y hemos conseguido establecer relaciones de mercadeo regulares para nuestros productos. Creo que no necesitaremos tu muy generoso donativo este año.  
  
Lucius Malfoy miró muy detenidamente a Severus Snape. Su expresión se mostraba menos complacida de lo que pudiera esperarse de un hombre a quien le acaban de decir que no sería necesario meter la mano en su bolsillo.  
  
—¿Me estás queriendo decir que deseas terminar nuestra sociedad?  
  
—Lucius, nuestra… asociación nunca fue una sociedad formal. La comunidad ha crecido, y se la reconoce como una parte distinta del mundo mágico. Prefiero pensar que estoy liberando a tu organización para que puedan apoyar a otro esfuerzo igualmente valioso, que pueda estar más necesitado que nosotros de ayuda financiera.  
  
—Ya veo. Bueno, también estaba aquí para revisar el estado de la comunidad y ver si ya empezaste la redecoración de las celdas.  
  
—Te complacerá saber que eso no es necesario, Lucius. Las celdas son todo lo que yo, como Cabeza de la Comunidad, considero necesario, y su redecoración será decidida por mí.  
  
Definitivamente, ahora Lucius se veía menos que feliz. Frunció el ceño ante el texto enmarcado que colgaba de una de las paredes, los mitos y leyendas de la Comunidad.  
  
—Francamente, Severus; esto de ‘El Muchacho Bendito’ no tiene sentido. Pensar esto es indigno de ti. Siempre has parecido estar opuesto a este tipo de supersticiones. Me sorprende que mantengas copias de esta basura enmarcada en todas las habitaciones.  
  
—Y a mí me sorprende escuchar eso de un tradicionalista como tú, Lucius. La profecía, como ya sabes, es atribuida a Merlín, y aplica a Eigg. ¿Cómo podría ignorar eso?  
  
—Fácilmente, Severus. Ya has ignorado muchas cosas que desapruebas. Hubiera esperado que hicieras lo mismo con esto. En fin, si no puedo ayudar más por hoy, partiré. Tengo otras personas que visitar, y muchas reuniones importantes que atender.  
  
Tanto Severus como el resto de los miembros de la comunidad, que habían permanecido silenciosos durante la visita de Malfoy, observaron cómo el rubio aristócrata se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar sin otra palabra.  
  
—No creo que le haya gustado mucho —comentó Danyel en su estilo directo, mientras el visitante salía por la puerta.  
  
—Calla, chico —ordenó su padre, Jolyon Tadcaster—. Al maestro Snape no le interesan los gustos de él. Y no es nuestro asunto, de todas formas.  
  
—Sin embargo —terció el anciano George, el calígrafo—, es interesante que esté preocupado por la profecía.  
  
Todos observaron el texto enmarcado, preguntándose porqué Lucius Malfoy lo encontraría tan incómodo.  
  
_Un virgen con ojos tan verdes como la hierba_  
Con cabello tan oscuro como la turba en la tierra  
Es bendecido con la fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron  
Y el poder de traer niños al mundo.  
  
Bendito el que pueda ganar tal premio  
¡Cuya cama pueda ser llenada con tal alegría!  
Caldeado por la mirada de los ojos más verdes  
Y la dulce inocencia de este muchacho.  
  
El joven vendrá del mar a su encuentro  
Su Destinado, con el corazón fragmentado  
La fuerza de su enlace alejará el mal  
Y los enlazados no se volverán a separar.  
  
En la Isla de Eigg, cuando el Muchacho Bendito se quede  
Toda Gran Bretaña volverá a estar completa  
Entonces no habrá poder en crueles formas Oscuras  
Y el mal perderá su última alma.  
  
Una estirpe de poder, de Luz y alegría  
Procederá de la pareja aquí sellada  
Porque nunca ha sido visto un joven tan maravilloso  
Y su Destinado, cuyo corazón será sanado.  
  
  
—Por eso deseaba redecorar las celdas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Richeldis—. Supongo que no le interesa el color de las paredes; es el texto lo que le preocupa. Me preguntó por eso la última vez que nos visitó. No pude aclararle nada; es sólo una profecía no cumplida que ha estado por aquí durante más de mil años, así que ¿cómo podría? Me pregunto por qué estará preocupado; ¿creen que imagina que eso le afectará a él o a su grupo?  
  
Severus frunció el ceño. Había señales, pero no quería que los miembros de la comunidad lo notaran. El significado era obvio para él pero, al parecer, hasta ahora nadie más había sumado dos más dos. Esperaba que permaneciera de ese modo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La Aparición de Harry fue casi silenciosa. Se apareció detrás de unos edificios en el puerto del ferry de Arisaig, la mañana del treinta de junio, con su equipaje encogido y guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Su túnica había sido transformada en un sobretodo muggle que, definitivamente, era demasiado caliente para la estación. Aunque estaba parado a la orilla del mar de la costa del noroeste de Escocia, podía sentir el picor de sudor formándose bajo el cabello de su nuca. No importaba; tardaría apenas una hora en cruzar, y el mar lucía tan calmado como podía desear. Avanzó hacia el ferry que estaba aguardando en el muelle.  
  
La travesía fue tranquila y Harry no sintió ningún malestar. La brisa del mar, la ausencia de toda compañía burlona o despectiva, y la perspectiva de viajar hacia el futuro que había elegido para sí mismo, desvanecía cualquier temor al mareo. Se sintió fascinado cuando el barco tomó un desvío para mostrar a los viajeros –por lo que parecía, la mayoría turistas muggles– algunos delfines que jugaban entre las olas. Nunca antes había visto esos mamíferos, y le parecía que su interés por los humanos era tan fuerte como el que los pasajeros sentían por ellos. Harry sonrió casi todo el tiempo que duró el viaje.  
  
Mientras bajaba a tierra en la isla de Eigg, sintió surgir su calidez y excitación. Siguió el camino hasta la pequeña aldea, recordando el día que había llegado en compañía de la profesora Sprout y la clase de Herbología, para encontrar a Abigail Jordan esperándoles con la carreta tirada por ponis. Ahora sabía qué rumbo tomar y no le importaban las tres millas de camino, aunque tenía toda la intención de transformar su sobretodo a su forma original en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de la villa. Tenía sus pertenencias encogidas y guardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y no necesitaba ninguna carreta para transportarlas, pues ahora era un mago adulto y podía hacer magia cada vez que quisiera.  
  
Al tiempo que avanzaba por el camino, hacia los campos lejos de Galmisdale, notó que le seguían las miradas de muchos de los residentes de la isla. Un extraño, alejándose a pie de la civilización e internándose en la campiña, a lo largo del camino que ascendía hacia el inhóspito pero pintoresco pico conocido como An Sgurr *; regresaría pronto, a menos que se quedara en la casa de huéspedes que había allí.  
  
Para Harry, era obvio que los residentes locales amaban su isla y eran tan parte de ella como las rocas y la hierba. No tenía duda que observaban y tomaban nota de las idas y venidas en el pequeño puerto. Ahora se daba plena cuenta de cuán buena era la idea de poner la casa de huéspedes en los límites de la Comunidad, como tapadera para los visitantes. La ubicación de la Comunidad, cobijada bajo las sombras del pico, era un área indetectable que podía ser cultivada; aunque los muggles no lo sabrían jamás, pues era desconocida para ellos. Con ayuda de la Magia de la Tierra y la Fertilidad, el maestro Snape la había transformado en tierra fértil.   
  
Cuando las casas de Galmisdale se encogieron en la distancia hasta adquirir el tamaño de cajas de fósforos, Harry se deshizo del pesado abrigo muggle, y luego de un giro de varita, estaba sosteniendo su familiar túnica oscura. La puso sobre sus hombros sin abrocharla, y la prenda giró a su alrededor mientras caminaba, más cómodo de lo que había estado con el abrigo estilo muggle. El paisaje era duro como el acero, con rocas emergiendo de toda la superficie que le rodeaba, y anchas franjas de agrestes dehesas en todas direcciones. Ahora que había pasado los exámenes y terminado la escuela, Harry se sentía un mago adulto hasta su última pulgada, y sentía como si la tierra ante él le estuviera dando la bienvenida.  
  
Desde una pequeña colina, divisó la casa de huéspedes, más adelante, junto al sendero. La construcción baja, pintada de blanco, con el oscuro tejado de pizarra, se mostraba cálida y acogedora; parecía que hubiera crecido con el paisaje, en lugar de haber sido construida por el hombre. Harry no había estado en el interior de la edificación, que era propiedad de la Comunidad, pero decidió que le gustaría echarle un vistazo un día de esos.  
  
La larga casa tenía una pared de piedra que cercaba el jardín. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver varios arbustos creciendo en el interior, y un pequeño árbol que se acurrucaba por detrás de la casa. Las plantas parecían exóticas.  
  
Sonrió cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para descubrir que todas ellas eran plantas útiles para elaborar pociones, y el árbol era un serbal, una especie de la que cada parte –hojas, madera, bayas y flores– era utilizada por la magia. Podía sentir como la mano de Severus extendía su influencia por todas partes de la Comunidad.  
  
Mientras se detenía para mirar la baja pared de piedra, la puerta de la casa fue abierta. Severus en persona estaba allí parado, vestido de negro, como era habitual, y sonriéndole.  
  
—Adelante, Harry.  
  
El chico abrió la pequeña puerta y corrió por el camino. Severus abrió los brazos y Harry casi rodó sobre él cuando voló al interior del abrazo.  
  
—¡Severus!!  
  
—Entonces, ¿estás alegre de verme?  
  
El joven le estrechó apretadamente, sin querer soltarle, no deseaba volver a abandonar los brazos del hombre nunca más. Era real, era verdad: había llegado a casa… a Eigg.  
  
Severus se soltó suavemente del abrazo.  
  
>>Debes dejarme respirar, Harry, si deseas que nuestra relación dure.  
  
A regañadientes, el mago más joven se alejó del pecho del hombre, donde había enterrado el rostro sobre la ligera tela negra de su túnica de verano. Levantó la vista hacia el estrecho rostro y sonrió.  
  
—Me alegra estar aquí, Severus. ¡No tienes idea!  
  
—¿Ha sido la vida tan dura para ti desde tu visita?  
  
—No lo sé… Supongo que no fue peor que antes. Pero el saber que tenía un lugar donde venir y un futuro aguardándome aquí, hizo todo más difícil de sobrellevar. La espera parecía no tener fin.  
  
Severus besó su frente.  
  
—Yo me he sentido solo sin ti, pero debo confesar que a veces estuve casi demasiado ocupado para pensar en eso. Lamento que no pudieras volver a visitarme, pero ya estás aquí, y por todo el tiempo que desees quedarte.  
  
Harry pareció un poco decepcionado porque Severus no pareciera haberle extrañado tanto como él.  
  
>>He estado muy ocupado poniendo al día mi trabajo —continuó el mago mayor—. Logré resolver lo de la producción básica de poción antes de tu llegada. Porque tú, Harry, serás mi proyecto especial por los próximos tres años al menos, si quieres obtener tu maestría. ¿Recuerdas el Filtro de Bienestar?  
  
Asintió, recordando el maravilloso sabor a fruta de la poción que se elaboraba con facilidad y mantenía en buen estado de salud a todos los miembros de la comunidad.  
  
>>Empecé a venderla al público. Fue comentada muy favorablemente en las publicaciones de Pociones y se está vendiendo muy bien. Es fácil de producir, así que nuestra renta está creciendo. Todavía tenemos que trabajar duro, pero estoy bastante seguro que en estos días sabemos de dónde vendrá nuestra próxima comida.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Yo también lo sé… ¡De tu jardín de vegetales!  
  
Severus le dio un buen golpe en el trasero, para luego suavizar el gesto con mano gentil. Harry se estremeció mientras la mano del hombre frotaba su nalga. Severus siempre daba la impresión de ser el amo, el que estaba a cargo. El joven de ojos verdes sabía que, como su aprendiz, tendría que ser respetuoso, especialmente en presencia de los demás. Pero, dado que estaban solos, sintió el travieso deseo de bromear, y se dio cuenta que la sensación del golpe en su trasero le había gustado mucho.  
  
—Hasta ahora hemos sido dependientes de contribuciones financieras de algunos… grupos tradicionales —continuó explicando el hombre, y Harry se obligó a regresar su atención al tema en cuestión—. Ahora podemos pararnos sobre nuestros propios pies. La dirección que siga la Comunidad no rendirá cuentas a nadie más que sus propios miembros, y en última instancia, a mí. Ahora podré practicar el ascetismo moderno como creo que debe ser, en lugar de mantener la agenda purista de mis patrocinadores. Estoy intentando revivir las tradiciones mágicas que verdaderamente vale la pena despertar, sin fomentar tendencias absurdas. Aunque somos una comunidad tradicional que vive sin los muggles y sus artefactos, será bienvenido cualquiera que desee vivir como nosotros. Naturalmente, es la gente mágica la que está más cómoda con esto, pero no excluiremos a los squib, ni a la gente cuya sangre es considerada menos que… aceptable… por algunos.  
  
Mientras hablaba con tono reflexivo, su mano había continuado acariciando el trasero de Harry, quien no había movido un músculo, disfrutando del toque de su maestro y no deseando molestarle. Severus se escuchaba bastante feliz, pero también introspectivo. Giró la cabeza para recostar el rostro contra el pecho del hombre, escuchando el latido de su corazón.  
  
>>¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo a la casa de huéspedes? Tendremos visitantes quedándose en el lugar la próxima semana, así que, mientras estamos aquí…  
  
—Sí. Yo había pensado venir a curiosear pronto. Es muy bonito.  
  
—No sé si bonito sea la palabra que yo utilizaría; es una edificación con el estilo de las casas tradicionales de la isla. Fue construida por muggles; les pagamos por hacerla, y así fuimos aceptados como gente que contribuimos a la economía del lugar. He encontrado que, para ser muggles, son personas con las que resulta notablemente fácil vivir. Son autosuficientes, y respetan la privacidad del resto de la gente. Los isleños conocen pocas cosas de nosotros, creen que vivimos en la casa de huéspedes y que simplemente tenemos extraños visitantes. Compramos algunas cosas en las tiendas de Galmisdale, y si tenemos exceso de producción de frutas o vegetales –que les decimos que cultivamos en los jardines de esta casa– los llevamos a la villa para ser vendidos. Es una buena relación.  
  
Harry asintió. Severus le había conducido hasta la salita que estaba orientada hacia el sur y muy iluminada. Era más cómoda que elegante, con grandes butacas y un sofá alrededor de la chimenea, que se vería acogedora con el fuego crepitando en el hogar. De allí le guio hacia la cocina. Tenía una mesa de buen tamaño y varias sillas, y los habituales electrodomésticos muggles.  
  
—¿Estos funcionan con electricidad?  
  
—No. No existe electricidad disponible en la isla; los muggles resuelven lo suyo de alguna forma, pero, por supuesto, eso no nos preocupa. Dado que aquí solamente se queda gente mágica, todos esos artefactos son encendidos con magia.  
  
Severus le dio un recorrido a través del resto de la casa y Harry pensó que sería muy feliz viviendo en un lugar así. Era tranquilo, cómodo, y lo mejor de todo, estaba en Eigg. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Severus se dio vuelta y tomó al joven entre sus brazos.  
  
>>Déjame demostrarte cuánto te he extrañado —la voz profunda retumbó en los oídos de Harry, quien se estremeció de deleite cuando el Maestro le guio hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado—. Harry, ¿estás seguro que ésta es la vida que quieres? —preguntó, mientras iba besando su rostro, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
—Apenas podía esperar, Severus. Luché para mantenerme concentrado en mis EXTASIs. Todo lo que podía pensar era en obtener calificaciones lo suficientemente buenas como para regresar aquí, para que me aceptaras.  
  
—Sólo podía aceptarte como mi aprendiz si conseguías excelentes calificaciones —replicó Severus, bajando las manos hasta los hombros del joven y mirando seriamente sus ojos verdes—. Pero hubieras podido venir aunque hubieras fallado en todo, lo sabes.  
  
—Lo sé —aceptó Harry, sintiendo una calidez interior ante el hecho de que Severus le quisiera de todas formas—. Pero quería hacerlo bien para así poder ayudarte. Debes estar muy ocupado, ahora que las pociones se han vuelto tan populares.  
  
—Ayuda extra en la preparación de pociones es justo lo que necesitamos. Aunque Scylla y yo lo hemos manejado perfectamente bien hasta ahora, sé que está frustrada por las largas horas que ha tenido que trabajar a veces. Ciertamente, su carácter es tan irritable como el mío.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Acaso no tienen mal genio todos los maestros de Pociones? Eso he escuchado. Tendré que empezar a practicar el fruncir el ceño.  
  
Esto le ganó otro intento de nalgada, pero Harry estaba sentado y la reprimenda falló. En lugar de eso, Severus le besó para someterle, antes de continuar:  
  
—Scylla puede tener mal humor a veces, algo que se ha incrementado últimamente, pero no es maestra de Pociones. Es buena elaborando pociones, pero nunca ha estudiado el nivel superior.  
  
—Oh, imaginé que tendrías alguien con Maestría como tu asistente.  
  
—No es realmente necesario. Aunque ella se siente algo frustrada al hacer todo el tiempo los trabajos más rutinarios en lugar de crear fórmulas nuevas. La creación de pociones requiere habilidades completamente diferentes que la preparación, como descubrirás a medida que progreses en nuestros estudios.  
  
—¿Scylla no quiso estudiar contigo?  
  
—Nunca se lo ofrecí, y ella nunca lo pidió. Y ahora que tú eres mi aprendiz, consumirás una gran parte de mi tiempo —explicó, besándole nuevamente—. Y ahora, es mejor que regresemos a la comunidad, todos están muy excitados porque tendremos un nuevo miembro; es un verdadero acontecimiento.  
  
Harry le siguió fuera de la casa de huéspedes. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera decepción porque Severus no hubiera pasado más tiempo con él en la habitación, pero se regañó por ser demasiado apresurado. Tenían años por delante.  
  
>>Una vez en el interior de las protecciones, podremos aparecernos en la casa —le informó el Maestro.  
  
Dieron vuelta y caminaron a lo largo de una vereda a la derecha de la casa de huéspedes, y Harry sintió el estremecimiento que provocaron las barreras al ser atravesadas.  
  
—Los muggles no pueden ver este sendero, ¿verdad?  
  
—No. La única manera en que un muggle podría entrar en los terrenos de la comunidad sería si le trajera uno de nosotros. Los squibs pueden ver el sendero, pero Argus necesita mucha concentración sólo para atravesar las protecciones. Habitualmente, él permanece dentro de los terrenos de la comunidad.  
  
—¿Y qué pasa con los ponis? Ellos no tuvieron problema alguno cuando vinimos con la carreta.  
  
—¿Seguramente aprendiste en Hogwarts que los animales son mágicos por naturaleza? Por eso los muggles no entienden lo que los animales están buscando algunas veces; piensan que sus mascotas están viendo fantasmas. Bueno, a veces los ven, por supuesto.  
  
Harry se sintió un poco tonto, pero no creía que le hubieran dicho eso en Hogwarts.  
  
—Creo que aprenderé muchas más cosas contigo que lo que aprendí allí —confesó.  
  
—Te enseñaré todo lo que pueda, Harry —le prometió Severus, con un brillo en los ojos negros que hizo al joven estremecer.  



	2. En la Comunidad

Con un chasquido, aparecieron en la cocina–comedor de la Comunidad. Miranda Beckett, la cocinera, miró alrededor.  
  
—¡Maestro Snape, lo encontraste! —exclamó, feliz.  
  
—Obviamente —replicó Severus secamente, mientras Miranda limpiaba sus manos llenas de harina en un trapo de cocina.  
  
La mujer se acercó presurosa y abrazó a Harry.  
  
—Me alegra que vinieras a vivir con nosotros —declaró.  
  
El chico estaba algo asombrado; relativamente, tenía poca experiencia en eso de ser abrazado, pero fue imposible oponerse a Miranda. Ella era pequeña, con el cabello marrón y algo regordeta, una estructura física a la que los cocineros eran bastante propensos. Harry la había encontrado un poco más irritable cuando había estado con el grupo de la escuela, pero quizás había sido su reacción natural a los remilgos de Draco Malfoy acerca de su cocina.  
  
>>He hecho una tarta para la hora del té, Harry, en honor a nuestro nuevo miembro. No todos los días crece nuestra Comunidad.  
  
—Gracias —contestó con sinceridad. Nadie había hecho una tarta para el jamás, en ninguna ocasión, y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría.  
  
—Debo regresar a trabajar. Estoy haciendo pastel de cordero para esta noche. Pero me alegra que estés aquí —se giró hacia su fregadero y de inmediato volvió a hundir sus manos en él.  
  
—Déjame mostrarte tu habitación, antes que todos regresen para el té —dijo Severus, y Harry le siguió a lo largo del pasillo que conectaba con las celdas—. Estás en la número once, siendo nuestro miembro número doce.  
  
Harry le sonrió.  
  
—¿Por qué no en la número doce, si soy el miembro número doce?  
  
—Josiah y Lydia comparten una celda doble, al estar casados —explicó.  
  
El otro asintió.  
  
—¿Tú eres el número uno, por casualidad?  
  
El Maestro le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
—Por supuesto; el número uno en todo. Ahora, ve y acomódate; yo iré a chequear la sala de pociones antes de reunirme contigo para el té.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta de la celda número once. Era similar a aquella en que había dormido la primera vez, con el adicional de una colorida alfombra de retazos a un lado de la cama. Sobre la almohada yacía una flor, una rosa blanca; la tomó, inhaló su aroma y sonrió. Había un pequeño vaso de cristal en el armario ubicado sobre el lavabo; Harry lo llenó de agua y metió la rosa dentro, colocándola sobre el escritorio.  
  
Luego de agrandar su equipaje, se dedicó a colocar su ropa en la cómoda y el guardarropa. No se había molestado en hacerlo en su visita anterior, dado que se iba a quedar sólo una noche. Ahora, iba a permanecer allí por años. Se aseguró de que todo quedara cuidadosamente organizado, deseando que ésta, la primera habitación que era realmente propia, fuera perfecta. Luego se sentó en el sillón para probarlo, moviéndose un poco para verificar cuán cómodo era. Tenía un almohadón con una funda de lana tejida a ganchillo que parecía acurrucarse en el espaldar, apenas manteniéndose derecho; se preguntó qué miembro de la Comunidad estaría encargado de elaborar los tejidos. Luego, tomó su juego de escritura y lo puso en el pequeño escritorio proporcionado para su uso personal. Ahora estaba escaso de papel, pues había utilizado la mayoría en la correspondencia que había enviado a Severus después de su partida. Se recordó que tenía que conseguir más; quizás George podría darle un poco del Centro de Caligrafía, ¿o tal vez debería preguntar a Lydia si podía obtener algo de la tienda?   
  
Al lado del escritorio había un estante pequeño donde Harry colocó sus pocos libros. Eran sus textos de Hogwarts y un _Almanaque Mágico_ que había comprado la pasada Navidad. Éste tenía extrañas tablas, con las fases de la luna –con advertencias sobre los hombres lobo–, el movimiento de las mareas y las fechas de las fiestas movibles. Contenía un terrible galimatías que incluso dejaba tontos a los dos años de lecciones de Adivinación que había sufrido en la escuela, pero también tenía acertijos y unas cuantas historias y leyendas muy interesantes. Los anuncios en la cubierta posterior eran sobre cosas extrañas y maravillosas, y Harry había sonreído al ver un anuncio sobre _Las pociones del Maestro Snape, disponibles en Slug & Jiggers, y en las mejores tiendas de Pociones_. Con frecuencia, hojeaba un libro al acostarse; eso le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Había gran cantidad de libros en la Comunidad. Tenían una pequeña habitación, al lado del Centro de Caligrafía de George, llena de estantes, y en tres de sus paredes los libros estaban colocados desde el piso hasta el techo. George era el bibliotecario, así que decidió que le preguntaría si podía prestarle algunos libros para llevar a su habitación.  
  
Se levantó y fue hacia el lavabo. Se observó fijamente en el espejo. Pensaba que se veía bien. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, pero siempre estaba así; simplemente, no crecía liso. Aun así, se lo cepilló varias veces, intentando lucir lo mejor posible para su reunión con los demás a la hora del té. Se lavó las manos con el jabón de miel que estaba seguro había hecho Richeldis, y en ese instante recordó el comentario de Susan, de que la Comunidad probablemente compraba las cosas para fingir que las hacían. Alguna gente tenía que estropearlo todo.  
  
Los textos en las paredes eran iguales a los que había en la celda donde había dormido previamente: un recordatorio de las reglas de la Comunidad, y la muy especial profecía que Merlín había dejado para Eigg.  
  
—Bien, estoy en casa —musitó.  
  
La pequeña habitación era acogedora y Harry sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida, si necesitaba su propio espacio, tenía un rinconcito al que ir, un lugar sólo para él. Eigg era fenomenal.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando entró en la agradable cocina, con la enorme mesa donde comían los miembros y visitantes, todos se levantaron y aplaudieron.  
  
—¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! —tronó Josiah Jordan, su rostro todavía tan rojo como lo recordaba. Su exuberancia hizo que Harry se preguntara si habría vuelto a probar su vino.  
  
Danyel corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Harry se levantó y permitió que lo hiciera, consciente de lo inofensivo que era el muchacho –tan sólo muy expresivo con sus emociones– y lo encariñado que había estado con él en su visita anterior. Sin embargo, no respondió con mucha efusividad, pues no deseaba que Danyel lo hiciera muy seguido; dudaba que el maestro Snape apreciara ese comportamiento hacia su aprendiz.  
  
Danyel le soltó y sonrió.  
  
—Me alegra que hayas venido a vivir con nosotros, Harry.  
  
—Yo también me siento alegre de estar aquí —contestó, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.  
  
Severus se levantó de su silla en la cabecera de la mesa.  
  
—Como mi aprendiz, tu sitio es aquí, a mi mano izquierda —instruyó, señalando una silla vacía a su lado—. La mayoría de tu horario de trabajo la pasarás conmigo, en la sala de Pociones. Pero también quiero que aprendas lo que hace el resto de la Comunidad, así que de vez en cuando te enviaré a trabajar con alguno de mis colegas. Cada especialidad tiene sus periodos de mayor ocupación, y frecuentemente nos ayudamos unos a otros.  
  
Harry se sentó y Miranda le entregó una taza de té.  
  
—Me alegra que hayamos atraído a un mago joven a nuestra Comunidad —expresó, sonriendo—. Aquí tienes mi especial bienvenida para ti, Harry —movió su varita y apareció un gran pastel en el medio de la mesa. Estaba completamente glaseado, y en letras verdes se leía _Bienvenido, Harry_. Las flores glaseadas –rosas, violetas, altramuces y ranúnculos– parecían casi vivas. Emanaban un aroma encantadoramente dulce, de forma que la torta olía como un gran pedazo de Delicia Turca.*  
  
—Gracias —dijo el agasajado, encantado—. ¿Una rebanada para cada uno?  
  
Danyel aplaudió y Jolyon le siseó:  
  
—Es la torta de Harry, chico. Espera tu turno.  
  
Harry se levantó y empezó a cortar el pastel en doce pedazos iguales. Colocó el primero en el plato superior de una pila que Miranda había convocado, junto con un tenedor, y se lo entregó a Severus.  
  
—Para ti, Maestro.  
  
El hombre inclinó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver la aprobación en los ojos de los demás. Severus era su Maestro y siempre debía ser servido primero. Eigg tenía una jerarquía.  
  
Cuando el joven ofreció otro pedazo a Scylla Darke, quién estaba sentada al otro lado del Maestro, ella se rehusó.  
  
—No como pastel. No es bueno para mí.  
  
Miranda se irguió sobre ella cuán alta era.  
  
—¿Estás diciendo que mi pastel es poco saludable, Scylla? Pensaba que tenías mejor opinión que ésa acerca de mis habilidades culinarias.  
  
—Por supuesto que la tengo, Miranda. Es sólo que la torta glaseada no es… una opción sana.  
  
Harry la miró con incredulidad. Para ser una bruja, sonaba terriblemente parecida a su tía Petunia, su pariente muggle más cercana, quien estaba obsesionada con las ‘opciones saludables’ desde que a su hijo se le había diagnosticado obesidad peligrosa. Harry no creía que la Comunidad comiera tortas como esa con frecuencia, aunque ahora contaban con doce miembros, así que el promedio sería de un cumpleaños por mes. Quizás por eso Scylla estaba renuente a aceptarlo. Era muy delgada, y era posible que controlara su peso. De alguna forma, dudaba que se llevara muy bien con la regordeta cocinera.  
  
>>Oh, está bien —dijo Scylla, y tomó el plato ofrecido con algo de brusquedad. Todos los demás empezaron a comer con suspiros de placer, así que Harry se sentó y tomó un tenedor lleno de dulce.  
  
El pastel estaba delicioso, tal como lo imaginaba. Tenía un sabor vagamente parecido a rosa, como la delicia turca, algo que siempre le recordaba a las Navidades, cuando esos dulces eran servidos como postre en el festín de Navidad de Hogwarts. Pero eso le hizo sentirse un tanto extraño, pues apenas estaban a finales de junio. Tenía todo el verano por delante, y contaba con que fuera el mejor de sus veranos, ahora que estaba en su nuevo hogar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se hundió en su cama, cansado pero feliz. Severus le había dicho que pasara el resto del día reencontrándose con la Comunidad, y él había estado feliz vagabundeando por ahí, observando a los demás trabajar o conversando con ellos.  
  
  
_En verano, las áreas del jardín y la granja tenían mucho movimiento. Las ovejas estaban fuera, en los pastizales de las faldas de An Sgurr, el mayor pico de la isla, y requerían poco cuidado, relativamente. Argus Filch o Jolyon Tadcaster irían a revisarlas de vez en cuando, atrayéndolas con una especie de panqueca que les encantaban. Las ovejas más viejas atenderían a su llamada, y las más jóvenes las seguirían. Era una época del año fácil para las ovejas; el nacimiento de borregos había terminado y era tiempo de plenitud._  
  
Harry había pasado un buen rato ayudando a Argus y Abigail Jordan en los jardines. La cosecha de las judías verdes era pesada y había sido un trabajo largo.  
  
—Mañana llevaré algunas a la tienda de Galmisdale —le comentó Abigail a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir?  
  
—Umm… no sé. El maestro Snape puede tener algo planeado para mí.  
  
Abigail sonrió.  
  
—Eso tiene fácil solución, Harry. Por supuesto que debes preguntar primero. Pero dile que yo te lo ofrecí.  
  
Harry estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le ordenaba, en casa y en la escuela, así que no creía que le costaría acostumbrarse ahora que estaba en la Comunidad.  
  
—Lo haré. Puede que me deje ir, pero creo que pronto querrá que me aboque a mi trabajo en Pociones.  
  
—¿No están las vacaciones? ¿Incluso para los aprendices?  
  
—Supongo que sí. No sé si tendré vacaciones, tendré que preguntar —replicó, dándose cuenta que sabía muy poco de los planes educativos que tenía Severus para él, y sintiéndose bastante tonto.  
  
Más tarde, después de cenar, le había preguntado al maestro Snape si podía hablar con él. Severus había asentido y le había guiado hasta una salita privada, fuera del área principal.  
  
—Maestro Snape, Abigail me invitó a ir mañana al pueblo con ella, para llevar algunas judías verdes a la tienda.  
  
—¿Quieres ir?  
  
—S… sí, me gustaría ir. Supongo que sólo en verano producimos lo suficiente como para venderles.  
  
—En general, así es. Y tampoco enviamos demasiado, o comenzarían a preguntarse cómo el jardín de la casa de huéspedes puede producir tanto. Puedes ir. No comenzaremos con el trabajo de Pociones hasta la próxima semana.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—Abigail dijo que era tiempo de vacaciones… incluso para los aprendices.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes.  
  
—Creo que a ella le gusta bromear a mi costa. Si esto fuera una universidad o una escuela, ése sería el caso. Pero en Eigg no tenemos vacaciones largas. Celebramos los solsticios, los equinoccios, la mayoría de los días de fiesta mágicos y algunos muggles, pero no tenemos semanas y semanas de andar por ahí haraganeando, como hacen los muggles y algunos magos. Nuestro modelo, que es el monacato tradicional, implica vivir en función del servicio y la utilidad, no de la indolencia.  
  
—¿Y si alguien se enferma, Maestro, y no puede trabajar?  
  
—Oh, entonces les golpeamos —contestó seriamente.  
  
Harry miró los ojos oscuros, sobresaltado y cauteloso. Severus también le miró con semblante pétreo. Y entonces Harry vio el brillo que el mayor no pudo evitar emergiera a sus ojos.  
  
—¡Estás bromeando!  
  
Severus se echó a reír.  
  
—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué clase de monstruo me tomas, Harry? ¿Acaso no me conoces?  
  
—Lo siento, lo siento… No quise…  
  
Pero la disculpa de Harry fue interrumpida cuando Severus le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó.   
  
—Muchacho tonto. Cada miembro de la Comunidad es precioso. Somos de los pocos que desean mantener las tradiciones mágicas, no sólo de una manera dogmática, sino tratando de hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo para establecer nuestro modo de vida aquí. Todos los miembros de la Comunidad trabajan duro y son apreciados. Ahora, deja de preocuparte. Si lo deseas, te daré una visión general de los aspectos que cubriremos durante el primer año. Tuve que redactarlo para el Consejo del Ministerio de Educación, para que pudieran aprobar tu maestría cuando lo hayas cumplido.  
  
  
Harry se acomodó, acurrucándose contra la almohada. Iba a ser un trabajo duro –nada que valiera la pena era fácil– pero él iba a estar bien. Por una vez en su vida, iba a ser parte de algo, no una singularidad dejada fuera de cada grupo como había sido en Hogwarts. Había tanto por delante: Su trabajo con Pociones la semana entrante, y antes que eso, la visita al pueblo al día siguiente. Harry se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Delicia Turca: Dulce de Estambul, Turquía. En realidad, éste no es un postre que se come después de la comida. Es un postre que se come a la hora del Café para acompañar el delicioso café de Turquía. El dulce tradicional tiene sabor a jugo de limón, naranja, agua de rosas o azahar (agua de flor de naranjo). Por lo regular, el dulce lleva pistachos o almendras.


	3. Venta de judías verdes

Harry estaba tan excitado que madrugó para desayunar y llegó a la cocina antes que cualquiera, con excepción de Miranda. De inmediato, la ayudó a poner la mesa mientras ella buscaba los grandes recipientes de té y café.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —le preguntó la bruja.  
  
—Voy a ir al pueblo con Abigail, a llevar algunas judías a la tienda.  
  
—Ah, creo que Abigail ha tomado correr al pueblo como parte de su trabajo  
  
—Pensaba que siempre lo había hecho. Ella vino a recogernos al ferry cuando les visitamos.  
  
—Oh, ella siempre ha hecho algo de eso. Pero si me preguntas, últimamente ha estado muy entusiasmada respecto a bajar allí —comentó, mientras cortaba para el desayuno rodajas del pan que había hecho el día anterior—. Coloca los frascos de miel en la mesa, Harry. Están detrás de ti, en el estante.  
  
El joven la ayudó tanto como pudo, alegre de ser útil. Se dio cuenta que la vida en la comunidad dependía de que todos se esforzaban y hacían lo que podían. Él iba a trabajar principalmente en la sala de Pociones, pero le gustaba la idea de ayudar también en las diferentes tareas. Tarareó para sí mismo mientras trabajaba.  
  
—Bien, bien. Eres un ave madrugadora y entusiasta —comentó Josiah, mientras se ubicaba en su lugar al lado de su esposa, Lydia—. Abigail me contó que vas a ir con ella al pueblo.  
  
—El maestro Snape lo aprobó —le recordó Lydia.  
  
El hombre la observó, levantando una ceja como si dijera ‘¿y por qué no habría de hacerlo?’  
  
—Sí, el maestro Snape dijo que podría ir —confirmó Harry, en el momento justo que Severus y Scylla entraban juntos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿no va a empezar su trabajo en Pociones todavía? —preguntó la recién llegada a Severus.  
  
—La próxima semana será suficiente. Dejaré que se establezca primero —confirmó.  
  
—Da igual. Tenemos un lote delicado de Poción Mata Angustia que elaborar. Probablemente, él estropearía todo.  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de mostrarse disgustado por eso, porque el maestro Snape reaccionó rápidamente.  
  
—Respetarás a mi aprendiz, Scylla. Si escucho una vez más comentarios de menosprecio hacia sus habilidades, me veré obligado a asignarte un castigo.  
  
La voz de Severus estaba realmente al borde de la ira, y Scylla no volvió a hablar, pero siguió mirando de lado a Harry.  
  
El joven habría querido señalar que, en la escuela, habitualmente conseguía Extraordinarios en Pociones, y que, ciertamente, no dañaría ninguna poción. Si no estuviera seguro de cómo proceder, le preguntaría al maestro Snape. No era estúpido.  
  
Abigail llegó y se sentó entre Harry y Josiah. Conversó sobre el viaje con Harry, quien feliz, ignoró la oscura figura de Scylla, sentada al otro lado del Maestro. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir cómo la bruja le miraba de vez en cuando. El maestro Snape comía tranquilamente, agradeciendo a Miranda; le hizo un cumplido sobre su comida, y la cocinera resplandeció. Sin embargo, Harry notó que había un látigo en una de las paredes de la cocina; si Miranda desperdiciara los preciosos productos de la comunidad, no dudaría en castigarse a sí misma, tal como había hecho Josiah durante la visita de Harry a la bodega en su viaje anterior. Se preguntó si ella se desnudaría hasta la cintura como había hecho el hombre… Enrojeció ante el pensamiento.  
  
—¿Vamos a alistar la carreta, Harry? —propuso Abigail cuando terminaron de comer.  
  
—Oh, sí, me gustaría ayudar —a él le encantaban los pequeños caballos que habitaban en la comunidad—. No me había percatado de que llevaríamos la carreta.  
  
—Bien, hay muchas judías, y no podemos levitarlas hasta el pueblo, los parroquianos son muy observadores. Los veré en el almuerzo —dijo mientras se levantaba. Asintió ligeramente hacia Severus antes de partir.  
  
Harry se levantó para seguirla.  
  
—Hasta luego —se despidió de los demás. Había notado la deferencia de Abigail hacia el maestro Snape y, dado que además de que él hombre era el jefe de la comunidad Harry era su aprendiz, el joven hizo una ligera reverencia. Supo que lo había hecho bien cuando vio la sonrisa de reconocimiento de Severus.  
  
Cuando entraron en la granja vieron que Jolyon y Danyel ya habían comenzado a trabajar. El joven estaba recolectando huevos con una canasta en el brazo.  
  
—No te demores, muchacho —le decía Jolyon—. Lleva los huevos a Miranda lo más rápido que puedas. Necesitamos partir hacia los pastos enseguida, si queremos regresar para el almuerzo. Ahora, ¿dónde dejé mi equipo para las ovejas?  
  
Harry no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que preguntar.  
  
—¿Equipo para las ovejas?  
  
—Sí, chaval. Es un talego con las cosas que podría necesitar cuando llegue a los pastizales. Pociones, ungüentos, tijeras, y otras cosas que podría necesitar para ayudar a las ovejas si se han metido en algún apuro. Son jodidamente tontas, las ovejas —agregó—. Si pueden encontrar una manera de caer y morir, de seguro lo harán.  
  
—Por aquí, Harry —le llamó Abigail, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los establos.  
  
En el interior encontraron la carreta de los ponis y Harry ayudo a conducirla hasta el corral. Los arneses estaban listos y la joven le mostró como ponérselos a los ponis.   
  
>>Llevaremos a Hamish y Jock, son los que jalan habitualmente la carreta. Hamish primero —llamó al pony a través del corral de Relámpago. No había señal del semental y el chico preguntó dónde estaba—. Todavía está corriendo con las yeguas, Harry. Regresará cuando todas tengan potrillos. Pienso que debería estar de regreso la semana entrante; a estas alturas es posible que ya haya preñado a todas.  
  
—Oh.  
  
Harry recordó las travesuras de Relámpago en el corral, con los caballos castrados. Eso le hizo sentir un tanto ardiente e incómodo, pero pronto se distrajo cuando Hamish y Jock vinieron tranquilamente hacia ellos.  
  
—Observa cómo le coloco el arnés a Hamish y luego tú harás lo mismo con Jock —dijo Abigail.  
  
Harry observó cuidadosamente mientras ella dejaba al pony negro listo para la carreta, antes de moverlo hacia atrás entre los ejes.  
  
>>Tu turno.  
  
El joven tomó el arnés de cuero y se lo colocó a Jock, el pony castaño. El animal espero pacientemente mientras Harry trasteaba un poco, todo dedos y pulgares.  
  
>>Te acostumbrarás a hacerlo; es un poco enredado al principio. Pero los chicos son buenos y no dan problema. Sin embargo, Relámpago ya es otra cosa. Y las yeguas pueden ser un poco peleonas también. Hormonas, dice mi papa —comentó riendo.  
  
Eventualmente, la carreta estuvo lista y Abigail se subió al asiento del conductor.  
  
—Vamos —llamó, y Harry se trepó hasta su lado en el pescante y partieron.  
  
Era un día brillante y hermoso. Una suave brisa evitaba que hiciera demasiado calor. Los ponis iban a paso lento y Harry no podía recordar un paseo donde hubiera disfrutado tanto como en éste. Cuando alcanzaron la casa de huéspedes, notó una escarpada roca rodeada por una valla, al otro lado del sendero.  
  
—¿Qué es eso, Abigail?  
  
—Oh, eso es la Piedra del Sur. El maestro Snape te enseñará todo sobre los Ritos Limítrofes, espero. Te perdiste el reciente rito del Solsticio de Verano.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que hay ritos mágicos que tienen lugar en esa roca?  
  
—Sí. Cuatro veces al año. En los cuatro puntos cardinales del año, los ritos tienen lugar en las cuatro piedras que, al borde de sus fronteras, rodean la comunidad. Pero yo no sé cómo lo hacen, los Ritos Limítrofes son magia protectora masculina. La magia de fertilidad general se practica en las áreas de cultivo, habitualmente en los viñedos, y allí si se unen las mujeres.  
  
Harry no tenía ni idea acerca de esas particulares formas de magia. Había aprobado su EXTASI’s de Historia de la Magia, pero ese material no cubría detalladamente el tema del sexo mágico. Quería aprender, pero también se sentía algo nervioso. Fertilidad… eso debía significar sexo mágico. Él todavía sabía muy poco sobre el sexo. Severus no había ido a su habitación la noche anterior y, hasta el momento, su única experiencia sexual era el recuerdo de su último encuentro.  
  
Mientras la carreta traqueteaba entrando en el pueblo de Galmisdale, que había crecido arracimado alrededor del embarcadero donde atracaba el ferry, Harry observó por primera vez los edificios muggles del lugar. Había un café y varias construcciones que parecían ser tiendas, en una de las cuales había un aviso que rezaba Tienda & Oficina Postal. La oficina postal abría durante dos horas los lunes, jueves y sábados. Harry se alegró de contar con Hedwig, que había llegado la noche anterior e inmediatamente había tomado residencia en la lechucería de la granja, junto a las otras lechuzas de la comunidad. Era un lugar idílico para ellas, lleno de ratones que cazar y un lugar tradicional de perchas. Hedwig había ululado feliz cuando él había ido a ver cómo se había instalado. Comparado con el correo de lechuzas, el servicio postal muggle parecía muy incómodo.  
  
>>La tienda donde dejaremos las judías está adelante, siguiendo por el malecón de los pescadores —explicó Abigail, guiando la carreta a lo largo de la vía, pasando algunas casas antes de dirigirse hacia el pequeño malecón—. Los muggles que viven ahí se llaman Andy y Sarah. Usualmente, se alegran de tener productos frescos para vender, y las judías verdes son sus favoritas —detuvo la carreta, atando las riendas a un poste—. Vamos, Harry; entrémoslas.  
  
Las judías estaban embaladas en cestas; tomaron una cesta cada uno, y Abigail le guio hacia el interior. La puerta de la edificación estaba abierta. El interior pareció oscuro, comparado con el brillante sol del exterior.  
  
—Hola de nuevo, Abigail —saludó la voz de una mujer con el suave acento de las Hébridas.   
  
Harry apenas pudo distinguirla en una esquina de la tienda, que tenía una distribución muy informal, luciendo más como la sala de estar de alguien que como una tienda. Había tablones cubiertos con cestas de los diferentes productos para la venta. El joven notó que no había judías verdes.  
  
—Te presento a Harry; vino a quedarse con nosotros.  
  
—Hola, joven —saludó la mujer, adelantándose y extendiendo la mano. Era una muggle bajita, con cabello gris, delgada y de aspecto pulcro.  
  
—Hola —contestó, consiguiendo darle la mano sin dejar caer la cesta de judías.  
  
—¿Qué me trajeron? ¡Judías verdes! Oh, siempre son muy populares; espero que hayan traído bastantes. La última vez vendí todas en una tarde, una vez que se corrió la voz de que las tenía.  
  
—Trajimos éstas, y otro par de cestas que tenemos en la carreta —informó Abigail—. Ha sido un buen año —ayudo a Sarah a acomodar las judías en un tablón—. ¿Tienes nuestras cestas de la última vez?  
  
—Sí, las tengo aquí atrás, espera un momento —se apresuró a ir hacia el fondo de la habitación y hurgó un poco, regresando con dos cestas vacías.  
  
—¿Llevo estas dos a la carreta y traigo el resto de las judías? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Sí, por favor, Harry.  
  
El chico regresó con el resto de la cosecha que estaban vendiendo. Abigail estaba aceptando unas monedas de Sarah por las judías y conversando con la mujer.  
  
—¿Esperan invitados pronto?  
  
—Sí, habrán grupos durante todo el verano, la mayoría de las semanas.  
  
—Sí, empieza nuestra época de estar ocupados. Siempre me alegra tener productos frescos para vender a los turistas. ¿Van a cosechar algo más, pronto?  
  
—Pronto empezará la cosecha de fresas, pero dudo que sobren. A todos les gustan mucho.  
  
—Sí, yo misma les tengo bastante cariño. Bueno, si te maduran muchas al mismo tiempo, ya sabes dónde traerlas.  
  
Abigail conversó un poco más mientras Harry curioseaba por la tienda, pero pronto ambos se pusieron nuevamente en camino.  
  
—No en la carreta, Harry —dijo la bruja cuando vio que él se encaminaba hacia allí—. Daremos un paseo por el malecón y dejaremos a los ponis aquí mientras tanto. Miranda me pidió que buscara algunos mariscos, y tenemos el dinero que Sarah nos dio.  
  
—¿No tienes que llevarlo a la Comunidad?  
  
—El dinero muggle no es útil allí, así que lo gastamos en el pueblo o en nuestros raros viajes al continente. Miranda controla el presupuesto para alimentos. El maestro Snape considera que es bueno para la comunidad establecer relaciones comerciales con los muggles.  
  
Abigail dejó de hablar y empezó a saludar a alguien con la mano. Abajo, en el embarcadero, un hombre joven estaba sentado en una silla de madera, al lado de un barco de pesca. Había algunos cubos alineados, al lado de un letrero donde se podía leer: Pescado fresco para la venta—cangrejos & camarones. El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.  
  
—Abigail, es bueno verte de nuevo —saludó. Tenía una voz cálida y profunda, cabello marrón y ojos azul mar. Era joven, pero ya su rostro se veía algo curtido, con arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Harry pensó que se veía amistoso, y estaba muy sonriente, pero quizás sólo fuera porque tenía que mantener los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de las salpicaduras del mar a causa de su bote. Miró a Harry y le sonrió, antes de regresar su atención a la joven bruja.  
  
—Sólo trajimos unas judías para la tienda.  
  
—¿Judías verdes? Compré algunas de las tuyas el año pasado… Son deliciosas, tiernas y dulces —el hombre le guiñó un ojo.   
  
Harry observó cómo Abigail enrojecía y sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Así que ésa era la razón por la que la chica venía con tanta frecuencia al pueblo! Decidió vagabundear por ahí y echar un vistazo a la lancha del pescador.  
  
Abigail vio como el joven comenzaba a alejarse y le llamó.  
  
—Oh, he sido muy maleducada. James, te presento a Harry. Se está quedando con nosotros, echando una mano.  
  
—Hola, Harry —saludó el otro, tendiéndole su mano, grande y bronceada.  
  
El moreno la tomó y se la estrechó. El hombre tenía el mismo nombre que su padre, y Harry se sintió aún más a gusto con él.  
  
—Sólo voy a curiosear tu lancha, si no te importa.  
  
—Sí, échale un vistazo. Sube a bordo si te apetece.  
  
—Gracias. Abigail, ¿no te importa si me demoro un rato?  
  
—Claro que no. Yo miraré el pescado para ver qué compro, y hablaré con James —parloteó.  
  
Harry sonrió y los dejó. El lugar de ir hacia la nave –lo cierto era que no estaba destinado a ser marino– decidió sentarse en el extremo del muelle, sobre un grueso poste; según creía, a ese tipo de postes les llamaban cabrestante, pero lo que fuera, resultaba un excelente banco. La brisa marina, el sonido de las aves, la vista del mar azul hacia el continente… todo era hermoso. Justo como había pensado que sería. Eigg era perfecta y se sentía como el hogar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa noche, mientras Harry se preparaba para acostarse, suspiró con satisfacción. El cóctel de camarones para el té, con pan fresco y ensalada del jardín. Maravilloso. Y habían tenido migajas de ruibarbo* con el pudín. Dudaba que Miranda tuviera que castigarse con frecuencia.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Esta mañana, vendrás a trabajar con nosotros —le dijo el maestro Snape en el desayuno, una semana después de su llegada a la Comunidad.  
  
Junio había dado paso a Julio. Los días eran a menudo calientes, y al joven no le molestaba tener que pasar tiempo en la oscuridad de la sala de trabajo de Pociones; el fresco clima del cuarto rodeado por paredes de piedra sería bienvenido. Sonrió contento.  
  
—He estado anhelando hacerlo, Maestro.  
  
—Bien. A estas alturas, has tenido tiempo de familiarizarte con la distribución de la comunidad.  
  
Severus and Scylla se levantaron, y Harry se apresuró a seguirles. Estaba ansiando empezar con su trabajo en Pociones. Todavía no había recibido una visita nocturna del maestro Snape, algo que le preocupaba un poco, pero estaba decidido a demostrarle al mayor lo bueno que era en su especialidad.  
  
Cuando estuvo parado en la sala de trabajo, con filas y filas de estanterías repletas de productos almacenados, se preguntó dónde trabajaría. El banco central ya estaba instalado para la preparación de una poción, y Scylla fue directamente hacia allí y comenzó a mezclar algunos ingredientes en su lugar de trabajo.  
  
>>Scylla está empezando otra tanda de Poción Mata Angustia: recibimos un gran pedido de la cadena de tiendas de pociones Slug & Jiggers. Tú me seguirás.  
  
El hombre dio vuelta hacia unas estanterías ubicadas detrás del banco de trabajo. Harry le siguió, ignorando la mirada algo engreída que Scylla le lanzó, mientras se inclinaba sobre el caldero en el que estaba trabajando. Preguntándose qué podrían hacer Severus y él en esa diminuta esquina, donde no había sitio ni para mecer a un gato, se sorprendió al ver que una de las estanterías giraba hacia fuera y otra habitación era revelada. Le siguió al interior de esa zona, encontrándose más mesas.  
  
—Ésta es el área de experimentación. Yo paso muchas horas aquí. Ése será tu banco de trabajo —Severus señaló hacia una de las mesas desnudas—. Consigue equipo básico para hacer una tanda de _Filtro de Bienestar_ , los ingredientes están allí —movió la mano y, en una zona de pared de blanco, apareció una lista con los ingredientes y unas breves instrucciones.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Hoy estaré entrando y saliendo. Tengo que supervisar a Scylla y unas cuantas tareas administrativas que finalizar, pero una vez que vea cómo manejas esto, vendré y hablaremos sobre la dirección que deseo que sigas.  
  
Harry asintió nuevamente y Severus le dejó. No le tomó mucho tiempo elaborar el _Filtro de Bienestar_ , del que preparó una tanda regular, en un caldero de hierro de tamaño estándar. Estaba recogiendo todo después de embotellar la poción en frascos de una pinta**, cuando Severus regresó.  
  
—Deberías haber esperado a que yo aprobara la poción antes de embotellarla —le reprendió.  
  
Harry enrojeció. ¿Cómo pudo cometer un error tan estúpido?   
  
—Lo lamento, Maestro, no lo pensé —bajó los ojos hacia el piso, esperando un buen regaño, como mínimo.  
  
Severus suavizó su expresión. Comprendía cuán entusiasmado estaba el chico, casi desesperado por complacerle.  
  
—No necesitas trabajar tan duro para impresionarme, Harry —dijo—. No espero que sepas todo al principio. Espera mis instrucciones antes de proceder. Estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, no hay prisa.  
  
Harry levantó los ojos y miró a su maestro. El hombre le estaba mirando muy seriamente, y el joven aprendiz pensó que, probablemente, quería insinuar más de lo que las palabras expresaban. ¿Estaba hablando de sexo? ¿Todavía querría enseñarle sobre eso? No había hecho nada más que besarle, desde que llegara a la isla Eigg. Quizás Harry sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones al respecto.  
  
Habían pasado la tarde analizando los principios que debía aprender. El modo en que Severus iba a enseñarle, estaba diseñado para convertirle en un competente profesional en la investigación y preparación de pociones. El énfasis radicaría en la exploración de nuevas combinaciones, y dedicaría tiempo para probar todo. Además, Severus iba a enseñarle sobre los remedios tradicionales y la historia de la elaboración de pociones. Enlazaba la magia que tenían en esas salas de preparación con la magia en el paisaje que les rodeaba.  
  
>>En este lugar hay una energía que podemos aprovechar, si sabemos cómo hacerlo. Merlín en persona vivió en Eigg durante varios años, con su amada, la bruja Erigid. Ella procedía de un largo linaje de brujas de las Islas, y era poderosa en la magia de este lugar. Juntos hicieron maravillas. Se dice que la isla floreció con plantas que normalmente sólo crecían lejos, en el sur, y con frutos y viñas, y que los animales eran más fértiles de lo que habían visto jamás. Había ovejas de sobra, pollos, patos, incluso pavos reales. Todos los días se servía carne en su casa, que estaba abierta a los viajeros que querían aprender las enseñanzas del gran mago. Y todo fue posible porque ellos estaban en estrecha armonía con la tierra en que se encontraban. Nosotros estamos tratando de hacer eso aquí.  
  
—Maestro, realmente, ya lo están haciendo —declaró Harry—. Has logrado que crezcan viñas, y Josiah elabora un vino maravilloso.  
  
Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—De hecho. Y haremos cosas mejores, con tu ayuda.  
  
—Entonces, la magia innata de la isla forma parte de mi trayectoria.  
  
—Sí, en cierta forma. Una vez que estés en armonía con el medio ambiente, notarás cuánto mejora tu capacidad de elaboración de pociones, y cuánto se fortalecerá tu magia una vez que la tierra te acepte. Yo iré a ti esta noche, y entonces empezaremos esa parte de tu educación.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Migajas de ruibarbo: es la traducción más aproximada que encontré. En el original, rhubarb crumble, es un postre inglés, una especie de tarta. 
> 
> ** 1 pinta = 0,47 litros.


	4. La botella del mago

Harry correteó rumbo a la cama tan pronto como fue razonable sin mostrarse demasiado obvio. ¡Severus le había dicho que esa noche iría a su habitación!  
  
Cada miembro de la comunidad podía pasar tiempo en sus habitaciones si deseaban privacidad, pero el joven había preferido pasar cada noche con los demás: charlando, jugando a las cartas, aprendiendo nuevas habilidades –Argus le estaba enseñando cómo hacer una cesta de sauce– y disfrutando de sentirse realmente parte de un grupo por primera vez en su vida. Si no fuera por la continua frialdad de Scylla Drake hacia él, hubiera pensado que era el paraíso. A estas alturas, sospechaba que la bruja estaba celosa por el tiempo que el maestro Snape pasaba con él, bastante más que con ella. La mujer no podía decir nada demasiado desagradable cuando Severus estaba cerca, pero lo compensaba con comentarios sarcásticos y miradas poco amistosas cuando podía.  
  
Se sentó a leer en la cama, recordándose a sí mismo que al día siguiente debería pedir a George algunos libros de la biblioteca. El tiempo pasó; había estado en su celda una hora, y faltaba otra antes que se apagaran las luces. ¿Sería que Severus no acudiría? Suspiró, pero en ese momento escuchó un suave toque en su puerta y dejó el libro a un lado, sin preocuparse por marcar el lugar donde había quedado, antes de apresurarse a abrir. El Maestro estaba allí parado, todavía vistiendo la sencilla túnica oscura que acostumbraba utilizar durante el día.  
  
—¿Puedo pasar?  
  
—Por supuesto, Maestro —contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
El hombre entró y Harry cerró la puerta tras él. Sabía que nadie entraría en su habitación sin permiso —sólo el Maestro tenía derecho, aunque esa noche había sido lo bastante cortés como para tocar—, pero Harry prefería la seguridad adicional de cerrar la puerta. Vio que Severus le estaba observando y enrojeció.  
  
—Una sabia precaución —dijo el hombre—. Nuestra lección no debe ser interrumpida.  
  
—Entonces, vas a enseñarme —el joven jadeaba de excitación. Le habían encantado las lecciones de sexo de su última visita, y deseaba que le enseñara más.  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza y sacó una botella mediana de su túnica, entregándosela a Harry. Éste la tomó y la examinó. No pesaba casi nada y parecía vacía. Le recordaba a una cafetera árabe en miniatura, con un tapón atado al asa con una cadena dorada. Estaba elaborada con un cristal verde opaco, y cuando Harry la destapó y miró su interior, encontró que, de hecho, estaba vacía.  
  
—¿Para qué es esto, Maestro?  
  
—Antes que nada, Harry, recuerda que mientras estemos en tu habitación quiero que me llames Severus —pidió—. Y eso es una botella de mago.  
  
Harry todavía le miraba sin entender, así que el hombre explicó:  
  
>>Una botella de mago es utilizada para almacenar tu esencia. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cada vez que tuvieras un orgasmo fortalecerías tu aura? ¿Y lo importante que era que eyacularas? Esta botella sirve como un recipiente en el que guardarás todo el poder que, habitualmente, es desperdiciado por los magos descuidados. Cada vez que eyacules utilizarás un hechizo para transferir tu semilla a esta botella. Luego, durante los ritos de fertilidad que se realizan cuatro veces al año, esa esencia mágica –todo ese poder– será usado para fortalecer la magia con la que trabajamos. La botella es irrompible y está hechizada para mantener fresca la semilla. Es un reservorio de poder que el mago puede utilizar, y un enemigo emplear mal, por lo que los magos guardan sus botellas con ellos todo el tiempo. Se les lanzan hechizos de protección y propiedad, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que puedas dejar tu botella por ahí tirada cuando quieras.  
  
Harry dio vuelta al recipiente entre sus dedos, admirando el trabajo. El vidrio estaba bellamente torneado; los accesorios, perfectos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿esto es mío para siempre?  
  
—Sí. Una vez que tu primera eyaculación se envíe a la botella, estará abierta sólo para tu esencia —metió la mano en otro de sus bolsillos y sacó un botella negra—. Y ésta es la mía. Está casi vacía porque acaba de pasar el rito del solsticio de verano, que fue el veintiuno de junio. El próximo rito será el del equinoccio, el veintiuno de Septiembre. Incluso si tus orgasmos suceden involuntariamente, a causa de un sueño, asegúrate de usar el hechizo para transferir el semen a la botella. Sin embargo, las emisiones más poderosas son aquellas que se tienen con intención. El hechizo se llama _Transfero_ , y el movimiento de varita es éste…  
  
Le mostró el movimiento, corrigiendo su postura al asir la varita y mostrándole la forma correcta de describir el arco. Harry trató una vez más y lo hizo a la perfección, aunque no sucedió nada, dado que no había nada que transferir.  
  
>>Creo que deberíamos intentarlo con algo de eyaculación, ¿no? —propuso Severus, con la misma voz profunda que Harry sabía que tenía cuando estaba excitado.  
  
—Oh, sí. Definitivamente —contestó, sus ojos verdes brillando con anticipación.  
  
El hombre se levantó y se quitó su túnica de verano, sacándola por su cabeza de un solo movimiento. Debajo, únicamente llevaba unos sencillos boxer de algodón, que mostraban que ya estaba medio duro. Miró a Harry con expectación, incitándole a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Harry se paró y se quitó el pijama tan rápido como pudo, hasta quedar frente a su mentor, tan desnudo como éste. Severus se adelantó un paso y atrajo al joven para besarle.   
  
Harry se derritió con felicidad… había estado esperando tanto por esto. Pensaba que probablemente el Maestro estuviera sintiendo su erección presionando contra su cadera, pues estaba excitado y ansioso. Y cuando Severus habló nuevamente, supo que sí lo había notado.  
  
—Si hacemos esto juntos, Harry, aumentará el poder al liberar el orgasmo. Si tomas _Poción de Enriquecimiento_ , encontrarás que aumenta la cantidad de tu eyaculación. Pero por esta noche, como eres novato en el uso de la botella, sólo te guiaré a través del proceso de transferencia. La próxima vez, si lo deseas, podrás tomar la poción. Por ahora, basta con que comprendas el por qué yo la tomo con regularidad.  
  
Harry asintió, en ese momento no le importaba la razón por la que estaban haciendo eso; sólo quería besar a Severus, tocarle, sentir sus brazos rodeándole. El Maestro olía maravilloso; un aroma picante y frutal –Harry suponía que eran los olores de lo que fuera que hubiera estado elaborando ese día– con un aroma subyacente a carne ardiente, que era casi almizclado. Enterró la cabeza en el fuerte cuello e inhaló como alguien que hubiera estado sosteniendo la respiración bajo el agua por demasiado tiempo y necesitara conseguir aire con desesperación.  
  
Su respiración jugueteó con la sensible piel del cuello de Severus; podía decir que esto le gustaba a su maestro, porque sentía que se estaba endureciendo muy agradablemente. El hombre deslizó las manos por su costado y bajó hasta rodear su trasero, ahuecando sus nalgas en sus palmas, pesándolas, amasándolas, insinuando los placeres que aún estaban por venir… Harry gimió ante la deliciosa sensación. Severus hacía que se sintiera tan deseado, tan poseído…  
  
El Maestro trazó con su dedo índice la raja del juvenil trasero al tiempo que movía sus manos hacia abajo, antes de llevarlas al frente y rodear la polla de Harry, quien jadeó con deleite cuando esas grandes manos le apresaron.  
  
—Oh, por favor…  
  
Severus le besó, murmurando:  
  
—Voy a llevarte a la cumbre, Harry. Sentémonos para que podamos salvar todo el producto de este maravilloso orgasmo… —le empujó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado, mientras su propia erección se alzaba con urgencia.  
  
—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó Harry, su voz excitada pero también nerviosa.  
  
—Exijo que lo hagas —gruñó Severus, alzando su cadera para enfatizar su necesidad—. Cualquiera de los dos que se corra primero –y puedo garantizarte que serás tú– deberá usar el hechizo _Transfero_. Coloca tu botella sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de la mía.  
  
Harry buscó torpemente su botella y la dejó al lado de la del Maestro, ya lista. Pronto, regresó al lado del mago mayor.  
  
—Puede que tú te corras primero, nunca se sabe —dijo con tono bromista, y aferró la erección de Severus con una nueva determinación.  
  
El hombre le miró como si pensara que eso era improbable, pero no dijo nada. Lanzó un accio hacia un tubo de lubricante 5*, que salió volando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
—Esto lo hace mucho más agradable —le explicó, vertiendo un poco en la palma de su mano antes de volver a tocar a Harry.  
  
El chico estaba de acuerdo. La mano de Severus se deslizó con facilidad, arriba y abajo sobre su erección, y Harry consiguió toda la fricción que necesitaba de la presión de esa mano y su delicioso apretón, que le hizo retorcerse y jadear.  
  
—¡Oh, sí!  
  
Severus sonrió para sí mismo. Harry estaba respondiendo con mucho entusiasmo; era obvio que le encantaba el tratamiento dado a su polla, por lo que confiaba en que terminara primero, y muy pronto, además.  
  
>>Déjame un poco —pidió Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia el lubricante. Calmado, Severus vertió un poco sobre la mano del joven, que de inmediato regresó a sus atenciones sobre el pene de su maestro.  
  
Las reacciones de Severus eran mucho más fuertes de lo habitual, y el hecho de que Harry estuviera aferrándole, esperando llevarle a la culminación con sus movimientos inexpertos pero entusiastas, estaba convirtiendo este encuentro en cualquier cosa menos rutinario. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento por contenerse, sorprendido por la urgencia que estaba sintiendo.  
  
La habitación de Harry se llenó con el sonido de respiraciones apresuradas, gruñidos y quejidos; se percibía el olor de la excitación y la conciencia de la casi palpable necesidad de liberarse. Harry apenas podía permanecer erguido, sólo deseaba derrumbarse sobre la cama y dejar que su maestro le llevara hasta el final. Pero se obligó a permanecer sentado, concentrado en hacerlo bien para Severus, en lograr que su amado maestro se sintiera tan bien como él.  
  
Severus estaba encantado. Su muchacho… su Harry… su propio aprendiz a quien enseñar. Había soñado con eso por años. Sí, había conducido los ritos de fertilidad; sí, había visto y participado en muchas cosas que formaban parte del sexo mágico, pero nunca había sido algo que personalmente deseara, que necesitara… su propio hombre joven. Y se iba a correr.  
  
—¡Harry! —jadeó, y para su propio asombro, estalló a borbotones, fuerte y rápido, sobre la mano del muchacho, luchando por respirar ante la repentina intensidad del momento.  
  
Harry escuchó como el otro gritaba su nombre y abrió los ojos que había estado apretando con fuerza. ¡Severus se había corrido primero! Sintió que en su interior surgía el orgullo de haber hecho lo correcto, y haberlo hecho tan bien que su maestro no había podido contenerse… La visión de la eyaculación de Severus –pulsos de un copioso fluido perlado, lanzados por la roja polla del hombre– hicieron que saltara de excitación y también se liberara. Jadeó y suspiró, amando este momento incluso más que el maravilloso recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en su viaje anterior, y que le había preparado para esto.  
  
Una vez que sus respiraciones regresaron a su ritmo normal y abrieron los ojos, se miraron uno al otro. Severus tomó su varita y lanzó el hechizo, y Harry observó cómo la semilla derramada volaba hasta la botella abierta del maestro.  
  
—Ahora, tú.  
  
Harry musitó _Transfero_ , concentrándose en el movimiento de su varita. Funcionó, y el residuo de su placer voló hasta la botella verde, sintiendo extrañamente limpio el lugar donde se había derramado, como si su piel hubiera sido raspada diligentemente; sin dolor, pero dejándola muy, muy limpia.  
  
—Severus, ¿qué sucede si nosotros… er… bien, si se mezclan nuestras semillas?  
  
El hombre contestó, impasible, como si estuviera aclarando una duda de Pociones.  
  
—El hechizo _Transfero_ únicamente envía a tu botella la esencia correcta, tu propia semilla. Cualquier otra eyaculación o sustancias extrañas serán separadas por el hechizo. Ahora, tu botella está codificada con tu esencia, no aceptará nada más.  
  
El Maestro se levantó y tapó su botella, regresándola al bolsillo de su túnica. Rápidamente, deslizó la túnica por su cabeza. Siguiendo las acciones de su mentor, Harry tapó su botella y empezó a ponerse el pijama, mientras Severus se encaminaba hacia la puerta.   
  
—Oh, ¿ya te vas? —Harry sabía que sonaba lastimero.  
  
—Si no me voy ahora, pasaré aquí toda la noche. Es mejor que me vaya. Regresaré mañana; prometo que te enseñaré a ver las auras, pues necesitarás esa habilidad para los ritos. Recuerda mantener tu botella contigo todo el tiempo, y úsala siempre. Cuanto más poder almacenemos, más fuertes serán los ritos.  
  
Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar que sus facciones mostraran su decepción. Severus vio su expresión y gimió. No podía soportar ver a Harry así… Regresó a donde el joven seguía parado y le atrajo para abrazarle.  
  
>>Tú me derrumbas, muchacho —gruñó roncamente a su oído.  
  
Y Severus se quedó. Pasó la siguiente hora abrazado a Harry, y realmente no deseaba moverse de allí; pero todavía tenía que prepararse para dormir así que, a regañadientes, se dirigió a la ducha. Harry ya había estado dormitando en sus brazos.  
  
>>Mañana, Harry —le prometió mientras partía.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes se acomodó, sonriendo. Aunque ahora la cama se sentía extrañamente vacía, él estaba tan satisfecho, se sentía tan querido, que pensó que podría dormir bien.  
  
Y lo hizo.  



	5. Las preocupaciones de Harry

Harry despertó y sus ojos derivaron de inmediato hacia su botella de mago, posada sobre la mesilla de noche. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que había hecho con su maestro. Sabía que tenía mucho más que aprender de Severus, y no solamente en Pociones.  
  
Antes de encaminarse hacia sus labores diarias, guardó la botella en el interior de su túnica.  
  
La charla del desayuno giró en torno a dos magos y dos brujas que llegarían ese día para quedarse en la casa de huéspedes. Eran visitantes regulares en Eigg, que regresaban cada verano y pasaban parte de su tiempo ayudando en los corrales. Jolyon y Danyel estaban muy animados, anhelando el arribo de sus colaboradores.  
  
Scylla, por el contrario, estaba poco comunicativa. Había dejado de lanzar miradas oscuras a Harry un par de días antes, y el chico esperaba que estuviera aceptando su presencia al fin. Pero esa mañana, estaba definitivamente desconectada. Harry tenía la sospecha de que, de alguna forma, la bruja sabía de la visita nocturna del maestro Snape a su cuarto y estaba resentida. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente; era parte de su instrucción aprender sobre las magias antiguas, y eso incluía el sexo mágico.  
  
Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que Scylla pudiera estar celosa porque ella practicara el sexo mágico con el Maestro antes de su llegada. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y regresó al plato la tostada que tenía en la mano; repentinamente, había perdido el apetito. Su Maestro guiaba la comunidad dentro de los ritos de fertilidad mágica; ¿con quién habría estado haciéndolo hasta el momento?  
  
Miranda notó la acción de Harry de inmediato. Era parte de su trabajo asegurarse de que el alimento fuera agradable a la comunidad, y había estado observando para saber si a su miembro más reciente le desagradaba alguna cosa.  
  
—¿Algún problema con tu tostada, Harry? —preguntó.  
  
El joven tragó. Ahora, había ofendido a la cocinera, y no deseaba hacer eso.  
  
—Nada, Miranda. Creo que es sólo que tomé demasiado, se veía tan rico. Sé que hice mal en desperdiciar la comida.  
  
—Sé que puede ser una tentación, pero necesitas estar bien alimentado para tu trabajo de la mañana. Es un cumplido que desees tomar mucho, pero no creo que te hayas servido más que cualquier otra mañana.  
  
Harry no supo qué decir. Levantó su taza y ocultó su consternación bebiendo té.  
  
—Bueno, no le obligues, ésa es una manera segura de conseguir un dolor de estómago y peso de más —Josiah rio entre dientes y dio unas palmaditas ligeras sobre su vientre—. Yo sé de eso.  
  
Harry no pensaba que el hombre fuera exactamente gordo. Recordaba la musculosa espalda del vinatero, de la vez que se había desvestido para aplicarse el castigo. Quizás tuviera un poco de más en la cintura, pero eso era todo. Sonrió ligeramente al hombre.  
  
El maestro Snape había estado observando cuidadosamente a Harry. Podría asegurar que algo estaba preocupando al muchacho, pero era su deber aplicar las reglas y pautas de la comunidad, así que habló en voz alta.  
  
—Leerás nuestros lemas en la cena de esta noche, Harry. Puede ser que te agrade memorizar el que dice: La Tierra nos concede su generosidad. Sus criaturas no la insultarán desperdiciando ese regalo. Prometemos no tomar estos regales a la ligera.  
  
Harry se ruborizó ante el castigo.  
  
—Sí, Maestro.  
  
Se estaba empezando a sentir enfermo. Para distraerse, recogió su plato y taza y los llevó al fregadero, para luego dirigirse al baño. Puso la tostada sobrante en la caja ubicada a un lado, dispuesta para las sobras, que luego se daría a los animales, usualmente a los pollos. Esa caja estaba frecuentemente vacía, pues los miembros de la comunidad apreciaban el esfuerzo realizado para producir los alimentos y raramente desperdiciaban algo. Se preguntó si el hecho de ser nuevo sería lo único que le había salvado de castigarse a sí mismo por un acto de desperdicio.  
  
Pudo evitar vomitar, pero no logró contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? Era Scylla quien debería sentirse mal, y era obvio que a ella le había afectado su llegada. Cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido entre ella y el maestro Snape antes de que él viniera a vivir a Eigg no debería importarle, ¿cierto? Pero mientras más se lo repetía a sí mismo, más visiones tenía de Severus abrazando a la bruja, besándola, corriendo sus largas y talentosas manos por el cuerpo de Scylla. Lo peor es que eso no se detenía allí; en su mente podía ver a Severus lamiendo sus pezones, yaciendo sobre ella… follándola. Presionó la mano contra su boca, sofocando un sollozo, y dominó a su estómago, que quería botar su magro desayuno. Asió unas toallas de papel y se secó las lágrimas, repitiéndose con ferocidad que Severus prefería los hombres y no pasaría mucho tiempo con ella. Pero al igual que Relámpago, Severus era responsable de la fertilidad del lugar, y, probablemente, tendría que tener sexo mágico con Scylla a veces. ¿Por qué no estaría casada la desgraciada bruja?  
  
Severus estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Harry había corrido hacia el baño, y eso había sucedido hacía ya diez minutos. Desayunó lentamente, esperando verle cuando saliera. Algo debía haberle molestado, pero la noche anterior había estado bien. ¿Se debería esta reacción a que Severus había abandonado la habitación la pasada noche?  
  
Scylla se limpió las manos en su servilleta y se levantó.  
  
—Iré a comenzar mi trabajo, ¿no?  
  
El hombre levantó la vista, saliendo de su ensueño con cierto sobresalto.  
  
—Sí, por favor, hazlo. ¿Creo que tienes un lote casi listo?  
  
La bruja inclinó la cabeza. El maestro notó que se veía bastante engreída y no podía culparla. Lo había hecho bien lidiando con un pedido muy grande sin su ayuda.   
  
>>Entonces, puedes entregarlo mañana en el almacén del Callejón Diagon. Tómate el día en Londres, si lo deseas.  
  
Scylla esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Habitualmente, el maestro Snape reservaba los días fuera para su propio uso. Esto era una verdadera felicitación para ella. O quizás, pensó con más amargura mientras se encaminaba a su lugar de trabajo, estaba tan enredado con el nuevo aprendiz que prefería quedarse allí y mimar al muchacho. Bufó. No duraría, Snape era demasiado egocéntrico. El chico comenzaría a disgustarle muy pronto; todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar su momento y mostrarle al Maestro cuán eficiente podía ser, algo en lo que ya tenía éxito.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa mañana, Severus puso a Harry a catalogar el equipo en la sala de enseñanza, como el joven había denominado mentalmente a la sala que el maestro le había mostrado la tarde anterior.  
  
—Quiero que te familiarices con lo que hay disponible, Harry.  
  
El chico se dedicó con ahínco a esa tarea, y para la hora del almuerzo ya la había completado, pues había resultado una actividad más interesante de lo que esperaba. Encontró varios recipientes bastante raros, cuyo uso y nombre desconocía por completo, por lo que tuvo que preguntar a Severus. El trabajo le tuvo ocupado toda la mañana, y cuando se encaminaron a almorzar, pensó que era posible que pudiera comer algo.  
  
El almuerzo habitual en verano era emparedados y ensalada, y también había bollos y fruta disponibles. Recipientes con café y té humeaban en el centro de la gran mesa. Harry se aseguró de tomar un bocadillo de entrada, cuidando de no desperdiciar nada. Una vez que empezaron a comer, se dio cuenta de cuán hambriento estaba, y pronto olvidó la congoja de la mañana.   
  
Miranda le sonrió, complacida al ver que nuevamente estaba comiendo con su entusiasmo habitual. Quizás el joven había extrañado su hogar momentáneamente… Después de todo, era un nuevo comienzo para él.  
  
Harry miró al miembro más viejo de la comunidad, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Scylla, casi frente a él, y recordó que necesitaba pedirle algo.  
  
—George, ¿podría ir a la biblioteca esta noche? Quisiera buscar uno o dos libros para leer en mi cuarto antes de dormir.  
  
—Mi invitado llegará pronto —contestó el anciano—. Pero por supuesto que eres bienvenido a venir. Me estaba preguntando si se te había olvidado que existía la biblioteca.  
  
—¡Oh, no! Claro que no —Harry se apresuró a tranquilizar al bibliotecario—. Es sólo que he estado muy ocupado instalándome.  
  
George sonrió, y las múltiples arrugas de su vieja cara mostraron sus orígenes como líneas de sonrisa.  
  
>>Pero no quiero molestarle si va a tener un invitado —agregó el joven.  
  
—Deadalus Diggle viene con bastante frecuencia, Harry —explicó George—. Está aprendiendo caligrafía e iluminación, Merlín sabrá porqué… —agregó, con un guiño travieso.  
  
—Vamos, George. Daedalus es un alma buena, un mago entusiasmado por la tradición, sólo que un tanto… excéntrico —le regañó Severus.  
  
—¡Está loco de remate! —intervino Danyel, lanzando una risita.  
  
—Ahh, muchacho, no dejes que nadie te escuche diciendo cosas como ésa —exclamó Jolyon—. Lo lamento, maestro Snape, George; hablaré con él antes que llegue el señor Diggle.  
  
Danyel seguía lanzando risitas, mirando a Harry para tratar que él también riera. El joven de ojos verdes estaba deliberadamente concentrado en su emparedado, para nada intrigado sobre el invitado de George.  
  
Se escuchó el conocido sonido de una Aparición y Danyel comenzó a reír más fuerte. Harry y los demás miraron alrededor para observar a un mago bajito, vestido con una túnica de un brillante color azul real, parado en medio de la cocina.  
  
—Hola a todos —saludó con una voz que sonaba como una puerta chirriante. Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no unirse a las risas de Danyel, que a esas alturas empezaban a tener un tono maniaco.  
  
—¡Ven, muchacho! —dijo Jolyon, levantándose—. Vamos afuera un rato —aferró el brazo de su hijo y empezó a arrastrarle fuera de la cocina.  
  
—Pero mi almuerzo… ¡Quiero mi almuerzo! —gimió Danyel, semejando a un frustrado niño de cinco años. Harry le vio plantarse con firmeza.  
  
Jolyon era un hombre grande y fuerte, con músculos muy desarrollados producto del trabajo en la granja. A empujones, consiguió sacarle al exterior, mientras el visitante se movía a un lado y les miraba, pasmado.  
  
—¡Oh, cielos, cielos! Veo que el pobre Danyel está algo sobreexcitado —comentó, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de los otros dos.  
  
—Tiende a excitarse cuando llegan invitados, Daedalus —dijo George—. Ven y almuerza con nosotros.  
  
El señor Diggle no perdió tiempo en sentarse y servirse una gran taza de té y algunos emparedados.  
  
—Extrañé tu comida, Miranda —elogió con alegría y un guiño.  
  
La cocinera se ruborizó y Harry la observó con asombro. Miranda estaba acostumbrada a ser felicitada por su comida. ¿Habría otro romance en puertas, como el de Abigail y su pescador? Probablemente no… el visitante se veía como un viejo abuelito.  
  
Daedalus estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a su bocadillo cuando se detuvo como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo Petrificus. Sus ojos se clavaron en Harry. Con el emparedado todavía listo en el aire, expresó:  
  
—¿Y quién es este guapo joven? ¿Un nuevo miembro, maestro Snape?   
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—De hecho, señor Diggle. Es mi aprendiz, Harry.  
  
—Bien, bien. Usted es un astuto perro viejo. Ellos vienen como polillas a la llama, ¿eh? Bueno, no me sorprende, con toda la magia de fertilidad que tiene por aquí —rio entre dientes y regresó a la labor de comer su emparedado, con ojos brillantes.  
  
Harry se preguntó qué querría decir el mago. Ciertamente, excéntrico era una buena palabra para definirle. Chiflado sería otra. ¿Era él una polilla en la llama de Severus?  
  
—Señor Diggle, seguramente bromea —replicó Severus, y ya no sonaba tan despreocupado—. Nuestra comunidad es pequeña y pocos tienen cabida aquí; Harry es un joven muy especial.  
  
—Oh, no lo pongo en duda —se rio a través de su boca llena. Tragó y continuó—: Dudaría que eligiera a alguien que no tuviera las tendencias correctas, maestro Snape.  
  
Ahora, Severus estaba frunciendo el ceño y Harry se sentía incómodo. ¿Qué tendencias?  
  
—Si me disculpa, regresaré a trabajar —dijo Severus, en un represivo tono de voz.  
  
Harry fue a levantarse también, pero el maestro alzó una mano.  
  
>>Termina tu comida, Harry. Tengo mucho trabajo para ti esta tarde, necesitas alimentarte bien pues no comiste mucho en el desayuno.  
  
Por alguna razón, esto provocó más risas en el señor Diggle, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa. George se veía avergonzado por el numerito que estaba haciendo su visitante y se apresuró a distraer su atención.  
  
—Tengo el nuevo papel de vitela* del que te hablé. Empecé una nueva página y los resultados son muy especiales.  
  
—¿El vitela que ordenaste a Turquía, George? ¡Oh, bien! —el extraño mago dejó su bocadillo y se frotó las manos—. Las cosas suaves y jóvenes hacen los mejores materiales, ¿eh? —y empezó nuevamente a reír.  
  
—Er… sí, definitivamente, la cabritilla es lo mejor para la caligrafía fina —convino George.  
  
Harry engulló el resto de su almuerzo y bebió su té tan rápido como le fue posible. Se sentía algo preocupado, pues Daedalus Diggle parecía estar lanzando toda clase de indirectas sobre él, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba implicando.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de treducción
> 
> *El papel vitela (del francés antiguo Vélin, por "calfskin"1 ) es un tipo de pergamino, para hacer las páginas de un libro o códice, caracterizado por su delgadez, su durabilidad y su lisura. Estrictamente hablando, el papel vitela debería ser sólo el elaborado de piel de becerro (vitela), pero el término comenzó a ser usado para designar un pergamino de calidad muy alta, independientemente de qué animal venga la piel con la que fue hecho. Hay una imitación moderna del "papel vitela" hecha de algodón, aunque aún se fabrica algo de verdadero papel vitela. El término también puede referir a manuscrito o libro escrito en tal material.  
> Fuente: Wikipedia


	6. Aprendiendo a crear

De regreso a la sala de investigación en Pociones, Severus ya estaba preparando la base para una poción estándar. Levantó la vista cuando Harry entró.  
  
—El hombre es nuestro invitado. En realidad, no está haciendo nada malo, pero yo le encuentro ofensivo. Me disculpo por dejarte allí, pero necesitas comer apropiadamente. _Mens sana in corpore sano_ *, como estoy seguro que ya sabes.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—¿Qué quiso decir sobre mí? —indagó, preguntándose si el Maestro se lo diría.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño y dejó de trabajar con la base. Miró a Harry seriamente.  
  
—Diggle sabe que yo prefiero a los hombres. Estaba implicando que viniste aquí simplemente para ser… mi sirviente personal. Mi juguete sexual, si prefieres llamarlo así.  
  
Harry enrojeció.  
  
—¡Oh! —no sabía que decir ante eso. De cierta forma, tal vez él era sólo eso, pero si así era, ¿qué le importaba?  
  
—Harry —dijo Severus—. El que yo te esté enseñando Magia de la Tierra y Sexo Mágico, que son áreas de estudio perfectamente respetables para un joven mago, no te convierte en mi juguete. Te respeto demasiado, como mi aprendiz, y como más que eso.  
  
Harry tragó, inseguro de lo que el hombre quería decir exactamente.  
  
>>¿Es eso lo que deseas de mí? ¿Un maestro en el sentido sexual? —preguntó Severus con cuidado.  
  
Ahora, Harry no sabía qué decir. Severus pudo apreciar la confusión en el rostro juvenil.  
  
>>Lo siento, esto es estúpido. Un viejo tonto está incomodándonos, y no hay razón para que eso suceda. Eres mi aprendiz, y te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber. Puedes quedarte conmigo, como parte de la comunidad, todo el tiempo que desees. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—Sí, Maestro.  
  
—Pero aún veo que hay algo que te perturba. Es mejor si lo expones ahora, antes que se convierta en un problema.  
  
—Yo… —no sabía qué decir. No entendía exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Bueno, eso era mentira, ¿cierto? El maestro Snape estaba preocupándole, invadiendo sus sueños, haciéndole sentir tan nervioso que apenas podía comer. El maestro Snape, atrayendo a las personas más que una llama, teniendo ritos de sexo con todos los demás. Pero, ¿cómo decir eso? Era asunto de su maestro con quién tenía sexo; no era facultad de Harry, el aprendiz, decidir qué era lo que su maestro podía hacer o no—. Nada, maestro Snape, de verdad. Es sólo que todo es nuevo para mí, y a veces me siento un tanto inseguro de qué decir, especialmente con invitados como ése.  
  
Severus continuó mirándole atentamente, convencido de que había más, pero Harry no agregó nada más. No podía obligar al muchacho a hablar.  
  
—Entonces ven y presta atención, voy a mostrarte los principios de crear una poción sencilla; ésta es para la irritación de garganta.  
  
Severus pasó la tarde enseñándole los principios de la creación, que implicaba el uso tanto de los conocimientos aprendidos como del propio instinto. Éste era un concepto difícil de dominar para cualquiera. A través de los TIMOs y los EXTAXIs, Harry había aprendido a ser preciso en el uso de las fórmulas conocidas. Se esperaba que los estudiantes de esos cursos ganaran algo de comprensión sobre cómo funcionaban los ingredientes al ser mezclados, pero tenían poca idea de las razones de dicha combinación; por ejemplo, ¿por qué la piedra luna machacada y las alas de murciélago podían ser la base para una Poción Alargadora y también para una Solución de Calentamiento? Severus explicó cómo la tendencia de la combinación de ingredientes que se utilizaba para agrandar las cosas también podía usarse para estimular al cuerpo a responder al frío. Luego le explicó los efectos contrarios, al mezclar centaury con polvo de heliotropo**  
  
—Ahora, para curar la garganta irritada, ¿qué crees que vamos a necesitar, Harry?  
  
El joven frunció el ceño. No tenía entrenamiento médico, y así se lo dijo al Maestro.  
  
>>No necesitas saber esas cosas con detalle. Piensa en tu cuerpo y usa tu intuición.  
  
Harry recordó lo que había sentido cuando había estado resfriado y con la garganta tan dolorida que era incapaz de tragar.  
  
—Creo que la garganta irritada se siente molesta… inflamada. Quizás si utilizamos las propiedades de encogimiento del centaury y el heliotropo…  
  
—¡Sí! Absolutamente correcto. La irritación de garganta es ocasionada por un trastorno de las células en esa zona. Ellas reaccionan a la enfermedad hinchándose, por tanto, necesitan una droga calmante que haga lo opuesto. El centaury y el heliotropo conforman una cura sencilla que calma rápidamente. El problema es que también se elimina rápidamente; ¿cómo podría ser mejorada?  
  
Harry pasó el resto de la tarde perfeccionando la fórmula: agregando ingredientes que ralentizaban la reacción; gesticulando; añadiendo sabores para hacerla más agradable al gusto sin interferir con su acción. Pensó que el sabor de cereza interferiría en la acción del heliotropo, así que la sustancia fue devuelta a la mesa de trabajo. Iba a empezar a probar con el sabor de naranja –el comportamiento de los cítricos era muy diferente– cuando Severus le detuvo.  
  
>>Casi es la hora de la cena, Harry. Recoge ahora.  
  
El joven no había notado el paso del tiempo. Regresó a la realidad con un sobresalto. Severus sonrió.  
  
>>¿Así que comenzaste a apreciar la excitación de la investigación en Pociones?  
  
—Es increíble; quisiera intentar algo más…  
  
—Siempre hay algo nuevo que probar, Harry. ¿Quién sabe lo que podremos descubrir mañana?  
  
Los dos caminaron por las salas vacías de Pociones; Scylla debía haberse ido temprano, el pedido de Poción Mata Angustia estaba terminado y envasado sobre su banco de trabajo.  
  
>>Esta noche te toca leer los lemas, Harry, así que tu estómago tendrá que retumbar un poco más, me temo.  
  
A Harry, regodeado en el recién adquirido compañerismo con Severus, no le importó. Tomó el libro de proverbios y leyó mientras los demás comían, cuidando de incluir uno contra el desperdicio.  
  
Danyel parecía apagado; pasó el tiempo enviando miradas envenenadas a Daedalus Diggle, pero era obvio que no se atrevía a decir nada. Harry sospechaba que su padre le había castigado por su exabrupto anterior, aunque él pensaba que Diggle tenía tanta culpa como Danyel. El pícaro viejo parecía disfrutar espoleando a la gente y se pasó un buen rato preguntando a Scylla si le gustaba trabajar con el nuevo Aprendiz de Pociones. La bruja estaba claramente incómoda, pero se enfrascó en la narración de cómo entregaría los productos al almacén de Slug & Jiggers al día siguiente, y cuán agradable estaba el Callejón Dragón en esta época del año.  
  
Harry la admiró por eso.  
  
Después de lo que parecieron siglos, Severus le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a comer. Había empanada de pastor, judías verdes y guisantes, y Harry se sintió contento al ver que aún quedaba una gran porción; estaba realmente hambriento. La investigación de Pociones realmente estimulaba el cerebro y el apetito.  
  
Cuando George iba a irse, recordó a Harry que podía ir por sus libros. El chico asintió y prometió que lo haría.  
  
Severus se quedó todo lo posible. Miranda estaba retirando los restos de la comida con magia y lavando. Lydia le estaba ayudando, pero todos los demás se habían ido a la salita, a jugar cartas o simplemente charlar.  
  
—Harry, te veo más tarde —dijo el Maestro, mientras se levantaba para partir. Tocó ligeramente la mano del joven y se fue.  
  
Después de cenar, lleno de empanada del pastor y migajas de ruibarbo –la comunidad obtenía el alimento por temporadas, y en el momento la cosecha de ruibarbo precisaba ser consumida antes que fuera demasiado vieja y leñosa– se encaminó a la biblioteca. George estaba en su sala de trabajo acompañado por Diggle, mostrándole al viejo mago cómo formar la letra W con florituras y decoraciones de animales opcionales. Levantó la vista al entrar Harry.  
  
—Dame un momento, Daedalus. Sólo voy a ayudar al joven Harry en la biblioteca. No espero tardar demasiado.  
  
Harry eligió un libro sobre la historia de la isla –era un ejemplar más amplio que el que había visto antes, y tenía historias y tradiciones tanto mágicas como muggles– y un volumen titulado _Misterios sin Resolver en el Mundo Mágico_. Agradeció a George por su ayuda y se dirigió a su celda.  
  
Apenas eran las ocho y media, pero no estaba seguro de querer ir a la salita común y unirse a algún juego de cartas. Habría luz por un par de horas más, y la noche era encantadora, así que, luego de haber pasado todo el día dentro, decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de dormir. El maestro Snape no vendría a su habitación todavía, estaba seguro. Poniendo manos a la obra, dejó los libros en su pequeña biblioteca y salió.  
  
Caminó hacia la granja, acostumbrado al área. Abigail estaba inclinada sobre la cerca del corral, observando a los caballos, su cabello largo y marrón azotando con la brisa.  
  
—¡Relámpago regresó! —exclamó el muchacho.  
  
—Hola, Harry. Sí, bajó de las colinas, su trabajo hecho por un año más. Bueno, al menos con nuestras yeguas. Hay un par de reservas del granjero Tennet, en Canna, para el fin de semana. Habitualmente intercambiamos animales con él, para mantener nuestro ganado saludable. Tiene un par de ponis negros de tiro que quiere que Relámpago cubra, desea el color gris en su manada. Los vamos a ubicar en el corral pequeño detrás del establo, para que Relámpago no se distraiga con estos dos —señaló al semental que pastaba al lado de Hamish y Jock, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tocar a alguno de sus compañeros con el hocico.  
  
—Se ve feliz —comentó Harry.  
  
—Lo es. Le gustan los chicos, y ya sabes —contestó ella con un guiño.  
  
Harry lo sabía. Comprendía exactamente cómo se sentía Relámpago. También estaba bastante seguro de cómo se sentía Abigail luego de su viaje a Galmisdale.  
  
—¿Ir a la villa de nuevo? —preguntó, tratando de sonar despreocupado.  
  
La bruja le miró.  
  
—Te estás burlando de mí —le acusó.  
  
—¿Yo? —trató de lucir inocente.  
  
—Sí, tú. ¿Fui tan obvia?   
  
—Bueno, sí… Realmente lo fuiste —contestó, sonriendo.  
  
—Si soy tan evidente, no voy a poder llevar a nadie más conmigo. Habitualmente me acompaña Danyel, y él no piensa nada de esto. Siempre está demasiado ocupado pretendiendo ser un pescador mientras yo hablo con James.  
  
—Él es muggle, ¿no?  
  
Abigail permaneció inmóvil.  
  
—Sí, y sé que no debería gustarme de ese modo, pero me gusta. Es fuerte, y confiable, y cortés, y… Oh, no sé. Simplemente me gusta.  
  
—No hay nada malo en eso, ¿cierto? —Harry sabía que los magos a veces se casaban con muggles.  
  
—No, supongo que no. Pero vivo en una comunidad mágica donde no son permitidos los objetos muggles. Y amo vivir allí —suspiró con bastante tristeza.  
  
Ahora, Harry deseaba no haber sacado ese tema, así que continuó charlando sobre los caballos, y le pidió que le mostrara el otro corral antes de continuar su caminata.  
  
—¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo? —le preguntó.  
  
—Oh, sí, es muy amable, caballero —contestó ella con cortesía—. Me encantaría pasear con usted.  
  
Harry sabía que la joven bruja estaba bromeando y se echó a reír.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Mens sana in corpore sano = Mente sana en cuerpo sano
> 
> **Centaury (Centaura): es una de las Flores de Bach. 
> 
> Heliotropo (Bloodstone): Piedra semipreciosa, tipo de calcedonia, cuarzo. También llamado "sanguinaria, jaspe sanguíneo o piedra sangre, era usado en la Edad Media para confeccionar camafeos y elementos de decoración; en la actualidad se utiliza para la producción de anillos de sello. Proviene de Asia


	7. Auras y enriquecimiento

Cuando regresó, Harry tomó una larga ducha caliente. La noche todavía era muy calurosa y Abigail le había llevado a ver las colmenas. Igual que todo en Eigg, éstas eran fascinantes, y esperaba poder trabajar algún tiempo con Richeldis Machin, la apicultora. Ella no se encontraba por las colmenas esa noche; Harry había aprendido que era una jugadora de cartas muy entusiasta.  
  
Suspiró mientras el agua caliente lavaba y refrescaba su cuerpo. Regresó a su habitación sintiéndose cálido, seco y listo para su próxima lección. Sus bolas estaban apretadas con anticipación, y ansiaba emular a Relámpago y empezar a acariciar con el morro a su compañero.  
  
Apenas había comenzado a leer _Misterios sin Resolver en el Mundo Mágico_ cuando se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta. Dejó el libro a un lado sin pensarlo y corrió a permitirle la entrada a su maestro.  
  
—Hola, Maestro.  
  
Esa noche, Severus vestía una larga bata, no su túnica de trabajo. Su cabello estaba claramente húmedo, así que Harry supuso que se había duchado antes de ir a su habitación. Su corazón dio un salto; quizás el hombre se quedaría más tiempo después.  
  
Cuando se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, Severus habló por primera vez.  
  
—Te daré una lección sobre auras, Harry. Necesitarás poder ver las auras para apreciar verdaderamente los ritos de los que tomaremos parte. No todos pueden hacer esto, pero confío en que tú podrás aprender.  
  
Harry asintió. No estaba muy seguro de lo que era un aura, pues nunca había visto una. Sabía que era alguna clase de luz que rodeaba la gente, y lucía diferente para cada persona.  
  
Severus movió su varita y las luces se atenuaron; Harry parpadeó hasta que su visión se acostumbró a la habitación casi a oscuras. Entonces, el maestro recitó el hechizo:  
  
— _Revelo sublucis._  
  
Harry bizqueó, inseguro de lo que iba a ver.  
  
—Debes mirar con menos fervor, Harry. Debes relajarte, dejar que la luz se muestre ante ti en lugar de ir a buscarla.  
  
Harry pensaba que eso sonaba como algo que pudiera haber dicho su maestra de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney. Cómo podía la luz mostrarse a sí misma… ya fuera que estuviera allí o no. Debía haber mostrado su escepticismo, pues Severus chasqueó su lengua.  
  
>>La habilidad de ver auras es algo similar al diseño de pociones. Es algo que se aprende por instinto. No puedo mostrarte cómo hacerlo, sólo proveer las circunstancias que puedan conducir a que las veas —hurgó en el bolsillo de su bata hasta sacar una botella. Harry pensó que era la botella de mago de su maestro, pero luego notó que no era negra sino azul.  
  
>>¿Un trago? —preguntó Severus.  
  
—¿Qué es? —sonaba cauteloso, inseguro de si le estaba ofreciendo una poción.  
  
—Whisky, de la mejor cosecha de Josiah.  
  
Harry todavía parecía indeciso.  
  
>>¿Has probado whisky antes?  
  
—Intenté probar algo de vino el año pasado —Harry recordó el ardiente líquido que tanto le había impactado.  
  
—Bueno, bebe sólo un poco, mantenlo en tu boca, y luego déjalo gotear hacia tu garganta —Severus le ofreció la botella—. Encontrarás que es bueno para entrar en ambiente y desconectar la zona lógica de tu mente. El truco con el firewhisky de Josiah es tomarlo con cuidado. Pero bébelo.  
  
Harry vaciló durante un momento, preguntándose si debía convocar un vaso, pero Severus hizo un gesto indicándole que llevara la botella a sus labios. El líquido ardió tan pronto como tocó su lengua.  
  
Severus observó a Harry y sonrió mientras éste trataba de tomar otro sorbo.  
  
>>Ahora, ven aquí —pidió.  
  
Harry colocó la botella en la mesita de noche y se movió más cerca de su maestro.  
  
Severus le atrajo para besarle. Se suponía que le estaba enseñando auras, pero antes deseaba hacer esto. El sabor de la boca de Harry era embriagador, con esas trazas de whisky y esa dulzura subyacente del propio sabor del joven. Severus se dio cuenta que el suave gemido venía de su propia garganta, y una vez más se sobresaltó ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos por el muchacho ahora que era su aprendiz. Le abrazó estrechamente, sin desear soltarle, inundado por un sentido de posesión que no podía hacer otra cosa que maravillarle.  
  
Cuando el beso terminó, Harry miró los ojos negros. Su maestro estaba abrazándole como si nunca quisiera dejarle ir.  
  
—¿Maestro Snape?  
  
—¿Puedes verlo, Harry?  
  
Severus podía ver que Harry brillaba radiante, su aura de un color mayoritariamente blanco plata con reflejos verdes. Deseaba tanto que el joven fuera capaz de verla, quería compartir todo con él; todo su conocimiento, y toda la magia de los ritos que aún esperaban ante ellos.  
  
—¡Oh! —jadeó Harry—. ¿Es… es como si fuera fantasmal? Un poco… bien, es plateada… y azul. Tiene líneas azules brillando y… Oh, Severus, es hermosa.  
  
Harry estaba mirando al maestro con ojos ligeramente desenfocados y el hombre supo que estaba viendo su aura. Plata y azul, sonaba correcto. Le sonrió, con tanto orgullo como una mama gallina con un nuevo polluelo, y asintió.  
  
Severus alcanzó la botella y tomó un sorbo, ofreciéndosela nuevamente al chico.  
  
—Lo hiciste, Harry. Podrás ser capaz de volverla a ver siempre que lo intentes. Pero tienes que hacerlo con las luces bajas y estando muy relajado.  
  
—Creo que tendrás que besarme para que funcione —objetó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eso es lo que lo logró, Severus.  
  
El hombre bufó, divertido.  
  
—Eso y el firewhisky —le soltó y hurgó nuevamente en su bolsillo, sacando su botella de mago, que colocó en la mesita de noche, y un pequeño frasco de cristal púrpura—. ¿Quieres correrte esta noche?  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa; Severus se lo había propuesto sin vacilar, como si no fuera otra cosa que una tarea que tuvieran que ejecutar.  
  
—Er… sí, señor.  
  
—Te he dicho que aquí me llames Severus; por favor, Harry —el joven se mostró avergonzado—. ¿Tienes tu botella?  
  
—Oh, todavía está en mi túnica —se excusó, saltando y corriendo a buscarla.  
  
—Mantenla siempre cerca, Harry.  
  
El otro regresó y la colocó en la mesita junto a la del maestro. Severus se había levantado, y luego de quitarse la bata, dejó la varita sobre la mesilla. Estaba desnudo y Harry se detuvo a admirar el maravilloso y pálido cuerpo revelado. Hubiera podido permanecer allí parado, mirando, eternamente; la vista era un festín para los ojos. Pero mientras más miraba, más deseaba tocar. Alargó la mano.  
  
>>Las ropas primero. Quítatelas.  
  
Harry se apresuró a obedecer, quitándose su pijama y parándose frente a su maestro tan desnudo como él. La vergüenza que había sentido antes no parecía afectarle y sonrió. Severus se acercó y le atrajo hacia él, devorando su boca con urgencia. La larga y erecta polla presionaba contra el estómago de Harry, mostrándole la necesidad de su maestro.  
  
El mayor le arrastró hacia la cama para que pudieran sentarse uno al lado del otro, reclinados contra las almohadas.  
  
>>Tienes un gran efecto sobre mí, Harry. Pienso todo el día en ti, y apenas puedo esperar a que llegue nuestro tiempo juntos. A este paso, llenaré la botella antes que llegue el equinoccio.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
>>Y esta noche he traído la _Poción de Enriquecimiento_ para enseñarte su uso. Todo lo que hace es aumentar el volumen de semen. Mientras más la usemos para los ritos de fertilidad, mejores serán los resultados, como podrás imaginar.  
  
El joven asintió, sin tener idea de cómo sería utilizado el semen e imaginando toda clase de cosas extrañas –su imaginación evocaba ovejas, y mujeres, y esperó que ninguna de ellas estuviera involucrada–. Pero tenía sentido que cuanta más esencia mágica se tuviera, más potentes serían los ritos.  
  
>>Pronto te enseñaré la poción. Es bastante sencilla y sólo tiene un efecto. Un trago antes de la actividad sexual es suficiente.  
  
Le entregó el vial a Harry, quien dio un trago. Su sabor semejaba al de alguna clase de fruta demasiado madura.  
  
—Umm… Severus… —tenía cierta duda, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado para preguntar.  
  
El hombre también tomó un trago de la poción y esperó pacientemente para escuchar lo que Harry quería, pero el otro se había detenido.  
  
—¿Y bien?  
  
—Oh… no importa.  
  
—Claro que importa. Algo te está preocupando y debes decírmelo. No debe haber secretos entre Maestro y Aprendiz, Harry. ¿Comprendes?  
  
El joven enrojeció vivamente, pero Severus no iba a permitir que se escapara de esa. Le miró fijamente y aguardó. Harry tragó y balbuceó:  
  
—Si tú tienes sexo… si eyaculas dentro de alguien… ¿en ese caso, seguramente la semilla no irá a la botella?  
  
Severus tomó sus manos, que tenía aferradas ansiosamente sobre su regazo, y las elevó hasta sus labios, besándolas de modo tranquilizador antes de contestar.  
  
—Depende. Si el semen fuera tan copioso como para desperdiciarse, goteando por tus piernas, quizás…  
  
Harry sintió que la sangre fluía hasta su ingle con la mera imagen.  
  
>>…podrías lanzar el hechizo. El exceso sería embotellado. Pero, habitualmente, el sexo por penetración es una entrega, un modo de regalar tu esencia y poder a tu pareja. El sexo no debe ser tomado a la ligera por la gente con magia.  
  
—¿Poder?  
  
—¿Recuerdas que te dije que cada orgasmo fortalece tu campo mágico? Si tienes una eyaculación dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, es su campo el que fortalecerás más que el tuyo propio. Sin embargo —continuó enérgicamente, deseando proseguir con el alivio sexual que en ese momento necesitaba fuertemente— mientras practicamos la mutua masturbación, fortalecemos nuestros propios campos, de forma simple y efectiva.  
  
Harry asintió mientras Severus dejaba ir sus manos y le acercaba más hacia sí, antes de bajar y atrapar su erecta polla. Harry jadeó con placer mientras esas manos comenzaban a atender sus necesidades, cada una de ellas. Su Maestro sabía cómo hacerlo para que se sintiera mucho mejor de lo que él podía hacer por sí mismo. Observó los largos dedos jugueteando con su polla, deslizándose arriba y abajo –no había visto a Severus aplicando el lubricante, pero debía haberlo hecho, posiblemente con magia– y deseaba hacer lo mismo por él. Alargó la mano y encontró la polla de Severus.  
  
Caliente. Dura. Suave y aun así venosa. Se sentía tan bien mientras corría sus manos arriba y abajo. El hombre dejó ir el miembro de Harry y puso sus manos sobre las del chico, que seguían dándole placer.  
  
—Sostén mis manos.  
  
Harry dio vuelta a sus manos, renuente a liberar a su maestro, y Severus puso sus palmas sobre las de él, compartiendo su cualidad resbaladiza.  
  
>>Ahora, continua —musitó suavemente, y luego de una pequeña pausa para robarle un beso, él también continuó con sus atenciones a la juvenil polla.  
  
Harry estaba tan duro, tan excitado, que no creía que pudiera durar mucho. No estaba completamente seguro de dónde estaba su mente ahora mismo… La mitad –o probablemente más de la mitad– estaba en su regazo, disfrutando las maravillosas cosas que estaba haciéndole su maestro, lo que estaba mostrándole; la otra parte estaba en sus manos, sintiendo las sensaciones que sus dedos estaban disfrutando mientras jugaban con la polla de Severus como si se tratara de un instrumento musical.  
  
Después de uno o dos minutos ya no hubo discusión hacia dónde estaba fluyendo su mente… podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose, una tensión casi insoportable concentrándose en sus bolas, haciendo que su polla se endureciera cada vez más. Su corazón retumbaba fuera de control, su cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás, y gritó.  
  
Comenzó a derramarse a borbotones. Pudo sentir cómo su pene se agitaba con espasmos casi dolorosos, mientras gran cantidad de semen se esparcía sobre su vientre. Gritó con cada pulso que expulsaba su esencia.  
  
—¡Oh… oh… oh…oh!  
  
Las manos de Severus continuaron ordeñando la palpitante dureza, en medio del orgasmo más violento en la vida del joven. Harry sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar y apenas lograba respirar. Estaba jadeando como si le faltara el oxígeno.  
  
>>¡Por favor…! —gritó.  
  
Severus observó con satisfacción mientras su aprendiz se derretía en sus manos. Las manos del chico habían abandonado el pene del maestro algún tiempo atrás, cuando su orgasmo estuvo demasiado cerca como para que pudiera pensar en nada más. Severus también necesitaba liberarse. Estaba tan duro… y observar cómo Harry se corría había acrecentado su urgencia. Pronto, se aseguró a sí mismo…  
  
Harry se recostó contra las almohadas y respiró profundamente, tratando de normalizarse. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan fuerte. Sentía como si acabara de correr una carrera y sus piernas estaban tan temblorosas como si hubiera cubierto muchas millas. Abrió los ojos para ver a Severus observándole.  
  
— _Transfero_ , Harry.  
  
El aprendiz lanzó el hechizo y observó cómo lo que parecía una cantidad mucho más abundante de semen que la noche anterior entraba en la botella. Cuando regresó su vista hasta el hombre, éste se recostó ligeramente, su erección erguida, roja y demandante. Los ojos oscuros se fijaron en él. Harry enrojeció. Deseaba haber podido hacer todo más tranquilamente. Liberarse, colocar su esencia en la botella, y hacer que su pareja terminara no debía ser tan malditamente difícil, ¿verdad? Volvió a centrarse y tomó nuevamente la erección de Severus en su mano.  
  
Una vez que la aferró, sus manos asumieron el control. Ahora, sus movimientos eran más seguros mientras frotaba, apretaba y jalaba. Cuanta más fricción proveía, más gemía Severus, y Harry sonrió al observar que el hombre se veía cada vez más desesperado por liberarse.  
  
La erección de Severus era una vista maravillosa, y Harry pensó a qué sabría, antes de preguntarse de dónde habría venido ese pensamiento. Se hubiera sentido avergonzado de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando a su maestro.  
  
El rostro del hombre se mostraba adolorido. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su cabello colgaba enmarcando su rostro, y sus labios formaban una extraña sonrisa. Y Harry simplemente quería que todo fuera peor para él, deseaba que fuera más intenso. Acarició con su dedo índice la cabeza de la turgente polla, tal como Severus había hecho con él.  
  
El hombre gimió. Oh, Merlín, lucía tan maravilloso… y Harry era quien estaba logrando eso, el que conseguía que un hilo de sudor bajara por el rostro de su maestro.  
  
—Harry… —el gemido salió mientras las caderas empujaban hacia arriba, buscando más, siempre más.  
  
De repente, Harry supo qué más podía darle a este hombre que le había ofrecido un futuro. Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su erección, la suave piel se sentía caliente pero familiar, incluso a pesar de que nunca antes había hecho nada parecido. Pero no fue suficiente. Deseaba probar, así que abrió la boca y deslizó la cabeza al interior.  
  
Y fue extraño, tan extraño… diferente a cualquier otra cosa. Era amargo, pero también dulce, con la dulzura de una carne que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa sobre la Tierra, y la amargura del líquido que se acurrucaba en la pequeña raja.  
  
Severus gritó con sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La cabeza de Harry estaba inclinada sobre su regazo y su deliciosa boca estaba alrededor de su polla.   
  
>>¡Ah! ¡Harry… oh, Harry! —y para su mortificación, empezó a liberarse con una precipitación que ya parecía ser lo normal cuando estaba con el muchacho.  
  
Harry se soltó mientras un fluido amargo llenaba su boca. ¡El maestro Snape se había corrido! Se sintió algo impresionado y retrocedió, y otro copioso chorro de fluido impactó sobre su rostro. Levantó la vista, sobresaltado, para ver a Severus mirándole, observándole con una expresión feroz y arrebatada, mientras con cada pulso el rostro del joven se iba cubriendo de una sustancia cremosa que empezaba a gotear por sus mejillas.  
  
>>Harry —la voz del hombre era más profunda que nunca, llena de lujuria. El joven temblaba y permaneció quieto, como paralizado, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación—. Oh, Harry, eso fue tan ardiente, no lo puedes imaginar —declaró. Luego se obligó a actuar, no deseando asustar al joven virgen—. _Transfero._  
  
El semen fue transferido mágicamente a la botella de Snape, y Harry jadeó antes la áspera sensación mientras su cara era limpiada. Incluso sus labios hormiguearon, y él enrojeció al pensar que todavía había semen en su boca; incluso había tragado un poco. ¿Quizás era de mala educación haber tomado semen del hombre y algo de su poder sin que le hubiera sido ofrecido?   
  
—Lo siento —murmuró, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos por la impresión de lo sucedido.  
  
Severus alargó la mano y acarició su mejilla, deseando tocar a su muchacho, mostrarle su agradecimiento por el maravilloso regalo que el joven representaba para un solitario y excéntrico mago que había escapado con eficacia del mundo mágico, acompañado de un pequeño grupo de místicos.  
  
—No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Harry. Tú eres un regalo.  
  
—Pero tomé tu… er…  
  
—Yo quise darte mi semen, Harry. Lo he deseado desde el primer momento que te conocí. Y ahora me permitiste dártelo. ¿Tragaste algo?  
  
Harry enrojeció de nuevo, y deseo no seguir haciéndolo.  
  
—Sí, Severus.  
  
—Bien. Algo de mi esencia mágica entró en ti ahora, uniéndose a la tuya. Mientras más cosas hagamos juntos, más cerca estaremos. ¿Lo ves?  
  
—Entonces, no te importa… pensé que lo querías para la botella.  
  
Severus sonrió.  
  
—La botella es para el semen que no es regalado, Harry. Yo estaría feliz de regalarte cada gota de mí.  
  
Harry le miró con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
—>>¿Seguramente sabes —continuó el maestro, su cálida voz parecía enterrarse profundamente en los huesos del joven— que deseo unirme a ti, tan cerca cómo podamos?  
  
El mago de ojos verdes asintió solemnemente. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería, y sintió que simplemente estaba flotando en el paraíso cuando escuchó a Severus diciéndole eso.  
  
>>Entonces, ¿me aceptas, Harry Potter? —preguntó.  
  
Asintió de nuevo.  
  
—Oh, sí, por favor.  
  
Severus sonrió y le tomó en sus brazos, acomodándole a su lado.  
  
—Todo estará bien, Harry.  
  
Harry afirmó con la cabeza una vez más. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba todo eso, pero se sentía algo serio. Quizás fuera para los ritos de fertilidad, o quizás se trataba de algo más. Severus era tan extrañamente intenso, y asumía que Harry sabía mucho sobre magia, pero en muchos aspectos él era un novato. Muchas de las cosas sobre el modo de vida mágico eran desconocidas para él, pues no había podido igualarse con sus compañeros luego de haber sido criado por una familia muggle. Y en Hogwarts, nadie se había preocupado por hablarle sobre las tradiciones del mundo mágico, eso no formaba parte del programa escolar.  
  
Se acurrucó en el abrazo de Severus, quien jaló las cobijas sobre ellos, y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando el maestro despertó un par de horas más tarde, decidió regresar a su celda, pero a regañadientes. Como Maestro de la Comunidad, tenía el deber de estar disponible para su pequeño rebaño, quienes esperarían que él estuviera en su celda. Y había roto su propia regla: después de que las luces se apagaban, nadie tenía permitido estar fuera de su celda hasta las seis de la mañana. Tendría que repetir su castigo de la noche pasada, pero valía la pena. Por supuesto, si eventualmente se casaba con Harry, eso resolvería el problema muy bien, pero no sería apropiado mencionarlo mientras el chico fuera su aprendiz. Caminó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, seguro de su ruta a pesar de la casi total oscuridad. Si alguien hubiera estado allí y podido ver a través de la oscuridad, si ese alguien hubiera podido vislumbrar su rostro mientras caminaba, hubiera visto que estaba sonriendo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Revelo sublucis : Muéstralo con luz baja.


	8. Hedwig finalmente consigue un trabajo

El tiempo siempre vuela cuando se está ocupado, pero aun así Harry todavía tenía algo de tiempo para sí mismo. Existían ocasiones inevitables en las que el maestro Snape tenía que dedicarse a lidiar con asuntos administrativos, o visitar otras zonas del mundo mágico, y Harry se quedaba en Eigg, pues Severus decía que todos necesitaban tiempo para sí mismos.  
  
Julio transcurrió en una oleada de calor, y aunque Harry veía poco de éste, trabajando en el frío corazón de las salas de Pociones, lo escuchaba cada día durante las comidas, y lo observaba en aquellos que trabajaban al aire libre, a quienes se les iba oscureciendo el bronceado. A veces salía a caminar al final de la tarde, cuando la temperatura todavía era cálida pero el sol era mucho menos fiero, y como resultado su piel estaba dorada. Muchas de las tardes las pasaba nadando desnudo con Danyel en el gran estanque de peces, que proveía a la comunidad un muy bienvenido cambio en la dieta del cordero y el pollo del invierno. Danyel, que siempre estaba pletórico de energía, era tan feliz como un pez en el agua, saltando y salpicando alrededor con deleite. Harry encontraba las sesiones liberadoras, pudiendo retozar de nuevo como un chiquillo, olvidando sus responsabilidades.  
  
En una tarde memorable –el cumpleaños de Harry– Severus se les había unido, pero Harry se alegraba de que hubiera pasado sólo una vez. La vista del pálido y fuerte cuerpo hizo que se la pasara todo el tiempo medio duro, a pesar del agua fría. Cualquier otro que no hubiera sido Danyel lo habría notado y le hubiera intrigado, pero las reacciones sexuales del chico no eran más significativas que rascarse cuando le picaba. Varias veces había visto a Josiah enviarle a su celda cuando empezaba a tocarse durante la cena o cuando compartían socialmente en la noche.  
  
El color dorado adquirido por la piel de Harry después de sus sesiones regulares de natación tuvo un resultado muy bienvenido: Severus parecía encontrarlo fascinante. Durante su tiempo juntos, a solas, el maestro acariciaba los brazos bronceados del joven, sus piernas o su pecho, con obvia apreciación.  
  
Severus le regaló una pequeña estatua de cerámica con forma de liebre por su cumpleaños. La había elaborado él mismo, por lo que la convertía en algo especial para Harry. El maestro le explicó que había elegido una liebre porque era la criatura que los isleños asociaban con la fertilidad. ‘Con la fertilidad de la tierra y las personas viene la seguridad de muchas más generaciones que vivirán aquí y continuarán nuestro modo de vida’, le había explicado.  
  
Agosto continuó por el mismo estilo, con calor, trabajo, y una corriente constante de visitantes en la casa de huéspedes. Ocasionalmente, Harry les veía cuando venían a ayudar en la granja o en el jardín de hierbas. Eran otra fuente de ingresos para la Comunidad, aunque pagaban relativamente poco por quedarse en la casa de huéspedes. El pasto se secaba y las ovejas vagaban más lejos en busca de pasto fresco. Sus corderos estaban creciendo y el rebaño había sido clasificado por sexos. Los jóvenes carneros llevaban aretes –o eso le parecían a Harry– que le indicaban a Jolyon que podrían ser enviados al mercado mágico a fines de año. Algunas de las ovejas más viejas alimentarían a la Comunidad durante el invierno, dejando sitio para las ovejas jóvenes en el rebaño. Harry sentía pena por los jóvenes carneros, trotando por ahí con sus aretes azules, marcados para morir por el hecho de haber nacido machos.  
  
Harry casi se había olvidado de Hogwarts. En cierta forma, sentía como si hubiera pertenecido a Eigg desde su nacimiento, y ahora que vivía allí no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar. Pero también sabía que no había visto las diferentes estaciones ni las rutinas que conllevaban… todavía no había vivido un invierno en las islas de Escocia.  
  
Sus días eran raramente perturbados por noticias del mundo exterior, así que fue con sorpresa que recibió una lechuza castaña oficial durante el desayuno de una mañana del mes de agosto.  
  
El ave aterrizó frente al sitio que Harry ocupaba al lado de su maestro y extendió la pata hacia él. El animal se mostraba acalorado e impaciente, así que el joven desató rápidamente la carta, preguntándose quién se la habría enviado. Dio vuelta al sobre y miró la dirección: _Ministerio de Magia, Londres_. Su corazón saltó un latido; ¡El resultado de sus EXTAXIs! ¿Qué más podía ser? Levantó la vista hacia Severus y notó que le estaba sonriendo.  
  
—¿Tus resultados, Harry?  
  
—Eso creo.  
  
—Si prefieres abrirlos en privado, ve a la salita pequeña después del desayuno. Yo iré a verte en un rato.  
  
Harry asintió, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. La lechuza ululó, quisquillosa, recordándole que no había recibido su recompensa por tan largo viaje; Eigg estaba a mucha distancia de Londres.  
  
—Oh, aquí tienes, bicho impaciente —le dio unas migajas de pan y mantequilla de su desayuno al ave, que se había sentado al lado de la cáscara de su huevo hervido. Guardó la carta en su túnica y se sirvió otro huevo. Desde su llegada a la Comunidad, su apetito había aumentado. No sólo porque la comida de Miranda era excelente, sino porque él trabajaba duro y caminaba cada día, ya fuera hasta el estanque para nadar, o alrededor de la granja, o en ocasiones al pueblo con Abigail.  
  
Se había hecho buen amigo de la joven bruja. Junto con Danyel, eran los miembros más jóvenes de la Comunidad y se sentía cómodo con ella, sabiendo que la chica estaba interesada en James y él, Harry, no tenía que flirtear ni hacer ninguna de esas cosas incómodas. Por su parte, Abigail podía ver la unión entre maestro y aprendiz, y pensaba que era algo apropiado. Ciertamente, era correcto dentro de las tradiciones mágicas, sobre las cuales se basaba la Comunidad.  
  
Harry estaba ganando peso, pero no grasa. Se estaba rellenando, formando músculos. Él no había contado con eso –alguien que trabajaba en pociones tenía algo de músculo, pero no solía ser musculoso–. Como no era muy alto, en su opinión estaba empezando a verse cuadrado. No estaba seguro si eso le gustaba –no que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto– pero Severus parecía bastante feliz. Mientras acariciaba su piel dorada se detenía y apretaba sus bíceps, o pinchaba sus pectorales con apreciación. Harry decidió que podía tolerar mejor sus nuevos músculos después de ver cuánto le gustaban a Severus.  
  
Cuando finalmente se sintió satisfecho, agradeció a Miranda por la deliciosa comida y llevó sus platos al fregadero. Luego, asintió respetuosamente ante su maestro y fue a la salita con su carta. Permaneció de pie –estaba demasiado nervioso para sentarse– y abrió rápidamente el sello.  
  
_Harry James Potter  
Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts  
Resultados de los EXTASIs  
  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario  
Herbología: Extraordinario  
Historia de la Magia: Aceptable  
Pociones: Extraordinario  
  
¡Felicitaciones de parte del Ministerio de Magia! Le deseamos una larga y productiva carrera en cualquiera que sea la rama que desee seguir. Y no lo olvide, el Ministerio de Magia ofrece oportunidades de carrera para los jóvenes magos y brujas. Llamar a través de la red flu a ‘Trabajos del Ministerio, Londres’ para mayores detalles_  
  
Había cursado cuatro EXTASIs –el pensum de séptimo año permitía elegir entre tres y cinco materias– y había obtenido Extraordinario en todos excepto Historia de la Magia. Había tenido que luchar durante esas lecciones porque el profesor era muy seco –literalmente, era un fantasma–, pero aun así la había escogido porque deseaba desesperadamente aprender más sobre el mundo mágico. Al menos no había fallado, lo que indicaba que, presumiblemente, sabía algo sobre el tema, pero estaba aprendiendo mucho más en Eigg, y se había vuelto muy consciente de las extensas lagunas que todavía quedaban en su conocimiento.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Severus entró.  
  
—¿Está todo bien, Harry?  
  
Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa y ofreció los resultados a su maestro. Severus tomó la carta, revisó la página y sonrió.  
  
>>Muy bien, pero ya sabía que lo harías bien. Ven —el hombre giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta para salir, seguido de Harry—. Los Aprendices merecen recompensas por sus logros, Harry. Conseguiste cuatro EXTASIs, tres de ellos con la más alta calificación.  
  
El joven le siguió un tanto desconcertado. Severus no se dirigía hacia las salas de Pociones sino hacia los dormitorios. Atravesaron la puerta del corredor que comunicaba con las celdas y los baños, deteniéndose en el exterior de la habitación número uno. Severus movió su varita y el hechizo de cierre se liberó, permitiéndoles la entrada.  
  
Harry nunca antes había visto la celda de Severus. Era más grande y lujosa que las habitaciones ordinarias, con más muebles y un escritorio impresionante lleno de papeles. Había una chimenea que parecía lo bastante grande como para viajar y el joven se preguntó si estaría conectada a la red flu, pero pensó que sería muy descortés preguntar.  
  
Severus se dirigió hacia un baúl y levantó la tapa. Empezó a hurgar en el interior.  
  
—¡Ah! Aquí está —cerró el baúl y se giró hacia Harry, tendiendo algo hacia él—. Ven, Harry —el joven cruzó la gruesa alfombra de lana y se paró delante de Severus. Éste fijó una insignia esmaltada en su pecho—. La insignia del Gremio de las Pociones. Ésta se concede a todo competente pocionista de primer nivel; los resultados de tus EXTASIs te dan derecho a ella. Llévala sobre tu túnica de trabajo.  
  
El corazón de Harry se hinchó de orgullo.  
  
—Gracias, Severus —ahora se sentía como un verdadero pocionista, no sólo un ayudante, un chiquillo que acababa de terminar la escuela. Se preguntó si Scylla tendría una; no le había visto ninguna insignia.  
  
Severus le abrazó y le besó formalmente.  
  
—Bien hecho —Harry se sintió algo decepcionado cuando le soltó—. Ahora, vamos a trabajar. Haré el anuncio de tus logros durante el almuerzo.  
  
Harry asintió, sonriendo, y salió tras su maestro para empezar otro día de trabajo. Estaba aprendiendo mucho, pero gran parte de ello era instintivo, producto de la experiencia de trabajar codo con codo con Severus, y no era la clase de cosas que se podían anotar. Se preguntaba si los demás estudiantes de Pociones aprenderían de esa forma.  
  
Esa tarde, Harry decidió no ir al estanque. En lugar de eso, prefirió escribir una carta. Su amigo Neville también debía haber recibido el resultado de sus EXTASIs y él deseaba compartir su excitación y ponerse al día con el tranquilo muchacho.  
  
Se sentó en el escritorio de su celda, tomó pluma y una hoja de pergamino, y empezó a escribir:  
  
_23 de Agosto de 1998  
  
Querido Neville  
  
Hace siglos que no nos vemos, pero el tiempo se ha ido rápidamente. He estado muy ocupado aquí, aprendiendo mucho y trabajando duro.  
  
Espero que todavía sigas de vacaciones, pero aquí en Eigg no hay vacaciones realmente, tenemos que trabajar todo el año, excepto unos pocos días como Halloween y Navidad. De eso se trata la vida monástica, trabajar juntos y mantener nuestro propio mundo. Bueno, ya lo sabes de tu visita del año pasado.  
  
¡Hoy me llegaron los resultados de mis EXTASIs! Conseguí puros Extraordinario excepto en Historia de la Magia, pero estoy complacido de haberla aprobado _– _logré una A_ – _porque fue una lucha permanecer despierto la mitad del tiempo. Bueno, tú lo sabes, también tomaste esa materia. ¿Qué calificaciones conseguiste? Apuesto que tuviste E+ en Herbología.  
  
El maestro Snape me dio una insignia del Gremio de las Pociones. Es esmaltada en verde oscuro con un caldero, varita y algunas plantas alrededor del borde, todo hecho en plateado. ¡Los colores de Slytherin!   
  
Se siente extraño cuando pienso que tú sigues en Hogwarts. ¡Aprendiz de la profesora Sprout! Espero que te esté yendo bien con ella. Yo me he establecido aquí, y a veces siento como si nunca hubiera estado en ningún otro sitio. Y deberías verme; ¡Estoy comiendo tanto que voy a empezar a lucir como Hamish el Hefter!*  
  
Cuéntame sobre ti, Nev  
  
Con cariño  
  
Harry_  
  
Harry dio la carta a Hedwig. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la había utilizado y ella pareció un poco sorprendida al verle. La lechuza también estaba en una condición excelente; se había adaptado al viejo y cómodo gallinero, y a la dieta repleta de ratones. Ululó suavemente en su dirección, y cuando el chico ordenó ‘Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts’, el ave partió con elegancia.  
  
Regresó al siguiente día, durante el almuerzo, con una respuesta atada a su pata. Harry la tomó y le dio un pedazo de queso de oveja, que al ave le encantaba. Ululó en agradecimiento y salió volando hacia su amado gallinero en la granja. Harry guardó la carta en su túnica, leería las noticias de Neville antes de dormir. En ese momento, el maestro Snape precisaba su ayuda con la continuación de un complejo experimento sobre la posibilidad de producir una poción mejorada de longevidad. Este tipo de pociones eran consideradas como Oscuras; Severus lo sabía y se lo había dicho a Harry, pero también le había explicado que podría ser muy beneficiosa para la población mágica si era capaz de modificar la muy dudosa fórmula original.  
  
Mientras agosto terminaba y septiembre llegaba el mundo cambió. Ahora, los días eran notablemente más cortos. El aire de la tarde a veces azotaba y Harry tenía que correr a secarse luego de nadar, para evitar un resfriado. Los encargados de las áreas de la granja y el jardín estaban febrilmente ocupados con las cosechas. Harry y el resto de la Comunidad les ayudaban algunos días. El maestro Snape esperaba tener reservas de su propia producción para que ellos pudieran ayudar a los cultivadores, como Lydia –la madre de Abigail– le había dicho una mañana mientras recolectaban uvas.  
  
—Es un estilo de vida muy estacional, Harry. Cada año se sigue un patrón, pero los patrones cambian a lo largo del año. Nunca es aburrido.  
  
Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Eigg era maravillosa, y en su opinión, nunca resultaba aburrida. Mentalmente, despreció el recuerdo del debilucho Draco Malfoy y de cuán fuera de lugar y mordaz había estado durante la visita del año anterior. Pero, allá en lo profundo, se dio cuenta que no era culpa del chico; había sido criado para ser un aburrido elitista, el hijo de una larga línea de aburridos elitistas.  
  
De hecho, todo en el metafórico jardín era encantador, pero Harry todavía no podía evitar que el constante gusanillo de la duda serpenteara en su mente de vez en cuando. Severus había venido a él la mayoría de las noches, y sus botellas de mago estaban alarmantemente llenas –no habían tomado la Poción de Enriquecimiento durante la última semana o más– pero no hacían nada aparte de masturbación o sexo oral. No que se estuviera quejando; tener a Severus mamándosela era lo más asombroso que había sentido jamás. Pero había más en el sexo, lo sabía. Más cosas que Severus podía hacerle, pero había elegido no hacer. ¿Sería porque no le deseaba lo suficiente? ¿Sería que no deseaba una relación permanente con él, a pesar de haberle dicho que podría quedarse en Eigg todo el tiempo que quisiera?  
  
¿Y él, sería todavía virgen? No se sentía virgen, pues tenía una actividad sexual regular. Pero nunca había sido penetrado, ni él había penetrado a alguien más, para el caso, y eso era lo que definía la virginidad, ¿no? Así que sí, tenía razones para pensar que todavía era virgen. Y esto le hacía sentir inseguro acerca de lo que significaba exactamente su relación con Severus.  
  
Scylla parecía sentir su inseguridad y jugaba con eso.  
  
—El maestro Snape es un mago excepcional, un maestro en magia de la fertilidad… Pero tú no podrías saberlo, ¿verdad? —le dijo una vez, cuando Severus les había dejado juntos preparando un lote de lubricante 5*.  
  
Y Harry no pudo argumentar nada ante eso, porque en realidad _no lo sabía_. Pero esperaba que Severus se lo enseñara. Y más que todo, esperaba no hacer una escena cuando viera a Severus haciendo esas cosas de magia especial con las mujeres. ¿O tal vez lo haría con uno de los hombres? La parte celosa de Harry realmente no sabía qué sería peor.  
  
Odiaba sentirse celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería a Severus. Le quería profundamente y sólo para él. Para sí mismo, para siempre, y cuanto más intentaba negarlo, mas insistía en que debería ser así, que cualquier cosa menos que eso le haría infeliz. Harry nunca pensó que el amor doliera de esta forma. ¿Y era amor cuando se sentía tan alarmantemente posesivo? A veces, tenía terribles pensamientos y sueños en los que destazaba a Scyllla, miembro a miembro, luego que Severus fuera con ella en los ritos. En uno de sus sueños, incluso había atacado físicamente a Abigail por atraer a su maestro.   
  
Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. ¡Esto era estúpido! Severus ni siquiera deseaba a las brujas, nunca las miraba, sólo era amable con ellas porque eran miembros de la Comunidad, sus amigas y ayudantes…  
  
Cuando Severus llegó a él esa noche, Harry se aferró a él como si tuviera miedo de dejarle ir. El hombre notó su desesperación y se limitó a sostenerle, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor cuando el joven le abrazó con fuerza, estrujando su dolorida espalda. Comprendía la violencia de los sentimientos de Harry, su pasión… lo comprendía muy bien. Le abrazó con gentileza, tratando de demostrarle sus sentimientos acariciándole, besándole, conduciéndole al orgasmo sin ser demasiado demandante. Harry necesitaba saber que era especial, que no era solamente un juguete para follar como había implicado el idiota de Diggle. Se preocupaba de no permitir que el joven pensara tal cosa y por eso le mantenía abrazado hasta después de terminar.  
  
Harry descansaba entre los brazos de su maestro luego de un delicioso orgasmo. Se sentía cuidado, pero… ¿era amado? Deseaba saberlo, y al mismo tiempo se maldecía por estar tan necesitado. Nunca parecía tener suficiente de las atenciones de Severus, y el hecho de que seguía siendo virgen, aunque llevaba viviendo allí desde finales de junio, sustentaba sus dudas.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Busqué y busqué y no encontré el significado de Hefter, ni si el tal Hamish es algún personaje. Quizás se refiera a Hamish Campbell, de la película Corazón Valiente, pero no estoy segura. Si alguien tiene otra sugerencia, será más que bienvenida.


	9. Magos y Muggles

A mediados de septiembre, cuando la estación turística comenzaba a llegar a su fin, Abigail invitó a Harry a que pasara un día con James y ella.  
  
—¿No prefieren estar solos?  
  
La chica se echó a reír.  
  
—Me encanta estar a solas con él… y no vayas a decírselo a todo el mundo —agregó, dándole un codazo en las costillas—. Pero creo que te gustaría conocer un poco más de la isla antes que llegue el invierno, y James se ofreció. Le caes bien.  
  
—Él no me conoce —argumentó Harry, vacilante.  
  
—Sí lo hace. Le he contado el gran tipo que eres, Harry. Eres mi amigo —Abigail le dio un rápido abrazo—. Sabe que tú no andas tras de mí —terminó, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
—Oh. Quieres decir…  
  
—Le dije que tú estás con el maestro Snape.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
—Pero… ¿los muggles no ven eso raro? Ya sabes, dos hombres juntos… Además, en todo caso, no sé si al maestro Snape le gustaría que los muggles supieran sobre nuestros asuntos.  
  
—Tienes razón. Sólo le conté a James, y le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto. Confío en él. Algunos muggles son suspicaces respecto a las relaciones de miembros del mismo sexo, pero James es un buen hombre y acepta que algunas personas son diferentes.  
  
Al final, ante la insistencia de Abigail, Harry aceptó la invitación. Ella también le dijo que pidiera permiso al maestro Snape.  
  
>>Tienes derecho a un día libre. Scylla fue al Callejón Diagon la otra semana, y escuché que va a ir a visitar a su familia la próxima semana.  
  
Esto era nuevo para Harry. No pensaba que tendrían días libres, y no había visto que el maestro Snape tomara ninguno, a menos que se contaran las veces que se ausentaba por asuntos del trabajo. Al menos, le había dicho que era trabajo. Trató de eliminar los pensamientos suspicaces y concentrarse en su esperado día libre, que el Maestro había aprobado a solicitud de Abigail, fijándolo para el jueves.  
  
El jueves amaneció brillante y soleado, con una fresca brisa que haría el viaje más agradable. Los días todavía solían ser calientes, por lo que Harry se alegró que no hiciera un tiempo demasiado caliente y agobiante.  
  
—¿Vamos a llevar la carreta?  
  
—¿Para qué? Caminaremos hasta Galmisdale —dijo Abigail.  
  
Y así lo hicieron. Harry miró fijamente la Piedra del Sur al tiempo que pasaban por la casa de huéspedes, pensando que no había aprendido nada más sobre ella; con todas las cosas que le habían mantenido ocupado, había olvidado preguntarle al maestro Snape.  
  
Cuando llegaron al pueblo, vieron a James parado en el embarcadero. Les saludó con la mano mientras se acercaban.  
  
—Hola, Harry. Es bueno verte por acá. Según me dijo Abigail, has estado enterrado en casa últimamente.  
  
—Oh, bueno… he tenido trabajo que hacer. Y también he estado estudiando.  
  
James pareció sentir la reticencia del muchacho y no le presionó.  
  
—Pensaba que podríamos visitar las cuevas, y luego almorzar en mi cabaña. Tienes que ver la Cueva de la Masacre.  
  
—¿Cueva de la Masacre? Eso suena terrible.  
  
—Sí, lo fue. Un agitado periodo de la historia de las Highlands*. Sucedió en mil quinientos setenta y siete, cuando toda la población de la isla, unas trescientas noventa y cinco almas, se refugiaron en una cueva durante un asalto. La gente de la isla pertenecía al clan McDonalds, los asaltantes al clan McLead. Intentaron obligar a la gente a salir de su escondite a cualquier precio, por lo que encendieron fogatas para que el humo les obligara a evacuar, pero todos –hombres, mujeres y niños– murieron asfixiados.  
  
James les condujo a lo largo de un camino ascendente, alejándose del embarcadero. A su derecha se veía un pequeño bosque. Harry notó algunas de las últimas flores de Circaea ** y se acercó a examinarlas.  
  
—¡Circaea! ¿Severus sabe que esto crece aquí?  
  
Abigail soltó una risita.  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry. Él mismo las recoge, o me envía a mí a hacerlo cuando son más abundantes, en julio y agosto.  
  
—Recuerdo haberlas estudiado en Herbología. Su nombre en latín es _circaea lutetiana_ , llamada así en honor de la propia Circe. Es utilizada en un montón de pociones; tiene propiedades de mutación.  
  
James le sonrió con indulgencia.  
  
—Él es un tanto entusiasta, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a Abigail, en su zumbido suave de las tierras altas—. ¿Prepara remedios de hierbas o algo así?  
  
La chica asintió.  
  
—Es el pasatiempo de Harry, Jamie.  
  
El pescador lo aceptó, feliz, y siguieron caminando. Harry se pateó mentalmente por olvidar que Jamie era muggle, pues la presencia del tranquilo hombre era muy confortante, podía comprender el por qué Abigail se sentía tan atraída por él.  
  
Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta de metal.  
  
—Éste es el camino a la cueva —explicó Jamie, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, los isleños tenían ovejas pastando en diversos sitios.  
  
Les guio por el sendero, junto a una pista dejada por las ovejas que cruzaban el prado cubierto de hierba. Todavía quedaban algunas plantas florecidas y mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, y Harry imaginó que debía ser una zona encantadora en primavera e inicios del verano. Se propuso regresar de nuevo; ya se podía imaginar caminando con Severus, recogiendo hierbas, conversando…  
  
>>Ahora, tengan cuidado, este camino puede ser resbaloso —advirtió el guía, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Harry. Ya habían alcanzado el tope del acantilado—. Hay cuevas a todo lo largo de este borde de la isla, pero les llevaré directamente a la Cueva de la Masacre. Está al final, a la izquierda.  
  
El camino empezó a descender nuevamente. Jamie se adelantó y le ofreció la mano a Abigail con galantería. La chica soltó una risita y Harry se ruborizó mientras también aferraba la mano cálida y grande que el pescador le había tendido para ayudarle un poco.  
  
La Cueva de la Masacre estaba ubicada al fondo del acantilado; su estrecha entrada generaba aprensión, como si fuera el pequeño umbral hacia los infiernos. Harry tomaba su varita, listo para lanzar un lumus, en el preciso momento en que Jamie encendía una potente antorcha. Se sintió como un idiota; era la segunda vez que había estado a punto de revelar su magia. Deslizó la varita de nuevo en su bolsillo, agradeciendo que el pescador no lo notara, entretenido en utilizar la antorcha para alumbrarle el camino a Abigail.  
  
Se encogieron para atravesar la pequeña entrada y penetraron al interior. Dentro, la cueva se amplió, permitiéndoles permanecer allí parados, rodeados por oscuridad, con excepción de la antorcha de Jamie. Harry sabía que trescientos noventa y cinco personas habían muerto allí y el peso de los sucesos pareció afectarle. Se estremeció.  
  
>>Bueno, éste no es un lugar cómodo para estar —comento el pescador al notar la reacción de Harry—. Pero todos deberían verlo. Forma parte de la isla, del mismo modo que los lugares bellos.  
  
>>Eran épocas duras. Apenas once años después de esto, la isla repoblada fue asaltada por mercenarios españoles, trayendo muchas violaciones, muertes y pérdida de posesiones. Gracias a Dios las cosas son diferentes ahora.  
  
—¿Podemos seguir? —preguntó Abigail—. Este lugar siempre me deprime.  
  
Abandonaron la cueva visiblemente aliviados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry oraba por un poco de paz para las almas que sentía que aún permanecían atadas al lugar.  
  
—¿Caminamos hasta el bosque? —propuso Jamie.  
  
Los otros dos aceptaron, pensando que sería agradable, y regresaron subiendo por el acantilado, a través de los prados y en dirección a Galmisdale. En lugar de bajar hasta el embarcadero, giraron hacia el camino que seguía hasta Laig Bay y Cleadale.  
  
—¿Cuán lejos está el otro lado? —indagó Harry.  
  
—Dos millas y media —contestó el pescador—. Eigg mide alrededor de cinco millas de largo por tres de ancho.  
  
—Es diminuta, ¿verdad? Apostaría que hoy día no viven trescientas noventa y cinco personas en la isla.  
  
—No. Alrededor de sesenta almas, es todo. Y ustedes, por supuesto. Pero tenemos tiendas, una escuela, un doctor. Bien, todo lo que necesitamos, en todo caso. Por cierto, no he escuchado que ninguno de ustedes haya visitado al doctor —dijo con una sonrisa—. Deben ser un grupo muy sano.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Lo somos. Y nos tratamos con nuestros remedios de hierbas —agregó, pensando en dar un buen uso a su desliz anterior.  
  
—Sí, bien. Si Abigail es una muestra, esas medicinas deben funcionar muy bien —comentó, lanzando una mirada de admiración a la bruja.  
  
La chica sonrió y le besó la mejilla.  
  
—Eres encantador, James Grant —declaró. Él también sonrió y capturó sus labios en un rápido beso.  
  
Harry decidió examinar una interesante roca que se encontraba a un lado del camino, sonriendo ampliamente. Abigail y James eran muy dulces juntos.  
  
Siguieron por el sendero que rodeaba la bahía y luego giraron a la izquierda, penetrando en Manse Wood. Pasaron su buena hora vagando entre los árboles del bosque, escuchando las aves, observando los árboles y plantas, y charlando. Harry se apartaba con frecuencia ‘para examinar esa mata de allí’, dando algo de privacidad a los enamorados. No se sentía incómodo, como había temido al principio, pues ellos no le hicieron sentir indeseado en ningún momento. Pero se sentía melancólico, imaginando cuán maravilloso sería ser clavado contra uno de esos árboles por Severus, ser besado a fondo en medio de la belleza y la paz de ese bosque.  
  
—Mejor regresamos a almorzar; no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre —propuso Jamie eventualmente.  
  
Los otros dos le siguieron, ahora marchando con bastante rapidez, de regreso al embarcadero. Jamie les condujo hacia una cabaña que habían dejado atrás en su ruta hacia las cuevas. Era una construcción de piedra, blanqueada con cal, y ubicada en medio de un pequeño bosque. Entraron en la habitación del frente y el propietario les ofreció asiento en unos sillones que, aunque no hacían juego, eran bastante cómodos, antes de ir a encender la chimenea. La mano de Harry picaba con el deseo de mandar un _Incendio_ , pero aguardó, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba en un hogar muggle. La vista de la tele en una esquina le ayudaba a recordarlo.  
  
James regresó con una gran bandeja repleta de emparedados y tres copas de sidra. Todos estaban hambrientos, y hablaron poco, concentrados en comer.  
  
—Son casi las tres —exclamó Abigail al ver el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea de James.  
  
—Sí, nos entretuvimos un poco —replicó James—. Opino que fueron las plantas de Harry las que nos demoraron.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, el anfitrión trajo té y una esponjosa torta, de la que sus invitados tomaron una rebanada y él dos. Se relajaron y siguieron charlando. Aunque James en ningún momento preguntó, Harry contó algo de su historia, aunque solamente la parte muggle.  
  
—Será mejor que regresemos, Harry; pronto será la hora de la cena —sugirió Abigail un poco más tarde.  
  
—Gracias por mostrarme algo de la isla, James —dijo Harry al pescador.  
  
—Cuando quieras. Yo también lo disfruté —contestó, guiñándole un ojo—. Si alguna vez te apetece navegar, sólo ven en la mañana. Salgo alrededor de las ocho.  
  
—Oh. Er… no soy muy bueno en el mar, me mareo un poco —admitió el chico, enrojeciendo.  
  
—Ah, bueno. No es una vida para todos —el hombre sonaba un tanto pesaroso.  
  
—Pero si alguna vez puedes gastar algo de tiempo mostrándome más de la isla, me encantaría.  
  
—Bueno, eso sería agradable. Y hay muchas más de esas plantas que buscar, ya sabes.  
  
Luego de convenir, Harry esperó afuera unos minutos, permitiendo que Abigail se despidiera de James. Era genial ser parte de la isla, y en un futuro esperaba conocer más del lugar y sus gentes. Era evidente que Abigail estaba enamorada de James, y al parecer él sentía lo mismo por ella. Sabía que alguien perteneciente a la Comunidad tendría problemas al relacionarse con un muggle, más que si lo hicieran con gente mágica, y eso le daba algo de tristeza. Deseó que pudiera haber un hechizo que convirtiera a James en un mago.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> * Highlands: Tierras Altas de Escocia. Es una región montañosa del norte de Escocia. Es un área con baja densidad de población y con un relieve muy variado. El principal centro administrativo es Inverness. Respecto a la cultura, su rasgo más distintivo es la influencia celta, incluyendo el mantenimiento del gaélico escocés como lengua materna de una parte de la población, y un mayor predominio de la actividad agrícola y ganadera comparado con el resto del país.  
> ** Circaea es un género con 7-10 especies de plantas de flores perteneciente a la familia Onagraceae. Son plantas que se desarrollan en las regiones templadas del hemisferio norte. Dos especies son silvestres (Circaea lutetiana) y (Circaea alpina). Se añade un intermedio híbrido entre estas dos especies y varias subespecies con entre 8 y 14 variedades reconocidas por diferentes autoridades. El híbrido es estéril, persistiendo por reproducción vegetativa y no por semillas.  
> Fuente: Wikipedia


	10. En el cambio de la estación

Harry había estado ocupado tanto en su sala de trabajo como en la biblioteca. Su maestro le había asignado averiguar la historia de las pociones de longevidad que habían sido creadas en el pasado. Pronto, se dio cuenta de la razón para que las clasificaran como oscuras y no fueran aprobadas por el mundo mágico en general.  
  
Para extender la vida de una persona, el poder debía ser tomado de otra fuente, robándolo incluso de ser necesario. La otra fuente no tenía que ser obligatoriamente humana, pero la mayoría de los magos oscuros que habían trabajado en pociones de longevidad, habían preferido utilizar fuentes de origen humano. Esto facilitaba la producción de la poción, y evitaba el riesgo de rechazo por el cruce de especies. La poción tomaba la fuerza vital del donante –muchas donaciones habían sido hechas en contra de la voluntad del afectado– e involucraba ingredientes estabilizadores para mantener la fuerza vital hasta que la poción fuera ingerida.  
  
La sustancia más común para la donación era la sangre. Unos pocos investigadores habían usado el semen, con poco éxito, o intentado con cabello, piel o saliva, pero siempre habían fallado. La sangre menstrual de las mujeres también funcionaba, pero como estaba diluida con mucosidad y otros fluidos, tampoco era la favorita. Sin embargo, tenía la ventaja de que fluía naturalmente y no dañaba al donante, por lo que era una fuente que se había utilizado muchas veces. Cuanto más joven y sano fuera el donante, más fuerte era la fuerza vital extraída de su sangre, y relativamente menor la cantidad que se necesitaba, pero aun así se requería una gran cantidad para extraer una pequeña proporción de fuerza vital.  
  
Harry cerró _Highland Grimoire_ * y se estremeció. Severus no estaría planeando usar sangre, ¿verdad? ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría funcionar para extraer la fuerza vital? Todo eso le parecía muy oscuro y regresó a su sala de trabajo con una desagradable sensación.  
  
—¿Trataste de hacer una poción de longevidad antes, Maestro?  
  
Severus alzó la vista de las hojas de Heliotropo** que estaba examinando, eligiendo las mejores de esas hojas extremadamente grandes. Heliotropo tenía reputación de ser usada para embalar la mantequilla en tiempos antiguos, de allí su nombre***.  
  
—He estado investigando este grupo de pociones hace tiempo, Harry. El Filtro del Bienestar es simplemente el primer paso para mejorar la salud. Es innecesario decir que la poción de longevidad sería el más extremo.  
  
—Pero utiliza sangre, ¿verdad?  
  
—La sangre es lo mejor, sí.  
  
—¿Utilizas sangre menstrual? —se sentía realmente extraño al preguntar eso, pero sólo era un ingrediente de pociones.  
  
—No. No dudo que nuestras damas se ofrecerían gustosas a suministrarme lo que necesito, pero es más fácil utilizar mi propia sangre para mis experimentos. La cantidad necesaria es pequeña. La producción, por el contrario, sería algo diferente.  
  
—Entonces, no puedes hacer esa poción como producción. Se necesitaría mucha sangre, Maestro.  
  
—De hecho. ¿Acaso dije que la pensara hacer para comercializarla? No. Será para el uso de la Comunidad, Harry. Algunos de nuestros miembros están envejeciendo.  
  
Harry pensó en George y Richeldis, y entendió el por qué su maestro estaba preocupado. Eran personas hábiles… personas encantadoras… y él ciertamente quería que tuvieran una larga vida. Comenzó a sentirse algo mejor respecto a la investigación.  
  
  
>>Siendo una cantidad tan pequeña de poción, los miembros más jóvenes de la comunidad podrán donar sin ser lastimados. Y yo me incluyo en eso, por supuesto. Recientemente, inicié un experimento utilizando unas plantas recién descubiertas en el Amazonas como ingrediente conductor, y tengo la esperanza de que también fortalezcan la poción. Las oportunidades presentadas por tal afluencia de nuevos ingredientes harán muy emocionante ser investigador de Pociones. Ve al cajón que está detrás de mí, está el nuevo lote de plantas que acabo de recibir.  
  
Así, una nueva tarea y objetivo de investigación se abría ante Harry, y, nuevamente, el tiempo se deslizó rápidamente en tanto él aprendía con avidez.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_20 de Septiembre de 1998  
  
Querido Neville  
  
Es genial que estés disfrutando tanto como yo. La profesora Sprout siempre estuvo encariñada contigo… (¡Sólo bromeo!)  
  
Estoy empezando a aprender cómo crear nuevas fórmulas, y es fascinante. ¡No sería capaz de decirte cuánto en una carta porque se convertiría en un ensayo!  
  
Sería genial si pudieras volver a visitar Eigg; ¿la profesora Sprout tiene planes para el año que viene? O antes, sería mejor…  
  
A Hedwig le encanta estar aquí, nunca la he visto mejor. No tiene mucho trabajo en estos días, excepto cuando va a Hogwarts, contigo.  
  
Mañana será un día importante; es el equinoccio de otoño, y el maestro Snape me dijo que voy a formar parte de los ritos especiales. No sé lo que va a suceder, pero tengo lista mi botella del mago. ¿Has oído hablar de ello? Todo el mundo ha escuchado sobre botellas de bruja, pero esto está ligado a magia masculina. No voy a escribirte sobre eso; la verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza. Pero me pregunto si tú conocerás lo concerniente a magia de la tierra; la profesora Sprout debe saber de qué se trata…_   
  
Sonrió para sí mismo; estaba siendo travieso. Si Neville le preguntaba a la profesora Sprout, la lección resultante podría ser más de lo que estuviera esperando.   
  
_Lo único malo es la asistente del maestro Snape, Scylla Darke. No sé si la recordarás; es una bruja flaca de cabello oscuro, que no habla mucho. Cuando me habla_ – _si el maestro Snape no está cerca_ – _es muy insidiosa. Ahora que lo pienso, en cierto modo parece una versión femenina de Draco. No tengo que trabajar mucho con ella, gracias a Merlín. Supongo que siempre hay alguien que no se lleva bien con uno, dondequiera que esté. Y tú aún tienes que lidiar con Peerves, así que voy a dejar de quejarme. Al menos, esto es distinto de la escuela; allí sólo había una persona_ – _tú_ – _que se llevaba bien conmigo.  
  
He obtenido un buen bronceado este verano, de tanto nadar en el estanque de peces. Bueno, es como un pequeño lago… ¡No vayas a pensar que es algo ornamental, con nenúfares y una fuente! Y, al parecer, mis músculos han dejado de crecer, de lo cual me alegro. ¡Estaba empezando a verme cuadrado! El maestro Snape dice que me veo bien, apenas lo suficiente como para mover sus calderos.  
  
Bien, es todo por ahora. Contéstame y en la próxima carta cuéntame si sabes cómo son los ritos.   
  
Cariños  
  
Harry_   
  
Dobló la carta; la enviaría al día siguiente, antes del desayuno. Estaba escribiendo en la cama, pues Severus le había dicho que esa noche no iría a visitarle.  
  
—Necesitamos una buena noche de sueño, Harry —le había dicho con una mirada significativa—. Y debemos conservar nuestra esencia para mañana. Tu botella deberá está sellada con un hechizo y lista para el rito. Reuniré a todo el grupo después del desayuno. Duerme bien.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después del desayuno, Harry se sentó en la pequeña salita junto con los otros hombres que habían sido citados allí por el Maestro. El pequeño grupo estaba conformado por el propio Harry, el maestro Snape, Josiah, Jolyon y Danyel.  
  
—Para beneficio de Harry, explicaré la composición de este grupo —comenzó Severus. Había notado la sorpresa de Harry ante los nombres que había llamado luego del desayuno—. Sólo magos pueden tomar parte, por lo que Argus queda excluido. George es demasiado viejo para acompañarnos, tanto por la caminata como para los ritos de protección, y Harry es un bienvenido reemplazo. Danyel no está entrenado, pero dado que es mago y posee su propio poder, puede contribuir tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros —hizo una breve pausa—. Y dado que ya todo está explicado, comencemos. ¿Confío en que todos tienen sus botellas? —cuatro cabezas asintieron y el hombre ordenó—: Síganme.  
  
El grupo atravesó la cocina, encaminándose hacia la salida. Los demás miembros de la Comunidad, que continuaban allí reunidos, aplaudieron al tiempo que ellos pasaban. Harry se ruborizó; aunque no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer más tarde, el peso de su botella contra su muslo parecía muy importante.  
  
Miranda detuvo al maestro Snape.  
  
—Aquí tienes el almuerzo, Maestro —dijo, entregándole una cesta.  
  
Severus la tomó, y con un rápido hechizo la encogió y la guardó en su túnica.  
  
—Gracias, Miranda —le sonrió, y ella asintió, feliz.  
  
Severus continuó instruyendo a Harry mientras bordeaban el edificio.  
  
—Los ritos de otoño comienzan y terminan en la Piedra del Oeste, donde ejecutaremos la ceremonia de la botella. Además, recorreremos los límites de la Comunidad, a lo largo de las protecciones, y haremos una invocación en cada una de las piedras. Eso fortalecerá las fronteras para la próxima estación.  
  
Siguieron caminando, tomando el sendero que conducía hacia la granja, y de allí a la Piedra del Oeste. Ésta estaba rodeada de una cerca, y se veía muy similar a la Piedra del Sur, que Harry ya conocía de sus viajes al pueblo. Una vez se acercaron lo suficiente, pudo distinguir una entrada, que traspasaron para quedar frente a la cara occidental de una enorme piedra de granito, que yacía sobre el terreno. En su base se observaba un canal que bajaba hacia la tierra, pero demasiado pequeño para que pudiera ser atravesado. Harry quería preguntar qué era eso, pero Severus y los demás se habían alineado frente a la piedra con las manos extendidas. El Maestro habló:  
  
—Guardián del Oeste, símbolo del otoño y de la riqueza de la cosecha, te ofrecemos nuestras alabanzas y agradecimientos.  
  
Harry se unió a ellos, dándose cuenta que todos repetían las palabras de Severus. Cuando finalizaron, el jefe de la Comunidad se inclinó hacia la piedra y los demás le imitaron. Al final, cerró su capa alrededor de su cuerpo y les condujo fuera del cercado.  
  
Harry siguió al grupo, preguntándose si eso era todo lo que iba a pasar. ¿En dónde encajaba la botella?  
  
El aire era frío, el viento rápido, el tipo de clima que se solía encontrar en el equinoccio, que era conocido como la estación de las tormentas. Harry había imitado a su maestro, llevando su capa, y se sentía bastante alegre por ello, al ver que el terreno subía mientras caminaban a lo largo del borde del campo que conducía hacia las laderas del An Sgurr. Podía sentir que las protecciones se erigían a su izquierda. El camino que seguían no era largo, pero sí marcado. También se alegró de estar vistiendo sus botas de marcha, pues el terreno estaba húmedo por las lluvias recientes, y las rocas, bastante superficiales, amenazaban con doblarle el tobillo al menor descuido.  
  
Después de caminar un rato –Harry no tenía idea de cuánto– alzó la vista y notó que el pico frente a él se veía mucho más próximo. Debían estar cerca del límite norte de las tierras de la Comunidad. El campo estaba terminando para ser sucedido por un área de matorrales, donde pastaban las ovejas marrones.  
  
Jolyon notó que Harry observaba el rebaño.  
  
—Las llevaré a los pastizales de invierno el mes que viene. Dejémoslas vagabundear mientras puedan.  
  
—Como nosotros, Pa —dijo Danyel, sonriendo—. Vamos a vagabundear hoy.  
  
—Yo no había subido hasta aquí —admitió Harry.  
  
—No hay razón para hacerlo, chaval. Aquí no hay nada excepto pastizales y la Piedra del Norte. La verás cuatro veces al año, y, seguramente, eso será suficiente.  
  
—Allí es —informó Josiah, señalando a su derecha, y Harry vislumbró por primera vez la Piedra del Norte.  
  
Esta piedra era distinta de las dos que ya había visto; aunque estaba rodeada de una cerca, y era de granito, era más oscura y pesada.  
  
—Debe haber requerido bastante esfuerzo moverla hasta aquí —reflexionó, asombrado.  
  
—La piedra ya estaba allí —aclaró Severus, girando la cabeza hacia sus seguidores—. Es la única de las piedras que conforman nuestras protecciones que es original. Creo que, probablemente, fue colocada ahí por el propio Merlín, y me gusta pensar que marcaba una de sus propias protecciones; aunque, por supuesto, eso es algo de lo que no tengo pruebas. La piedra de la profecía que ahora está en el Centro Patrimonial también fue una de sus piedras de marcaje, pero marcaba un lugar ubicado lejos, al este de nuestro territorio. Era conocida por la gente mágica, pero no había sido conjurada durante siglos. Fue una casualidad el que un muggle la encontrara el siglo pasado, para que yo pudiera protegerla. Ésta marca el punto donde Merlín anunció la profecía del Muchacho Bendito.  
  
El grupo se alineó dando la cara a la Piedra del Norte. Hacían frente a las montañas del norte, un potente símbolo de las direcciones más oscuras, adonde el sol nunca viajaba, cuando el maestro Snape expresó una nueva dedicatoria.  
  
—Guardián del Norte, recordatorio del invierno y la oscuridad, te ofrecemos nuestra reverencia y temor.  
  
Harry repitió las palabras de Severus y se inclinó, emulándole. Por alguna razón, se sentía reacio a salir de ese recinto; la Piedra del Norte parecía exigir su atención y no le sorprendió cuando Severus permaneció frente al oscuro monolito, luciendo profundamente ensimismado.  
  
Finalmente, el Maestro dio la vuelta y todos le siguieron. Se encaminaron a través de los matorrales, siguiendo hacia donde el pasto era más verde.  
  
—Aquí es donde las ovejas pastan en verano —le comentó Jolyon a Harry.  
  
Danyel, como si recordara la presencia de Harry en el momento que su padre le habló, saltó hasta él y asió su mano, caminando a su lado como si fueran niños en su primer día de escuela. Ahora se dirigían al sur, y Harry podía ver los distantes edificios de la Comunidad más allá de los campos y las colmenas, que en la distancia lucían como pequeños frascos de pimienta. La trayectoria a lo largo de los pastos era un poco más cómoda que la orilla de los campos que habían recorrido antes; las ovejas habían mordisqueado estos a lo largo del verano. Harry podía sentir la inminente presencia de las montañas detrás de él y echo un vistazo por encima del hombro.  
  
Avanzaron rápidamente; Severus estaba guiándoles con grandes zancadas. Parecía que había mucho terreno que recorrer. Giraron hacia el este y pudo ver la línea de muro seco más adelante, pero ni señal de la Piedra del Este.  
  
Treparon por la pared de roca y encontraron que nuevamente estaban marchando por una penosa trayectoria a lo largo del campo. El borde del campo se curvó gradualmente en dirección sur, y Harry pensó que debían estar cerca de la Piedra del Este, y que podría verla un poco más adelante. A esas alturas, su estómago se sentía vacío; sentía como si hubieran transcurrido varias horas desde el desayuno, y probablemente así fuera. Esperaba que Miranda hubiera empaquetado mucha comida para los cinco.  
  
Jolyon y Josiah charlaban interminablemente sobre las cosechas de la estación, y si este resultaría un buen año o sería simplemente regular. Severus caminaba a grandes zancadas en un silencio impresionante. Harry trotaba detrás, con Danyel. Le gustaba la compañía del chico porque ya no se sentía como un agregado al grupo, pero la mano de Danyel, a pesar de la fría temperatura de la tarde –seguramente, a esas alturas ya sería de tarde– era caliente y sudorosa.  
  
Se decepcionó al descubrir que lo que él pensaba que era la Piedra del Este, sólo era otro muro seco. Trepó con los demás, riendo al ver a Danyel, que saltaba con la exuberancia y elasticidad de un cordero. Vio una línea gris adelante, que debía ser el cercado de la piedra. Dejó que Danyel volviera a tomar su mano y caminó con renovada determinación, pasando otro campo.   
  
Para cuando se dio cuenta que la esperada piedra solamente era otro muro seco, su estómago estaba rugiendo.  
  
—¿Realmente hay una Piedra del Este? —preguntó a Josiah, mientras trepaba el muro.   
  
Cuando el hombre contestó, Harry deseó haberle preguntado a Jolyon. Josiah tenía una voz profunda y resonante, y, aparentemente, no era consciente de que su volumen era permanentemente alto.  
  
—Oh, hay una Piedra del Este. Es el largo trayecto desde la Piedra del Norte lo que hace que te lo preguntes. Un chaval como tú debería poder hacerlo sin trabajo, creo. El viejo George logró hacerlo el año pasado… Aunque creo que casi lo remató.  
  
Danyel soltó una risita ante eso, y Harry frunció el ceño, haciéndole saber que su risa era inapropiada esta vez.  
  
Severus se detuvo y dio la vuelta; no lucía complacido.  
  
—Ésta es una obligación que cumplimos por toda la Comunidad. Estamos reforzando las protecciones e involucrando a los espíritus de las estaciones y de la tierra. Incluso si el trayecto fuera el doble de largo, lo recorreríamos. Ahora, continuemos.  
  
Y lo hicieron. Y Harry supo que era mejor no volver a preguntar ¿todavía no llegamos?  
  
Una vez fuera de los campos, pasaron a través de un pasto agreste. No era fácil cruzarlo, pues el terreno era rocoso y desigual, y descendía todo el tiempo hacia la costa de la isla, pero Harry no se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo era parte del rito.  
  
Y entonces la vio, y esta vez definitivamente era la piedra, pues la línea de cerca que la rodeaba era evidente. Siguió a los demás hasta el cercado, intentando mostrarse devoto. No quería que su maestro tuviera razón para regañarle nuevamente.  
  
Severus repitió la invocación, diciendo esta vez:  
  
—Guardián del Este, promesa de primavera y nueva vida, te ofrecemos nuestras alabanzas y humildes súplicas.  
  
Se inclinaron con reverencia, pero Severus no se quedó más tiempo. Les condujo hacia una pequeña parcela donde se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cerca, la capa rodeando su cuerpo. Sacó el paquete del almuerzo y lo regresó a su tamaño real.  
  
Harry se sentó, agradecido, alegre de dar un rato de descanso a sus pies, y aún más feliz por la perspectiva de poder comer. Danyel y Jolyon no parecían cansados en absoluto,  y Harry supuso que era debido a que el trabajo manual que hacían era fuerte. Josiah resoplaba un poco, y su cara estaba más colorada de lo habitual. Severus estaba quieto, sin hablar más que para dar instrucciones a sus seguidores.  
  
Harry comió pan y mantequilla, y un pedazo enorme de queso, seguido por una manzana y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria. Había más disponible en la cesta, y comió hasta que se sintió lleno y no logró tragar otro pedazo. De alguna manera, estaba seguro que lo necesitaría antes que llegara la cena. Bebieron sidra; Miranda había empacado cinco pequeñas botellas de barro. Dudó que fuera suficiente, pero pronto descubrió que tenían un hechizo que hacía que se rellenaran automáticamente. Comenzó a sentir más calor conforme el alcohol penetraba en su sistema, y estaba mucho más animado para caminar de lo que pensó que estaría.  
  
Severus empacó una vez que todos dieron muestras de haber comido y bebido suficiente. Harry se sintió bastante triste cuando el maestro se aseguró de guardar las botellas de sidra lejos de la vista. Josiah también lucía bastante disgustado por el hecho.  
  
—Una piedra más y regresaremos para el rito —dijo Severus, mientras emprendían su marcha.  
  
—¡Estoy listo! —gritó Danyel, luciendo algo sobreexcitado. Harry se preguntó si su botella habría contenido sidra. Aunque la sidra no era muy fuerte, a Danyel no se le solía permitir tomar alcohol, pues le excitaba en demasía; pero quizás fuera parte del rito. Tomó nuevamente la mano de Danyel, quien pareció serenarse.  
  
Durante un rato continuaron hacia el sur, pero el camino a lo largo de las protecciones pronto torció hacia el oeste. Harry pudo ver la casa de huéspedes a la distancia, y sabía que la Piedra del Sur yacía justo detrás de ésta. No parecía demasiado lejos, comparado con el maratón que habían hecho desde la Piedra del Norte. De nuevo, la mayoría del viaje transcurrió a través de terreno agreste, pero cuando pasaron por detrás de la casa de huéspedes, empezaron a flanquear pastizales de invierno una vez más. La Piedra del Sur yacía justó detrás del sendero de entrada.  
  
Harry se colocó frente a la piedra, mirando al sur.  
  
—Guardián del Sur, recordatorio del verano y el triunfo del sol, te ofrecemos nuestras alabanzas y humildes agradecimientos.  
  
Todos se inclinaron profundamente y se retiraron, conscientes de que para ese momento ya se habían inclinado ante las cuatro piedras. Harry se preguntó qué vendría ahora.  
  
Pasaron el estanque de peces y Harry recordó el calor de verano, que se había ido de repente, dejando la isla sumida en un clima otoñal. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de nadar ahora, y fue consciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que pudiera disfrutar del siguiente verano. El estanque se terminaba, en tanto se acercaban al corral de Relámpago.  
  
El semental gris relinchó como saludo, y las cabezas de todos los caballos se alzaron, antes de acercarse al trote para observar a los hombres que pasaban caminando. Harry recordó la ‘exhibición’ de Relámpago cuando visitó la isla con el grupo de la profesora Sprout. ¿Iba Relámpago a observar a Harry esta vez?  
  
Giraron a la derecha en el extremo del corral, y al llegar a uno de los graneros, se encontraron ante la Piedra del Oeste una vez más. Severus les guio hasta el cercado. El estómago de Harry saltaba de nervios. Algo iba a pasar, y él esperaba lograr hacerlo –fuera lo que fuera– y oraba porque los demás no le observaran muy detenidamente.  
  
Severus sacó su botella de mago de su bolsillo y se acercó a la piedra. Se arrodilló y abrió la botella.  
  
—Fortalezco las protecciones de otoño, el poder del Oeste —salmodió, mientras derramaba el contenido en el canal que conducía al interior de la tierra, debajo de la piedra. Finalmente, susurró—: _Vacuus_ —y una niebla plateada emergió de la botella y siguió hacía el hoyo, con al resto del contenido.  
  
Se levantó y retrocedió, haciendo señas a Josiah para que se adelantara  
  
Cuando llegó el turno de Danyel, el joven se arrodilló, con su botella lista, y Jolyon se inclinó junto a él para apoyarle en su invocación. Era breve y el joven la pronunció correctamente, aunque con una risita al final. Su padre ejecutó por él el hechizo de vaciado de la botella, y luego le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Danyel, sintiendo la aprobación de su papá, abrazó al rudo granjero.  
  
Ahora era el turno de Harry. Se arrodilló con seguridad y ejecutó todo de manera fácil y correcta. Había esperado algo horrible, y se sintió aliviado al ver que esta magia masculina, esta Magia de la Tierra –debía ser eso– era simple y se sentía cómoda.  
  
Permanecieron allí por un rato, mirando la piedra. Harry podía sentir cómo sus libaciones eran aceptadas por la Tierra. Al final, el maestro Snape dio la vuelta y les condujo fuera, de regreso a su hogar.  
  
Danyel abandonó a su padre y corrió hacia Harry.  
  
—¡Tú tenías un montón! —exclamó. El aludido enrojeció, pero ninguno de los otros hombres pareció tomar mucho en cuenta al ingenuo muchacho—. Se siente bien conseguirlo, ¿verdad?  
  
—Cállate ya, chico —gruñó Jolyon detrás de él.  
  
—Está bien, señor Tadcaster —aseguró Harry.  
  
Para Danyel, esto no significaba nada. Para él, la masturbación era como comer, una placentera función corporal. Harry dudaba que las emociones del muchacho estuvieran involucradas. Deseó que sus propias emociones no estuvieran tan absolutamente atadas. Observó la oscura figura que les llevaba de regreso a las edificaciones de la Comunidad, y suspiró.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Highland Grimoire: Grimoire es un manual de magia negra, que involucra espiritus y demonios. Highlands son las Tierras Altas de Escocia.
> 
> **Heliotropo: Con este fic voy a aprender más herbología que Neville. Después de revisar reino, clase, orden, familia, tribu y género, llegué a la conclusión de que el Butterbur que menciona la autora es el Petasites hybridus, que a mí me dejó en las mismas, por lo que dejé la referencia por si a alguien le interesa ver la planta hhtp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petasites.
> 
> ***El asunto es que son hojas grandes, y cuando todavía no existía la refrigeración, se usaban para embalar y guardar la mantequilla. En inglés el nombre tiene relación, pues la planta se llama Butterbur y butter es mantequilla. En español, es evidente que ni se parecen.
> 
> Muros de mampostería sin mortero: Se llama mampostería al sistema tradicional que consiste en la construcción de muros y paramentos para diversos fines, mediante la colocación manual de elementos que pueden ser: ladrillos, bloques de cemento prefabricados, piedras talladas, etc  
> En la actualidad, para unir las piezas se utiliza generalmente una argamasa o mortero de cemento y arena con la adición de una cantidad conveniente de agua. Antiguamente, se utilizaba también el barro, al cual se le añadían otros elementos naturales como paja, y en algunas zonas rurales excrementos de vaca y caballo.  
> En algunos casos es conveniente construir el muro sin utilizar mortero, denominándose a los muros así resultantes "muros secos" o "de cuerda seca". Este tipo de trabajo de los muros es típico de las construcciones rurales tradicionales.


	11. Dulzura y fertilidad

Cuando regresaron a la Comunidad era casi la hora de la cena. El maestro Snape les dijo que fueran a tomar una ducha, que serviría para regresar a la vida rutinaria y terminar el rito. Harry se alegró de eso, pensando que sus piernas probablemente dolerían al día siguiente, a causa de la larga caminata.  
  
Durante la cena, Richeldis se levantó e hizo un anuncio a la comunidad.  
  
—A nombre de todos, quisiera agradecer al maestro Snape, Josiah, Jolyon, Danyel y Harry, por sus esfuerzos para fortalecer nuestras protecciones. Con la proximidad del invierno, nos alegramos de contar con esa protección. Gracias —se inclinó ante el Maestro, y luego ante cada uno de los miembros del grupo, que estaban todos sentados en el lado de la mesa opuesto a ella. Para cuando hizo el reconocimiento ante Harry, éste estaba consciente de que su rostro estaba rojo de avergonzado placer.  
  
Richeldis se sentó en su lugar habitual, al lado de George. Ellos eran los miembros más viejos de la Comunidad y parecía que se sentían bien juntos. Ella le estaba contando al calígrafo que ya era tiempo de asegurarse que las abejas estuvieran agrupadas para el invierno, y por tanto, revisaría las colmenas al día siguiente.  
  
—Quizás a Harry le gustaría ver ese aspecto de su cuidado —sugirió el maestro Snape—. Él no ha tenido oportunidad de ver tus actividades, Richeldis.  
  
La mujer levantó la vista.  
  
—Me gustaría mostrárselas, Maestro. Gracias.  
  
Harry se preguntó por qué estaría agradeciendo a Severus. Abigail vio su expresión de perplejidad y susurró:  
  
—Le está agradeciendo por liberarte de tus responsabilidades para que puedas ayudarla.  
  
Harry había tenido razón. Luego de sentarse y comer grandes cantidades de alimento para acallar a su estómago, comenzó a notar el dolor en las piernas. Mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a sus actividades vespertinas, decidió que era mejor escuchar a sus doloridos músculos y se encaminó a su celda, después de su habitual inclinación ante su maestro como muestra de respeto.  
  
Severus observó cómo Harry se iba a acostar. Le dejaría solo esta noche; estaba claramente cansado de la caminata alrededor de los terrenos, y si era honesto, él también tenía suficiente por hoy. La unión con la tierra tomaba mucho de él. No era magia espectacular, pero era profunda.  
  
Harry no soñó esa noche. O si lo hizo, fue con oscuridad, y calidez, y protección.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry nuevamente se alegró de haber llevado su capa, mientras caminaba hacia las colmenas acompañado por Richeldis. En Eigg casi siempre hacía mucho viento, y aunque la brisa del mar era bienvenida en el calor del verano, ahora estaban en otoño y el viento contenía la cortante amenaza del frío invierno por venir.  
  
La bruja mayor puede que tuviera el pelo blanco, pero todavía era dinámica y guiaba a Harry con mucha rapidez para sus doloridas piernas. No se quejaba –¿qué gran muestra de debilidad hubiera sido? – pero se alegró cuando llegaron a las colmenas. Había veinte colmenas en total, que lucían como cajas montadas encima de largas piernas. Richeldis caminó hasta la más cercana.  
  
—Las abejas no son activas en invierno, Harry. Tienen que agruparse para mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo lo bastante alta como para sobrevivir. Aquí en el norte, los grupos que se forman son bastante grandes, como del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. Lanzaré hechizos sobre ellas para ayudarlas a soportar nuestro invierno. Lo que ves aquí… —levantó la tapa de una de las colmenas y Harry pudo atisbar en el interior una oscura masa de abejas— es una población mucho más baja de las que viven aquí en verano. En verano hay alrededor de sesenta mil abejas en esta colmena; ahora habrá unas ocho mil, quizás. En primavera, la reina yacerá y la población crecerá hasta que de nuevo tengamos la colmena trabajando mientras las plantas entran en floración. Sin las abejas no habría cosecha, es tan simple como eso.  
  
>>Estas maravillosas criaturas no solo polinizan nuestras plantas, sino que son lo bastante gentiles como para hacer cera y miel de sobra, materias primas muy útiles, de hecho. Durante el invierno, cuando hay muy poco por hacer aquí afuera, fabrico jabones y velas de cera, una parte de los cuales, se venden. Pero primero tengo que embotellar la cosecha de miel.  
  
Richeldis apuntó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la apelotonada bola de abejas.  
  
>> _Includo et foveo_ , recitó, mientras hacía un elegante movimiento de varita. El hechizo sonó cálido y cuidadoso, y Harry observó cómo una brillante aureola rosa aparecía alrededor de las abejas. Se preguntó si podría verla sólo porque el maestro Snape le había enseñado cómo.  
  
—Señorita Machin, ¿quiere que yo lance el hechizo?  
  
—Por favor, no me llames así —pidió la mujer con una sonrisa—. Tú eres un miembro de la Comunidad, igual que yo. Mi nombre es Richeldis, Harry; por favor, úsalo.  
  
El joven se sintió complacido de que le viera como un igual, aunque él no se sentía así en absoluto. Ella era mucho mayor y más sabia que él, y muy habilidosa. Sabía que él todavía estaba aprendiendo su oficio, apenas estaba al comienzo de su viaje.  
  
Richeldis continuó:  
  
>>No, Harry. El hechizo parece fácil, pero el movimiento de varita es extremadamente complejo, y la magia es específica para los apicultores. Podrías aprender a hacerlo, pero primero tendrías que trabajar con las abejas durante el verano. Lo que puedes hacer mientras yo hechizo cada panal es ordenar y estar listo para ayudarme con las tapas.  
  
El muchacho asintió y observó mientras ella trabajaba con cada colmena, asegurándose de dejar a las abejas listas para pasar el invierno. Después, Harry las tapaba y colocaba cuatro ladrillos encima –uno en cada esquina– para evitar que los vendavales del invierno levantaran las tapas y destruyeran las abejas. Mientras trabajaban, Richeldis le transmitió algunos de sus conocimientos sobre las abejas. Eran insectos notables, que vivían en una unidad social y eran capaces de comunicarse entre sí, y que aprendían con rapidez los lugares donde estaban las fuentes de alimentos. Hasta ese momento, Harry nunca había apreciado hasta qué punto la humanidad dependía de las abejas.  
  
>>Ésta fue la última, Harry —dijo Richeldis con satisfacción, mientras él colocaba los ladrillos sobre la tapa—. ¿Vamos a tomar una taza de té con George? Lo hago habitualmente después de concluir el trabajo de la mañana. Tenemos el tiempo justo antes del almuerzo.  
  
—Eso suena bien —admitió Harry.  
  
Los ojos del anciano se arrugaron cuando sonrió a sus visitantes. Apartó sus herramientas de caligrafía, se levantó desperezándose y gimiendo un tanto, y les guio hasta la pequeña habitación donde guardaba los utensilios para el té. Había un par de viejos sillones que ocupaban la casi totalidad de la habitación, pero George sacó un escabel e hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara.  
  
El joven escuchó la charla de los otros dos; era obvio que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Hubo muchos silencios, pero ellos no se sentían incómodos. Era la clase de compañerismo que habla de haberse conocido por largo tiempo y de feliz familiaridad. Harry sonrió ante sus anécdotas y sintió una calidez interior. Les envidiaba; no sus cabellos grises ni su reumatismo, pero sí su acogedora relación. Decidió que a él le gustaría ser igual cuando llegara a viejo. Tener a alguien con quien compartir cuando se sintiera solo, alguien que le comprendiera.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después del almuerzo, Severus pidió que Harry regresara a la habitación de enseñanza.  
  
—¿Vas a probar otra de las nuevas plantas en la poción de longevidad? —preguntó cuando estuvieron listos para empezar a trabajar.  
  
—Hoy no. no puedo pasar todo el tiempo de investigación en un proyecto que no tendrá valor comercial. Estoy desarrollando otro que espero comercializar pronto, una poción de fertilidad. Como sabes, la rata de nacimientos en las familias mágicas no es suficiente como para sostener nuestra población. Aquellos que han elegido pareja en el mundo muggle han tenido más éxito, pero por muchas razones, los magos y las brujas prefieren casarse con personas con magia. Por supuesto, el señor Malfoy tiene sus propias poderosas razones para alentar esto, pero no voy a discutir aquí la ética de los matrimonios mezclados. Lo que quiero hacer es ayudar a aquellos que están casados con parejas mágicas para que sean tan fértiles como sea posible; la mayoría se casan por amor, después de todo.  
  
>>Mientras crecen, los jóvenes socializan con gente de su misma clase, y no van al mundo muggle con frecuencia, por lo que no se sienten lo bastante cómodos como para ser capaces de establecer allí fuertes relaciones que conduzcan al matrimonio. Necesitan ayuda y yo estoy tratando de suministrársela.  
  
>>Cualesquiera que sean mis motivos, en el pasado el señor Malfoy patrocinó mi trabajo, y eso ha sido una bienvenida adicción a nuestros fondos. La poción no es oscura, y aunque los objetivos de su organización me han hecho sentir frecuentemente incómodo, no tuve razones reales para rehusar su ayuda. Sin embargo, como notaste cuando nos visitaste la primera vez, desde entonces rechacé su dinero. Aunque no me sorprendería que él no nos visitara de nuevo por ese asunto, supongo que sí querrá seguir involucrado en esta poción. De hecho, ya tiene parte de los beneficios, por la ayuda que nos brindó.  
  
>>Y ahora, sólo faltan unos pocos ajustes para que esté lista.  
  
—Maestro, ¿cómo sabes que funciona? ¿Seguramente no hay parejas mágicas haciendo pruebas para ti?  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
—Bien pensado, Harry. Sólo lo he probado con animales, hasta ahora, pero no hay razón para que no funcione con humanos. Al menos, no puedo ver tal razón. Nunca digas nunca en investigación en Pociones.  
  
—En ese caso, si lo comercializas, ¿cómo lo harás? Podrías terminar vendiendo algo que no funciona.  
  
—De hecho. Primero mando muestras a las publicaciones de Pociones y la gente las prueba voluntariamente. No deberían tener problemas para encontrar voluntarios para esto. Hay muchas parejas desesperadas por tener un niño propio.  
  
—Señor… —Harry vaciló, esto era difícil. Severus dejó de reunir los ingredientes y le miró—. ¿Qué es exactamente la organización de Malfoy?  
  
—Se llama Alianza de los Sangre Pura, Harry. Y yo sé de cierto muy poco más que eso, pero sospecho mucho. Sin embargo, eso no es algo que te interese.  
  
Harry, debidamente reprendido, se concentró en observar y ayudar a su maestro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Includo et foveo: cerrado y guardado caliente


	12. Los demonios rara vez vienen solos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si recordarán que en el primer fic de esta serie, La Comunidad del Maestro Snape, hubo una escena de violencia y comenté que en esta segunda parte también se presentarían en capítulos puntuales y lo advertiría en su momento.
> 
> Pues bien, éste es uno de esos capítulos puntuales. La escena está hacia en final del capítulo por si la quieren saltar, aunque en mi opinión el capítulo merece ser leído al completo pues incluso esta violencia forma parte de una forma de vida que todos aceptan, aunque nosotros podamos compartirla o no (seguramente no^^).

Para noviembre, la Poción de Fertilidad estuvo lista y Severus envió muestras a la _Revista Mensual de Nuevas Pociones_ y al _Diario de Investigación en Pociones_. Harry había notado cuán nervioso estaba su maestro, al fin y al cabo se trataba del resultado de varios años de trabajo; el veredicto de las pruebas sería decisivo.  
  
Dos días después, durante el desayuno, recibieron otra visita de Lucius Malfoy. Entró en el comedor como si estuviera en su propia casa, y Harry tuvo la ligera sospecha de que el hombre pensaba así basándose en el apoyo financiero que había dado en los inicios de la Comunidad. Y tampoco ayudaba que él luciera como una versión más vieja de su mojigato hijo.  
  
Severus se levantó y saludó a Malfoy, ofreciéndole un asiento, y algo de té y bollería.  
  
—Ya desayuné en casa, Severus —contestó, haciendo una mueca de desdén hacia la comida muy similar a la que había mostrado su hijo el año anterior. Utilizaba con presunción el nombre de pila del maestro Snape en frente de los miembros de la Comunidad; Harry no había escuchado hacer eso a nadie más, y él mismo sólo tenía permiso de utilizarlo durante sus sesiones privadas en el dormitorio—. Me sentaré en la salita y te esperaré allí.  
  
Salió rumbo al saloncito privado y Harry se asombró de la arrogancia de ese hombre, irrumpiendo en la Comunidad y diciéndole a su guía lo que hacer. Podía ver que Severus estaba enojado, pero se sentó y continuó desayunando. Se tomó más tiempo del habitual, y Harry estaba seguro que estaba haciendo esperar deliberadamente a Malfoy.  
  
Mientras los demás se dispersaban para realizar sus tareas, Severus se quedó con Harry.  
  
—Ve y sigue tu investigación sobre la poción para curar heridas por el frío con la que estás trabajando. Te alcanzaré en cuanto termine de atender a nuestro visitante —la voz de Severus era fría.  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió solo hacia su lugar de trabajo, algo que siempre le dejaba vulnerable a cualquier comentario que a Scylla le apeteciera hacerle.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando el maestro Snape entró en el saloncito, Lucius se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, con la mano extendida.  
  
—Severus, creo que esto amerita una felicitación.  
  
El otro no se apresuró a contestar; en lugar de eso, cruzó el espacio y se sentó en el sillón opuesto al del rubio, esperando a que éste se volviera a sentar, sin tomar su mano.  
  
>>Ah —el visitante se acomodó y continuó hablando—. Bien, escuché que tu poción de fertilidad está siendo probada. Estoy muy sorprendido de que no me contactaras primero.  
  
—Un descuido, Lucius. Sabes cuán emocionado me pongo con las nuevas pociones. Es cómo enviar a tu niño a la escuela la primera vez.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Cómo podrías saber eso, Severus? Creo que eres una especie de pérdida para la esperanza de aumentar la población mágica.  
  
Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto. Malfoy sabía que él era homosexual, pero ésa era una manera insultante de referirse a ello. Sabía cuán desastroso sería si perdiera los estribos y echara al irritante hombre, pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. La mejor manera de manejarlo era el silencio.  
  
Lucius le miró expectante, pero al ver que no argumentaba, prosiguió:  
  
>>Sin embargo, si tu poción funciona, podrás redimirte, contribuyendo indirectamente a la salud de nuestra población. Tu Comunidad ahora se mantiene financieramente… mientras tus ventas sean prósperas —Severus encajó la amenaza, asegurándose de que su cara no lo mostrara— y nos sentimos alegres de que nuestro dinero esté libre para apoyar otras causas valiosas. Aun así, cuando empezaste a desarrollar esta poción, estabas muy contento de contar con nuestra contribución. Entendemos que nos proveerás del artículo terminado para que nuestros miembros puedan probarlo por sí mismos.  
  
—De hecho, iba a ponerme en contacto contigo por este asunto. Pero te darás cuenta que soy un hombre muy ocupado. Gestionar la comunidad…  
  
—Deberías delegar. Tienes una administradora; la señora Jordan, creo.  
  
—Hay sólo una parte que puedo delegar, Lucius. Comprendes los principios sobre los que está fundada esta Comunidad. El monacato es una jerarquía; la mayoría de las decisiones comienzan y terminan en mí. Una vez establecido eso —continuó—, tengo tres botellas con poción que puedo facilitarte. ¿Tu grupo tiene muchas parejas necesitadas?  
  
—Tres… eso bastará por el momento. Conozco tres parejas a las que les gustaría algo de ayuda… que ya haya sido aprobada. Ahora, ¿cuánta poción deben tomar y con qué frecuencia?  
  
Severus se levantó.  
  
—Sígueme, Lucius. Conseguiremos la poción e instrucciones detalladas en mi sala de trabajo.  
  
Salió imperiosamente, sin molestarse en sostener la puerta para Malfoy. No tenía otra opción que entregar sus muestras de repuesto al hombre, pero si ése era el precio a pagar porque saliera de su camino, lo pagaría. Se alegraba de no haber cedido al impulso de arrojar a Malfoy de sus tierras; la amenaza del hombre respecto a sus ventas era de tomar en cuenta.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry pasó la jornada completa trabajando en la poción que le había sido asignada. Era divertido, pero estaba un tanto contrariado de que Severus no le hablara. Podría asegurar que estaba enojado por la visita de Malfoy y no parecía capaz de concentrarse en la enseñanza. En lugar de eso, se había sumergido en una actividad febril, al punto que se había hecho un corte en la palma y agregado su propia sangre al caldero, por lo que Harry supuso que estaba trabajando en la Poción de Longevidad de nuevo.  
  
Hacia el final de la tarde, Severus habló a Harry.  
  
—El cuidado de los viñedos empieza mañana. La mayor parte del tiempo, son las brujas las que atienden las viñas, pero el resto de nosotros ayudamos a veces. La poda es algo en lo que puedes ayudar. Mañana, ve con Scylla y las demás, y haz todo lo que ellas te digan.  
  
—Sí, Maestro.  
  
Harry se preguntó qué querría hacer Severus, solo en la sala de Pociones. Lo que fuera, no creía que le fuera a contar a Lucius Malfoy sobre ello.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry salió con las cuatro brujas –Scyllla, Abigail, Lydia y Miranda– sintiéndose extraño al ser el único hombre.  
  
—¿Por qué Josiah no vino con nosotros? —preguntó.  
  
Lydia contestó.  
  
—Josiah es un excelente vinatero; bueno, tú ya sabes eso. Pero es un tanto… _enérgico_ … para trabajar con las viñas. Ellas responden mejor a los cuidados de las brujas. Tú estarás bien siempre y cuando seas cuidadoso. Y eres un chico bastante tranquilo, Harry.  
  
—Y aún no es maduro —intervino Scylla, rencorosa—. No tiene el impacto de un hombre completamente crecido —dijo a Lydia, mientras veía que las demás estaban comentando el hecho.  
  
Lydia asintió.  
  
—Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto. Bien, ya llegamos. Obsérvame, Harry.  
  
Se detuvo al lado de la primera viña y le mostró cómo podar.  
  
>>Corta los brotes laterales a la altura de la segunda yema. Esto debe ser hecho antes de Navidad. Después de ese tiempo, las viñas podrían perder mucha savia, debilitando la planta —Harry miró las hileras de viñas, apreciando la magnitud de la tarea—. Es aconsejable hacerlo a mano; la magia puede alterar las plantas. Ellas prefieren el toque de las brujas, como ya te expliqué, pero estoy segura que lo harás bien. Adelante.  
  
—Ven conmigo, Harry —dijo Scylla, sobresaltándole—. Puedes ayudarme —ella era la última bruja que había esperado que requiriera su ayuda.  
  
Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que la magia estaba involucrada en todo lo que hacían en Eigg, especialmente la magia de la tierra y de fertilidad. Tocó la planta con reverencia. Pudo escuchar a Miranda lanzando un hechizo sobre la mata que acababa de podar. Reconoció el hechizo como algo similar al que Richeldis había utilizado con las abejas, uno que protegía y abrigaba a las viñas.  
  
Harry trabajo serenamente, consciente de que Scylla, situada frente a él, le observaba de vez en cuando.  
  
—Déjame ver —pidió ella, dando la vuelta para observar lo que Harry estaba haciendo. La bruja sostenía su cuchillo de podar y el chico se sentía estúpidamente nervioso. De repente, Scylla se lanzó y cortó de un tajo el vástago central de la planta, tan severamente que casi se separó, quedando colgado a un lado—. ¡Muchacho tonto! —chilló—. ¡La has masacrado!  
  
Las demás brujas se giraron ante el grito y fueron a mirar.  
  
>>¡Vean lo que hizo! El chico no tiene paciencia para este trabajo. Sabía que deberíamos haber mantenido esto entre nosotras. Quizás ahora el maestro Snape lo verá.  
  
El rostro de Harry mostró su consternación. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
—Yo… yo no hice eso. Fuiste tú.  
  
—¿Escucharon eso? —volvió a chillar la mujer—. ¡Tratando de culparme por su torpeza! He trabajado en estas viñas cada año desde que llegué a Eigg, y éste es tu primer día, desdichada criatura. ¿Cuál de nosotros creen que es más probable que haya hecho pedazos la planta?  
  
Harry la miró con incredulidad. Debía parecer culpable a las otras tres brujas.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, Lydia habló:  
  
—Es mejor que regreses a la Comunidad, Harry. Más tarde, tendré que hablar con el maestro Snape sobre ti.  
  
El brazo de Harry cayó a un lado. Le regresó el cuchillo de podar a Lydia y se dio vuelta, caminando de regreso al centro. Una vez allí, se dirigió a su celda, sintiéndose entumecido. No quería ir a las salas de Pociones; Severus estaba trabajando a solas y Harry pensaba que había planeado hacerlo todo el día. Se quitó su capa y se sentó en la cama, preguntándose que resultaría de todo esto. Nadie había visto la acción de Scylla y ahora nadie le creería.  
  
No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentado, pero reaccionó a la hora del almuerzo. Sería un comportamiento infantil y se mostraría como un obvio sentimiento de culpa si permanecía en la habitación, así que se obligó a encaminarse al comedor.  
  
Las brujas estaban allí y se callaron cuando entró. El maestro Snape estaba hablando con Lydia, pero ella se calló cuando Harry se acercó y se sentó al lado de su maestro.  
  
—Harry, causaste un severo daño a una valiosa planta —declaró Severus con tono de decepción.  
  
Harry pudo sentir los ojos de las brujas sobre él; ni siquiera trató de negarlo. Sentía que eso solo empeoraría el problema.  
  
—Lo lamento Maestro — era todo lo que podía decir siendo veraz.  
  
—Esto es demasiado grave para ignorarlo, serás castigado. En deferencia a tu estatus como novicio en la Comunidad, te castigaré yo mismo, en privado. Después de almorzar, ve a tu celda y permanece allí.  
  
—Sí, Maestro.  
  
Harry estaba aliviado de que no fuera público. No quería sentir los ojos de Scylla sobre él mientras recibía el castigo de su maestro. Comió un poco de sopa, teniendo cuidado de no servirse más de lo que su estómago podía aceptar, pues no tenía nada de hambre. Podía notar que ella le estaba observando y estaba decidido a no darle la satisfacción de ver que era incapaz de comer nada. Cuando su plato estuvo vacío, se inclinó con deferencia ante su maestro y se dirigió hacia su celda. Mientras cerraba la puerta del comedor, escuchó el ruido de voces hablando de nuevo con libertad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus seguía enojado. Con una furia que hervía a fuego lento y continuo, provocada por la visita de Malfoy. Ahora, estaba enfadado porque Harry había destrozado la planta. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el muchacho? Era absolutamente inusual que su aprendiz fuera tan descuidado con una cosa viva, aunque esa cosa fuera una planta. Quizás estaba resentido porque le había enviado a trabajar con las brujas, pero era él quien decidía las tareas en la Comunidad, y Harry siempre lo había aceptado.  
  
Caminó hacia la celda del joven; estaba enfrentando una tarea que hubiera preferido evitar. Hoy, al parecer, era el día para enfrentar a sus demonios, y estos, rara vez venían solos.  
  
Entró en la celda sin tocar. Como Maestro de la Comunidad podía ir a donde quería, cuando quería. Harry había perdido su derecho a la cortesía.  
  
El chico estaba sentado en un lado de la cama, las manos en su regazo, la cabeza inclinada, como si aguardara su destino. Severus sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la humilde postura de Harry y maldijo el giro de los acontecimientos.  
  
—Quítate la túnica.  
  
Sin dudar, Harry se levantó y se quitó su túnica con un rápido movimiento, decidido a mostrar obediencia y no provocar mayor censura. Se quedó parado en ropa interior, temblando ligeramente. Hacía frío allí, pero Severus pensó que el estremecimiento era una señal de nerviosismo, no de frío.  
  
>>Tiéndete sobre la cama, boca abajo, los brazos sobre la cabeza.  
  
Harry se trepó a la cama y asumió la posición.  
  
>> _Ligatio_  
  
Cadenas aparecieron de ninguna parte y se unieron al juego de anillas en la pared, sobre la cama. Bandas de metal aparecieron alrededor de las muñecas de Harry. Severus tomó las cadenas y las ató a las bandas.  
  
>>Tu castigo va a comenzar. Esto te ayudará, Harry. Debes aprender cuán importante es la producción de nuestra tierra y lo serio que es dañar las existencias. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.  
  
—Yo… yo sé cuán importante es, Maestro —musitó con débil voz.  
  
Severus había traído una vara con él. Una larga y flexible rama de sauce que ahora sostenía en su mano, sintiendo su balance, la suavidad de la madera, mientras su excitación crecía ante lo que iba a venir. Tragó, intentando controlar a los demonios que no habría querido dejar salir, pero que Harry había liberado.  
  
—Contarás los golpes, Harry; por tu infracción, recibirás diez. Y los voy a aplicar ligeramente, ya que es tu primera falta.  
  
—Sí, Maestro. Gracias.  
  
A este punto, la voz de Harry era casi inaudible. Durante el tiempo que había estado esperando, su mente había estado reproduciendo la sanción de Josiah Jordan que había presenciado el año anterior. El vinatero se había castigado a sí mismo, pero Harry dudaba que él fuera capaz de hacerse eso, ni que, como novicio, le fuera permitido. Cuando había decidido venir a vivir a Eigg, había estado consciente de que los miembros debían aceptar los castigos por sus errores, y estaba determinado a admitirlo sin quejarse. Este primer castigo de manos de su maestro era una especie de rito de paso para Harry, una prueba de que era completamente aceptado su puesto como novicio en la Comunidad. No lo merecía, pues no había cometido el crimen por el cual se le iba a azotar, pero de una extraña manera eso era irrelevante ante lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Quería probarse ante su maestro, demostrarle que Harry Potter era su leal aprendiz y novicio de la Comunidad en toda circunstancia. Dudaba que el maestro Snape fuera menos riguroso al aplicar el castigo a su aprendiz de lo que sería con cualquier otro, así que trató de prepararse.  
  
Severus levantó el brazo y lanzó la vara. _¡Golpe!_ La vara silbó en el aire mientras bajaba y golpeaba la espalda del joven con un claro restallido.  
  
>>¡Uno! —gritó Harry. Había saltado ante el golpe, descubriendo que nada de lo que hubiera hecho le habría preparado para la realidad—. Oh… —susurró mientras escuchaba el chasquido a través del aire, seguido muy pronto por otro restallido y el grito de ‘¡Dos!’  
  
Severus podría decir que Harry no sabía nada de castigos, del mismo modo que no había sabido nada de placer. Era virgen, su muchacho. Tan inocente. Levantó nuevamente el brazo, y mientras hacía el movimiento su túnica rozó su propia erección. Estaba tan duro.  
  
>>¡Tres! —seguido por ese delicioso gemido.  
  
Severus estaba tratando de separar sus golpes, realmente trataba, pero la espalda del chico ya estaba mostrando brillantes verdugones. Trataba de espaciarlos, de ser amable, pero el canto de sangre en sus oídos hacía que su corazón retumbara con excitación.  
  
Al final, cuando Severus aplicó el último golpe, los gritos del joven se habían hecho más débiles, desesperados. ‘Diez’. Severus respiró profundamente y se obligó a retroceder. La espalda de Harry estaba entrecruzada de rayas rojas. Ninguna había sangrado, pues se había esmerado en espaciarlas y estaba complacido de sí mismo. Dudaba que Harry comprendiera el cuidado que había tenido.  
  
Podía oír que el joven lloraba suavemente, y su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, mientras sentía cómo recuperaba la calma y el pensamiento racional. Volvió a respirar profundamente y metió la vara en su correa, sacando de su bolsillo el ungüento que había traído.  
  
—¿Entiendes por qué has sido castigado?  
  
—Sí, Maestro —Harry sonaba desdichado.  
  
—Entonces, no lo harás de nuevo.  
  
—No, Maestro —todavía sollozaba suavemente.  
  
—Ahora, sigue aguantando mientras te curo.  
  
Frotó el frío ungüento sobre los verdugones. El proceso era doloroso mientras los dedos frotaban el bálsamo sobre la carne maltratada, pero cuando la crema penetró en la herida se convirtió en alivio. Cuando terminó con la última raya, la espalda de Harry se veía mucho mejor, aunque todavía permanecía una irritación que se curaría de forma natural. Ése era parte del castigo.  
  
El hombre se paró, susurrando un hechizo que le liberó de las cadenas, y salió sin otra palabra.  
  
Harry estaba más lastimado por el conocimiento de que su maestro estaba decepcionado de él que por la irritación de su espalda. Se colocó nuevamente su ropa y se acostó sobre su estómago, con su mente regodeándose en la infelicidad.  
  
Más tarde, fue a cenar con los demás. Todos le trataron con normalidad; había sido castigado y todo había terminado. Pero Harry sabía que Scylla estaría regocijándose por haberle metido en problemas con su maestro. Evitó mirarla, y en su lugar se dedicó a conversar con Abigail a lo largo de la comida.  
  
Después de cenar salió a caminar. Ya había oscurecido, pero se dirigió hacia la granja, confiado en ese camino. El aire frío de la noche pareció tranquilizarle, y los relinchos de bienvenida de los caballos mientras se acercaba al corral, le animaron.  
  
—Hola, Harry —la voz de Danyel, emergiendo del granero, le hizo dar un salto.  
  
—Hola, Danyel.  
  
—Te ves triste. ¿El maestro Snape te hizo daño?  
  
—Sí, lo hizo —admitió. No tenía sentido mentirle a Danyel; su maestro le había herido porque estaba decepcionado de él.  
  
—Duele cuando papá me castiga —replicó el otro con sencillez, y le rodeó con sus brazos. Harry se permitió apoyarse en el abrazo—. No estés triste.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: 
> 
> Ligatio = Bondage 
> 
> Nota de traducción
> 
> Bondage tiene varios significados, como esclavitud, cautiverio, servidumbre, pero creo que en este caso lo más apropiado es ‘ataduras’
> 
> Por cierto, como es domingo voy a subir otro capítulo ^^


	13. El juego inocente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: En este capítulo también hay una buena cuota de violencia hacia el final del capítulo. Por favor, lean las notas finales

La mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, se produjo un incidente menor cuando Danyel fue a sentarse en el lugar de Abigail. Harry alzó la vista, sorprendido, al sentir que el muchacho se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Danyel se acercó y le abrazó.  
  
—Todo está bien, Harry —aseguró.  
  
—¿Qué haces molestando a Harry? —le regañó Jolyon, levantándose y agarrando a su hijo por los hombros—. Regresa a tu puesto habitual. Abigail querrá su sitio.  
  
—Yo quiero sentarme con Harry —protestó el muchacho.  
  
Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza. Podía sentir el ceño fruncido del maestro Snape, y sabía que se debía estar preguntando qué le había dicho a Danyel. Afortunadamente, el joven se levantó y siguió a su padre antes que la situación empeorara. Harry no quería que su amigo terminara siendo castigado.  
  
Severus no habló durante el desayuno, y el joven de ojos verdes no estaba seguro de si era porque seguía molesto por lo de Danyel, o si estaba enojado con él por el incidente de la poda del día anterior. La flagrante injusticia, aunque no había sido más culpa de Severus que la que tuvo él mismo. Miró a Scylla, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, y observó que lucía positivamente radiante y satisfecha. No dudaba que el comportamiento de Danyel la estaba haciendo incluso más feliz. Rápidamente, desvió la vista y la concentró en su plato. Cuando terminó, como Severus seguía comiendo y conversando con la desgraciada Scylla, él empezó a ayudar a Miranda.  
  
Severus se estaba sintiendo culpable, y sabía exactamente porqué. No era porque hubiera hecho algo que Harry no mereciera –su comportamiento había merecido un castigo– sino porque él lo había disfrutado mucho. Se había excitado, y había mantenido el control de la situación con dificultad. Cuánto había deseado poseer a Harry mientras estaba encadenado a la cama, vulnerable, abusado y completamente subordinado. Incluso ahora, mientras lo recordaba, su polla se endureció, así que se obligó a sí mismo a apartar los ojos del muchacho y empezar a hablar con Scylla. Eso le calmaría.  
  
—Vámonos ya, chaval, tenemos que tener listos los pastizales de invierno para las ovejas —Jolyon se paró y se encaminó hacia la salida. Danyel se levantó de un salto, pero en lugar de seguir a su padre, corrió hacia Harry, quien estaba retirando las tazas.  
  
—Harry, te veré más tarde —dijo.  
  
El aludido se giró hacia Danyel para decirle que todo estaba bien, cuando el joven lanzó sus brazos a su alrededor y comenzó a besarle. Harry se sorprendió, pues no esperaba tal reacción, y permaneció clavado en el piso. El dolor de su espalda hizo que sus ojos se anegaran y luchó por no mostrarlo.  
  
El beso de Danyel era entusiasta y completamente inexperto, pero Severus no notó eso. Al instante, reaccionó con una ráfaga de pura ira. Levantó su varita, gritando:  
  
—Fuera, Danyel.  
  
Harry vio cómo su maestro apuntaba directo a la espalda del chico. Se retorció y logró levantar las manos y empujar a su amigo para apartarle.  
  
—Vete, Danyel —le pidió con urgencia.  
  
El chico pareció confundido y se giró para ver una varita apuntándole. Jolyon se había detenido en la puerta y dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito de Severus. El Maestro notó su mirada.  
  
—Jolyon, tomarás a tu hijo y tus cosas, y se irán a vivir a la casa de huéspedes durante el próximo mes. Mientras estén allí, espero le enseñes los rudimentos básicos del comportamiento civilizado antes que pueda regresar a vivir con el resto de nosotros. No permitiré que acose a mi aprendiz —la voz de Severus era profunda y mortal; bajó su varita, pero no la guardó.  
  
—Sí, maestro Snape. Cumpliré sus órdenes. Me disculpo por Danyel —Jolyon inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión—.Vamos, chico —hizo un gesto hacia su hijo.  
  
Harry le dio a su amigo un ligero empujón.  
  
—Ve, todo va a estar bien.  
  
Danyel se fue, rodeando a Severus en un círculo tan amplio como pudo. Su padre le tomó del brazo y le sacó de allí.  
  
—Y tú, Harry, ve a trabajar. Hablaré contigo más tarde.  
  
El joven se encaminó a las salas de Pociones, absolutamente abochornado. Realmente, no entendía por qué Danyel le había besado de esa manera. Quizás el joven pensaba que necesitaba consuelo. Estaba seguro de que su amigo no entendía que tales besos no eran correctos. Ciertamente, él no le había animado a comportarse de tal forma, pero temía que su maestro pudiera suponer que sí.  
  
El trabajo del día había transcurrido en un incómodo silencio. Harry se sentía miserable, y deseaba decirle a su maestro que no había hecho nada malo. Pero se mordió los labios y esperó hasta que el hombre se dirigió a él. Eventualmente, el mayor habló mientras recogían todo para ir a cenar.  
  
—¿Qué le dijiste al muchacho?  
  
—Nada, Maestro. Él me preguntó si estaba herido, y le contesté que estaba dolorido. Eso fue todo.  
  
El hombre le observó con severidad. Quería creerle. En su mente habían girado imágenes de Harry siendo consolado en los brazos de Danyel. ¿Cómo él le había castigado y había sido frío con él, inmediatamente fue a buscar consuelo donde pudiera encontrarlo? Danyel era joven, de una edad similar a la de Harry; podrían estar atraídos de manera natural. ¿Habría estado tan equivocado con Harry? Primero el daño a la planta, y ahora el contacto físico con el otro chico.  
  
—¿Y esa muestra de afecto tan inapropiada?  
  
—No sé por qué hizo eso. De verdad, Maestro. Él siempre es amable conmigo, toma mi mano. Anoche me abrazó, pero nada más, lo juro.  
  
—¿Anoche?  
  
La voz de Severus se volvió peligrosamente calmada. Harry sabía que debía ser cauteloso, pero tenía que decir la verdad.  
  
—Salí a caminar después de la cena. No quería reunirme con el grupo, todavía me sentía avergonzado. Danyel estaba en el granero de lechuzas, me vio y me preguntó si me sentía bien. Eso fue todo, Maestro. Simplemente, me abrazó y me dijo que no estuviera triste.  
  
Severus le observó atentamente de nuevo. Harry le miraba con expresión firme, con ojos que hablaban de verdad. _Caldeado por la mirada de los ojos más verdes…_ Severus deseaba creerle, quería que todo volviera a ser igual que antes, cuándo todo era perfecto. Pero la perfección no existe en realidad, ¿verdad? Al final, sólo asintió.  
  
—Mañana haremos algunos experimentos con las nuevas plantas. De momento, ve y prepárate para la cena —giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su celda; necesitaba estar solo.  
  
A la hora de la cena, Jolyon y Danyel llegaron unos minutos más tarde que el resto.  
  
—Disculpen por el retraso, hay un buen trecho desde la casa de huéspedes.  
  
Scylla sonrió y Harry se preguntó si el ver a la gente en problemas la alegraba automáticamente. Frunció el ceño, mirándola, en tanto se servía una porción del guisado con vegetales y un trozo grande de pan, pero eso sólo logró que la sonrisa de la bruja se ampliara. Jolyon se aseguró de que su hijo se sentara en su puesto y fue a realizar la lectura de esa noche.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Danyel estaban colorados de irritación; esto hizo que se sintiera culpable, aunque no podría decir el porqué. Él no había animado a Danyel, ¿cierto? Parecía que el aceptar el consuelo y la compañía del muchacho la noche anterior había sido un error.  
  
Fue sacado de sus tristes reflexiones por la llegada de Hedwig. Se apresuró a tomar la carta.  
  
—Léela después de cenar —ordenó su maestro.  
  
Harry guardó el pergamino en su túnica y continuó comiendo. Cuando terminó, pidió:  
  
—¿Por favor, puedo ir a leerla a mi celda, Maestro?  
  
Severus le miró.  
  
—Muy bien. Pero regresa a la salita cuando termines. No quiero que te aísles.  
  
—Sí, Maestro —se levantó, hizo una inclinación de cortesía y abandonó la mesa.  
  
_Querido Harry_  
  
¡Geniales noticias! Le pregunté a la profesora Sprout si iríamos el año que viene, ¡y vamos a ir! Pero antes que eso, me dijo que el maestro Snape le había escrito invitándonos a ir para Navidad, ¡y ella aceptó!  
  
Apenas puedo esperar. Realmente tengo ganas de verte.  
  
Hemos estado trabajando en la creación de híbridos de plantas mágicas y estamos tratando de desarrollar una variedad de tentácula venenosa cuyo veneno sea inocuo pero que siga funcionando en las pociones. Si tenemos éxito, te enviaré un esqueje.  
  
Estoy ayudando en las lecciones, e incluso di una clase a los de primero la semana pasada. La profesora Sprout dice que en ningún momento me vieron como un estudiante, y que ya me han aceptado como profesor. Me sentía muy nervioso, pero en cuanto empecé a conseguir que entendieran las técnicas de siembra en macetas me fue bien. ¡Ella me llamó profesor Longbottom!  
  
Quiero que me cuentes más sobre esos ritos a los que asististe, suenan muy interesantes. ¡Prepárate! Y no le pregunté a la profesora Sprout sobre la botella del mago… ¡no me pillarás tan fácilmente, Potter!  
  
Estaremos arribando el veintitrés de diciembre y nos quedaremos hasta después del día de San Esteban.  
  
¡Nos vemos pronto!  
  
Neville  
  
La carta le hizo sentir mejor y se encaminó a la reunión nocturna con una sonrisa.  
  
Severus le vio entrar y notó que estaba más animado. Estaba seguro de saber lo que decía la carta de Harry. Él había escrito a su amiga Pomona Sprout invitándola por Navidades, esperando que ella trajera a su aprendiz, quien era amigo de Harry. Por la expresión del rostro del muchacho, parecía que habían aceptado. No había sabido cómo animar a Harry sin tener que admitir que su castigo a Danyel había sido severo. No era un castigo terrible; el chico sólo necesitaba que le recordaran cómo vivir en comunidad. No había esperado que Danyel se sintiera tan acongojado; no estaba solo; su padre se estaba quedando con él. Aunque, Jolyon podía ser adusto, y Danyel amaba la compañía y se había sentido muy feliz desde que Harry se había unido a la comunidad. Severus suponía que era comprensible, pues Harry era el único joven de la edad de Danyel, y era muy amable y paciente con él. Pero esa cercanía le había hecho perder el control en una oleada de celos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A medida que transcurrían las semanas, Harry se convencía más cada vez de que Danyel estaba sufriendo por vivir en la casa de huéspedes. En cada comida, llegaba con los ojos aguados, o con visibles muestras de haber llorado recientemente. Esto hacía que Harry se sintiera horrible. El maestro Snape no había notado el desasosiego de Danyel ni la incomodidad de su aprendiz. Jolyon sólo se mostraba adusto. Y Harry también tenía su sufrimiento personal; Severus no había vuelto a su celda desde su castigo. Al principio, el joven pensó que era porque estaba permitiendo que las heridas de su espalda sanaran, pero ya estaba curado y el maestro seguía sin aparecer.  
  
Por primera vez desde el incidente, Harry habló a Danyel, mientras ambos ayudaban a retirar los platos.  
  
—Pronto terminará, Dan.  
  
—Extraño esto mucho. Quiero regresar con todos. Me gusta hablar contigo, Harry…  
  
Harry sabía que hacía mal, pero no pudo contenerse.  
  
—Iré a verte, si quieres.  
  
El rostro de Danyel se iluminó.  
  
—¿Lo harías? Estaré esta noche en mi sitio. Papa vendrá a jugar cartas cómo siempre, y yo estaré solo.  
  
Harry asintió. Podía imaginar lo triste que debía sentirse Danyel quedándose solo todas las noches en la casa de huéspedes. Su maestro no había dicho que nadie podía visitarle, sólo que debería permanecer allí por un mes. Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque sabía que debería mencionárselo a su maestro, y también sabía que no lo haría.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus estaba sentado en su sillón, leyendo, mientras los demás estaban ocupados en otros pasatiempos. Jolyon estaba sentado con su acostumbrado grupo de jugadores de cartas.  
  
—¿No quieres que tratemos de hacer una cesta más grande, Harry? —le preguntó Argus—. Ya sabes hacer la cesta colgante.  
  
—Oh… er, no esta noche, señor Filch. Yo tengo que… er… llevar mi libro a la biblioteca y buscar uno nuevo —Harry llevaba un rato luciendo algo agitado. Se levantó y cerró su libro—. ¿No tiene problema, señor Watson?  
  
George había estado cabeceando, con una revista sobre su regazo.  
  
—Oh, claro que puedes, Harry. Ve tranquilo.  
  
El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta. Severus le dejó ir, y momentos después, se levantó también y abandonó la salita de la Comunidad. Harry se estaba dirigiendo hacia su celda, lejos de la sala de trabajo de George y de la biblioteca. Severus frunció el ceño y se detuvo en el umbral del depósito de las escobas.  
  
Harry regresó dos minutos más tarde. Llevaba su capa y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Severus permaneció quieto; sabía que no le vería a menos que él lo quisiera. El joven estaba saliendo y Severus tenía una buena idea de a dónde. Su estómago gruñó, pesado y caliente por el miedo y la ira. Dejó que se fuera; cinco minutos más tarde le siguió, su capa oscura mezclándose con la oscuridad de la isla luego del anochecer, su mente recordándole que la perfección no existía, ni siquiera en Eigg.  
  
Harry tocó en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, que se abrió de inmediato. El rostro de Danyel se transformó con una sonrisa del mayor deleite y le hizo señas para que entrara.  
  
—¡Me alegra que pudieras venir! Ven a jugar ludo conmigo, Harry. No puedo jugar solo.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes sonrió y se quitó la capa, dejándola sobre el sofá. No había daño en eso. Con frecuencia, jugaba con Danyel en las noches, en la salita común. Se sentó a la mesa donde su amigo ya tenía dispuestos el tablero y las fichas.  
  
Severus desvió su trayectoria y se dirigió hacia el lateral de la casa, donde la luz brillaba a través de una de las ventanas inferiores. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero había una grieta de luz pues no estaban completamente unidas, y Severus lanzó un hechizo para fisgonear, alzándose para mirar a través, esperando encontrarse con algo escabroso…  
  
>>Me la comiste —se lamentó Danyel, mientras la ficha de Harry enviaba la suya de regreso a casa.  
  
—Bueno, tú me hiciste lo mismo antes.  
  
—Sí, pero… pero… —de repente, estalló en carcajadas—. Lo hice, ¿verdad? ¡Yo te lo hice primero!  
  
Estaban jugando ludo. Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso lo que los chicos hacían juntos?  
  
Después de unos veinte minutos de risas y bromas, Harry dejó ganar a Danyel. Lo hacía habitualmente. Esto proporcionaba al chico tal placer, que Harry no tenía corazón para competir con él en el ludo. Danyel bailó alrededor de la habitación, moviendo los brazos sobre su cabeza.  
  
>>¿Jugamos otro? —preguntó, esperanzado.  
  
—No, gracias. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Ellos pueden darse cuenta de que salí.  
  
—¡Oh, se supone que no debes estar aquí! Oh, si el maestro Snape te descubre, conseguirás otra azotaina.  
  
—Espero que no. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. No creo que él estaría muy feliz con esto.  
  
—No, no lo estaría, Harry. De seguro te castigaría.  
  
Harry se movió en la silla. Severus había sido muy severo. Recordaba el modo en que las cadenas le habían mantenido estirado, vulnerable…  
  
>>Quizás es mejor que te vayas…  
  
Danyel sonaba tan descorazonado. Su humor cambió como el tiempo, las nubes borrando su sol notoriamente.  
  
—Regresaré mañana, si quieres —ofreció Harry. Cualquier cosa por hacer que Danyel se sintiera mejor.  
  
La puerta se abrió con violencia.  
  
—Creo que no.  
  
Los chicos alzaron la vista. El rostro de Harry enrojeció de culpable vergüenza. Su maestro estaba parado en el umbral, una expresión de furia en su rostro mucho peor que la que tenía cuando le había culpado por dañar la vid.  
  
>>¡Fuera! —gritó a Harry—. Regresa a la Comunidad y a tu celda.  
  
Danyel estaba llorando abiertamente.  
  
—Por favor, Maestro, por favor. Harry no hizo nada malo.  
  
Severus miró al acongojado chico.  
  
—A diferencia de ti, Danyel, Harry sabía que estaba actuando en contra de mis instrucciones; el espíritu de ellas, sino la palabra. No me pidió permiso para visitarte porque sabía que no se lo concedería. Él está consciente de lo que ha hecho.  
  
Harry abandonó la casa de huéspedes. Severus se movió a un lado para dejarle pasar.  
  
>>No quiero seguir viéndote deprimido por el lugar, Danyel. No llorarás en las comidas. Si vuelves a mortificar a Harry, no se te permitirá regresar.  
  
El chico dejó escapar un gemido y Severus se marchó, dando un portazo. Caminó detrás de su aprendiz.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba estirado de nuevo. Esta vez era peor, pues su maestro le había ordenado que se desnudara, y ahora estaba tendido sin siquiera su ropa interior. Pudo escuchar cómo Severus sacaba la vara y tembló.  
  
—Me has decepcionado antes, Harry. Ahora, estoy muy enojado. Es obvio que tú pones los deseos de ese muchacho por encima de los míos.  
  
Harry gimoteó contra la almohada. No era eso. Él no…  
  
—¡Uno! —gritó cuando llegó el primer golpe—. Por favor, Maestro, yo no… ¡Dos!  
  
>>¡Tres! Oh… —Harry gimió porque ése había sido más fuerte que los otros dos, y eran más seguidos que la última vez que había sido castigado. Sus palabras parecían enojar aún más a su maestro. Pero él tenía que explicarle. Danyel no le gustaba del modo que Severus pensaba; simplemente, se preocupaba por él.  
  
>>Por favor, no es que él me interese más. Yo sólo siento… ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco! —dos rápidos golpes le habían impactado, pero sabía que no podía permitir que eso le callara. Tenía que decirle a su maestro. El rostro de su maestro tenía una expresión terrible. Llena de furia y dolor, y Harry había puesto ese dolor ahí.  
  
Severus podía escuchar al chico; podía oír su voz sobre el zumbido de sus oídos. Brevemente, se preguntó si el ruido en sus oídos significaba que iba a desmayarse; su ira se sentía casi dolorosa, como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Este chico era su Harry, _su_ chico, _su_ aprendiz. _Sólo suyo_ … Su brazo bajó de nuevo.  
  
>>¡Seis! Maestro, por favor, escúchame. ¡Eres tú quien me interesa, sólo tú! Siete, oh, joder… —Harry secó sus mejillas contra la almohada, furioso por haber empezado a llorar—. Por favor, ¿cuántos…? ¡Ocho!  
  
¿Cuántos? ¿Acaso lo sabía? No podía detenerse, no podía respirar, no podía pensar correctamente. _Su_ muchacho. Nadie lo tomaría, ni lo tocaría…    
  
>>¡Nueve! ¡Diez! ¡Once! —Harry gritó ante el último golpe. La vara estaba bajando por su cuerpo y ese último había cruzado sus nalgas. Sus suaves nalgas temblaron y se pusieron rojas de inmediato.  
  
Severus miraba el sitio de ese golpe. La carne del chico temblaba tan dulcemente, una oscura línea adornando ese dulce culo con una marca que hacía una cruz perfecta en su hendidura. Una cruz… El símbolo del sufrimiento… para otros. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos ridículos pensamientos.  
  
>>Sólo tuyo, Maestro… sólo tuyo por siempre —dijo Harry. Su voz, más débil, ahora sonaba derrotada—. Doce —musitó suavemente. Doce, trece, veinte… ¿qué importaba? Su maestro le odiaba y él no sabía el porqué. Amaba a su maestro, le respetaba, deseaba trabajar con él, aprender de él, estar con él. Pero ahora Severus parecía odiarle, incluso desde el día que Danyel le había abrazado—. Por favor, Maestro. Sólo tuyo; por siempre.  
  
La mano de Severus, alzada, tembló. Las palabras de Harry penetraron en su consciencia y esta vez pareció escucharlas y comprenderlas. El chico le estaba diciendo que le quería. ¡Pero él le había visto con Danyel!  
  
_¿Y qué es lo que viste? Un juego de ludo entre dos chicos. Un muchacho simple y Harry, quien se había sentido preocupado por su amigo._  
  
Severus bajó el brazo y salió cual tromba de la habitación sin una palabra, repentinamente más vencido que el muchacho castigado.  
  
Harry permaneció encadenado a la cama, sus lágrimas humedeciendo la almohada que presionaba contra sus mejillas. Dejó que sus ojos lentamente se cerraran.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooo, sé que muchos de ustedes se enojarán con Sev por estos capítulos, seguramente mas en éste capítulo que en el pasado, pero les aseguro que es la última vez que Severus va a pegar a Harry, y en el próximo capítulo va a pedir perdón, aunque de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, todo hay que decirlo. De momento, perdónenlo, que es un poco Otelo nuestro Maestro.


	14. Penitencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya mencioné, en este capítulo Severus pide perdón de una forma ... Quiero decir que es un hombre que vive bajo ciertos principios, que a nosotros pueden parecernos incorrectos, pero a ellos les funcionan. Y en el capítulo de hoy se darán cuenta que no es un déspota, sino que él también rige su comportamiento bajo esos principios.
> 
> Sólo quiero agregar que no se me espanten todavía, que después del capítulo de hoy la atmósfera del fic se aligera bastante, prometido. Y es una historia tan buena que vale la pena que sigan aquí.
> 
> Y ojo, hoy también verán escenas con un importante grado de violencia; quedan advertidos.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza, la piel desnuda helándose con el frío nocturno. No lo sabía porque había caído dormido. Se despertó con el sonido de la puerta de su celda al abrirse.  
  
Severus entró al recinto.  
  
— _Expedio_.  
  
Su voz era suave, casi vacilante. Harry sintió cómo las cadenas desaparecían y él pudo dejar caer los brazos. Le dolían por haber estado estirados en una posición tan incómoda. Las manos de Severus comenzaron a frotar ungüento en las marcas de su espalda.  
  
—Por favor, asegúrate de venir a desayunar mañana, Harry —pidió suavemente pero con firmeza.  
  
—Por supuesto, Maestro —contestó. Sus brazos realmente dolían mientras la circulación regresaba a la normalidad. Apartó la cabeza del parche húmedo en la almohada.  
  
Severus permaneció en silencio por un rato, aplicando el ungüento con mucho cuidado. Harry se sentía de maravilla mientras la sustancia empapaba sus heridas… casi como si ya no estuvieran en absoluto. Suspiró con alivio.  
  
—Éste es un ungüento sanador, Harry. Sabes que, habitualmente, las marcas de los castigos se dejan curar en forma natural, aunque se aplica otro tipo de crema para asegurar que no haya infección o un daño permanente —la voz de Severus sonaba atenuada, incluso triste.  
  
—Sí, Maestro —murmuró el joven. Estaba comenzando a sentir somnolencia… El dolor estaba remitiendo, mientras sus brazos asumían una posición más cómoda; el masaje de los dedos de su maestro estaba relajando la tensión de los músculos.  
  
—Reaccioné excesivamente, Harry. Tú hiciste mal en visitar a Danyel sin preguntarme primero, pero yo me equivoqué al reaccionar tan severamente como lo hice. Por eso te estoy curando.  
  
Harry asintió, soñoliento. Esto era agradable…  
  
El hombre dejó que sus manos permanecieran sobre los verdugones de la espalda de Harry. El muchacho era hermoso. Su bronceado se había decolorado en un débil dorado, pero su piel era maravillosa… _Sólo tuyo, Maestro… Sólo tuyo, por siempre._  
  
Severus se levantó y le tapó con la manta.  
  
—Me disculpo —musitó, rígido, y se marchó.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos los miembros de la Comunidad estuvieron reunidos alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, Severus habló:  
  
—Por favor, quédense un momento antes de dirigirse a sus tareas. Tengo un castigo que administrar.  
  
Harry se sintió enfermo. Él ya había sido castigado, Severus lo había dicho. Seguramente, no iba a cambiar de opinión y castigarlo en público ahora que no era su primera vez, ¿verdad? ¿O iría a castigar a Danyel? Le lanzó una rápida mirada al otro muchacho, quien se veía asustado. Jolyon indicó a su hijo que regresara su atención a su plato.  
  
Harry clavó la vista en su maestro, temiendo notar que la rabia y el odio habían regresado a él. Pero el rostro se Severus se mostraba vacío de expresión, como si estuviera manteniendo todos sus sentimientos ocultos en su interior.  
  
Apenas pudo comer. Esperó hasta que todos hubieron terminado, su estómago dando saltos como un animal enjaulado. Abigail se inclinó hacia él y susurró:  
  
—Todo está bien; no creo que estés en problemas, Harry. Él te castigaría en privado.  
  
—Entonces, ¿todavía soy novicio?  
  
—Durante tu primer año, sí —la chica apretó su mano y el chico se sintió mejor, pero siguió aprensivo sobre lo que iba a pasar y quién sería castigado esta vez.  
  
Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer y permanecieron en sus puestos, mirando al Maestro con expectación, éste se levantó. Se paró detrás de su silla, colocando las manos sobre el respaldo, y habló:  
  
—Anoche, descubrí que Harry había ido a visitar a Danyel.  
  
El aludido se ruborizó y sintió que todos los ojos se giraban hacia él, pero siguió mirando fijamente a su maestro. Severus no le miró, y su rostro permaneció sereno.  
  
>>Yo le castigué por no pedirme permiso. Rompió el espíritu del castigo de Danyel, y sabía que era poco probable que yo le concediera el permiso. Fue castigado por ello. Harry se comportó mal, pero yo me comporté peor. Reaccioné en exceso al encontrarle con Danyel. Le castigué muy severamente, mucho más de lo que la infracción merecía. Las acciones de Harry –aunque en contra de mi voluntad– fueron inspiradas en el espíritu de amabilidad y apoyo a los miembros de la Comunidad. Mis reacciones, por el contrario, fueron el resultado de mis celos.  
  
Se escucharon varios jadeos de sorpresa; la gente miraba del Maestro a Harry, y de éste a Danyel. Éste último lucía asustado, y Harry se veía asombrado. Severus permaneció con el semblante pétreo, claramente controlándose, aunque sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al respaldo de la silla.  
  
>>Harry es mi aprendiz. Soy posesivo con él, y eso es lo que se espera en circunstancias normales. Sin embargo, Danyel es un caso especial, como todos sabemos. Me disculpo contigo, Danyel, por mis celos de tu amistad con Harry. Me disculpo contigo, Jolyon, por olvidar las indulgencies debidas a tu hijo. Me disculpo contigo, Harry, por mi severidad al castigarte más allá de lo que era justo, y por dudar de tu lealtad hacia mí.  
  
Mientras mencionaba el nombre de cada persona, Severus les miró e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos con humildad. Jolyon asintió a su vez, cortésmente. Danyel, sólo se veía confundido. Harry se ruborizó hasta un rojo ladrillo.  
  
>>Siempre que cualquier miembro de la Comunidad hace algo equivocado que trae como consecuencias problemas o trabajo para los demás miembros, es castigado. Cuando el Maestro de la Comunidad hace algo que afecta a varios miembros, el castigo debe ser más severo. Ustedes tienen el derecho de esperar que yo no cometa tales errores. Estoy realmente avergonzado por haber errado ante ustedes.  
  
Severus se alejó de la mesa; al parecer, ya no necesitaba aferrarse a la silla.  
  
>>Jolyon, tú eres un hombre fuerte, y eres uno de los que agravié. Por favor, asísteme en esto.  
  
El hombre asintió levemente; luego, habló brevemente a Danyel, se levantó, y alcanzó la cocina de unas pocas zancadas. Levantó la mano y bajó el látigo.  
  
Harry se estremeció.  
  
—¡No!  
  
Abigail puso una mano sobre la suya.  
  
—Déjale, Harry. Él siente que debe hacer esto. Es importante que como jefe de la Comunidad se vea que es justo.  
  
—Pero… no importa. Él me curó.  
  
—Tú no fuiste el único agraviado, Harry —la voz de Abigail también sonaba triste.  
  
El muchacho miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Scylla estaba sentada con el semblante tan pétreo como el que Severus había tenido antes. Harry casi había esperado verle una expresión de triunfo, pero al parecer ella no intrigaba para buscar el sufrimiento y humillación públicos de Severus; era a él a quien quería ver castigado. Se preguntó, nuevamente, si Scylla querría a su maestro para ella.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido y decidido, Severus se sacó la túnica por encima de la cabeza. La dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una silla, apuntalando sus manos contra la pared. Su espalda mostraba las marcas sanadas de anteriores castigos y Harry se sorprendió al ver cuántas eran. ¿Seguramente el Maestro no se habría castigado con tanta frecuencia?  
  
—Veinticuatro, Jolyon. Es el doble de lo que yo le infligí a Harry. Y pon tu esfuerzo en esto, hombre.  
  
Jolyon gruñó, afirmando. Se arremangó la camisa, se colocó en posición, y empezó.  
  
Harry supo, al instante, que esto era diferente a la vara. El cuero del látigo parecía cortar, ser más afilado que la pulida madera de la vara. Sabía que la piel de Severus no soportaría veinticuatro latigazos sin resultar dañada. Dejó escapar un gemido de pura agonía. Abigail tomó su mano y la apretó.  
  
Jolyon estaba haciendo lo que le había sido pedido, y era un hombre fuerte y corpulento. Los latigazos crujían contra la carne del maestro Snape, y el cuerpo del hombre saltaba bajo la fuerza de cada golpe. Con el sexto latigazo la sangre comenzó a correr por la espalda de Severus, y las lágrimas a bajar por la cara de Harry. Danyel comenzó a gemir. Harry deseaba correr hacia el extremo de la mesa y abrazar al muchacho, pero eso había sido lo que había empezado todo esto, así que se obligó a permanecer en su sitio.  
  
Miranda se levantó y se acercó a Danyel, acogiéndole en un abrazo maternal. La azotaina continuó y Severus comenzó a gritar con cada nuevo golpe, pero continuó parado y apoyado contra la pared con brazos temblorosos, orgulloso y determinado a demostrar que él no necesitaba sujeciones, y que sabía que se había ganado esto y lo aceptaba.  
  
En el décimo quinto latigazo comenzó a tambalearse, sus piernas perdiendo la habilidad para sostenerle en pie.  
  
—No más, Maestro —pidió Jolyon, bajando el látigo—. No puedes soportar más.  
  
—Por favor, no más —lloró Harry—. Ya recibiste más que yo, y el látigo es cruel.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza, largos mechones oscuros colgando sobre su rostro, ocultando su expresión. Su voz flaqueó pero insistió:  
  
—Josiah, ven y sostenme, por favor.  
  
—Maestro… —Josiah se veía desesperado por evitar esa tarea.  
  
—Por favor —repitió Severus—. Necesito recordar esto.  
  
Josiah se levantó, moviéndose con renuencia, pero debía obedecer al maestro Snape. Sacó su varita y hechizó unos grilletes que sostuvieron al hombre contra la pared, y lanzó un Petríficus para asegurarse de que permaneciera en su lugar.  
  
Jolyon reasumió su labor. Él contaba los golpes. Harry podría asegurar que ahora eran más débiles, no poniendo su considerable fuerza en ellos. Su maestro no lo soportaría.  
  
Para cuando todo terminó, había algunas expresiones casi enfermas en la mesa. Jolyon estaba completamente tembloroso. Bajó el látigo y lanzó un hechizo para limpiar la sangre. Josiah liberó el Petrificus y los grilletes, sosteniendo al hombre que se derrumbaba. Harry corrió a ayudar.  
  
—Llévenlo a su habitación —pidió.  
  
Los hombres virtualmente arrastraron a Severus hasta su celda. Harry señaló la cama y ellos le acostaron sobre su estómago. Lydia trajo algunas pociones sanadoras de la tienda y se las entregó a Harry. Ella apretó con fuerza su mano, al notar su angustia.  
  
—Es importante para él vivir bajo sus propias reglas, Harry. Admitió que había errado y tuvo razón. Es un hombre orgulloso; hacer menos que esto, le hubiera dañado mucho más que el castigo.  
  
Harry asintió, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras y alegre por su amabilidad. Respiró profundamente y fue hasta Severus.  
  
—Te curare, Maestro.  
  
—No —la voz de Severus era áspera; había gritado muy alto al final—. Sólo límpialo, por favor, Harry.  
  
El joven tragó con fuerza. Severus era tan testarudo.  
  
—Muy bien, Maestro.  
  
Se apresuró hacia el lavabo y preparó unos paños y una vasija con agua tibia. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Los otros hombres se habían marchado, y Severus estaba acostado con la cara hacia el otro lado, aguardando tranquilo, así que aprovechó y vertió algo de la poción sanadora en el agua tibia. En opinión de todos, salvo Severus, su maestro ya había sufrido suficiente. Diluida, no curaría las heridas con rapidez, pero ayudaría.  
  
Sumergió la suave tela en el líquido y comenzó a limpiar el desastre sanguinolento en la espalda de Severus. El hombre apretaba las manos, a veces se estremecía, pero no emitió ni un sonido. Harry casi podía sentir la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula. Cuando la carne estuvo limpia, la secó con un paño absorbente.  
  
—¿Puedo ponerte un ungüento ordinario, Maestro?  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
—Está al lado del lavabo  
  
Harry lo consiguió y empezó a curarle las heridas tan suave y profundamente como pudo. Esas nuevas líneas harían cicatrices que se unirían a la miríada de otras que ya cruzaban la fuerte espalda. Harry había estado desnudo con Severus, pero nunca había visto su espalda. Le impresionó, pero contuvo cualquier comentario. Severus estaba quedándose dormido a pesar de sus heridas, o quizás a causa del trauma provocado por ellas, y Harry pensaba que dormir era lo mejor para él de momento.  
  
Cuando terminó, limpió todo lo que había utilizado. Verificó que Severus estuviera dormido y se dirigió a la salida. Regresaría en un par de horas a revisar a su maestro.  
  
En el área del comedor, Miranda estaba sentada a la mesa con una taza de café. Levantó la vista hacia Harry, sus ojos llenos de tristeza.  
  
—Ven y toma un poco de café —invitó.  
  
—¿Él ha hecho esto con frecuencia? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba y aceptaba la taza que ella le entregaba.  
  
—No. Es un hombre muy discreto. Es muy estricto consigo mismo, no he sabido que haya perdido el control de esta manera jamás. Es por ti, por supuesto.  
  
Harry levantó la vista, sobresaltado.  
  
—¡Yo no quería que hiciera esto!  
  
—No, por supuesto que no. No quise decir nada parecido. Yo lo que quiero decir es que pierde el control a causa de sus sentimientos por ti. Es claro como el agua… Él te ama.  
  
Harry jadeó.  
  
—¿Él… me ama? No… él no ha dicho, no ha hecho… Quiero decir… —enrojeció y se odió por eso. Sí, habían hecho cosas juntos con bastante frecuencia, ¿pero amor? No, Miranda se estaba comportando como una mujer tierna y romántica. Eso era todo.  
  
—¿Cómo explicas esto? —la bruja sonrió suavemente.  
  
—Él sólo restablece las reglas, para reforzar la disciplina —declaró, consciente de que sonaba poco convincente.  
  
Miranda se compadeció de él y comenzó a hablar de cuán ocupados estarían los trabajadores, especialmente el pobre Josiah, quien no sabía cuándo conseguiría un minuto de respiro en la elaboración del vino, y Richeldis, quien estaba hasta las axilas de cera de abejas y miel. Harry se relajó y charló; no tenía prisa en ir a su sitio de trabajo y ver a Scylla, y tenía que revisar a su maestro en una hora o así.  
  
Eventualmente, Harry se rindió y pasó la mañana con Miranda, conversando y ayudándola a prepararse para las fiestas navideñas y el solsticio de invierno. Las celebraciones siempre alegraban a todos, y los banquetes de Miranda les proveían del combustible para pasar la peor parte del invierno, todavía por venir. Él le contó sobre los banquetes en Hogwarts y los diferentes platos que servían allí, y ella prometió servir algunos de ellos en la mesa de Navidad de ese año.  
  
Harry le preguntó cómo hacían con los regalos. ¿Iban de tiendas? Miranda le contestó que podía pedir salir unos días de la isla, si así lo deseaba, aunque la mayoría de los miembros de la Comunidad hacían los obsequios para sus compañeros. Ella hacía dulces, Richeldis prendas de punto o crochet, y George hermosos artículos de escritorio. Harry no estaba seguro de que hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer para regalar, así que decidió preguntar a su maestro si podía salir a hacer sus compras navideñas.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, para alivio de todos, luego de este capítulo la cosa se tranquiliza un poco y la historia se vuelve más romántica, por así decirlo. Sólo hay un capítulo con este tipo de violencia más adelante, pero no habrá más castigos ni para Harry ni para Severus, no se preocupen. Igualmente, haré la advertencia correspondiente cuando llegue ese capítulo.


	15. El Segundo Pocionista oficial

Parecieron transcurrir siglos hasta que la espalda del maestro Snape sanó completamente. Él se había rehusado a aceptar el ungüento sanador que había utilizado con Harry, y se aseguró que el joven sólo empleara ingredientes simples para limpiar sus heridas. Harry sabía que la poción que había vertido en el agua de limpieza inicial había ayudado, y odiaba pensar cuánto más habría demorado el proceso de sanación sin eso, pero en esa oportunidad Severus no había estado lo bastante lúcido como para notarlo. Pero, después de dormir un rato y reponerse del impacto de la flagelación, fue mucho más difícil burlarle.  
  
Severus estaba decidido a recordar la lección y evitar volver a reaccionar excesivamente a causa de su carácter posesivo.  
  
Scylla miraba a Harry con más dureza que nunca, pero había sido reprendida en más de una ocasión por quejarse en voz alta. Ahora, tenía mucho cuidado de no decir nada en contra del aprendiz del maestro Snape.  
  
Entre el Maestro y el joven las cosas se habían relajado bastante. Severus enseñaba a Harry, y nuevamente parecía abierto y feliz con él. El chico se sentía casi tan feliz como cuando estaba recién llegado a Eigg, ese embriagador verano en que había pasado sus días explorando la Comunidad y sus noches acurrucado en los brazos de su maestro, saciado. Estaba casi tan feliz como entonces… pero no igual. Porque aquellos maravillosos encuentros nocturnos no habían vuelto a suceder. Desde su propio castigo, su maestro no había regresado a su habitación. Por mucho que se decía a sí mismo que era comprensible –especialmente con la espalda lastimada de Severus– aun así se entristecía por eso. No sólo extrañaba el sexo sino también la cercanía que se había creado entre ellos; esa sensación de tener una relación especial y privada, no compartida por nadie más en la Comunidad.  
  
Mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa de comer esa noche, sucedieron dos cosas destacables.  
  
—Harry, tengo que entregar un pedido en Slug & Jiggers mañana. Sé que tú quieres ir a hacer tus compras navideñas. Ésta sería una buena oportunidad para que conocieras el establecimiento de nuestro principal cliente y luego puedes pasar el resto del día comprando tus obsequios. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?  
  
El rostro juvenil se iluminó al instante con una sonrisa. _¿Qué si le gustaría ir?_  
  
—Sí, por favor, Maestro.  
  
Miranda debía haberle mencionado su charla al jefe de la Comunidad. Harry sonrió y asintió a la cocinera, quién le sonrió a su vez. Miranda era un alma noble que amaba ver felices a los miembros de la Comunidad; a Harry le recordaba a una mamá gallina revoloteando alrededor de sus pollitos. Si ellos eran felices, ella era feliz. Las peleas y castigos le afligían, y Harry había notado que se iba en cuanto podía cuando sucedía algo así. Había llorado abiertamente durante el castigo al maestro Snape.  
  
—Maestro, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar después de comer —Scylla sonaba como si estuviera molesta por algo. No era un tono de voz inusual en ella, a Harry le sonaba así la mayoría de las veces. Ella sólo se veía feliz cuando estaba preparando alguna poción o cuando Harry estaba en problemas. El joven estaba contento de haberla decepcionado desde el incidente de la poda, y le daba suficiente espacio siempre que se cruzaban, precavido de que no pudiera intentar algo similar.  
  
Severus contestó:  
  
—Por supuesto, Scylla. Me reuniré contigo en la salita de estar.  
  
Harry pasó el resto de la comida oscilando entre la excitación por la visita a Londres y la cautela sobre lo que querría la bruja. Lo que ella deseaba, habitualmente implicaba una incomodidad para Harry.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Maestro, tengo la necesidad de hablar abiertamente. Últimamente me he sentido… preocupada. He estado trabajando muy duro…  
  
—Aprecio eso, Scylla.  
  
—…y aun así, siento que mi posición aquí está siendo minada por ese muchacho.  
  
—Supondré que te refieres a Harry y no a Danyel.  
  
—Por supuesto. Tu indulgencia hacia él es mayor que la habitual para un aprendiz.  
  
—¿En qué forma? —la voz de Severus se había tornado fría. Había tratado de ser cuidadoso y no beneficiar a Harry, pero tenía responsabilidades hacia el joven que estaba dispuesto a satisfacer plenamente.  
  
—Un aprendiz debería estar haciendo las tareas nimias, no diciéndole al pocionista senior qué hacer. Muchas veces viene y me da indicaciones en mi trabajo. Frecuentemente, yo termino ordenando el lugar de trabajo, limpiando la mesa…  
  
—Scylla, el área de la que estás hablando es tu lugar de trabajo, ¿no?  
  
—¡El chico no es quién para decirme qué hacer! Él debería estar limpiando, ordenando…  
  
—No. Él no debería. Es mi Aprendiz, no tu lacayo. Está aquí para aprender. Las cosas que deseas que él limpie son tu equipo de trabajo y no tiene ninguna relación con nuestras lecciones. Harry hace lo que yo le indico. Cuando se dirige a ti, sólo lo hace porque yo le he pedido que te entregue algún mensaje. ¿No te has dado cuenta que todos hacemos primero nuestro propio trabajo y luego ayudamos a quien lo necesite?  
  
—Él nunca me ayuda; ése es el punto.  
  
—Es mi aprendiz. En las salas de Pociones, tiene un lugar especial; está aquí en un proceso educativo. No va a cumplir su Maestría limpiando tu sitio de trabajo.  
  
—Él es un insolente —ahora, la boca de Scylla era una línea firme. Habiendo fallado en su primer planteamiento, no tenía idea de qué encontrar para cerrarle las puertas a Harry. Difícilmente podía atacar al maestro Snape por favorecer al chico; él clamaría que simplemente estaba siendo un maestro apropiado para su aprendiz.  
  
Severus dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.  
  
—Esto es una tontería. Harry es un miembro educado y trabajador de la Comunidad. No puedes tener nada en su contra excepto –me resisto a decir esto pero debo hacerlo– tus celos.  
  
—Si yo estoy celosa –y resiento la implicación– es porque tú favoreces al muchacho sobre mí. Soy una pocionista experimentada; él acaba de salir de la escuela. Si yo he de seguir trabajando aquí, requeriré que se garantice mi posición como Segundo Pocionista, por encima de todos los miembros excepto de ti, Maestro. No creo que sea mucho pedir luego de mis años de servicio a la Comunidad.  
  
—Tus resentimientos hacia Harry son ingenuos en sí mismos. Harry es sólo un novato, aún no ha estado aquí ni siquiera medio año, y su estatus es el de mi aprendiz.  
  
—Maestro Snape, me vas a disculpar, pero en realidad esas palabras no significan nada. Él está siendo favorecido, lo veo en cada cosa que hace. Mientras que yo, quien traje conmigo el respaldo de mi organización, cuyas contribuciones aseguraron que esta comunidad sobreviviera y no se desmoronara a causa del hambre en sus difíciles primeros años, no soy tratada mejor que ese estúpido muchacho, Danyel.  
  
—Scylla —la voz y rostro de Severus eran duros—. No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Harry es tratado como el resto de los miembros, excepto que debe responder ante mí por su trabajo con mayor diligencia aún que los demás, incluyéndote. Es un novato, pero justamente eso le da algo de flexibilidad mientras aprende a vivir bajo nuestras reglas. Sí, tú eres un miembro pleno de la Comunidad, pero no eres superior al joven que con tanta arrogancia llamaste ‘muchacho estúpido’. Danyel Tadcaster trabaja tan duro como cualquier otro. Aunque no puede asumir las tareas de un pocionista, hace lo que puede, tan bien como puede. Eso es todo lo que cualquier miembro de la Comunidad está obligado a hacer, y él es un miembro tan completo como tú.  
  
Los ojos de la bruja se habían entrecerrado mientras escuchaba; era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con una sola palabra de lo dicho.   
  
—Si fuera posible, quisiera pedir una licencia para visitar a algunos amigos justo después de Navidad.  
  
Severus no había esperado que esto sucediera tan pronto. Había estado consciente de que Scylla estaba celosa, pero había pensado que se le pasaría después de un tiempo, y esperado que entre ellos se pudiera desarrollar cierta camaradería como compañeros pocionistas. Habitualmente, los puntos de vista de sangre pura de Scylla no eran tan evidentes, pero Harry había sido el metafórico dedo pinchando en la llaga de las jerarquías. Obviamente, ella creía que sus tareas le otorgaban una relevancia especial dentro de la Comunidad. Sólo había un miembro cuya jerarquía estaba por encima de la de los demás, y ése era él mismo, como Maestro de la Comunidad. Suspiró.  
  
—Por supuesto que puedes visitar a quienquiera que desees durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Scylla. Simplemente, me siento decepcionado de que no vayas a pasar esos días en la Comunidad donde has vivido los últimos ocho años.  
  
—Yo también lo lamento, Maestro —contestó, levantándose—. Si me disculpas, tengo una carta que escribir.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quién haya disfrutado que Scylla tuviera que comerse el hígado y bajar la cabeza ante Sev que diga YO. ¿A que disfrutaron el capítulo? Ya era hora, Severus.


	16. Compras de Navidad

La mañana siguiente era miércoles, y el día amaneció frío y brillante. Faltaban solamente dos semanas para Navidad y un poco menos para el solsticio de invierno. La Comunidad se había preparado para la peor etapa del invierno: los animales estaban encerrados en los corrales, el heno estaba almacenado, las abejas estaban seguras en sus colmenas, las vides habían sido podadas y los campos labrados. La gente estaba trabajando febrilmente para estar lista para las celebraciones. Los hombres más jóvenes tenían pendiente el Rito de los Límites para el invierno, a efectuarse durante el solsticio, y Miranda estaba acosándoles con alimentos nutritivos para que fueran capaces de verter su fuerza para la protección de la Comunidad.  
  
—Iremos al Callejón Diagon en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, Harry —le dijo su maestro.  
  
Harry se aseguró de comer bien. Su excitación hacía que sintiera más apetito del habitual. Ignoró la fría actitud de Scylla, quien estaba sentada frente a él.  
  
—Yo iré mañana con mamá, Harry —comentó Abigail—. Me encanta el Callejón Diagon en Navidad.  
  
Harry nunca lo había visto.  
  
—Vamos, el pedido está listo. Nos apareceremos desde el almacén.  
  
Harry siguió a Severus hacia la salida del comedor, despidiéndose de todos. Un coro de alegres respuestas le siguió mientras se alejaba. Su maestro le guio hasta el almacén, que era una de las habitaciones del pasillo de las salas de trabajo de pociones. Dos grandes cajas estaban allí.  
  
>>Nos apareceremos en los almacenes de Slug & Jiggers, en el área de recepción de bienes. Esta primera vez, deberás sostenerte de mí para viajar, así que sujétate a mi túnica.  
  
Harry asió el borde de la gruesa túnica de invierno de Severus y se paró a su lado, cargando torpemente la pesada caja. Se aparecieron a un tiempo.  
  
Arribaron a una enorme zona abierta llena de cajas, cestas y jaulas apiladas. ¡Algunos de los ingredientes estaban vivos! Harry casi dejó caer su caja cuando vio una araña larga, delgada y con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo saliendo entre las tablillas de un cajón ubicado justo al lado de donde él estaba parado.  
  
—Colóquelos aquí, Maestro —un mago bajito y de piernas torcidas estaba señalando un lugar cercano a él—. Sus pociones, supongo, maestro Snape. La patrona Slug lleva un par de días gritando por ellas.  
  
Harry llevó la caja y la colocó al lado de la de su maestro. Se alegró por ello, no era precisamente ligera. Las pociones, cuando se embalaban en grandes cantidades, pesaban una tonelada.  
  
>>Una gruesa en cada caja, ¿correcto?  
  
—Así es. ¿Debemos esperar mientras las revisa?  
  
—No, no. Pueden irse. Sé que si usted dice que hay una gruesa, entonces ahí hay ciento cuarenta y cuatro botellas, ni más ni menos. Una de Filtro de Bienestar y una de Poción Para Mejorar las Articulaciones, ¿correcto? —comentó, marcando sobre una tablilla.  
  
—Ése fue el pedido.  
  
—Entonces, eso es lo que es… sí, lo sé. ¿Va a venir algo más antes de Navidad?  
  
—Una caja de Poción Mata Angustia, y una pequeña orden mezclada.  
  
—En ese caso, no le desearé Feliz Navidad todavía, Maestro —con eso, el hombre bajito se giró para apresurar a un joven que estaba desembalando una caja en el otro extremo del recinto—. ¡Ése no, Ignatius! ¡El señor Jigger está clamando por los paquetes de regalo de surtido de hongos secos! Allá…   
  
Harry sonrió a su maestro.  
  
—Esto luce como un caos organizado.  
  
Severus también sonrió.  
  
—La Navidad provoca eso en las tiendas, creo. Afortunadamente, eso nos proporciona buenos pedidos, así que no me quejo. La gente se aprovisiona como si las tiendas fueran a cerrar por un mes. Ahora, ¿vamos y nos unimos al corre y corre?  
  
Harry se preguntó si a Severus le gustaría un paquete de surtido de hongos como obsequio de Navidad, pero decidió que probablemente encontraría algo mejor en el callejón. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que podría comprar para su maestro.  
  
>>¡El lugar preciso! —exclamó Severus, después que habían pasado incontables tiendas cubiertas de llamativo esplendor, que él había ignorado y Harry había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, admirando las decoraciones festivas. Había danzantes hadas de luz, árboles de hojas perennes brillando con bayas y oropeles, figuras hechizadas que cantaban villancicos, y en el exterior de Emporio Animal había una hilera de campanas doradas que repicaban diferentes melodías.   
  
Severus entró en la tienda que había señalado; se llamaba _Curiosidades_. Harry le siguió, riendo mientras atravesaba un chubasco de copos de nieve de múltiples colores, que resultó ser la puerta de entrada hechizada. ¡Oh, y el lugar estaba repleto de curiosidades! Harry no sabía por dónde empezar.  
  
El recinto estaba cubierto de estanterías desde el piso hasta el techo, algunas profundas, otras más planas. Y en esos estantes estaba almacenado… ¡de todo! Se detuvo en el primer armario y miró fijamente.  
  
—Tómate tu tiempo, Harry —aconsejó Severus, caminando hacia el siguiente mostrador—. Tenemos todo el día. O hasta que tu hambre sea más fuerte que tú.  
  
Harry sonrió. Su maestro le conocía muy bien… ya estaba empezando a sentir algo de hambre, y eso que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el desayuno. En ese momento, se inclinó más cerca de un estante y levantó algo que parecía un telescopio de metal, y se olvidó de su estómago.  
  
Miró por el ocular y vio…  
  
—¡Maestro, tú estás en esto!  
  
Severus le miró y sonrió.  
  
—¿Estoy? Es bueno saberlo.  
  
—Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, te muestra elaborando una poción, ¡y estás en nuestra sala de trabajo!  
  
—Harry, eso es un Consejero.  
  
A regañadientes, el joven apartó el ojo del ocular.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que hace?  
  
—Muestra al espectador aquello en lo que debería estar concentrándose. Apropiadamente, muestra una visión de mi persona trabajando, probablemente enseñándote.  
  
—Oh, eso tiene sentido. ¿Quieres mirar, Maestro?  
  
El hombre le observó con renuencia.  
  
—Es algo muy personal, Harry. No creo…  
  
—Pero podría tener un consejo para ti también, ¿no?  
  
—¡Impertinente! —le regañó Severus, pero al ver la cara de decepción del muchacho, transigió y tomó el Consejero, preguntándose cómo este chico era capaz de influenciarle de esa forma y si era una debilidad permitírselo.  
  
—¿Qué ves, Maestro?  
  
Severus colocó el aparato de nuevo en el estante, sin una palabra. Lo que había visto no tenía ningún sentido, y no era algo que hubiera esperado que fuera parte de su vida.  
  
>>¿Está todo bien, Maestro?  
  
—Sí, por supuesto. Sigue con tus compras, Harry. Yo voy a ir a hablar con el dependiente.  
  
Harry le observó partir a buscar al mago encargado de la tienda y empezar a hablar con él, haciendo gestos hacia los estantes que estaban al lado de la puerta. Por alguna razón, dudaba que su maestro le contara lo que había visto. ¿Acaso el Consejero mostraba el futuro? Sacudiendo la cabeza, regresó a curiosear en busca de sus regalos, y pronto se dejó absorber por las mercancías de la tienda.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Ése es un Consejero ordinario?  
  
—Todos nuestros productos son de calidad superior, señor. No hay nada de ordinario en ninguno de ellos.  
  
Severus suspiró. Había descubierto que era muy fácil hacer enojar a los comerciantes.  
  
—Por supuesto. Sólo deseo saber si es un Consejero típico.  
  
—Bien, sus especificaciones dicen que se trata de tecnología de punta, pero sí, es un Consejero. ¿Por qué pregunta?   
  
—Porque lo que me mostró no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
—Bien, ofrece consejos. Ésa es su función. Si le mostró algo inesperado, debería tomar en cuenta su opinión. Los hechizos con los que fue desarrollado fueron muy eficientes, los elegimos especialmente.  
  
—Sí, sí, comprendo. Le aseguro que, como maestro de Pociones, entiendo que esté orgulloso de su trabajo. Simplemente, encontré esto… desconcertante.  
  
—Quizás debería considerar comprarlo, señor. Puede que necesite consultarlo con regularidad.  
  
—Hmm.  
  
Severus estaba tentado. Algunas veces, deseaba tener alguien que le aconsejara, pero era reacio por naturaleza a aceptar la opinión de instrumentos encantados. Se irguió y regresó a los estantes, observando cómo Harry se deleitaba con la variedad de artículos, y descubriendo que verle le hacía sentir bien. Empujó con firmeza hacia el fondo de su mente la opinión del Consejero sobre el enfoque de su vida.  
  
Harry eligió varias chucherías para los miembros de la Comunidad: un reloj encantado para Miranda –sabía que ella lanzaba hechizos de sincronización, pero éste haría el trabajo sólo con que ella expresara sus deseos en voz alta– ; calcetines que se calentaban a sí mismos para Jolyon, Danyel y Argus, para que mantuvieran sus pies calientes mientras alimentaban a los caballos y las ovejas; un juego de artículos para arreglo del cabello para Abigail; unas Agujas de Punto Anti–caída para Richeldis, encantadas para que nunca dejaran una puntada fuera de lugar –ella probablemente no las necesitaría, pero le pareció una idea graciosa–; y un par de Diarios de Comunicación, uno para Neville y el otro para él mismo. Esto transformaría la vida de Hedwig en Eigg en un honorable retiro, ya que raramente mantenía correspondencia con alguien más. De camino al mostrador recogió el Consejero, asegurándose de que Severus no le estuviera observando. Al final, terminó pagando al tendero unos sesenta y ocho galeones.  
  
—Estoy listo, Maestro —dijo al llegar junto a Severus, quien estaba hojeando una selección de libros.  
  
Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver libros allí, junto a los extraños y maravillosos objetos que había en los demás estantes, pero cuando Severus resopló divertido ante el que estaba leyendo, Harry se dio cuenta que debía ser alguna clase de libro de chistes.  
  
El hombre regresó el libro a su lugar y se giró hacia su aprendiz, ocultando la vista de los títulos.  
  
—¿Pagaste?   
  
—Sí, Maestro. Me preguntaba si ya estabas listo.  
  
—Sí. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitabas?  
  
—No del todo, Maestro. Me falta una visita a Honeydukes. Para la gente que no conozco tan bien, estoy pensando comprarles sólo chocolates, y a la profesora Sprout le regalaré un pote de ungüento sanador, si es posible; sus manos están ásperas a causa del manejo de algunas plantas mágicas.  
  
—Entonces, vamos a Honeydukes; luego, si tienes hambre, almorzaremos en el Caldero Chorreante —decidió Severus, sabiendo muy bien que Harry ya debía estar hambriento, y sonriendo ante su entusiasmada respuesta.  
  
Severus había decidido no comprar el Consejero, a pesar de haberlo considerado seriamente. Pero reflexionaría sobre su consejo y le encontraría el sentido –tenía que haber un sentido allí–. Conocía _Curiosidades_ desde hacía mucho tiempo; era una tienda excelente, y allí siempre se conseguían artículos confiables.  
  
—Severus Snape.  
  
Giraron en redondo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, y vieron al hombre que había llamado emergiendo del Callejón Knockturn.  
  
—Lucius. Que grato verte por aquí.  
  
—Te veo muy poco en estos días, Severus. ¿Debo suponer que estás todavía ocupado?  
  
—De hecho.  
  
—Y hoy vienes acompañado… por tu guapo aprendiz.  
  
Harry sintió que un estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal ante esas palabras y la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy.  
  
Severus no dijo nada, pues no había escuchado nada que mereciera respuesta.  
  
>>Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted, señor Potter —comentó el rubio, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la del joven.  
  
Harry tenía las manos llenas con sus compras, pero logró arreglárselas lo suficiente como para extender sus dedos, que Malfoy rozó brevemente con su elegante mano enguantada. El chico sintió alivio por haber tocado el cuero y no la piel del hombre, porque no hubiera sido capaz de evitar un estremecimiento. Malfoy era una presencia poderosa y definitivamente incómoda.  
  
>>Me siento algo decepcionado de que no hayas tomado a Scylla para entrenarla, Severus. Es una bruja impecable, proveniente de las mejores familias.  
  
—Le ofrecí a Harry ser mi aprendiz debido a sus aptitudes y entusiasmo, Lucius. Un Maestro elige a sus discípulos por muchas razones.  
  
—Sí. Y él es muy atractivo.  
  
—Algo que es completamente irrelevante —gruñó el maestro Snape, ahora su voz revelaba un borde de ira. Harry se sorprendió al escucharle; Severus acostumbraba a controlar muy bien sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de Malfoy—. Si yo le hubiera querido sólo porque es un lindo chico, no necesitaba haberle ofrecido una beca de estudios.  
  
Malfoy le miró fieramente, sus pálidos ojos muy brillantes.  
  
—Tengo entendido que Scylla ha estado desanimada desde la llegada del muchacho. Es comprensible; ella ha trabajado muchos años contigo, produciendo excelentes resultados.  
  
—Scylla es una pocionista competente, pero es más una seguidora de recetas que una creadora. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Yo le estoy enseñando a Harry mis propias habilidades. Por eso él es mi aprendiz, y no Scylla Darke.  
  
Lucius se giró a observar a Harry, quien estaba parado derecho y miró al hombre de frente, controlando la urgencia de retroceder. Él era el elegido por Severus y no había nada que Malfoy pudiera hacer al respecto. Era molesto que el hombre se considerara con derecho a opinar sobre los romances de su maestro.  
  
—Bien, Feliz Navidad para ambos —la voz de Malfoy sonaba incluso más helada que la estación—. De seguro te visitaré para Año Nuevo. Dale mis recuerdos a Scylla —con un último asentimiento, caminó hacia el punto de aparición.  
  
Harry dejó escapar el aire contenido.  
  
—Él me da repelus.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño mirando la figura de Malfoy que se alejaba.  
  
—Es un arrastrado, pero uno con el que tenemos que lidiar. Lo hiciste bien, Harry.  
  
En el dulce olor del interior de Honeydukes, Harry pronto olvidó el mal momento de su encuentro con Malfoy. Compró más de lo que había supuesto, incluyendo una caja de olorosas Delicias Turcas, que le recordó a su pastel de cumpleaños. Se la daría a Severus, quien había disfrutado de varias rebanadas de esa tarta.  
  
Pero, para Harry, la mejor parte del día fue el almuerzo en El Caldero Chorreante. Él siempre estaba hambriento, e incluso Severus tenía que confesar que ya estaba listo para almorzar. Ordenaron sidra para beber y observaron atentamente el menú, que ofrecía la ‘comida tradicional del mes’: Clanger de Bedfordshire.*  
  
—¿Qué es un clanger?  
  
—No tengo idea —contestó Severus, frunciendo el ceño ante el menú—. Tom, ¿qué demonios estás vendiendo como comida en estos días?  
  
—Es una receta muggle tradicional, señor. Estoy seguro que ha escuchado eso de ‘no debes dejar gotear un clanger’.  
  
—Siempre creí que tenía algo que ver con campanas.**  
  
—No, no, bendito. Un clanger es una comida en sí misma. Un pudín de tocino, que se sirve envuelto en muselina. Tiene la forma de un pastel alargado, con un puente de tocino atravesándolo por el medio. En uno de los extremos tiene carne de res, cebollas y una salsa deliciosa. En el otro lado de la barrera de sebo tiene mermelada tipo roly–poly. Es una idea malditamente buena si estás trabajando, pues puedes llevar tu clanger envuelto. A la hora del almuerzo se calienta con un rápido hechizo y es una comida completa en un cómodo empaque. Por supuesto, si lo dejas gotear, terminas con un encantadoramente jugoso desastre.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—¡Lo estás ensalzando!  
  
—En absoluto. Era el alimento básico de los granjeros en el Condado de Bedfordshire. ¡Cosechadores de coles de Bruselas, muchos de ellos! Quizás sea un poco pesado, pero es un gran plato para quienes tienen que trabajar al aire libre en los meses fríos. Sólo ten cuidado de no dejar gotear tu clanger. ¿Se animan a intentarlo con uno?  
  
Intrigados, ambos aceptaron. Cuando llegó a la mesa, envuelto en muselina, Harry lo miró, perplejo.  
  
—Nunca he comido nada que luzca como ropa.  
  
Severus clavó la vista en el paquete envuelto de su propio plato.  
  
—Supongo que con un hechizo se retira la muselina. _Expósitus_  
  
La tela se desplegó y dobló a sí misma, dejando el pudding posado sobre un centro de mesa complejamente doblado. Severus sonrió.  
  
Harry le imitó, pero todavía fruncía el ceño cuando su pudín quedó expuesto.  
  
—Um, Severus… —una ceja del hombre se alzó y el joven lo tomó como una señal para continuar—. ¿Cuál es el extremo de carne?  
  
Ahora era Severus el que miraba su propio clanger con el ceño fruncido. Lucía todo igual, el tocino crujiente suplicando por ser abierto.  
  
—Lo más fácil es intentarlo —declaró, y cortó uno de los extremos. Había elegido bien; una salsa espesa y deliciosa salió al exterior, y el olor hizo que el estómago de Harry gruñera.  
  
El joven atacó su propia clanger, pero no fue tan afortunado; de su lado emergió mermelada de albaricoque caliente.  
  
—¡Demonios! —exclamó, y empezó de nuevo por el otro extremo del plato.  
  
La sidra hacía que el pudín bajara agradablemente, y para cuando terminaron, ninguno de los dos se sentía muy vivaz.  
  
—Estoy lleno —confesó Harry.  
  
—Debo admitir que comí más de lo que ingiero habitualmente en el almuerzo; y en cualquier otra hora, de hecho. No creo que Miranda debería servir esto, caeríamos todos dormidos. Aunque puede que fuera práctico para el picnic de los Ritos de los Límites —añadió pensativamente.  
  
—¿Regresamos a casa? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Se sentía maravilloso decir ‘casa’ y que eso significara Eigg.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Expositus = expuesto, abierto
> 
> *Como es un alimento inglés no tiene lógica traducirlo al español, así que lo dejé tal cual.
> 
> **Sev lo dice porque Clang se traduce como sonar o sonido metálico.


	17. Las protecciones de invierno

Con toda la Comunidad tan ocupada, el tiempo voló y llegó el solsticio de invierno. Una vez más, los cinco magos se reunieron en la salita listos para empezar los ritos limítrofes. Desayunaron temprano a fin de poder empezar en cuanto aparecieran las primeras luces del día. Era el día más corto del año y debían aprovechar cada minuto de luz. Esta vez, todos estaban embutidos en sus pesadas ropas de invierno. Pantalones de lana, botas impermeables, ropa interior caliente y gruesas capas de invierno con capucha. Harry sintió calor mientras esperaban a que Severus se reuniera con ellos, pero suponía que más tarde se sentiría agradecido por la caliente vestimenta.  
  
Miranda nuevamente les proveyó de una cesta de picnic para el camino.  
  
—Tal y como la pediste, Maestro —le dijo a Severus, quien la encogió y la metió en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su capa.  
  
Severus le agradeció y los hombres se encaminaron hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, que conducía hacia los prados de verano y las colmenas. Harry se sintió menos avergonzado mientras caminaba en medio de los aplausos de quienes permanecerían atrás, pensando que probablemente se los ganarían esta vez.  
  
El viento les azotó en cuanto salieron de la edificación. Como reflejo, cada hombre cerró apretadamente su capa y bajó la cabeza. Severus les condujo hacia el norte, hacia el inicio de la ruta que bordeaba los límites; en invierno, empezaban y terminaban en la Piedra Norte. Pasaron las colmenas cerradas a su derecha y siguieron la ruta entre los campos y pastizales de verano. Hacia el final del campo Harry levantó la cabeza, enfrentando el viento invernal, y vio el área vallada que mostraba el lugar donde yacía la piedra. Caminó cuesta arriba, con resolución y mucho esfuerzo; se alegró cuando bajó nuevamente la cabeza y miró sus pies, pues el viento contra su rostro resultaba cruelmente helado.  
  
Entraron en el cercado que rodeaba la piedra y se detuvieron alineados cara al norte. Bajo el cielo invernal, la piedra lucía aún más oscura de lo que Harry recordaba, y el joven pudo sentir su poder y presencia. Se sentía… expectante. Severus retiró su capucha, y su largo cabello negro azotó contra su rostro bajo el inminente viento del norte. Los demás le imitaron y Harry encontró su cabeza repentinamente rodeada por el amargo frío.  
  
Severus alzó las manos.  
  
—Guardián del Norte, recordatorio del invierno y la oscuridad, te ofrecemos nuestra reverencia y temor.  
  
Se inclinó profundamente y los otros hombres repitieron sus palabras y gestos. El viento silbó y Harry pudo sentir algo más. Miró a Severus, quien permanecía tranquilo, observando la piedra fijamente. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, escuchó como Jolyon arrastraba los pies. Se fijó en el granjero y notó su mirada; se veía tan desconcertado como el mismo Harry ante la vacilación de Severus.  
  
Harry se acercó y puso una mano enguantada sobre la mano de su Maestro. Esto pareció sacar al hombre de sus reflexiones, pues asintió y les guio fuera del cercado, encaminándose hacia la Piedra del Este.   
  
Harry se sentía extraño, como si la Piedra del Norte no quisiera dejarles ir… como si deseara lo que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Su botella estaba dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Estaba llena; desde que Severus había dejado de visitarle, se había encontrado utilizando la botella con mucha frecuencia.  
  
Emprendieron la etapa más larga de la caminata. Harry pensó que eso era bueno, así superarían la peor parte mientras estaban llenos de energía. Los pastizales de ovejas yacían ante ellos, fríos y azotados por el viento; la hierba que persistía no había crecido, aguardando junto al resto de la naturaleza la llegada de la primavera, que todavía era una estación lejana. Ahora estaban girando hacia el este y el viento les azotaba de lado, intentando lograr que perdieran pie en el escarpado terreno. A pesar de la aspereza del viento, Harry todavía podía sentir el omnipresente escozor de las protecciones mágicas que les mantenían a salvo de miradas entrometidas, asegurando esa parte oculta de mundo mágico. Pero las protecciones tenían que ser reforzadas de manera regular, y los puntos cardinales del año – los equinoccios y los solsticios– eran los momentos más poderosos para hacerlo.  
  
Mientras trepaban sobre la pared de piedra seca en los campos, Harry podía sentir la gran frialdad de la roca, incluso a través de sus calientes guantes de punto.  
  
—Es muy frío —comentó a Jolyon, quien estaba trepando a su lado.  
  
—Ah, así es, joven Harry. Pero lo peor viene antes de la primavera.  
  
Cruzaron otras dos paredes de piedra, y luego la dehesa agreste y las áreas rocosas demasiado escabrosas como para servir como campos de cultivo. Harry sabía cuán lejos estaban de la Piedra del Este, así que el viaje no le preocupó tanto como lo había hecho en septiembre. Reflexionó que esa caminata reflejaba perfectamente al año en este lejano norte; la enorme distancia le recordaba a la ansiada primavera mientras sufrían lo que parecía un interminable invierno. Y entonces, ahí estaba: la Piedra del Este.  
  
Luego de la invocación partieron enseguida. Todos tenían tanto frío que era preferible mantenerse en movimiento, pues eso mantenía la sangre fluyendo y el cuerpo caliente. Como antes, Severus no había hablado, concentrado en inclinarse y recitar las invocaciones. Se veía muy serio, muy envuelto en la magia que estaba ayudando a tejer. Harry levantó la vista y vio la silueta de la casa de huéspedes adelante, lo que significaba la llegada a la Piedra del Sur, y la esperanza de que pudieran comer.  
  
Ejecutaron la invocación y todos parecieron desearlo fervientemente.  
  
—Guardián del Sur, recordatorio del verano y el triunfo del sol, te ofrecemos nuestras alabanzas y humildes agradecimientos.  
  
>>Iremos a la casa de huéspedes a almorzar. Nos dará oportunidad de calentarnos un poco —instruyó Severus.  
  
Harry sonrió a Danyel, quien dejó escapar un chillido de alegría ante eso.  
  
En el interior, sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor con tazas de té que se volvían a llenar mágicamente, observaron cómo Severus regresaba a su tamaño original unos objetos que parecían tacos de algodón. Harry pensaba que sabía lo que eran, pero el resto se mostraban confundidos.  
  
—¡Clangers!  
  
Severus sonrió.  
  
—Eso mismo. Miranda dijo que eran ideales para nuestros ritos de invierno.  
  
Los pudines estaban calientes, hechizados por la cocinera de la Comunidad para que estuvieran listos para comer en cuanto recuperaran su tamaño. Harry estaba tan hambriento que ni se le ocurrió pensar en por cuál extremo debería empezar, y por pura suerte comenzó a morder por la punta salada. Al ver que él atacaba su comida con tanto gusto, Danyel mordió el suyo.  
  
—¡Esto es roly–poly!  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Estás comiendo el extremo de mermelada, Danyel. Dale vuelta y cómete la parte de carne primero.  
  
Todos lograron arreglárselas y comenzaron a comer con seriedad. Para cuando terminaron la parte de carne y hubieron dado buena cuenta de la de gelatina, todos se sentían muy reconfortados.  
  
—Ése sí que es un pudín, ¿cierto? —dijo Josiah, eructando con satisfacción—. No me había sentido tan lleno desde hace tiempo. Excelente comida para este trabajo. ¿Dónde descubriste este pudín, Maestro?  
  
Severus les contó acerca de la especialidad que habían probado en El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
—¿Bedfordshire, eh? Queda en alguna parte del sur, ¿no? —preguntó Jolyon.  
  
—Está tan al sur como Londres, Jolyon —contestó Josiah—. Una prima segunda de mi esposa vive allí y fuimos para su boda. Una tierra plana como un tablero; bueno, así también era el pecho de Melinda. Eso sí, buena tierra para los repollitos de Bruselas y las patatas.  
  
Danyel soltó una risita por lo del pecho plano de la bruja, y Harry dudaba que Josiah hubiera dicho tal cosa en frente de su esposa. Lydia le habría maldecido.  
  
Harry sintió los ojos de su maestro sobre él mientras hablaban. Aunque Severus dijo poco, parecía contento con escuchar la charla de los demás. Pero siguió mirando al joven, quien sentía el calor de esos ojos. Los ojos verdes miraron a su maestro, quien esta vez no apartó la mirada. Harry sintió calidez y un hormigueo interno, y se preguntó si podría esperar que las visitas nocturnas se reanudaran pronto. Esperaba que sí; realmente, no entendía  por qué Severus no había acudido a él últimamente.  
  
El maestro se levantó.  
  
—En marcha. Hacia la Piedra del Oeste. Ya hemos reforzado la mayor parte de los límites, pero debemos regresar antes de que anochezca.  
  
Para cuando se acercaron nuevamente a la Piedra del Norte, Harry estaba cansado y helado. Sus mejillas estaban entumecidas a causa del constante azote del aire frío del que no parecía conseguir alejarse. La piedra se veía incluso más oscura bajo la débil luz, y la frialdad del aire parecía resaltar sus propiedades. La piedra les necesitaba, podía sentirlo. Harry se paró en fila con los demás y todos se mostraron más quietos de lo habitual, como si fueran una hilera de estatuas de piedra.  
  
Cuando Severus recitó la invocación, el sonido de una voz humana pareció extraño en ese lugar.  
  
>>Fortalezco las protecciones de invierno, el poder del Norte.  
  
Se arrodilló para vaciar su botella en el surco bajo la piedra. Permaneció arrodillado mucho rato después de que la botella estuvo vacía y el hechizo expresado; parecía enfocarse en la piedra, con la cabeza baja. Harry permitió unos momentos de esa reverencia, pero cuando el tiempo pareció arrastrarse, y la posición y rigidez de su maestro comenzó a resultar extraña, dio un paso adelante y le tocó en el hombro. Nuevamente, Severus pareció regresar a la realidad y se levantó para dejar que Harry realizara su invocación.  
  
Mientras regresaban al edificio de la Comunidad, con el viento azotando a sus espaldas como si les urgiera a avanzar, Harry se preguntó sobre el poder de la Piedra del Norte. Severus también pareció afectado por ella durante los ritos de otoño, y esta vez era como si la roca le mantuviera esclavizado. Quizás fuera porque era una piedra antigua, original del sitio y ligada a Merlín. Sintió que la presencia del famoso mago antiguo era casi palpable en Eigg; era como si él nunca hubiera partido.  



	18. Navidades en Eigg

—¡Neville! —Harry corrió a abrazar a su amigo—. ¡Has adelgazado! ¿Estás trabajando excesivamente?  
  
El recién llegado se ruborizó, feliz, y sonrió.  
  
—La mayor parte del tiempo estoy demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme de comer —confesó—. Pero es fascinante, Harry, y te traje eso de lo que te había hablado. No es el artículo terminado, pero es lo mejor que hemos obtenido hasta ahora.  
  
La profesora Sprout estaba siendo saludada por Severus. Habían llegado a la hora del almuerzo, apareciéndose directamente en la casa de huéspedes, provenientes de Hogwarts. Severus y Harry habían caminado hasta allí para recibirles.  
  
—Pueden quedarse aquí o en la Comunidad, Pomona, lo que consideres mejor —le estaba ofreciendo el Maestro.  
  
—Oh, yo preferiría estar con el resto de ustedes, Severus. ¿Qué crees tú, Neville?  
  
—Sí, yo prefiero estar con Harry —contestó, sonriendo con timidez.  
  
Harry se preguntó si estaría imaginándose cosas, pues le parecía que Severus estaba lanzando a Neville una mirada suspicaz. No quería que se repitiera el ‘incidente Danyel’, como él lo llamaba cuando pensaba el eso.  
  
Caminaron juntos hacia la Comunidad. Era un día brillante, pero muy frío. Fue muy fácil persuadir a la profesora Sprout para que dejara el jardín de hierbas para más tarde.  
  
—No hay mucho que ver en esta época del año. Puedes visitarlo con Argus después del almuerzo.  
  
—¿Vendrás, Harry? —preguntó Neville.  
  
—Harry tiene que ayudarme a recoger la zona de trabajo de Pociones por Navidad. Estará libre después de la cena —interpuso Severus.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros mirando a Neville, quien lucía decepcionado.  
  
—Nos desquitaremos a la hora de la cena, Nev. Para entonces ya estarás instalado.  
  
—Encontraremos un sitio apropiado para plantar esa _tentacular_ —le dijo la profesora Sprout, en un intento por animarle un poquito.  
  
Harry observó mientras Severus mostraba sus celdas a los visitantes. No había duda, su maestro se estaba mostrando nuevamente posesivo. Eso hacía que el joven sintiera un hormigueo de excitación. Severus no deseaba que nadie estuviera cerca de Harry. Si sólo el maestro viniera y le ofreciera algo de cercanía… pronto.  
  
Durante la cena, los invitados se sentaron en los puestos de Abigail y George, y todos los demás se corrieron un espacio. Esto dejó al maestro Snape presidiendo la mesa, con Harry y Scylla a sus flancos, seguidos de la profesora Sprout y Neville, uno a cada lado. Harry conversaba feliz con su amigo, sentado a su lado. Con las salas de Pociones cerradas hasta después del Boxing Day *, y siendo Navidad al día siguiente, se sentía ansioso al tener sus primeras vacaciones desde el verano. La atmósfera en la mesa era cordial y alegre; incluso Scylla sonrió ante las anécdotas de la profesora Sprout sobre las navidades en Hogwarts. Harry no creía haber visto a Scylla tan relajada desde que él se había unido a la Comunidad.  
  
Mientras el café era servido y Miranda enviaba los platos vacíos hacia el fregadero, Abigail habló en tono alto.  
  
—Maestro Snape, hay algo que deseo comunicar a la Comunidad. Esto puede… cambiar… mi posición como miembro de nuestro grupo. No puedo mantener el secreto por más tiempo.  
  
Harry levantó la vista, alarmado. Abigail era su amiga, no quería que se fuera.  
  
>>Yo… me he encariñado —el rostro de la bruja se arrugó, como si pensara que algo estaba mal, y empezó de nuevo—. Me he vuelto muy cercana a un hombre, uno de los hombres de Galmisdale. Es muggle. Él… quiere que nosotros… Bien, tiene serias intenciones respecto a mí.  
  
La chica se había ruborizado. Bajó la vista hacia la mesa como si temiera mirar a los demás. Sus padres permanecían tranquilos, sin lucir tan pasmados como el resto, así que Harry imaginó que Abigail les había anticipado que iba a hacer el anuncio. Él ya había sospechado de los frecuentes viajes de su amiga al pueblo y su felicidad cuando estaba con James, así que sólo se veía preocupado por el futuro de la bruja. No quería que ella tuviera que dejarles. ¿Seguramente eso no pasaría?   
  
El maestro Snape observó atentamente a la joven bruja.  
  
—Esto requerirá algo de reflexión, Abigail —declaró—. Ven a hablar conmigo en la salita.  
  
Se levantó, tomó su taza de café, y la guio hasta el saloncito privado. Harry les observó partir con rostro preocupado.  
  
—Bien, ella tendrá que irse —comentó Scylla.  
  
—Eso sería una pena —replicó la profesora Sprout—, es buena en el jardín de hierbas.  
  
—No tiene que ser así —dijo George con firmeza—. Hay formas de resolverlo.  
  
—¿Estando ella con un muggle? Esta Comunidad existe fuera del mundo muggle. Se lo advertí al maestro Snape cuando empezó con la idea de hacer intercambios con los lugareños.  
  
—Seguramente es necesario tener una tapadera, Scylla —razonó la profesora Sprout—. Alguna razón que explique las idas y venidas alrededor de este sitio. Los muggles notarían cualquier cosa extraña en una isla tan pequeña. Pienso que Severus ha creado este lugar de una manera ideal.  
  
—Yo también lo creo, Pomona —argumentó Scylla—. Pero una vez que los muggles amenazan con convertirse en parte de la Comunidad, todo el propósito se destruye.  
  
—Eso no es lo que va a suceder —tronó Josiah desde su lado de la mesa—. Mi hija no está pidiendo vivir aquí con él, sólo está diciendo que está saliendo con él. Es una chica honesta y no debería ser castigada por eso.  
  
—Bueno, bueno, veremos lo que dice nuestro Maestro —replicó la odiosa bruja—. Él es quien decide; ni tú, ni yo.  
  
Josiah no contestó a eso y volvió a hablar tranquilamente con su esposa. Lydia se veía preocupada. Toda la familia era parte del corazón de la Comunidad y Harry no sabía cómo el grupo podría continuar exitosamente sin ellos. Y él tampoco quería verles partir. La bodega de Josiah era el orgullo y la alegría del hombre.  
  
El desanimado grupo se retiró a la salita de recreo, pero una vez el juego de cartas siguió su curso, con Pomona uniéndose a ellos, la situación retornó a algo parecido a la normalidad.  
  
—Yo traje un rompecabezas, si quieres ayudarme —ofreció Neville a Harry.  
  
Danyel merodeaba alrededor. Hasta ahora, Jolyon le había mantenido fuera del camino de Harry y Neville.  
  
>>¿Te gustaría ayudarnos? —ofreció Neville, al ver que los ojos del muchacho se iluminaban ante la palabra rompecabezas.  
  
—¿Puedo, Pa?  
  
—Si los chavales quieren, Danyel. ¿Están seguros que no será una molestia? Pienso que ustedes dos quizás deseen ponerse al día…  
  
—Está bien, señor Tadcaster —le tranquilizó Neville—. Cuantos más, mejor. Este rompecabezas es peliagudo.  
  
Y así era. Los tres jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y vaciaron las piezas, que estaban en una bolsa de terciopelo rojo. De inmediato, todas las piezas se volvieron cara abajo. Harry nunca había visto un rompecabezas mágico. Había heredado uno o dos viejos, de su primo Dudley, pero para cuando habían llegado a él tenían varias piezas perdidas; aun así, había disfrutado armándolos. Pero iba a ser difícil si las piezas resistían sus esfuerzos.  
  
—¿Hay alguna imagen de lo que será? —preguntó Danyel.  
  
—Existe un hechizo —replicó Neville—. _Depicto_.  
  
Una imagen titiló sobre la mesa. Mostraba un mar azul con un delfín saltando sobre las olas. El delfín era gris, y el cielo azul y blanco.  
  
—Merlín, esto es difícil —jadeó Harry—. Todos los tonos de azul y gris.  
  
—Hay otros hechizos que se pueden usar —se entusiasmó Danyel—. ¿Los conoces, Neville?  
  
El otro asintió.  
  
—Sí. _Labra_  
  
Algunas de las piezas se revolvieron y se alejaron del montón, formando una pequeña pila a un lado.  
  
—Éstas son las piezas del borde. Veamos si podemos armar el marco.   
  
Se inclinaron sobre su tarea y todo lo demás quedó olvidado por un rato.  
  
Más tarde, el maestro Snape regresó con Abigail, ambos luciendo tranquilos pero no disgustados. Harry sonrió mientras su maestro se unía a ellos. Severus se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y se dirigió a la Comunidad.  
  
—He conversado largamente con Abigail. La situación en concreto es que tiene una relación con un pescador muggle del pueblo. Ella tiene derecho a tener una relación con quien desee. El tema inmediato es el de la privacidad. Esta Comunidad ha permanecido oculta del mundo muggle y no quiero que sea revelada. Abigail está de acuerdo en que no revelará esto a su novio, a menos y hasta que se casen. Cualquier otra cosa es inaceptable. El joven cree que ella vive en la casa de huéspedes, como celadora. No hay necesidad de que sepa nada más.  
  
Todos miraron a Abigail.  
  
—¿Te gustaría casarte con él, querida? —preguntó Richeldis amablemente.  
  
—Yo… no lo sé todavía —contestó—. Creo que sí, pero el matrimonio con un muggle acarrea muchos problemas, lo sé —miró desafiante alrededor de la habitación—. Aun así, sé que le amo, y sencillamente no puedo ignorar eso. Quiero hacer esto de la mejor manera posible, perdiendo lo menos posible —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
—No hay necesidad de perder nada todavía —declaró el maestro Snape con firmeza—. Las decisiones pueden dejarse para más adelante. De momento, tienes un noviazgo. Si tu joven desea conocer a tu familia, puede hacerlo en la casa de huéspedes.  
  
Abigail enjugó sus ojos.  
  
—Gracias, maestro Snape. Lo siento mucho, es que todo es demasiado abrumador. Esto vino a mí cuando no lo estaba buscando realmente.  
  
Scylla puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Como debería ser. Un muggle; ¡por favor!  
  
—¡Suficiente, Scylla! —espetó Severus—. Es Navidad, no necesitamos lágrimas. Sortearemos esto cuando sea necesario, y ahora no lo es. Espero que al contárnoslo, Abigail se haya desecho de parte del peso que lleva sobre sus hombros.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La mañana de Navidad, Harry se levantó ridículamente temprano. Los regalos estaban colocados debajo de un enorme árbol en la salita general, y aunque los miembros no tenían un gran número de obsequios, había catorce personas presentes, y esa esquina del piso estaba cubierta de paquetes de todas las formas, tamaños y colores.  
  
Neville se encontró con Harry cuando salía del baño.  
  
—¡Feliz Navidad! —los chicos se abrazaron con amistad y emoción.  
  
Harry se sentó cerca del árbol, deseaba empezar a abrir los regalos, pero le habían dicho que era una costumbre de la Comunidad hacerlo todos juntos después del desayuno. Pronto, Miranda apareció y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del saloncito.  
  
—Échenme una mano, chicos. Cuanto antes tengamos listo el desayuno, antes aparecerán todos. El olor les levanta rápidamente.  
  
Harry creía que no deseaba desayunar, sólo quería abrir sus obsequios, pero una vez que fueron servidos las tostadas y huevos, cereal, leche, yogourt, fruta, pan y mantequilla, cambió de opinión. Neville se sentó, masticando feliz una de las manzanas de la estación.  
  
Eventualmente, horas después de lo que Harry hubiera querido, caminaron hasta el saloncito y rodearon el árbol. Era un enorme abeto que llegaba hasta el techo –habían tenido que cortar la larga punta para que pudiera entrar– pero se veía bastante pequeño con toda la Comunidad rodeándolo. El maestro Snape susurró un hechizo y los regalos volaron a las manos de cada quien. Todos comenzaron a quitar las envolturas.  
  
Era el caos. La de San Quintín. La habitación estallaba en exclamaciones como: ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Querida vieja tía Hortensia! –y ésas eran sólo las que Harry había podido escuchar–. Las envolturas se desterraban hacia el fuego, que pronto rugía poderosamente en la chimenea. Cuando un regalo había sido abierto y apreciado, para luego ser dejado a un lado, otro llegaba volando hacia ellos.  
  
Harry se sentía abrumado. Estaba sentado junto a un grupo de personas que eran su familia ampliada, con su amigo, y había recibido un presente de todos ellos. Quería llorar por la fuerza de sus emociones. Nunca había tenido una Navidad igual. Cuando recibió un suave obsequio envuelto en papel plateado, con letras negras moviéndose en su superficie que rezaban: _’Para Harry, el mío, de Severus’_ , jadeó. Severus le había dado un obsequio, y la dedicatoria había sido más íntima de lo esperado. Quizás sus preocupaciones fueran infundadas después de todo.  
  
El joven quitó la envoltura y volvió a jadear. Un juego de túnica fue revelado. Era azul marino y muy fina. La lana era suave y se sentía como seda por la forma en que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Se levantó y sostuvo la túnica contra sí. A la altura del pecho había un emblema bordado. Miró más de cerca y leyó: _‘El Gremio de Pocionistas’_. Harry miró a Severus, quien estaba sonriéndole.  
  
—Ya eres miembro, Harry. Como mi aprendiz, te he inscrito como Miembro Estudiante.  
  
—Gracias —musitó el joven, realmente satisfecho. Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó a su maestro y le besó en la mejilla—. Gracias.  
  
Neville admiró la nueva túnica.  
  
—Tiene un lindo color. El Gremio de Herbologistas usa una verde, por supuesto. Un verde un tanto turbio, para ser honesto. Aun así, está bien para mí. La profesora Sprout me regaló un juego en mi cumpleaños.   
  
A Harry le divirtió ver el rubor de su amigo.  
  
—¿Puedo ir a ponérmela?  
  
—Sí, ve, Harry. Puedes usarla en la comida de Navidad, junto al anillo que Lydia te regaló.  
  
Severus sonrió mientras el joven corría a cambiarse. Había algo más personal que le daría más tarde, pero le complacía el que Harry se mostrara tan contento por su túnica de Pocionista. Perezosamente, regresó su atención a su siguiente regalo, para notar la etiqueta _’Para Severus, de Harry, con amor’_. Amor. Sus dedos se sentían torpes mientras retiraba el papel del objeto con forma de tubo. El Consejero de metal apareció y el hombre jadeó.  
  
Cuando Harry regresó, elegantemente vestido con su túnica nueva, que había sido diseñada a la medida, Severus se percató de cuán atractivo era su aprendiz. Tenía una hermosa figura; su trabajo en Eigg había apretado su cuerpo y la buena alimentación había añadido musculatura a su estructura. Severus sabía la verdad; no había esperanza de negar los sentimientos que tenía hacia el joven, y ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. La Comunidad estaba cambiando, todas esas cosas. Con la confesión de Abigail, él se había vuelto más consciente de los ciclos de la vida. Los miembros jóvenes –y él era uno de ellos– debían establecerse en algún momento.  
  
El resto del Día de Navidad transcurrió en un interminable remolino de comida, bebida, juegos y risas ante chistes tontos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los chistes parecían mejores. O, más seguramente, era el alcohol el que los volvía más divertidos de lo que en realidad eran. Harry nunca había pasado una Navidad tan maravillosa, y no creía que pudiera volver a pasar un Día de Navidad tan perfecto ni aún si viviera doscientos años. El árbol titiló con las luces encantadas y los miembros de la Comunidad, todos llenos y algunos muy somnolientos, empezaron a desfilar hacia sus camas.   
  
El maestro Snape se levantó y deseo buenas noches. Todos se despidieron antes que se retirara, pero Harry notó que los ojos negros se posaron sobre él, y le pareció leer un mensaje allí. Quizás sólo estaba haciéndose ilusiones, pero, en todo caso, el día había sido perfecto e ir a dormir probablemente sería una buena idea.  
  
—Estoy cansado, Nev. Nos despertamos muy temprano. Nos vemos mañana —declaró—. Buenas noches a todos. ¡Y Feliz Navidad de nuevo!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> * Boxing Day es una festividad celebrada principalmente en las islas Británicas y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio Británico. Se suele realizar el 26 de diciembre y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a las clases más empobrecidas de la sociedad.   
> El origen se remonta a la Edad Media. Se ha sugerido que después de la Navidad, las clases nobles entregaban cajas con comida y frutas a su servidumbre. También se ha propuesto que este día los sacerdotes sacaban a la vista cajas con donaciones de caridad hechas previamente. Otra teoría indica que el 26 de diciembre, los empleados y aprendices se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo con una caja, donde el empleador depositaba dinero; al final del día, los primeros se dividían el dinero, lo que constituía una especia de aguinaldo.   
> Boxing Day coincide con la festividad católica de San Esteban, aunque en algunas naciones la festividad es desplazada hacia el próximo día hábil en caso de que el 26 de diciembre sea sábado o domingo.  
> Este día suele ser utilizado tradicionalmente para la realización de competiciones deportivas como partidos de rugby, fútbol, cacería, etc.  
> Fuente: la wiki


	19. Los mejores regalos se dan en privado

Harry se había duchado, cepillado los dientes, y acababa de subirse a la cama cuando escuchó lo que había estado esperando: un ligero toque en la puerta de su celda. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, saltó de la cama y corrió a dejar entrar a su maestro.  
  
—Sé que es tarde, pero tengo un obsequio más personal para ti, Harry. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
El joven se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar.  
  
—Siempre eres bienvenido, Severus. Te he extrañado últimamente —Harry esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado demasiado petulante o necesitada.  
  
—Yo…   
  
Severus se había quedado sin palabras. No le había visitado últimamente porque pensaba que no lo merecía. Había estado atormentado por la culpa de haber dado el inapropiado castigo a su aprendiz. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Harry habían sido los responsables de su excesiva reacción y su pérdida de control, y también sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara intimando con el joven, peor se pondría. Casi temía repetir el error cometido por su arranque de celos.  
  
Harry vio la incomodidad de su maestro y no quería que eso siguiera así entre ellos. Tomó una decisión drástica y se adelantó para abrazarle.  
  
—Gracias nuevamente por la túnica —musitó contra la bata de terciopelo azul oscuro de Severus.  
  
El hombre le abrazó, suspirando con placer al volver a sentir al joven entre sus brazos, el sitio al que con seguridad pertenecía. No tenía sentido tratar de luchar, Harry encajaba allí muy bien y Severus no quería perderle.  
  
—Tengo algo más para ti, Harry. No quise dártelo frente a los demás. Es personal.  
  
El otro le soltó y retrocedió un paso.  
  
—Vamos a sentarnos en mi cama, Maestro.  
  
Los dos hombres se sentaron lado a lado. Harry estaba feliz de tener a Severus de nuevo en su celda; sólo quería abrazarle, besarle y empezar algo más íntimo. Esperaba que Severus también lo quisiera.  
  
El hombre le entregó un paquete alargado.  
  
—¡Oh, Severus! —Harry jadeó cuando un brazalete de plata fue revelado. Lo sacó de la caja, y el objeto cubrió sus dedos como el material más suave. Estaba formado por finos eslabones entrelazados.  
  
—Léelo, Harry —le animó serenamente.  
  
El joven dio vuelta al brazalete, y notó que algunos segmentos tenían palabras gravadas: _Para Harry, mi aprendiz. De tu maestro, Severus. Tú me complementas_.  
  
—¡Oh! —se quedó sin habla. Las tres últimas palabras significaban tanto. Levantó sus ojos para encontrar la intensa mirada de su maestro—. No sé qué decir. Es hermoso.  
  
—Permíteme ponértelo —tomó el brazalete de los sumisos dedos de Harry y se lo colocó en la muñeca derecha—. Está elaborado de platino así que no reaccionará con nada que estés preparando. ¿Lo usarás para mí, todo el tiempo?  
  
La voz de Severus se escuchaba profunda y parecía apretada por una ponderosa emoción. Harry no estaba mucho mejor, pero logró emitir una ronca respuesta.  
  
—Sí.  
  
El brazalete quedó en su lugar. Ajustaba perfectamente, y Harry se preguntó si habría magia involucrada en ello, pues no podía imaginar cómo su maestro podía haber averiguado el tamaño exacto de su muñeca. Lo miró fijamente, con admiración, antes de acercarse e inclinarse a besar a Severus. Dejó un suave y casto beso en los labios de su maestro.  
  
>>Gracias. Es perfecto.  
  
Con un gemido de necesidad, Severus atrapó al chico entre sus brazos.  
  
—No, Harry, tú eres perfecto. Perfecto para mí.  
  
Y el beso que había estado esperando desde el momento que Severus entrara en la celda, fue tan intenso y perfecto como se podía imaginar. Ambos habían extrañado sus momentos de intimidad y estaban hambrientos por tocar. Severus trataba de expresar sus sentimientos con acciones, entrelazando sus manos en el cabello de Harry, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras saqueaba su boca. No creía que podría conseguir suficiente de Harry y sentía un estremecimiento de temor ante el puro poder de su necesidad.  
  
Harry gemía con placer ante la intensidad del beso. Todos sus miedos y preocupaciones al pensar que Severus no le quería realmente se desvanecieron en una oleada de felicidad. El brazalete lo probaba, la inscripción prometía muchas cosas, y el beso era tan apasionado como siempre.  
  
Severus comenzó a jalar el pijama de Harry; tenía que tocar más de Harry, sentir su cuerpo cerca del propio. El joven tiraba de la espalda de la bata de su maestro. Entre ellos intercambiaron señas y se apartaron, deshaciéndose de sus ropas con rápidos movimientos. Harry se tiró sobre la cama, la espalda contra las almohadas. Severus fue tras él, cubriéndole. Ambos estaban erectos, los ojos muy abiertos con la urgente necesidad, y cayeron, sin una palabra, uno sobre el otro.  
  
Las manos de Severus recorrieron y tocaron, deleitándose con la experiencia de Harry acostado bajo él. Se lo había negado a sí mismo por tanto tiempo, de una manera tonta y estúpida. Harry era suyo, le había reconocido en el preciso momento que le vio por primera vez. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo puesto en duda? Sólo con la mutua satisfacción podía calmar esa incandescente pasión que brotaba cada vez que Harry pasaba tiempo con alguien más. Su profunda posesividad, que hasta ahora había demostrado únicamente hacia su Comunidad, era algo que conocía de sí mismo, algo que se sentía impotente de controlar. Harry había logrado que todo fuera más fuerte porque era el correcto; estaba destinado a ser su pareja. Decidió que negarlo era de idiotas. De ahora en adelante, vendría a Harry cada vez que pudiera.  
  
Con un ansia que había desistido en tratar de controlar, recorrió con sus labios el cuello del joven, su pecho, su plano estómago, dirigiéndose a la deliciosa polla. Abrió la boca y la succionó, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza en un gesto de bienvenida. Harry gimió incitándole a seguir. Estupidez, su propia estupidez les había distanciado, pero ahora estaba en casa y dándole placer a Harry. El joven no iba a durar, Severus sentía el próximo orgasmo, por lo que deslizó una mano alrededor de las tensas bolas. Tragó, una y otra vez.  
  
Harry se vino con un grito, aferrando las sábanas apretadamente con sus manos. Había estado observando la deliciosa imagen de la cabeza de Severus acunada entre sus muslos; ahora, su cabeza bajó y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras se zambullía en un orgasmo casi doloroso en su intensidad.  
  
La boca de Severus se suavizó mientras los espasmos disminuían, limpiando tiernamente la polla de Harry con su lengua. Levantó la vista hacia el joven, que estaba extendido contra las almohadas, satisfecho. Sonrió alrededor de su polla mientras la liberaba, pero no podría contenerse mucho más. Estaba muy duro, muy cerca del límite luego de la felación dada a su pareja. Se movió para besarle.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos al sentir que Severus le besaba. Sintió la salinidad amarga del semen en la boca del hombre y gimió ante lo correcto que era todo.  
  
—Maestro —jadeó cuando Severus se echó hacia atrás. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y aferro la carne dura y caliente que estaba presionando contra su barriga. Su maestro estaba necesitado.  
  
Comenzó a bombear la polla de Severus. El hombre gimió ante la fricción, empujando contra la mano de Harry. Había estado tanto tiempo… No podría aguantar, y no iba a intentarlo. Empujó, sus caderas golpeando al ritmo común y básico en todos los animales. Rudo, poderoso, innegable…  
  
Inundó la mano de Harry, aliviado con cada pulsación de su polla. Jadeó y susurró ‘ _Transfero’_. Al diablo la sutileza, esa noche se trataba de aliviar la ardiente necesidad creada por la abstinencia. Resolvió que prolongaría más todo esto una vez que ambos saciaran el hambre de sus cuerpos, pera esta noche, al menos podrían dormir cómodamente. Atrajo a Harry hacia sus brazos.  
  
Permanecieron callados, ninguno veía la necesidad de hablar, de romper el perfecto silencio de su cercanía.  
  
Finalmente, Severus susurró al oído de su pareja.  
  
—Gracias por el Consejero, Harry. No tenías que haberte gastado tanto dinero en mí.  
  
—Pensé que te gustaría, Maestro. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida —lo dijo con sencillez, y Severus sabía que no debía cuestionar una declaración que tenía la convicción de la verdad. Se sintió abrumado y le abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decir ‘gracias’, para decir ‘tú también eres la persona más importante para mí’. Esperaba que, de todas formas, Harry pudiera sentirlo.  
  
Había vuelto a mirar en el Consejero, ¿cómo poder resistirse? La visión había sido la misma, tal como casi había esperado. Seguía siendo importante y había pensado sobre ello desde el viaje de compras; luego de volver a analizar las leyendas de Eigg, Severus pensaba que había comprendido todo. Incluso aunque el escenario fuera casi increíble.  
  
—La visión fue la misma que antes —declaró suavemente.  
  
Harry permaneció acostado, obligándose a ser paciente, a no presionar por la revelación. Tenía la sensación de que era algo muy personal para Severus y que si le interrogaba al respecto, no se lo diría. Así que se mantuvo callado y espero. Eventualmente, Severus hablaría.   
  
>>Ese día en la tienda vi en el Consejero algo completamente inesperado. Me vi cargando un bebé, para luego acostarle y quitarle la ropa. El bebé era un niño y yo le cambiaba, limpiándole y tranquilizándole, hablándole todo el tiempo.  
  
Harry esperó para ver si había más. Al parecer, eso era todo, así que habló:  
  
—¿Por qué es tan extraño, Severus? Quizás Abigail va a tener un bebé, o quizás estabas cuidando el hijo de alguien. O puede ser simplemente un símbolo acerca del futuro de la Comunidad, y eso es muy positivo.  
  
—Quizás —la voz de Severus reflejaba claramente que no creía en ninguna de esas posibilidades—. Pero pienso que era algo más personal. Creo que era mi hijo.  
  
Harry jadeó. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Seguramente Severus no iría a casarse? A él no le gustaban las brujas, ¿verdad? Quizás el bebé nacería como resultado de la fertilización mágica; quizás Severus se acostaría con Scylla después de todo.  
  
El Maestro sintió la reacción de Harry y le tranquilizó con tiernas caricias en su espalda y su cabello.  
  
—¿Vas… vas a tener sexo con una mujer? —la voz de Harry temblaba.  
  
—Ahora que estás conmigo, no voy a tener sexo más que contigo. Por siempre —susurró al oído del joven.  
  
Harry se tranquilizó un poco, pero todavía se sentía ansioso por todo ese asunto del bebé. No le extrañaba que Severus no hubiera querido hablar sobre ese asunto en la tienda, o durante el día.  
  
—Entonces no puede ser tu bebé, Severus —razonó.  
  
El hombre le besó, musitando:  
  
—Debo dejarte ahora, Harry. Es muy tarde, hace mucho que se apagaron las luces. Pero lee las leyendas. Merlín te bendijo.  
  
Mientras Severus partía, un –en cierta forma– desconcertado Harry se acurrucó bajo las sábanas.  



	20. El buen pastor

Harry se presentó a desayunar luciendo su brazalete. Estaba decidido a no quitárselo jamás. Severus había dicho ‘para siempre’ y Harry deseaba que asi fuera. Se sentó al lado de Neville y Abigail, y la chica, al ser tan buena amiga como era, notó cuán contento se veía el joven. Ella estaba algo preocupada por su futuro; ¿podría tener una vida que incluyera tanto a la Comunidad como a James? Le alegraba ver a Harry tan feliz. Desde sus castigos, el joven había estado tenso. Ella sabía que la relación que había entre el Maestro y su aprendiz era muy profunda. Quería a los dos hombres lo bastante como para desear verles juntos y felices, y estaba segura que eso pasaría cuando ambos aceptaran que su relación no era algo malo y admitieran sus verdaderos sentimientos uno por el otro.  
  
Harry estaba untando una tostada con mantequilla cuando una lechuza aterrizó afuera de la ventana, golpeando el cristal con insistencia.  
  
—¿Puedo dejarla entrar, maestro Snape? —preguntó Danyel, emocionado.  
  
—Sí, Danyel.  
  
El joven dio un salto y atravesó corriendo la habitación, para luego abrir la ventana y hablar con la lechuza. Ésta ululó en agradecimiento y voló hacia el destinatario. Aterrizó en la mesa a un lado de Harry, frente a Neville, quien se mostró sorprendido. Pero luego, el ave estiró su pata hacia Abigail, quien se mostró más sorprendida, incluso. Desde que Harry vivía en la Comunidad, ella nunca había recibido una lechuza.  
  
El rostro de la chica se desencajó al darse cuenta que se trataba de un sobre rojo.  
  
—¡Tómalo, rápido! —le ordenó el maestro Snape.  
  
Su tono agudo la hizo reaccionar de la impresión y asió la carta. El howler se abrió y una voz estridente y enojada llenó el comedor.  
  
_¡Tú, desconsiderada e imprudente tonta! ¡Corromperás es ascetismo mágico al casarte con un muggle! ¡La principal idea al vivir aquí es rehuir las influencias muggles, y tú vas y empiezas a follar con un asqueroso isleño muggle! No perteneces aquí. Si te quedas, corromperás la Comunidad del Maestro Snape y la llevarás a su fin. ¡Lárgate, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Si prefieres follar con muggles que vivir como una bruja decente, lárgate y no vuelvas!_  
  
La voz se apagó. El rostro de Abigail, habitualmente sonrosado, había palidecido, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Su madre se levantó y fue a abrazarla. El rostro de su padre estaba más rojo que de costumbre y parecía como si quisiera estrangular a alguien, pero el howler se había auto destruido y Josiah ni siquiera tuvo la satisfacción de destrozarlo.  
  
Había lágrimas en los ojos de Abigail.  
  
—Maestro Snape, no es cierto. ¡Yo no he fo… follado con nadie! Me gusta Jamie, pero no pondré a la Comunidad en peligro. Partiré…  
  
Severus se levantó, furioso. Irradiaba fuerza mágica en su furia.  
  
—No harás tal cosa. Eres un valioso y _valorado_ miembro de esta Comunidad. Esto no es más que una asquerosa y cobarde calumnia. Si la persona que lo envió no es capaz de pararse y decírnoslo de frente, no merece ser escuchada. Tú posees mi confianza, Abigail.  
  
La chica estalló en lágrimas de alivio, sollozando sobre el hombro de su madre. Lydia sacó un pañuelo limpio para su hija.  
  
Severus continuó:  
  
>>Ya te lo dije, enfrentaremos la situación de tu relación cuando sea necesario. Hasta que tome mi decisión, nada está dicho. No abandonarás la Comunidad, y, ciertamente, menos por causa de un howler anónimo. Éste es tu hogar.  
  
Se sentó, mirando con fiereza alrededor de la mesa para asegurarse que ninguno discordara. Nadie dijo una palabra. Los invitados –la profesora Sprout y Neville– lucían avergonzados por haber sido testigos de esa escena. Harry observó los rostros de sus compañeros de la Comunidad; todos lucían indignados por el ultraje hecho a Abigail. Todos, excepto –desde el punto de vista de Harry– Scylla, quien estaba concentrada en su plato y no había dicho ni una palabra a nadie. Ella iba a pasar el día con sus amistades y partiría muy pronto.  
  
Neville y la profesora Sprout se fueron esa mañana, con múltiples agradecimientos por tan maravillosas Navidades, e invitando a Harry para que pronto visitara Hogwarts y se quedara unos días. Harry pensó que quizás lo hiciera algún día, pero de momento no quería dejar Eigg, ni a Severus por un tiempo más largo que el de su viaje al Callejón Diagon.  
  
El seis de enero, las decoraciones navideñas fueron retiradas con una pequeña ceremonia tradicional de Noche de Reyes. Miranda había cocinado los últimos pasteles de carne de la estación y todos se atiborraron de pasteles calientes acompañados con mantequilla de whisky. La Navidad había terminado oficialmente y tenían por delante la etapa más dura del invierno. La primavera todavía era una perspectiva distante. El maestro Snape instó a todos a ayudar siempre que se necesitara trabajar en el exterior. Alimentar y vigilar a los animales era un trabajo pesado en esta época del año. Harry asumía su parte con alegría. Aunque el frío era fiero, el viento implacable, y la tierra estaba frecuentemente cubierta con nieve, a él le encantaba ser parte de la isla en la estación más cruda. Sentía como si la Tierra estuviera aguantando la respiración, aguardando a que llegara la primavera.  
  
Un par de mañanas después de Reyes, Danyel llegó corriendo desde el exterior.  
  
—Pa dice que si pueden venir a ayudar. ¡Algunas de las ovejas se escaparon!  
  
El maestro Snape ordenó a Harry, Josiah y Argus que fueran a ayudar a reunirlas. Los tres hombres se levantaron y se vistieron con el equipo apropiado para salir al exterior. Mientras dejaban la calidez del comedor comunal, jadearon ante la ferocidad del viento. Había una capa de nieve cubriendo los terrenos, y ellos afincaron sus pisadas mientras se dirigían hacia la tierra de pastura. Se suponía que los pastizales de invierno estaban destinados a mantener a las ovejas en su interior, seguras y abrigadas. Si ellas se habían salido, seguirían su instinto de deambular por la isla en busca de alimento, algo que podría ser desastroso en medio de un severo invierno.  
  
Jolyon les hizo señas mientras se acercaban.  
  
—Las ovejas más viejas, y la mayoría de las jóvenes, siguen aquí. Las ubiqué tras esas vallas mientras tanto. Alrededor de cinco de las más jóvenes están extraviadas. Como pueden ver por sus huellas, se dirigen hacia la Piedra del Este —Jolyon señaló un lugar donde la cerca estaba rota.  
  
Mientras buscaban, Harry aprendió pronto que las ovejas no caminaban en línea recta, pero al menos sus huellas eran fáciles de seguir por la nieve. Continuaron hacia las protecciones del este; las viñas podadas y sin hojas se veían sombrías en la distancia. Todo pareció ir bien hasta que las ovejas se dividieron.  
  
>>Esto tenía que pasar —gruñó Jolyon—. Las ovejas acostumbrar a caminar juntas, pero de vez en cuando uno se consigue alguna torpe.  
  
Al llegar al final de los viñedos, uno de los animales parecía haber girado hacia el norte. El campo abierto cubierto de nieve se extendía hasta la pared de piedra seca de los campos del norte.  
  
—Yo iré tras la que se desvió —se ofreció Harry de voluntario.  
  
—Bien, no sé si eso sea inteligente —argumentó Jolyon—. Cuatro o cinco se fueron por este rumbo, calculo que hacia la Piedra del Este. Quizás simplemente debamos dar por perdida a esa oveja descarriada.   
  
—Es una oveja joven, Pa —intervino Danyel, sonando agitado—. ¡No puedes abandonarla! Yo iré con Harry.  
  
—No harás eso. Harry no necesita tener que vigilarte a ti además de buscar al cordero. No puedo destinar a nadie más para que vaya contigo, Harry. Hay demasiadas por este camino; puede que necesitemos buscar y luego guiarlas de regreso. Incluso con magia, es probable que se necesite a cuatro de nosotros para hacerlas regresar. Pero no me gusta la idea de que vayas solo. Si algo te sucediera…  
  
—Conozco el terreno, Jolyon. Y sólo es una oveja la que tendría que traer. Puedo hacerlo.  
  
—A mí tampoco me gusta la idea —intervino Josiah.  
  
—Si no regreso pronto, pueden venir a buscarme. Lo más probable es que me reúna con ustedes en el camino. Hay mucho terreno abierto por la zona, probablemente esté vagabundeando un poco.  
  
Eso sonaba razonable, así que Jolyon asintió, aunque a regañadientes.  
  
—Mejor muévete entonces, chaval. Queda poca luz y hay una oveja que rescatar.  
  
Los cuatro hombres caminaron penosamente hacia la Piedra del Este. Harry se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el norte. Iba a ser difícil; el terreno era más escarpado y tenía que mantener los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, para protegerse del viento helado. Podía seguir las huellas con facilidad. Era definitivamente una oveja; una extraña y solitaria oveja que quería ir al norte. Una o dos veces pensó que la había escuchado balar, pero, eventualmente, decidió que sólo era un truco del viento, que gemía y azotaba ruidosamente. Bizqueando para ver más adelante, pudo observar la pared de piedra seca del campo que recordaba de sus caminatas para establecer las protecciones.  
  
Mientras alcanzaba la pared, esperando encontrar la oveja perdida, todo comenzó a ir mal. La oveja no estaba allí. Había un pedazo de nieve compactada donde ella parecía haberse acostado un rato, pero había huellas que seguían lejos, hacia los límites. Y empezaba a nevar. Harry sabía que eso era malo; dificultaría seguir las huellas de la oveja y haría que la pobre visibilidad empeorara aún más. Apretó los dientes y se apuró, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas; el frío de su cuerpo había aumentado notablemente cuando se había detenido.  
  
La oveja había alcanzado las protecciones y había girado hacia el sur. Las protecciones no sólo resguardaban a la Comunidad de los muggles, sino que también protegían a todo lo que estaba en su interior, animales incluidos. El cordero había sido guiado para permanecer dentro de los terrenos y Harry se alegraba de que hubiera funcionado. Ahora él estaba caminando a lo largo de la ruta de los ritos limítrofes, dirigiéndose hacia la Piedra del Este. Quizás pudiera encontrarse con los demás, aunque lo dudaba. Si habían encontrado sus ovejas, a esas alturas estarían regresando a la Comunidad.  
  
Las huellas del joven cordero estaban siendo enterradas por la nueva nieve. La temperatura parecía haber bajado más aún. Siguió avanzando; sus pies se sentían entumecidos por el frío, pese a sus gruesas medias de lana y a sus botas de piel. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en una bufanda de lana y llevaba puesta la capucha de su capa. Apenas sus ojos miraban hacia fuera, a la creciente penumbra. No tenía idea de la hora, pero no podía ser demasiado tarde, todavía no estaba oscuro. El cielo estaba plomizo, amenazando con continuar nevando.  
  
Comenzó a sentirse extrañamente desconectado. Sus piernas parecían entumecidas, aunque continuaba moviéndolas al concentrarse en la tarea de poner una delante de otra. No tenía indicios que le dijeran si estaba teniendo éxito, pero seguía moviéndose hacia adelante. Pudo escuchar un balido, esta vez estaba seguro. El cercado de la Piedra del Este estaba adelante, apenas unos pocos pasos más…  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Le dejaste ir? ¿Por una sola oveja? ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer semejante estupidez, Jolyon? ¿Un chico solo, fuera, con este tiempo? —el maestro Snape caminaba y rugía ante el granjero y su grupo retornado. Un grupo donde faltaba uno—. ¡No se molesten en quitarse las capas! Vamos a buscarle de inmediato.  
  
Ellos salieron, siguiendo al maestro Snape, que avanzaba a grandes pasos, impulsado por la urgencia nacida de la sensación de terror que le había embargado cuando Harry no había regresado con los demás. Jolyon estaba agobiado; sabía que no debería haber permitido que Harry se fuera. Sólo esperaba que el joven estuviera bien, y que le encontraran regresando con su oveja. La visibilidad era pobre ahora; difícilmente se podía ver diez pies hacia adelante.  
  
Pronto llegaron al punto donde se habían separado y Harry se había encaminado al norte. Severus observó, adusto, el paisaje que les rodeaba. Frío como la muerte, inhóspito como sólo una isla en lo profundo del invierno podía ser. Podrían deambular todo el día sin encontrar a Harry. Si estaba herido, atrapado de alguna forma… Severus sacó su varita. Empezó un cántico, un viejo hechizo que jamás había utilizado. El _Reperio Anima Meam_ era utilizado para mostrar a las parejas enlazadas por el alma la localización de su otra mitad. No estaba seguro de que funcionara con Harry y él, no estaban formalmente enlazados, pero sus sentimientos por Harry eran muy profundos, y pensaba que el joven sentía lo mismo, así que estaba decidido a intentarlo.  
  
Su varita giró alejándose del norte, señalando justo adelante.  
  
>>Iremos por ese rumbo.   
  
Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a su maestro, su severa decisión invitaba a no disentir. Caminaron hacia el Este. Josiah lanzó a Jolyon una mirada interrogante. El otro sacudió la cabeza, no estaba seguro del porqué su maestro les guiaba por ese rumbo, en lugar de seguir la ruta de Harry. Si no le encontraban pronto, el fiero frío podría reclamarlo. A estas alturas, Harry ya debería haber regresado, si fuera capaz de hacerlo. ¿Seguramente el chico habría tenido el sentido común de dejar de buscar antes de que fuera incapaz de regresar?  
  
El cercado de la Piedra del Este era apenas visible ante el alto nivel de la nieve. Cuando habían pasado más temprano por allí la nieve apenas estaba empezando a caer. No habían tenido problemas en encontrar a las ovejas, apiñadas en su refugio dando la espalda a la cerca, y las levitaron de regreso a su establo. Ahora, el tope del cercado apenas se atisbaba en medio de la nieve. Había poco más que ver.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la valla, el espació cercado y la piedra todavía estaban parcialmente despejados. Las piedras limítrofes nunca parecían cubrirse de nieve, lo cual era una señal de su magia.  
  
Severus dejó salir una exclamación y corrió hacia abajo, saltando sobre la cerca para entrar en el recinto. Harry estaba caído sobre la piedra, sus brazos abiertos. El cordero estaba sentado contra la roca, mostrándose estúpidamente tranquilo e inconsciente del desastre que había ocasionado. Un chorrito de sangre marcaba la sien de Harry. Severus corrió hacia él y le tomó en sus brazos. La sangre había humedecido la capucha de la capa del joven, y cierta cantidad formaba un charco semi congelado bajo el lugar donde había apoyado la cabeza. Severus gimió de terror. Le apartó la bufanda de la nariz y boca, y verifico sus signos vitales.  
  
>>¡Gracias, Merlín! —suspiró, al detectar la respiración de Harry. Pero el chico estaba muy frío, su rostro parecía de mármol. Le lanzó un hechizo de calor antes de levitarle—. Regresemos. Trae a la desgraciada oveja, Jolyon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reperio Anima Meam: Encuentra mi compañero de alma


	21. Crimen y castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Al final del capítulo de hoy nuestro Sev vuelve a enloquecer por el dolor y aplica un castigo, y ya saben lo salvaje que es el condenao. Sólo son unos cuantos párrafos, así que si a alguien no le gusta tal violencia, recomiendo se los salte y vaya al párrafo final.
> 
> Como es domingo, hoy les estoy poniendo un capítulo extra. Disfrútenlo... o súfrsnlo, según se vea^^

Severus pasó las siguientes horas atendiendo a Harry. Le quitó las ropas empapadas en sangre para encontrar el joven cuerpo frío y húmedo, a pesar del hechizo de calentamiento que le había lanzado antes. Se lo volvió a lanzar junto con un hechizo de secado, colocando las cobijas sobre su cuerpo desnudo y volviendo la atención hacia la herida de su cabeza. Comenzó a limpiarla tan suavemente como pudo, pero la herida estaba muy sucia y Harry había estado tumbado con la cabeza abierta contra las rocas durante un buen tiempo. El sucio había penetrado en la herida y Severus debía intentar removerlo completamente. Los hechizos de limpieza eran demasiado ásperos para este tipo de situación, así que decidió utilizar métodos muggles. Harry permanecía inconsciente, pero reaccionó ante el doloroso estímulo. Sus brazos se alzaron, golpeando el de Severus, y el maestro tuvo que lanzarle un Petrificus parcial. Harry se quejaba de dolor durante el examen y la limpieza. El estómago del mayor se apretó y se sintió enfermo, pese a que habían transcurrido varias horas desde el desayuno.  
  
Luego, utilizó un bálsamo curativo y desinfectante sobre la herida. El inconsciente Harry no gimió tanto ante eso; Severus sabía que el bálsamo era suave y le aliviaría algo el dolor. Quería que el joven también bebiera una poción contra el dolor, pero no podía dársela mientras estuviera inconsciente, pues podría atragantarse. Aunque Harry no era capaz de hablar ni abrir los ojos, al observar sus reacciones el maestro estimó que probablemente podía oír y sentir dolor. Se sentía impotente para ayudarle, un sentimiento muy incómodo para el Maestro de la Comunidad.  
  
Una vez que hizo todo lo que pudo para que Harry se sintiera cómodo, hechizó unos pijamas cálidos para vestir a su paciente. En todos los casos que no estaba involucrada la herida, utilizó magia para minimizar el movimiento de Harry: al calentarle, limpiarle, secarle y ahora al vestirle. Allí, acostado en su cama, el chico se veía helado, pálido y quieto. Lucía alarmantemente parecido a un cadáver, y la vista estaba aterrorizando a Severus. Debería conseguir un poco de color pronto. El maestro permaneció al lado de la cama del herido, acomodándose en la suave butaca que Harry amaba.  
  
Mientras más observaba a su pareja, más crecían su miedo y su furia. Eso nunca debería haber pasado. Una de las reglas básicas de supervivencia en Eigg era no permitir que nadie saliera solo durante el invierno; y ahora Jolyon, que se suponía era un adulto sensato, había aceptado dejar que Harry –el miembro joven más joven de la Comunidad– deambulara por ahí para buscar una oveja. Sí, los corderos eran valiosos, pero comparado con Harry todo el rebaño no significaba nada. Sintió que la ira ardía en su interior, haciéndose más feroz conforme las horas pasaban. Jolyon sufriría por su extremo descuido.  
  
Miranda trajo un servicio con estofado de cordero para Severus. Lo había mantenido caliente dado que la cena había terminado hacía mucho. Había ido más temprano, pero el maestro estaba atendiendo a Harry y no le quiso interrumpir.  
  
—Espero que ésta sea la oveja perdida —dijo Severus amargamente.  
  
—No fue culpa de la tonta bestia, Maestro —musitó Miranda con tristeza.  
  
El hombre suspiró.  
  
—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Lo siento.  
  
Miranda se mostró sorprendida, su maestro rara vez se disculpaba. Era una forma de debilidad admitir que debía disculparse por algo. Su maestro se veía tan distinto de como solía ser, tan preocupado que, literalmente, no era él mismo en ese momento.  
  
—Entonces, traeré tu comida aquí hasta que él esté lo bastante bien como para dejarlo.  
  
—Gracias, Miranda.  
  
La bruja sintió que las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos. El pobre Harry estaba pálido como la cera, semejante a un fantasma, o a un muerto. A ella le caía bien el chico, estaba muy a gusto y feliz viviendo en Eigg. Se retiró silenciosamente, mientras el maestro Snape comía su estofado sin apartar los ojos de Harry, con movimientos simplemente mecánicos. Ella dudaba que siquiera estuviera saboreando la comida.  
  
Severus apartó el cuenco vacío. Harry necesitaría nutrición; algo de alimentación le ayudaría a mantener una buena temperatura corporal. Sus manos todavía se sentían heladas, y al tocar su pecho sintió que su temperatura central también estaba demasiado… estaba demasiado frío. Volvió a lanzarle el hechizo de calor. Había perdido bastante sangre, a juzgar por su estropeada capa y el charco de sangre que había dejado en la sequedad de las piedras. Necesitaba una poción para reemplazarla, pero mientras Harry permaneciera inconsciente sería difícil administrársela.  
  
Decidió que tenía que intentar que ingiriera alguna poción. Se levantó y salió al corredor. A esas alturas, ya las luces habían sido apagadas, pero esto era una emergencia. Iluminando el camino con su varita, se dirigió hacia su almacén, donde eligió varios viales con diferentes pociones. Luego, regresó a la zona de celdas, deteniéndose ante la habitación número cuatro y tocando la puerta, sin importarle que probablemente estaba perturbando todo el pasillo con sus altos y urgentes golpes.  
  
La puerta crujió al ser abierta y una despeinada mujer apareció en el dintel; su largo cabello oscuro colgaba en trenzas, enmarcando su rostro.  
  
—Necesito tu ayuda, Scylla.  
  
Ella asintió y asió una bata. Salió tras él, sus pantuflas sonando en el suelo de piedra rumbo a la habitación de Harry.  
  
—¡Merlín, se ve mal! —exclamó la bruja.  
  
—Necesita una poción para reponer la sangre. Como puedes ver, sigue inconsciente. Es un riesgo suministrársela en estas condiciones, pero todavía está helado. No puedo lograr que suba su temperatura. Ayúdame. Sostenle y asegúrate de apartar su lengua.  
  
Scylla se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Harry contra su pecho. Echó la cabeza del joven hacia atrás y verificó que sus vías respiratorias estuvieran libres. La esperanza de Severus era que Harry tragara por reflejo, evitando que se ahogara. Tomó una botella marrón oscuro y empezó a gotear el contenido en la boca de su muchacho.  
  
Harry tosió. Severus se alegró al verlo, el reflejo estaba funcionando. La boca y lengua del joven estaban funcionando y tragaba la poción, poquito a poco. Scylla sostenía la cabeza para que se mantuviera firme mientras lograban que la dosis bajara, sin apurar al inconsciente paciente. Cuando la botella estuvo vacía, Severus le indicó que le acostara de nuevo.  
  
>>Generalmente, le daría algo para aliviar el dolor si él mostrara signos de estar sintiéndolo, pero el agotamiento consiguió vencerle, así que repetiremos este proceso mañana. Pienso que ahora dormirá.  
  
Scylla asintió.  
  
—Si lo deseas, vendré después del desayuno. Supongo que vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, así que empezaré el nuevo lote de pociones para Slug & Jiggers.  
  
—Sí, por favor, hazlo —pidió el maestro, sin apartar los ojos de Harry.  
  
Scylla partió.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry pareció más tranquilo una vez que Severus, con la ayuda de Scylla, le administró la poción contra el dolor la mañana siguiente. Todavía estaba frío, pero no tan helado como la noche anterior. Permanecía inconsciente, aunque pareciera dormir; sus párpados mostraban el movimiento agitado de sus ojos y lanzaba suaves quejidos de dolor de vez en cuando. Cuando estos empezaban, Severus sostenía su mano, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con la otra y hablándole con tiernas palabras. Harry parecía reaccionar ante el tacto pero sólo se calmaba gradualmente. Sin embargo, no se estremecía al ser tocado, lo que el maestro tomaba como una señal positiva.  
  
Se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación de Harry, necesitaba estirar las piernas. No le había dejado desde que lo había traído a casa, excepto para usar el baño. Sus ojos raramente se apartaban del rostro del joven, ni siquiera mientras caminaba. Fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta y se dirigió a abrir.  
  
Jolyon Tadcaster estaba allí parado, luciendo incómodo pero decidido.  
  
—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Maestro?  
  
Severus no deseaba dejar a Harry, pero no quería sostener esa conversación en la celda donde pensaba que el inconsciente chico todavía podía mantener su sentido del oído. Asintió con brusquedad y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él.  
  
—Sé breve.  
  
—Maestro Snape, cometí un grave error —comenzó Jolyon.  
  
Severus le interrumpió.  
  
—El más grave de que tengo conocimiento en mi Comunidad, Jolyon.  
  
El rostro del granjero enrojeció y lució avergonzado.  
  
—Lo sé, Maestro.  
  
—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —estalló Severus.  
  
La vista de Jolyon había encendido la rabia que bullía tan fieramente en su interior que deseaba golpear al hombre parado frente a él; golpearle directo a sus sonrosadas mejillas. Jolyon sabía que había hecho mal; tenía demasiada experiencia como para haber cometido un error de tal magnitud.  
  
—Yo… realmente no lo sé. El joven Harry parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Conocía el camino; dijo que todo estaría bien.  
  
—¿En enero? ¿Solo en medio de una tormenta de nieve? ¿Dirigiéndose al norte del Sgurr? —Severus enumeró los evidentes hechos y Jolyon se estremeció ante cada uno—. Y aún si estabas convencido de que podía hacerlo, le dejaste ir solo…  
  
—No puedo cambiar lo que hice. Cargaría con su dolor si pudiera.  
  
—Lo harás, Jolyon. Ten la seguridad de eso. Le encontramos casi muerto. Si muere…  
  
Severus no pudo continuar, su garganta se cerró. Apretó los puños contra sus costados y sintió que su cabello comenzaba a levantarse. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que perdiera el control de su magia, pero sentía que ahora estaba sucediendo.  
  
Jolyon vio el cambio en su maestro; sabía que estaba lleno de furia. A pesar de eso, se quedó parado donde estaba, consciente de que lo merecía.  
  
>>¡Largo! —gritó Severus, y el otro dio la vuelta y huyó. Una ráfaga de fuerza mágica fluyó a lo largo del pasillo. Los textos enmarcados volaron de las paredes, rompiendo los cristales. Las puertas de las celdas se abrieron de golpe. Al final del corredor, la rápida marea de poder golpeó contra la pared de piedra y esquirlas de granito se expandieron a lo largo del pasillo. Severus se alegró de que los miembros de la Comunidad estuvieran ocupados en sus tareas. Sintió el fogonazo mientras el poder le rebasaba, afortunadamente, bastante disminuido. Gradualmente, el aire se calmó y el rugido se apagó.  
  
La puerta de la celda de Harry continuaba cerrada y Severus suspiró con alivio. Regresó a la habitación. El joven estaba golpeando la cama, sus miembros enredados en las cobijas, gritando de dolor. Severus corrió a calmarle, maldiciéndose por su estallido, aunque sabía que no podría haberlo detenido.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Miranda entregó su almuerzo a Severus, una espesa sopa de vegetales de invierno y panecillos, le dio un mensaje.  
  
—Jolyon tiene la intención de castigarse después de la cena, Maestro. Pidió que tú asistieras, a las ocho en el comedor.  
  
Severus asintió en silencio. Él iría. Y ayudaría.  
  
Miranda sabía que un castigo era necesario, esta vez más que nunca. Odiaba observarlos y sabía que éste sería muy malo. Además, conociendo al maestro Snape, sabía que insistiría en que todos asistieran, así que planeaba tomar una poción contra la náusea por anticipado; Scylla se la había suministrado en otras ocasiones, cuando algún castigo era ejecutado, y habitualmente le ayudaba a controlar su débil estómago.  
  
>>Te traeré la cena más tarde, Maestro. ¿Qué haremos con Harry? No puede comer esto.  
  
—Le estoy administrando pociones nutritivas. No son ideales por un tiempo prolongado, pero ruego a Merlín para que eso no suceda.  
  
Severus pasó el día con Harry, preguntándose cuánto tiempo continuaría esto. El joven se veía calmado cuando le dejó, justo antes de las ocho, pero no daba señales de despertar. Harry estaba siempre tan lleno de vida, y apenas ahora Severus se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos, de cómo había dado por sentado que siempre escucharía su voz.  
  
Caminó presuroso hacia el comedor, donde todos estaban sentados sin hacer nada, callados y serios.  
  
—¿Cómo está Harry? —preguntó Abigail, atreviéndose a dirigirse a su maestro, que se veía claramente furioso.  
  
—Sin cambios. Está inconsciente y no muestra signos de despertar. Con la ayuda de Scylla, he estado suministrándole pociones nutrientes, para el dolor y para reponer la sangre. Sólo podemos aguardar con la esperanza de que despierte, y luego que sea el mismo muchacho que antes de que esto pasara. Las heridas en la cabeza pueden dañar la personalidad, dejando sólo una triste sombra de la persona que fue.  
  
El rostro de Abigail se transfiguró por el dolor. Harry se había convertido en un querido amigo, su confidente en la Comunidad. Eso sonaba como si él nunca fuera a regresar… Se sentó y rebuscó su pañuelo mientras las lágrimas manaban. Su madre pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, pero no pudo ofrecerle palabras de consuelo.  
  
Una silla se arrastró por las losas de piedra y Jolyon se paró.  
  
—Es mi culpa, de nadie más. Confieso mi más grave falta. Porque me distraje antes de llegar el invierno, cuando fuimos a quedarnos en la casa de huéspedes, y no revisé la seguridad de los establos de invierno. Una debilidad en la línea del cercado fue pasada por alto y eso es mi responsabilidad, sólo mía. Luego, debido a mi error de juicio, Harry se perdió. Le dejé ir solo. Fue mi elección permitirle ir, y mi doble error no enviar a alguien con él. Puse el bienestar de unas pocas ovejas por encima del de Harry. No sé por qué lo hice. Sentí que era un error, pero aun así estuve de acuerdo con su plan. Sé que ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle, pero aceptaré mi castigo de esta noche con mucho gusto. Cualquier cosa que tu decidas, Maestro, merezco diez veces más.  
  
Severus giró la mirada hacia Jolyon con renuencia. Era evidente que la vista del hombre le ofendía.  
  
—Desnudo.  
  
Los ojos de Jolyon se abrieron con asombro. La humillación de estar desnudo frente a toda la Comunidad, incluyendo su hijo, dolía. Tragó con fuerza y se desvistió rápidamente.  
  
Las mujeres se habían amontonado juntas; ninguna miró al granjero, apartando la vista para evitar la incomodidad del hombre.  
  
—¡Mírenlo, todos! —espetó Severus—. Su castigo debe ser atestiguado. Harry no puede estar aquí pero ustedes observarán por él.  
  
Nadie discutiría con su maestro en mejores circunstancias. Con este humor, con la rabia hirviendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie, ninguno se atrevería. Todos los ojos se fijaron en el granjero, parado desnudo y vulnerable delante de ellos.  
  
>>Accio.  
  
El látigo de la cocina voló a la mano de Severus, que lo aferró con firmeza. Murmuró unas palabras que nadie captó y la cola del látigo tembló. Nudos sobresalieron a todo lo largo. Jolyon los vio y apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que dolería más que la trenza de cuero liso.  
  
>>Josiah, Argus, sosténganlo.  
  
Cada uno de los hombres aferró un brazo de Jolyon, sosteniéndole de cada lado. Severus se paró detrás y levantó el látigo.  
  
>>Treinta —ordenó—. Cuéntalos.  
  
Y comenzó a flagelar al granjero. Al principio, casi parecía rutinario, la clase de castigo que todos había visto antes, pero luego del décimo latigazo, los efectos de los nudos fueron evidentes. Además de las rayas que aparecían en la espalda del hombre, se veían profundas heridas provocadas por el impacto de los nudos. Jolyon sudaba, retorciéndose en el agarre de los otros hombres, mientras el látigo azotaba dolorosamente su carne.  
  
Danyel comenzó a gemir. Había estado llorando desde que empezó el castigo; ahora, estaba gimiendo sonoramente. Richeldis se acercó a él y le abrazó, susurrando en su oído.  
  
Jolyon estaba teniendo problemas para contar.  
  
>>¡Tú contarás! —rugió Severus.  
  
Habían llegado a los veinte; Severus se detuvo a tomar aire. La sangre corría por la espalda y nalgas del hombre, pero era como si el maestro Snape no lo viera, o no pudiera seguir viendo al hombre como humano. El sudor caía por su rostro, su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus ojos feroces. Levantó nuevamente el brazo.  
  
Cinco golpes más tarde, los dos hombres que sostenían a Jolyon se rindieron. El granjero cayó al piso, sus piernas incapaces de seguir sosteniéndole. Estaba consciente, pero no respondió cuando Severus gritó ‘¡Levántate!’  
  
—Maestro, no podemos sostenerle —dijo Argus.  
  
Comprendía la ira de Severus, él mismo sentía gran parte. Que un mago –un hombre del campo– hubiera hecho eso era imperdonable. Argus no era un hombre que consintiera a los jóvenes, pero todo lo que había sucedido era innecesario. La Comunidad tenía un nuevo miembro, un joven, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la ineptitud de Jolyon casi le había matado, o aún podía todavía.  
  
—Entonces, acuéstenlo en el piso.  
  
Los dos hombres acostaron a Jolyon en el piso, con los brazos extendidos: sostuvieron sus muñecas, aunque el granjero no se resistía en absoluto.  
  
Severus reasumió la flagelación.  
  
>>Cuenta, Argus.  
  
A estas alturas, ninguno se sentía muy bien. Salpicaduras de sangre volaban cuando el látigo cortaba a través del aire. El maestro Snape, Argus y Josiah lucían como si les hubieran salpicado pintura roja. Jolyon dejaba escapar un constante quejido; su hijo se lamentaba, desesperado.  
  
Miranda estaba siendo sostenida por Lydia, pero fue simplemente demasiado. Dio media vuelta y corrió al fregadero, vomitando a pesar de la poción que había tomado para evitarlo.  
  
Cuando Argus gritó ‘treinta’, la mano de Severus se había alzado para otro azote. Había una niebla roja ante sus ojos y sus oídos zumbaban, pero consiguió detenerse, aunque con dificultad. Lanzó el látigo al piso, se dio vuelta y salió sin una palabra más.  
  
Entró en la celda de Harry; tenía que revisarlo antes de irse a bañar. El joven se veía bastante tranquilo. Con mano temblorosa, apartó el flequillo a un lado, tocando su frente.  
  
—Regresa a mí, Harry, mi muchacho bendito —suplicó.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Sí, Sev fue troglodita de nuevo, pero ya es la última vez, no se va a repetir ningún castigo, aunque debo admitir que me quedé con las ganas de que dieran una buena azotaina a Scylla


	22. El Despertar

Irónicamente, el día del castigo de Jolyon había sido el cumpleaños de Severus. El pastel de Miranda y los obsequios que los demás habían hecho para él habían sido puestos a un lado, esperando el momento adecuado para ser entregados. Los miembros de la Comunidad se sentían miserables cada vez que los veían. Lo que debería haber sido un día de alegría había terminado convertido en una pesadilla. Severus difícilmente abandonaba la celda de Harry, y cuando lo hacía se veía sombrío y adusto; inabordable, algo que no ayudaba en nada a los demás.  
  
Acordaron que Scylla debería decirle al maestro Snape sobre los regalos que estaban esperando por él. La bruja tenía que entregarle reportes sobre las pociones que estaba preparando para los clientes; la investigación y el trabajo experimental tendrían que esperar.  
  
El primer impulso de Severus fue espetar que no estaba interesado en su cumpleaños o sus regalos, pero logró contenerse. A regañadientes, dejó la celda de Harry por un rato y fue a aceptar las ofrendas de sus amigos. Para su sorpresa, sintió que la emoción crecía a través de sus sentimientos adormecidos al ver lo que habían hecho para él. Incluso Jolyon le había elaborado un presente: un suave saco de piel de oveja que podía ser atado alrededor de la cintura, para llevar monedas o ingredientes valiosos.  
  
De pronto, Severus se sintió indigno. Desde el accidente de Harry, había sido negligente con su Comunidad, y aún más, había perdido el control en frente de todos ellos. Y aun así, aquí estaban, alineados y ofreciéndole símbolos de su admiración. Sintió una fiera oleada de amor hacia esas personas y les abrazó a todos, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionalmente expuesto en toda su vida y sabía que era a causa de Harry. El joven le había devuelto la vida, y en ese momento no sabía si eso le gustaba o no; parecía que ello traía dolor, más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
_Harry_. Cuán cruel podría ser si nunca pudiera llegar a amarle como deseaba. Le había abrazado, enseñado sobre el sexo, y pensaba que era obvio para Harry que le amaba; pero quizás no había sido lo bastante claro. Y tal vez ahora fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Cuando Jolyon vaciló en acercarse a él con su regalo en la mano, Severus pudo ver las líneas de sufrimiento en el rostro del granjero. Después del castigo, las mujeres habían curado su espalda tan bien como habían podido. Los profundos cortes se habían cerrado, y el tejido restaurado; aunque las zonas más afectadas todavía dolían, no era tan malo como hubiera sido de haber seguido la práctica habitual de su Maestro, de dejar que las heridas sanaran de forma natural. Era evidente que el maestro Snape no había estado en sus cabales durante el castigo, y Lydia había dirigido a las mujeres para que la ayudaran a curar a Jolyon. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento del hombre permanecía.  
  
Jolyon había sido incapaz de comer, enfermo de preocupación. La culpa pesaba sobre él. Cada vez que veía a su hijo, se sentía peor. Harry se había portado tan bien con Danyel, se había metido en problemas a causa de su preocupación por su hijo, ¿y cómo le pagaba él? Poniendo en peligro su vida. Si moría, no sabía cómo sería capaz de vivir consigo mismo.  
  
Severus le abrazó ligeramente luego de recibir su regalo y le dio un apretón adicional en sus brazos. No fue capaz de hablar, todavía no podía pronunciar las palabras de perdón, pero se dio cuenta que todavía apreciaba al hombre igual que a todos los miembros de su Comunidad. El granjero sufría, mental y físicamente, era evidente. Pero Severus también estaba sufriendo, apenas manteniéndose en pie. Toda la Comunidad necesitaba a Harry de vuelta, que despertara siendo el joven que antes fuera. Pero en ese justo momento parecía que eso era mucho esperar. Abrumado, se despidió con un graznido y regresó presuroso a la habitación de Harry.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Enero pasaba como un visitante indeseado que tarda en irse. Siempre parecía un mes muy largo. Oscuro y frío, el anticlímax posterior a los ritos de invierno. Con Harry inconsciente, el mes se arrastraba más que nunca.  
  
Severus pasaba el tiempo probando diferentes pociones en Harry, recitando hechizos sanadores y hablando al joven inconsciente como no había hecho nunca con nadie más. Le contaba muchas historias de su niñez, sus experiencias en Hogwarts, y, finalmente, la dolorosa soledad de su juventud y su retiro a Eigg. Sabía que si por un milagro Harry despertaba y lo recordaba, el joven le comprendería como nadie más en la Tierra. Esperaba que si eso pasaba, el muchacho no le despreciara como a un humano incapaz que había huido para vivir con otras personas igualmente dañadas, ocultándose en un sueño del pasado. Pero lo más importante era que recuperara su salud, y cuando le hablaba parecía reaccionar. Así que las palabras habían salido; cosas que no había contado nunca a nadie. De cómo se había involucrado en el movimiento fanático con Lucius Malfoy, y de cómo había sido invitado a pertenecer al grupo luego de la entusiasta presentación del rubio. Había aceptado, creyendo que podría utilizar esos contactos para su provecho; pensando que había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer y que haría amigos. Sólo después había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza del grupo y lo difícil que sería separarse de una red extendida por toda Gran Bretaña. Lucius todavía mantenía cierto poder sobre él, aunque Severus se había esforzado en separar a sí mismo y a su Comunidad de la influencia del hombre. Y casi lo había logrado.  
  
A veces, pensaba que veía una mejora real en la condición de Harry. Parecía estar descansando mejor, en un estado más genuino de sueño, menos como una persona inconsciente. Una vez, creyó que estaba a punto de despertar. Contuvo la respiración, rezando a todas las deidades en las que podía pensar. Pero Harry había dejado escapar un pequeño suspiro y pareció caer en un sueño profundo. Severus quiso gritar de decepción al ver eso. No podía seguir sentado allí sin hacer nada y abandonó la celda, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, donde Miranda notó su estado de ánimo y le dio una taza de té con un buen chorro de whisky en ella.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El veintisiete de enero llegó al calendario de la Comunidad. El mes estaba casi ido. Harry había sido herido el ocho. El castigo de Jolyon, el día nueve, había traumatizado a todos; aunque ya Jolyon estaba completamente recuperado, la Comunidad continuaba agitada. Severus no preguntó sobre la recuperación del granjero, prefería no enfrentar el recuerdo de lo que había hecho ese día. De hecho, apenas podía recordarlo; su mente traumatizada había borrado gran parte del incidente de su memoria.  
  
Al Maestro le preocupaba que mientras más tiempo estuviera Harry inconsciente, peor sería cuando despertara. Ahora que el joven estaba más estable, desayunaba con la Comunidad, tratando de restablecer algo de la rutina, al contestar preguntas y escuchar las noticias. Nunca se había sentido así, como si su vida fuera casi irrelevante. ¿Qué le importaba si las viñas se cosechaban mejor si se podaban de cierta manera? ¿O si Slug & Jiggers quería aumentar sus pedidos de la Poción para Mejorar las Articulaciones? Respondía del modo que sabía que ellos querían, pero por primera vez estaba teniendo que obligarse a tomar interés en su propia Comunidad. Después de terminar de comer y hablar, retiró la silla y se fue con Harry.  
  
—¿Sev’rus?  
  
La débil voz llegó de la cama mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta de la celda. Dio vuelta en redondo, con el corazón golpeando; temió haber imaginado el sonido que tan desesperadamente deseaba escuchar. Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados. El Maestro se acercó a la cama, casi temeroso de hablar ante una posible decepción.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
Los párpados se movieron, y los ojos se abrieron y miraron a Severus. El hombre dejó escapar un sollozo. ¡Los inusuales ojos verdes eran tan extraordinarios y él casi los había olvidado! Se tambaleó los últimos pasos hasta la cama y se arrodilló al lado del muchacho, totalmente incapaz de hablar.  
  
Los labios de Harry se movieron en una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Está bien —musitó.  
  
Las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por las mejillas de Severus y su corazón sentía un dolor agudo mientras se atrevía a permitirse creer en lo que estaba viendo. Tomó la mano de su chico y la llevó a sus labios, besándola.  
  
—Por favor… —suplicó, a cualquiera que pudiera oírle.  
  
Los ojos del herido se movieron de nuevo, como si no pudieran mantenerse abiertos más tiempo.  
  
>>Debes estar agotado, Harry. Permaneciste inconsciente durante mucho tiempo.  
  
—¿Cuánto? —la voz se notaba demasiado cansada, pero aún hablaba, a pesar de que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
—Fuiste herido el ocho de enero, ahora estamos a veintisiete —informó—. ¿Recuerdas tu caída?  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
—Estaba afuera, en el frío… hacía tanto frío. Recuerdo que seguí caminando para mantener el calor. Eso es todo.  
  
—Nosotros te encontramos. Caíste contra la Piedra del Este y te golpeaste la cabeza. Te curé, pero no despertabas. Gracias a Merlín ya despertaste, temí perderte —la voz del Maestro estaba cargada de lágrimas.  
  
La mano de Harry apretó débilmente la de Severus.  
  
—No podría dejarte —susurró.  
  
Momentos más tarde, dormía nuevamente. Severus se obligó a no perturbarle, a dejarle dormir. Sentía como si le estuviera perdiendo otra vez, pero esto no había sido su imaginación; Harry había despertado. Quizás, sólo quizás, las cosas estarían bien después de todo.  



	23. De repente, el inhóspito invierno se transformó en primavera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora
> 
> El título de este capítulo es de The Question, de Percy Bysshe Shelley

Severus decidió que el mes de febrero le gustaba mucho más que su predecesor. Harry estaba definitivamente mejorando. Permanecía despierto durante largos periodos de tiempo y comía un poco más cada día. Él le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, apoyado en sus almohadas. Los demás le habían visitado, uno por uno, todos aliviados y contentos al ver que el joven había vuelto con ellos. Danyel había pasado toda su visita sosteniendo la mano de Harry y llorando como un bebé; Severus sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.  
  
El Maestro todavía pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuidando al enfermo; temía que si le dejaba, no estaría allí cuando regresara. Harry le sonreía mucho, y le encantaba sostener su mano. Todo el tiempo le agradecía por sus cuidados. Mientras el mago mayor le ayudaba a acostarse una noche, musitó:  
  
—Por favor, Severus. Bésame.  
  
El corazón del hombre saltó y sintió como si fuera a empezar a llorar otra vez. Se inclinó y le besó suavemente, pero prolongó el gesto tanto como pudo. Harry sabía igual que siempre y el Maestro supo que seguía siendo la misma persona: su aprendiz, su compañero, su amor. Y supo que tenía que decirlo. Había aprendido que dejar las cosas para mañana era tonto, porque podía suceder que ese mañana nunca llegara.  
  
—Te amo, Harry.  
  
El otro sonrió y articuló las mismas palabras que el Maestro, pero estaba tan cansado que fueron apenas un susurro.  
  
—Te amo, Severus.  
  
El maestro Snape estaba tan feliz que sentía como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho. Bajó las luces para que Harry pudiera dormir y fue a reunirse con su Comunidad. Por primera vez desde el accidente, se sintió animado a buscar su compañía, alegre de tener buenas noticias para contarles.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@   
  
  
—Maestro Snape, por favor, podría hablar con usted en privado —pidió Scylla. Toda la Comunidad estaba terminando de desayunar un par de semanas después de que Harry despertara.  
  
—Te veré en la salita ahora.  
  
Severus hizo señas a su asistente para que se sentara y se sentó frente a ella, sabiendo por la seria expresión de su rostro que iba a plantear un problema.  
  
—Maestro Snape, tienes conciencia de que estuve haciendo todas las pociones de los pedidos mientras tu aprendiz estuvo inconsciente…  
  
Severus se sintió instantáneamente ofendido. Scylla nunca llamaba a Harry por su nombre; habitualmente, se refería a él como ‘el aprendiz’. Parecía particularmente insensible ante el joven convaleciente, un joven al que ella había ayudado a medicar justo después de su herida.  
  
—Es lo que yo esperaría de mi Segunda Pocionista, Scylla —replicó.  
  
—Por supuesto. Y lo hice encantada mientras el chico estuvo inconsciente. Pero desde que despertó, la situación se ha mantenido igual. Sinceramente, el trabajo está superándome y no veo razón del porqué no ayudas.  
  
Ahora, Severus estaba empezando a enojarse. Comprendía mejor que nadie cuán ajetreado debía resultar preparar las pociones, dado el incremento de los pedidos. Pero ninguna de esas pociones era difícil de producir para un pocionista competente, y Scylla las había preparado innumerables veces. De lo que Severus podía ver, la única razón de que ella se quejara, apenas unos días después que Harry regresara al mundo de los vivos, era celos.  
  
—Yo soy el único sanador calificado en la isla, Scylla. Harry todavía necesita cuidados; de hecho, casi tantos como cuando estaba inconsciente.  
  
—Disculpa pero mucho de lo que estás haciendo es sólo acompañarle. Los demás podrían turnarse para eso, dejándote libertad para ayudarme con el trabajo de pociones.  
  
—Yo no te ayudo a ti, Scylla. El caso es el contrario, tu trabajo como Segunda Pocionista consiste en asistirme en todo lo que te ordene hacer. Al continuar la rutina de producción mientras Harry ha estado enfermo, no has hecho más que tu trabajo. Quisiste ser nombrada Segunda Pocionista, y ahora te quejas por el trabajo que conlleva la posición. Soy el Maestro de esta Comunidad, y el maestro de Pociones. Tú no me vas a decir cómo manejar esta Comunidad, y especialmente, no me dirás cómo manejar mis laboratorios de Pociones. Mi prioridad en este momento es que Harry se reponga. Él casi murió. Ahora, si no tienes nada más, sugiero que todos regresemos a nuestros trabajos.  
  
Scylla le miró con furia, pero no respondió. Con un breve asentimiento, se levantó y abandonó la salita. Severus suspiró. La bruja no había dado más que problemas desde que Harry había llegado a la Comunidad. Ella siempre había desplegado aires de grandeza, aunque sin otro trabajador en los laboratorios de Pociones se había defendido bastante bien. Pero, ahora, no estaba seguro que durara mucho tiempo. Lo cual sería una pena, pues él pasaba buena parte de su tiempo investigando e involucrado en la educación de Harry y necesitaba producir suficientes pociones como para mantener saneadas las finanzas de la Comunidad, lo que sólo se podía hacer con el aporte de ella.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Más tarde ese mismo día, sucedió algo que alegró a Severus e hizo que olvidara las contrariedades de Scylla. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse y caminar hasta el baño. El joven estaba muy alegre de poder procurarse sus necesidades personales, y a pesar de que la corta distancia le cansó, era una etapa muy importante en su recuperación. Cada día que transcurría, pasaban más tiempo hablando. Ahora, Severus estaba seguro que la personalidad de Harry no había cambiado en absoluto. Había estado desesperado ante la idea de que eso pasara, por lo que daba gracias cada día por tenerle todavía.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@   
  
  
El tres de febrero tuvieron un visitante. Un joven rubio y delgado entró en el comedor durante el almuerzo y aceptó la invitación a unirse a la comida.  
  
—Mi padre me envió, maestro Snape. Escuchó que sufrieron una tragedia y su aprendiz estaba en su lecho de muerte.  
  
—Su padre tuvo razón, señor Malfoy. Harry tuvo un accidente y se golpeó la cabeza. Permaneció inconsciente por casi tres semanas. Afortunadamente, ahora está recuperado.  
  
—¿En serio? Quizás yo podría visitarle, saludarle por los viejos tiempos.  
  
Severus no quería a Draco cerca de Harry. Era apenas una sensación instintiva, no había razón lógica para sentir así. Pero entonces recordó que el muchacho rubio no era amigo de Harry en la escuela y dudaba que su aprendiz estuviera muy satisfecho de recibir este visitante. Sin embargo, dada la delicada relación existente con Lucius y su organización, no era sensato rehusar la que, después de todo, era una petición razonable.  
  
—Le llevaré con él después del almuerzo. Me sorprende verle aquí, el invierno es una época muy inclemente para la Aparición.  
  
—En eso tiene razón. El clima es glacial, y el viento… increíble. Dudo que usted consiga muchos invitados para su casa de huéspedes en esta época del año.  
  
—Eigg es una isla hermosa durante tres estaciones, pero en invierno es otra cosa, debo admitirlo. Nadie vuelve a ser igual luego de un invierno en la isla.  
  
La escéptica mirada de Draco dejó en claro que él no deseaba intentarlo.  
  
El Maestro condujo al rubio a lo largo del pasillo hasta la celda de Harry.   
  
—Severus, recuerdo estas celdas de mi viaje escolar. No son muy confortables para un inválido, ¿no?  
  
—Harry no es un inválido, y está mejorando con cada día que pasa —empujó la puerta de la celda para abrirla—. Tienes un visitante, Harry —anunció.  
  
El convaleciente levantó la vista de su libro y al ver quién estaba siguiendo a su maestro, palideció. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en compañía de Malfoy; el muchacho rubio mostraba claramente cuán poca cosa creía que era el extraño chico criado por muggles.  
  
—Vaya, vaya —Draco arrastró las palabras —, menudo aspecto. Venir a Eigg no te ha favorecido en absoluto, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry lanzó a Severus una mirada de pánico.  
  
—Tuve un accidente, Draco, eso es todo. Normalmente, estoy muy bien. La Comunidad del Maestro Snape es lo mejor que me ha pasado.  
  
Severus se sentó en la silla próxima a la cama de Harry y tomó su mano, brindándole apoyo.  
  
Draco bufó.  
  
—Sí, bien. Esto no tiene mucho nivel. Te criaste en el mundo muggle, ¿no? Difícilmente podías regresar a él después de ser entrenado como mago. Pero imaginaba que incluso tú podrías encontrar un trabajo decente en algún sitio, comprar un apartamento o una casa pequeña para establecerte, casarte.  
  
El rostro de Harry enrojeció, pero antes que pudiera replicar, Draco prosiguió:  
  
>>Ya sabes cuán importante es para los magos tener niños.  
  
—Esta Comunidad existe para perpetuar los valores mágicos. Estoy orgulloso de formar parte de ella —declaró Harry. No estaba seguro del porqué el rubio le había visitado, pera parecía que lo había hecho únicamente para molestarles a Severus y a él.  
  
—Cuando Harry se encuentre bien de nuevo, me ayudará en el desarrollo de nuevas pociones, como la Poción de la Fertilidad que tu padre probó. Nosotros contribuimos a la continuidad del mundo mágico, señor Malfoy. Con todo este énfasis en los niños, es una pena que su padre sólo haya logrado aportar uno —Severus miró fijamente a su visitante.  
  
Draco enrojeció.  
  
—Él tiene un heredero, Maestro, lo que es más de lo que se puede decir de usted.  
  
—Yo no tengo un heredero, todavía —replicó suavemente—, pero hay tiempo. ¿Usted tiene intención de casarse joven, para engendrar varios niños?  
  
Draco lucía definitivamente incómodo ahora.  
  
—Tengo intenciones de casarme, por supuesto. Pero no todavía. Al igual que su aprendiz, apenas salí de Hogwarts. Pero pienso que tendré más hijos que él. ¿Acaso ha estado con alguna mujer? ¿Cree que lo estará?  
  
—Estoy en esta habitación, ¿sabes? —reclamó Harry, sonando molesto—. ¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí?  
  
Draco giró su atención al muchacho pálido erguido en la cama.  
  
—Bien, te estoy preguntando.  
  
—Y yo te estoy contestando que no es tu asunto si soy virgen o no —replicó, ruborizándose y odiándose por ello.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
—No te pregunté eso, Potter. Puedes haber follado con docenas de hombres, aunque también lo dudo. Lo que pregunto es si has estado con una mujer. Ése es el único modo en que lo magos y las brujas pueden tener bebés, ya sabes.  
  
Harry gruñó entre dientes.  
  
—Yo creo saber la diferencia, Draco. Y repito: no es tu asunto.  
  
El otro chico sacó sus propias conclusiones, que fueron que Harry no sería padre en un tiempo cercano, y más probablemente, nunca. Sonrió.  
  
—Bien, te dejaré para que sigas recuperándote. Parece que fuiste muy afortunado al sobrevivir —miró detenidamente las manos unidas de Harry y Severus, dio media vuelta y salió de la celda.  
  
—Mejor iré a asegurarme de que ese incordió salga de nuestras instalaciones —declaró Severus, besando a su chico en la mejilla—. No dejes que te moleste.  
  
—¿Por qué vino, Severus?  
  
—Imagino que su padre le envió a fisgonear. Espero que encuentre interesante la información de que muy pronto vas a estar completamente recuperado.  
  
Harry se sintió un poco mejor al saber que su maestro tenía tanta confianza en su recuperación. Sonrió cuando el hombre se levantó y siguió al visitante en retirada.  
  
Draco apenas pudo conseguir ser cortés con Severus cuando éste le alcanzó. Se había percatado de la evidente proximidad entre esos dos y los cuidados que Snape prodigaba a Harry. El reporte de Scylla había dejado en claro que el Maestro pasaba todo su tiempo con el joven, siendo negligente con su trabajo en pociones. Lucius y Draco habían encontrado difícil de creer que algo pudiera interesar a Severus más que su trabajo, pero al parecer Scylla había tenido razón. Diría a su padre que Harry Potter había inutilizado el cerebro de Severus Snape.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El resto de febrero transcurrió con Harry mejorando cada vez más, y hacia finales de mes su recuperación se había acelerado al punto que pasaba sus días fuera de la cama y finalmente se unió a Severus en las salas de trabajo. Al principio sólo observaba a su maestro trabajar, pero pronto empezó a realizar tareas sencillas, tales como preparar los ingredientes. Para comienzos de marzo empezó a elaborar el Filtro de Bienestar por sí mismo.  
  
Scylla no volvió a quejarse de exceso de trabajo. Severus había esperado que su regreso al trabajo y la creciente participación de Harry la animaran, pero era difícil discernirlo a partir de la expresión de la bruja.  
  
Para la segunda semana de marzo todos estaban pensando en el equinoccio de primavera. No sólo los hombres efectuarían los ritos limítrofes de la Piedra del Este, sino que también se realizarían los ritos anuales de fertilidad. Los días se habían alargado y el tiempo se había calentado. La mayoría de los días el viento soplaba casi tan ferozmente como en invierno, pero ese borde cortante, como cuchillo se había suavizado. Las estaciones estaban cambiando. Severus le comunicó a Harry que él no podría asistir a los ritos limítrofes, y el joven se disgustó mucho por eso.  
  
—Por favor, Severus. Ya estoy como siempre, lo sabes tan bien como yo. No es tan difícil como en invierno, el tiempo es más benigno. Tú estarás allí para asegurarte de que esté bien. Aunque mi botella no está llena, contiene algo de esencia para la piedra, y mi poder también regresó a un nivel normal.  
  
—Normal para un mago promedio, quizás. Pero ni se acerca a tus niveles previos al accidente.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
—Para ser sincero, Severus, no la siento mucho más débil —el hombre lució escéptico, así que Harry continuó—. No lo has notado porque no me has permitido trabajar mucho. Pero cuando preparé la Poción Mata Angustia el otro día, usé mi poder y lo sentí casi igual que antes. De verdad, Severus.  
  
El Maestro había tenido intención de dejar a Harry en la Comunidad esta vez. Pero el chico estaba resuelto y le había estado dando la lata sobre eso.  
  
>>¿No puedes probar mi magia? Verás que es bastante fuerte.  
  
Finalmente, Severus cedió tanto como para decir:  
  
—Revisaré tu salud, tanto física como mágica, el día catorce. Eso es una semana antes de los ritos. Si considero que estás recuperado, dejaré que vengas con nosotros. Pero recuerda que la primavera es la época más exigente del año, mágicamente hablando, con los ritos del equinoccio y los de fertilidad —su rostro mostraba su creencia de que Harry no estaría lo bastante fuerte, pero el joven le miró fijamente, igualmente convencido de que sí lo estaría.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@   
  
  
A regañadientes, Severus tuvo que admitir que Harry había tenido razón. Cuando le auscultó, sus niveles de magia estaban por encima de la mayoría de los miembros, y su salud había mejorado enormemente. Harry había estado saliendo a la granja, y una vez acompañó a Richeldis a las colmenas, para revisar su buen estado luego del largo invierno. Severus sabía que había estado fortaleciéndose para los ritos, decidido a formar parte de ellos. Sabía que su persistencia merecía una recompensa, pero se sentía tan protector hacia él que no deseaba que la caminata por los contornos y los ritos de fertilidad que se llevaban a cabo después añadieran complicaciones. Con renuencia, tuvo que admitir que su actitud se debía más al hecho de desear mantener a Harry protegido que a que el joven no pudiera manejarlo, y su honestidad no le permitía mentir al chico.  
  
—Muy bien, Harry. Puedes acompañarnos a los ritos limítrofes, y si todavía te sientes bien, unirte también a los ritos de fertilidad.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes sonrió y abrazó a su maestro, agradeciéndole. El beso casi logró que Severus olvidara sus miedos.  



	24. La primavera es la estación de la fertilidad

Harry sentía que había algo muy diferente en los ritos que estaban por llegar. Ya había asistido a dos de las caminatas para asegurar los límites y sabía lo que eso involucraba, pero las celebraciones de primavera tenían excitados a todos los miembros de la Comunidad. Las mujeres también participaban en los ritos de fertilidad; Harry ahora sabía que una vez terminaran el rito en la Piedra del Este, se reunirían en los viñedos con las componentes de la Comunidad. Nadie decía mucho acerca de lo que allí sucedería, y Harry recordaba cuán nervioso había estado la primera vez que había asistido a un rito limítrofe, sólo para encontrarse con que la magia practicada era sencilla y no requería que él se desnudara. Esto sería probablemente igual, se decía a sí mismo, pero el aire de excitación palpable en la Comunidad a medida que se acercaba el veintiuno de marzo le hacía dudar. La preocupación sobre Scylla también zumbaba en el fondo de su mente. ¿Tendría Severus que hacer algo con ella?  
  
Scylla parecía percibir el nerviosismo del joven y siempre andaba con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro que claramente decía ‘sé algo que tú no sabes’. Harry se esforzaba en ignorarla, pero su voz interna no dejaba de preocuparle por los ritos de fertilidad. Severus era suyo, ¿verdad? Tan pronto como llegaba ese pensamiento, se sentía culpable. Severus se había comprometido con él, le había dicho que le amaba, y nunca le había dado razones para preocuparse. Era simplemente estúpido seguir preocupado por eso. Pero Harry se preocupaba, por mucho que intentara no hacerlo.  
  
El tiempo no podía haber estada mejor durante el equinoccio. Todos madrugaron y salieron a ver el radiante y ventoso día. Sin embargo, el viento no era demasiado fiero, y la caminata para reforzar los límites transcurrió tranquilamente. Después de verter su esencia en el cauce de la Piedra del Este, los hombres se enderezaron y girándose hacia el noroeste, se encaminaron hacia los viñedos.  
  
Cuando llegaron al sitio, que estaba mostrando los brotes verdes de la nueva estación, Jolyon se reunió con Abigail, quien estaba conduciendo a relámpago. El semental casi blanco brincaba con excitación y Abigail estaba confrontando problemas para sostenerlo.  
  
—Apostaría que puede oler a las yeguas —comentó ella.  
  
—Él sabe lo que va a pasar —convino Jolyon, asiendo la cuerda—. Vamos, Relámpago, cálmate —al tiempo que hablaba, tiraba de la cuerda para contener al semental. Bajo la fuerte sujeción del granjero, el caballo se quedó quieto, pateando el terreno para demostrar su impaciencia.  
  
Un grupo de mujeres se estaban acercando, cantando una canción. Alrededor de sus cabezas, Scylla, Lydia, Miranda y Richeldis llevaban guirnaldas tomadas de la nueva primavera, las hojas brillantes contrastando con sus cabellos. Lidya conducía una linda yegua castaña. Relámpago relinchó en saludo a su pareja que se acercaba.  
  
Una vez que las mujeres entraron en el viñedo con la yegua, se pararon entre dos hileras de viñas. Jolyon condujo al semental hacia ellas, aunque más parecía que era Relámpago el que jalaba al granjero.  
  
—Estamos todos reunidos para venerar la fertilidad de primavera —anunció Severus—. Rendimos homenaje a la Tierra, nuestra Madre, con una ancestral danza de alegría. Las bendiciones de la Madre caigan sobre esta bestia —colocó su mano sobre la frente de Relámpago y la pequeña yegua levantó su cabeza, impaciente por obtener lo mismo. Severus caminó hasta ella y puso la mano en su frente; la yegua se calmó y le dejó hacer—. La fertilidad de la Madre caiga sobre esta bestia.  
  
Jolyon acercó más a Relámpago y el semental resopló y bufó, asegurándose que la yegua estuviera lista para él. Ella estaba en sintonía con la temporada e hizo su cola a un lado, revelando su hinchada vulva que se crispó al acercarse el semental. Su pene estaba duro, saliendo de su funda, goteando liquido en el terreno mientras se colocaba detrás de ella. Jolyon tomó el pene del semental y lo guio hacia la yegua, facilitando el camino para que se hundiera en su interior; de inmediato, Relámpago bombeó, chillando su placer. La yegua giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro y Harry pensó que lucía como si estuviera tratando de recordar el momento.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fue obvio que Relámpago había vaciado su esencia dentro de la yegua, y se retiró y saltó, bufando. La yegua coceó ante esto, pero el semental fue demasiado rápido y no se dejó alcanzar por sus cascos. A Harry no le pareció tan erótico como cuando había visto a Relámpago montar el caballo castrado cerca de un año antes. Quizás fuera porque estaba más acostumbrado al sexo, o quizás porque todo había sido demasiado rápido.  
  
>>Las bestias bendijeron la Tierra, y ahora nosotros haremos lo mismo —continuó Severus. Harry observó mientras entregaba un pequeño vial de cristal a cada uno—. En honor de nuestra Madre, la Tierra —Severus abrió el recipiente y bebió.  
  
Los demás le imitaron y Harry abrió el suyo; automáticamente, olió el contenido tratando de detectar los ingredientes. Vio que Severus le sonreía y se mostró un poco apenado; se suponía que no era el momento para hacer análisis. Bebió el contenido, que tenía un gusto ácido. De inmediato se le subió a la cabeza. Sintió como si su sangre se calentara, su cabeza empezó a punzar como si hubiera corrido una carrera, y su polla se endureció casi instantáneamente. Estaba mirando todavía a Severus y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Su maestro le sonreía, y era una sonrisa llena de promesas.  
  
>>Dedicaremos nuestras acciones a la Tierra; nuestra energía se entregará en honor al espíritu de la estación, la revitalización de la sangre y la necesidad de procreación. Que la Tierra pueda aceptar nuestras acciones y nos conceda un año fértil.  
  
Harry no era capaz de apartar los ojos de Severus. Su maestro nunca había lucido mejor a su vista: alto, con su negro cabello azotando sus mejillas debido al viento de primavera, sus ojos oscuros mirándole fijamente como si quisiera comérselo. Harry era un voluntario feliz para ser comida de Severus y avanzó un paso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Josiah abrazar a su esposa, cayendo sobre Lydia con un rápido movimiento que era reflejo del que Relámpago había tenido hacia la yegua. Distraído, observó alrededor para ver que Miranda ponía su mano en la mano extendida de Jolyon. George y Richeldis se estaban besando, a un ritmo más lento que la gente más joven, pero el placer compartido era evidente.  
  
Harry buscó para ver lo que estaba haciendo Scylla y notó que le estaba observando, sus ojos oscuros mostrando alguna emoción feroz. Podría haber sido odio, o celos, cualquiera de esos sentimientos Harry podría aceptarlo, pero esto podía ser deseo, y él no quería ver eso en el rostro de la bruja. Argus Filch se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Scylla torció el rostro. Miró a Severus, pero éste estaba tendiendo su mano a Harry. Con un bufido, Scylla aceptó la oferta del Squib y prácticamente se lanzó sobre él. Harry jadeó.  
  
>>Harry, ven conmigo —la voz de Severus era profunda y apremiante, y el joven apartó los ojos de lo que le rodeaba, en tanto sus vecinos comenzaban a deshacerse de sus ropas, el afrodisiaco añadiendo urgencia al momento.   
  
Harry miró los ojos de su maestro y vio deseo y amor, y entonces olvidó todo lo demás, avanzando hacia Severus, que comenzó a besarle.  
  
No había sido besado de ese modo desde antes del accidente. Severus parecía devorarle, sus besos destilando necesidad. La sangre pulsó en los oídos de Harry mientras respondía con una pasión similar, hurgando en la capa de su maestro. Él deseaba, necesitaba y sabía —en alguna parte de su corazón lo sabía— que esta vez conseguiría la culminación que tanto había anhelado.  
  
Los sonidos a su alrededor aumentaban su excitación; gruñidos guturales y gemidos de placer, y pensaba que algunos de ellos provenían de Severus y él mismo. Sin necesidad de varita, su maestro se deshizo de las ropas de ambos y le atrajo tan cerca que ni un milímetro de piel se quedó fuera.  
  
>>Te deseo, Harry. Quiero poseerte, ahora…  
  
—Sí, por favor —gimió, tocando a Severus dondequiera que alcanzaba, sintiendo su maravillosa y caliente dureza presionando—. Por favor, tómame; hazme tuyo.  
  
Severus gimió su placer ante esto, sus manos tocando con urgencia la polla de Harry, deslizándose hacia atrás, separando las nalgas. Susurró unas palabras y el joven sintió algo aceitoso, y jadeó cuando un largo dedo de su maestro irrumpió en él, deslizándose dentro de su abertura. Empujó a su vez, deseando esto; deseando tener a Severus en su interior, sin importarle que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Sus inhibiciones y miedos habían sido eliminados por el afrodisiaco; sabía que lo deseaba, y que se sentiría bien. Mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Ya era tiempo.  
  
Severus le dio vuelta de modo que su espalda pegara contra el pecho de su maestro. Harry estaba a punto de protestar pero el mayor le animó a que bajara al piso. Harry se encontró arrodillado, con el hombre abrazándole por detrás. El dedo de Severus regresó, y luego otro más. Él sentía a su maestro en su interior por primera vez, los dedos acariciándole íntimamente y abriendo su canal.  
  
—Harry, te necesito mucho. Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi. Cuán estúpido he sido al esperar; pero ahora honraré a la Madre con este acto. Tu virginidad potenciará el rito en mayor medida de la que lograríamos habitualmente. Grandes cosas sucederán este año en Eigg, lo presiento.  
  
Harry se acunó contra los dedos; estaba listo y lo sabía.  
  
—Por favor —gritó, sonando agónico por la necesidad. Escuchaba las palabras de su maestro, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en ellas en ese momento. Todo lo que podía sentir era su necesidad, la desesperación de su cuerpo por sentir el pene de su maestro—. Por favor, hazlo ahora, Severus. Por favor.  
  
—Dedico nuestro amor a este sitio, a la Tierra en que vivimos, aquí en Eigg —declaró Severus en voz alta mientras alineaba su miembro y embestía dentro del cuerpo de Harry—. Con toda la fuerza con que te amo, Harry, bendeciré a nuestra Madre, y suplicaré porque proteja y bendiga nuestra vida en común —agregó en un susurro—: Repítelo.   
  
Harry nunca sabría cómo logró repetir esas palabras; de hecho, difícilmente sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento.  
  
— Con toda la fuerza con que te amo, Severus, bendeciré a nuestra Madre, y suplicaré porque proteja y bendiga nuestra vida en común,  
  
El joven apenas estaba vagamente consciente de los ruidos que le rodeaban provenientes de las otras parejas. Incluso aquellos que se mantenían solos estaban involucrados. El semen de Danyel se roció sobre el terreno cuando se corrió luego de masturbarse felizmente en el medio de la actividad sexual. Abigail, que sin duda se reservaba para Jamie, gritó mientras se complacía a sí misma, apoyada detrás de una gruesa viña. Nada de esto parecía importante; difícilmente parecía real. Todo lo que Harry podía pensar era que Severus estaba embistiendo en su interior, gruñendo con el esfuerzo y la necesidad, indicando que él era finalmente el verdadero amante de su maestro. Ya no era virgen.  
  
Los gemidos de placer de Harry parecían inadecuados. Él sabía que había algo de malestar implicado en la pérdida de la virginidad, pero la marea de deseo que le inundaba se aseguraba de que su mente no pudiera procesarlo. La poción que había bebido aseguraba su entusiasta participación en el rito. En este momento, deseaba decirle muchas cosas a Severus; decirle cuánto amaba esto, ser llenado por el cuerpo de su maestro unido al propio. Pero no sabía qué palabras usar, incluso si hubiera sido capaz de hablar, así que gritó y aulló un sonido de felicidad que la Tierra comprendió bastante bien.  
  
Aunque los ojos verdes estaban cerrados —las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para que pudiera ser de otra manera— Severus sí vio el resplandor que rodeó su unión. El poder del sexo mágico llenó el aire y los viñedos parecieron estremecerse como si tuvieran vida, como si estuvieran respirando. La Comunidad sería bendecida este año, Severus estaba seguro de eso.  
  
Tal intensidad no podía durar mucho. El poder fue brillante pero de breve duración, y pareció consumirse a sí mismo lejos del suelo. Severus llegó al clímax y se liberó en el interior de Harry —seguramente habitualmente no era tan caliente— y Harry vertió su semen en la tierra bajo ellos, una libación a la Madre. Terminaron con Harry hundido en la tierra, con Severus aún arqueado sobre él. A su alrededor, las demás personas yacían exhaustas, ignorando el hecho de que estaban acostados sobre la tierra en una fría noche de marzo, la mayoría de ellos desnudos, y todos regodeándose en el arrebol de sus intensos orgasmos.  
  
Severus y Harry estaban acostados en medio de ellos, todavía abrazándose estrechamente mientras el pene del maestro se deslizaba del interior de su aprendiz. Severus se permitió un momento de calma, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. Había tomado la virginidad de Harry en un ritual de poder y era consciente de la responsabilidad que ahora tenía para con el joven. Pero también tenía responsabilidades hacia su Comunidad, así que a regañadientes dejó ir a Harry y se levantó, convocando sus túnicas.  
  
—Lo hicimos, amigos míos. Regresemos a nuestro hogar. La Tierra ha aceptado nuestras ofrendas para el año por venir.  
  
Los demás también se levantaron, los más viejos con mayor lentitud. Las ropas fueron encontradas y puestas. Severus esperó a que todos terminaran, parado con Harry a su lado. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, les condujo de regreso a las edificaciones de la Comunidad, donde Miranda había dejado un gran guisado calentándose en el horno. Hubo poca conversación. El afrodisiaco, como la magia, había actuado rápido y con fuerza, y había desaparecido dejando a los participantes bastante drenados. Harry iba feliz, reclinado contra el brazo ofrecido por Severus. Se sentía exhausto, y sabía que su pareja pensaría que era a causa de su convalecencia, pero Harry pensaba que tenía derecho a estar cansado luego de los ritos limítrofes y la pérdida de su virginidad de un modo tan intenso. A pesar de su cansancio, sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre una alfombra de aire, pisando sobre la tierra como en un sueño. Él era al único a quien Severus quería. Nadie más. Era el único a quien Severus deseaba. A nadie más.  



	25. En Pascua

La Pascua cayó en la semana siguiente al equinoccio. Harry decidió que era hora de escribirle a Neville —era un desastre en eso, habitualmente olvidaba escribir— y enviarle una postal de Pascua que le había hecho. Habitualmente, le escribía a través de los diarios hechizados que había comprado en Navidad, pero la postal debía ser enviada por los medios convencionales. Se sentó a desayunar con su tarjeta al lado de su plato; se la entregaría a Hedwig al terminar.  
  
El maestro Snape no había llegado aún a la mesa; probablemente, estaría preparando la lección del día. Por tanto, Scylla estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para ventilar sus opiniones.  
  
—Los hombres realizan los ritos limítrofes durante todo el año, así que creo que sería mejor que las mujeres realizaran solas los ritos de fertilidad de primavera. Después de todo, son las mujeres quienes realizan el duro trabajo en los viñedos, quienes ejecutan la magia para que las vides tengan tan buena cosecha, y luego vienen los hombres y reclaman la fertilización de la tierra follando allí. Si es sólo energía sexual lo que se necesita, nosotras podríamos hacerlo sin su ayuda.  
  
Miranda la miró con incredulidad.  
  
—Bueno, _podríamos_. Pero yo creo que los ritos de fertilidad funcionan con mayor poder si hay involucrado sexo apropiado.  
  
—¿Apropiado? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —se burló Scylla.  
  
—Bien, con un hombre…  
  
—Por Merlín, lo que hacemos allí es magia femenina… magia de la Tierra. Los hombres son simples accesorios, herramientas para ser usadas. Ni siquiera son necesarios. El poder de la Madre es magia antigua, magia femenina.  
  
—Para fertilizarse, la Madre toma cada año el poder de los amantes, pensé que lo sabías —se escuchó la profunda voz de Severus proveniente del umbral, mientras entraba al comedor y se dirigía a su asiento—. El elemento masculino es necesario para fertilizar la tierra y esparcir la semilla allí, ya sea sobre el terreno o en el interior de otra persona, lo que ayuda a garantizar un año fértil. La magia de la Madre es poderosa, fundamental. Sin ella no habría nacimientos en Eigg el siguiente año —de personas, animales o plantas—. Nada sería capaz de reproducirse. Ella necesita a los amantes masculinos para lograrlo.  
  
—Podría ser hecho con magia femenina —argumento Scylla—. Se ha hecho de esa forma en muchas partes del mundo.  
  
—De hecho. Pero en Eigg, en la época de los celtas, se fundamentaba en la unión del varón y la hembra. Ése es el rito básico que nosotros utilizamos. Y yo digo que se quedará como está, tanto hombres como mujeres participando en el equinoccio.  
  
Scylla sabía cuándo rendirse. El maestro Snape había hablado y eso zanjaba el asunto, pero Harry pudo observar que ella todavía mostraba su desacuerdo. Se preguntó si el resto de las brujas se sentirían igual; después de todo, Severus y él habían estado juntos y no era una unión de hombre y mujer. Era evidente que Miranda no querría hacerlo sin un hombre presente, y también dudaba que Lydia lo hiciera, pues había yacido con su esposo durante el rito. Abigail había estado sola, pero probablemente en deferencia a la ausencia de Jamie. Pero Scylla había parecido bastante entusiasmada al follar —como ella había señalado— esa vez. Harry se preguntaba si los hombres muggles podrían tomar parte en esos ritos; después de todo, Argus Filch había participado y era squib. Parecía que para que el sexo mágico pudiera funcionar bastaba con que uno de los miembros de la pareja tuviera magia.  
  
Harry terminó de desayunar.  
  
  
—Por favor, maestro Snape, ¿puedo mandar una carta con mi lechuza antes de reunirme contigo en el área de trabajo?  
  
—Por supuesto, Harry. Yo todavía no termino de desayunar; llegué tarde porque estaba preparando el laboratorio de pociones. Ven después de que envíes tu carta.  
  
—Gracias, Maestro —Harry se inclinó con deferencia y partió.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry caminó hacia la granja y entró en el granero donde estaban las lechuzas. Hedwig no estaba en su percha habitual y el joven escudriñó entre las vigas para encontrarla. Frunció el ceño con perplejidad cuando divisó dos aves blancas como la nieve, acurrucadas una contra la otra en el fondo del granero, protegidas de la entrada.  
  
—Hedwig, ¿cuál eres tú? ¿Y quién es ésa que encontraste?  
  
Pisadas crujieron sobre el piso de ladrillo del granero y se giró para ver a un sonriente Jolyon parado frente a él.  
  
—Ella se consiguió un amigo, Harry. La lechuza vino con una carta de algún sitio más al norte; supongo que sería de la escuela Durmstrang. Eso fue hace cuatro días y el asunto es que nunca se fue. Parece que se encariñó con tu Hedwig. Ellos han perdido una lechuza de correo, pues él no muestra señales de querer regresar, ni siquiera cuando le dije que debería hacerlo. Sólo chasca el pico cuando le digo cualquier cosa.  
  
—Oh, bueno, Hedwig luce bastante feliz con él. Es grato para ella ver otra lechuza nevada, pues éstas se usan con poca frecuencia para el correo. No creo que haya compartido con otra antes. ¿Pero cómo sabe que es chico? A mí me parecen iguales.  
  
Jolyon rio entre dientes.  
  
—Bueno, por el modo en que él la protege. Y por la forma en que la mira.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Quiere decir que es su novio? Oh, eso es tan dulce. La pobre Hedwig nunca había tenido novio —alzó el sobre para que ella lo llevara—. Vamos, linda. Tengo una carta para que lleves a Hogwarts. Pronto regresarás con tu chico.  
  
La lechuza no se movió. Se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente y luego giró la cabeza para mirar la gran lechuza blanca posada a su lado. El macho chasqueó su pico y Hedwig cerró los ojos.  
  
>>¿Hedwig?  
  
—No creo que esté muy dispuesta, Harry —comentó Jolyon—. Quizás está muy ocupada con su amado. ¿Por qué no usas a Stryx?  
  
Harry se sintió decepcionado; Hedwig nunca antes se había rehusado. Era ridículo sentirse de ese modo; todas las criaturas necesitaban un tiempo propio, incluso las lechuzas. Se giró hacia el ave que Jolyon le estaba señalando, que estaba posada en la viga central.  
  
—Stryx, ¿llevarías esta carta a Hogwarts por mí? —la lechuza bajó volando hasta él y estiró su pata, complaciente—. Gracias —dijo el muchacho, atándole la carta a la pata—. Es para Neville Longbottom, en Hogwarts. ¿Está bien?  
  
Aparentemente todo estaba bien, pues Stryx desplegó las alas y partió volando. Era más pequeño que Hedwig, pero casi igual de blanco. Esperaba que tuviera un viaje sin contratiempos.  
  
—Estará bien, es una lechuza joven y fuerte —comento Jolyon, notando la mirada preocupada de Harry mientras observaba el vuelo de Stryx—. Hogwarts no queda tan lejos.  
  
Harry supuso que no, ya que todavía seguían en Escocia. Pero ahora Hedwig lo hacía ver más difícil de lo que era y se negaba a ir. Decidió cambiar de asunto. Había escuchado algunos comentarios acerca del terrible castigo infligido a Jolyon, y aunque no debería sentirse culpable al respecto, lo hacía.  
  
—¿Cómo se siente, señor Tadcaster?  
  
La mano del granjero cayó sobre el hombro del joven en un gesto tranquilizador  
  
—Bien, Harry. Estuve adolorido un tiempo, pero no fue más de lo que merecía. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de conversar a solas para decirte que lo siento mucho. Casi falleciste, y fue mi culpa. De nadie más.  
  
El mago más joven abrió la boca para argumentar que él había elegido ir solo, pero Jolyon se le adelantó.  
  
>>No, Harry. La oveja era mi responsabilidad, y la decisión de permitirte ir solo también fue mía. Por donde lo mires, el error fue completamente mío. Yo pagué porque lo merecía. Así que perdóname, si es que puedes.  
  
El chico asintió.  
  
—Pero yo no le culpo, Jolyon; por favor, entiéndalo. Los accidentes pasan, y eso fue lo que sucedió, un accidente. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo caí —al ver que el hombre todavía se veía contrariado, volvió a cambiar de tema—. Scylla se pasó un poco de la raya en el desayuno, ¿no le parece?   
  
Jolyon bufó.  
  
—Ella frecuentemente se va por las ramas. Sé que no es admiradora de la magia masculina; es muy orgullosa en lo que se refiere a los ritos de las mujeres, y cree que no reciben el suficiente mérito. Se desharía de la magia masculina si estuviera a cargo, lo puedo apostar. Lo cual es una estupidez. Los ritos limítrofes son importantes, y yo considero que lo que hacemos en los viñedos logra que todo crezca mejor en el año. Si me preguntas, ella lo único que desea es ser la número uno en todo.  
  
Harry asintió; no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con eso. Pero sólo había un número uno en Eigg… su Maestro.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Harry arribó a su lugar de trabajo, Severus tenía una clase lista para empezar. El joven estaba aprendiendo cómo adaptar una poción a un pedido individual. Primero debían analizar lo que se pedía en base a entrevistas con la persona, buscando lo que le gustaba y lo que no, observando su personalidad. Las pociones actuaban bajo el principio de los cuatro humores del cuerpo —melancólico, flemático, sanguíneo y colérico—, así trabajaban mejor para desarrollar la poción que se adaptara al individuo. Usualmente, los muggles usaban la misma droga para todos los receptores, pero Severus explicaba que la gente era mucho más compleja que simples estereotipos estándar. Los muggles denominaban ‘efectos secundarios’ a lo que era una señal de que las medicinas promedio no funcionaban cuando no eran elaboradas para el individuo. Las mejores pociones eran las personalizadas.  
  
Severus enseñó a Harry la forma en que una receta normal —para curar la resaca— era alterada para cada uno de los principales tipos de personalidad, y luego dejó que su aprendiz preparara las variantes, antes de dirigirse a plasmar por escrito sus propias variantes para una poción contra el dolor.  
  
—Mientras trabajas, estaré leyendo este libro que encontré en la sección de libros usados de Flourish & Blotts. Hay una interesante sección sobre hechizos y maldiciones fracasados. Si necesitas algo, estaré allí; simplemente pregunta.  
  
—Creo que tengo claro lo que voy a hacer, Maestro, pero gracias.  
  
Harry trabajó tranquila y rápidamente, y el tiempo pareció volar, pues cuando se vino a dar cuenta, escuchó la campana que llamaba al almuerzo. Severus dejó el libro a regañadientes. Había encontrado unos capítulos fascinantes, y una idea se estaba formando en su mente; apenas un poco más de lectura y podría conversar con Harry sobre ello.  
  
Hablaron poco durante el almuerzo. Scylla seguía reservada, una actitud que parecía mantener con mucha frecuencia últimamente, especialmente en presencia de Severus. El Maestro estaba hundido en sus pensamientos así que Harry, cuando hablaba, conversaba con Abigail. Una vez que regresaron al puesto de trabajo, el joven se volvió a sumergir en su trabajo de ensayo con las pociones. Cuando estaba embotellando una muestra recién terminada, Severus le interrumpió.  
  
—¿Terminaste tu trabajo de hoy?  
  
—Sí, Maestro. Sólo me falta redactar mis versiones de la poción calmante.  
  
—Deja eso por ahora y ven a sentarte conmigo. Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Harry limpió su mesa de trabajo y siguió a su maestro, quien llevaba el libro que había estado leyendo. Scylla les observó partir pero no dijo nada, concentrada en el pedido de Poción Mata Angustia que estaba preparando. Severus condujo al joven hasta la salita privada, y pidió a Miranda que les llevara el té. Una vez servido, el hombre comenzó a hablar.  
  
—Quería comentarte sobre el libro que he estado estudiando.  
  
—¿El de los hechizos fallidos?  
  
—Sí. El libro es antiguo y nunca había escuchado sobre él. Se titula _Daños Accidentales_ , por Agrippa Solent, publicado en mil ochocientos sesenta y ocho. La mayoría de los hechizos mencionados todavía están en uso, pero algunos de ellos ahora están clasificados como Oscuros. Algunos de ellos, ya entonces eran considerados Oscuros. Es bastante sorprendente que en Flourish & Blotts lo estuvieran exhibiendo tan abiertamente.  
  
—No creo que muchas personas lo hubieran tomado —comentó Harry, sonriendo. El libro estaba encuadernado en un cuero muy sucio, el título ya no se distinguía, y algunas de sus páginas de diferentes tamaños sobresalían desprolijamente.  
  
—Entonces son muy tontos. ‘Nunca juzgues un libro por su cubierta’ es una obviedad. Este libro describe hechizos y maldiciones estropeados con gran detalle, incluyendo pistas visibles de cuál es el hechizo involucrado. Después de todo, las víctimas no siempre saben que es lo que causa sus desfiguraciones.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la palabra ‘desfiguración’.  
  
—¿Estás hablando de mi cicatriz, Severus?  
  
—De hecho, sí. Nunca había visto una cicatriz de maldición tan particular. Sé que a veces te duele y me preguntaba si podría seguir el rastro hasta su origen. De lo que presumo, este libro —palmeó la cubierta de cuero con aprobación— ha hecho justo eso.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir. Quería conocer más sobre su cicatriz, pero la manera en que Severus estaba hablando de magia Oscura le ponía nervioso. Al ver que el joven no decía nada, el maestro continuó:  
  
>>Esta cicatriz es la cosa más rara imaginable: el resultado del fallo de un hechizo para la creación de un Horcrux. Es en la única oportunidad en que una cicatriz que semeja a un rayo es creada.  
  
Harry se veía confundido.  
  
—¿Hechizo de creación de Horcrux? ¿Qué es un Horcrux y por qué alguien querría crear uno?   
  
Severus se veía sombrío.  
  
—Un Horcrux es un pedazo del alma de una persona atrapado en un receptáculo de alguna clase. Un mago Oscuro crea un Horcrux fragmentando su alma, lo cual se realiza durante un asesinato, y luego encierra ese fragmento en un objeto. Esto significa que si el mago muere puede seguir con vida si el Horcrux es retornado a su cuerpo original o a algún otro cuerpo. Es magia de la más oscura, y hasta ahora yo había creído —junto con el resto del mundo mágico— que eso no había sido intentado en centurias.  
  
Harry palidecía más a medida que Severus continuaba su explicación.  
  
>>Esto no sólo significa que alguien, un muy poderoso mago Oscuro, está intentando asegurar su inmortalidad, sino que creo que tiene un significado especial para nosotros en Eigg.  
  
—¿Quién podría estar haciendo algo tan terrible? —ahora Harry sonaba asustado. Sentía como si su estómago le hubiera subido a la garganta. Esto no era bueno; no podía ser bueno en forma alguna.  
  
—Hay sólo un candidato, estoy bastante seguro. Pero te hablaré de ello en su momento. Primero, lee nuevamente la Leyenda del Muchacho Bendito —señaló a la leyenda, cuya copia enmarcada colgaba de todas las paredes de la Comunidad. La leyenda que Lucius Malfoy había querido retirar de las celdas de los miembros.  
  
Harry se levantó, se acercó al marco y leyó una vez más el poema. Ya estaba muy familiarizado con él.  
  
>>Presta particular atención al cuarto verso —indicó Severus.

**_La Leyenda del Muchacho Bendito_ ** _  
  
Un virgen con ojos tan verdes como la hierba  
Con cabello tan oscuro como la turba en la tierra  
Es bendecido con la fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron  
Y el poder de traer niños al mundo.  
  
Bendito el que pueda ganar tal premio  
¡Cuya cama pueda ser llenada con tal alegría!  
Caldeado por la mirada de los ojos más verdes  
Y la dulce inocencia de este muchacho.  
  
El joven vendrá del mar a su encuentro  
Su Destinado, con el corazón fragmentado  
La fuerza de su enlace alejará el mal  
Y los enlazados no se volverán a separar.  
  
En la Isla de Eigg, cuando el Muchacho Bendito se quede  
Toda Gran Bretaña volverá a estar completa  
Entonces no habrá poder en crueles formas Oscuras  
Y el mal perderá su última alma.  
  
Una estirpe de poder, de Luz y alegría  
Procederá de la pareja aquí sellada  
Porque nunca ha sido visto un joven tan maravilloso  
Y su Destinado, cuyo corazón será sanado._

  
  
— _Y el mal perderá su última alma_ … ¿eso es lo que quieres que vea?  
  
—Creo que se refiere a un Horcrux, Harry. Creo que el mal se refiere a ese hechicero Oscuro que trató de crear un Horcrux.  
  
—¿Usándome? —la voz de Harry sonaba desfallecida.  
  
—Estoy seguro que no estaba intentando utilizarte. Pero el fallo de la maldición produjo una reacción que te dejó esa cicatriz.  
  
Harry se sentó; se estaba sintiendo algo mareado. Su rostro había palidecido hasta adquirir el color de un viejo pergamino.  
  
—Él tuvo que matar a alguien.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Pudieron ser mis padres los asesinados? —su voz se quebró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. En realidad, nunca creí la historia de mis tíos acerca de que murieron en una explosión de gas.  
  
—No lo sé, Harry —Severus le abrazó y el joven se reclinó en ese consuelo. Severus no sabía si los padres de Harry habían sido asesinados en un ritual malvado, pero ciertamente era posible. Después de un rato, el joven se separó y miró a su amado con ojos claros. Debía superarlo.  
  
—Crees que la leyenda se refiere a nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, un montón de aspectos parecían referirse a él.  
  
—Sí. Lo he estado pensando hace algún tiempo. Este libro ha reforzado mi creencia. Es evidente que tú eres el ‘virgen con ojos tan verdes como la hierba’. O al menos lo eras —Severus no pudo evitar una sonrisa al decirlo.  
  
—¿Y el poder del que habla?  
  
—Tú eres poderoso, eso es seguro.  
  
Eso seguía sonándole un poco extraño a Harry, así que insistió.  
  
—¿Pero qué es eso de la ‘fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron’?  
  
—No estoy seguro —contestó—. El tiempo nos lo dirá, no lo dudes. No todo es claro para mí todavía, pero esta pista sobre tu cicatriz y su origen es justo otra pieza del rompecabezas. El mago a que se refiere como el mal es llamado Voldemort. Es el verdadero poder detrás de la Alianza de Sangre Puras. Él utilizaría cualquier medio para evitar su muerte, estoy seguro, y en algún momento debe haber entrado en contacto contigo cuando eras muy niño. Lamento decir que mi parte en la leyenda es menos lisonjera que la tuya. Creo que yo soy el que vive en la isla, con el ‘corazón fragmentado’.  
  
—¡Entonces tú también tienes un Horcrux!  
  
El hombre hizo una mueca.  
  
—No, Harry. Corazón, no alma. Yo jamás haría algo como tratar de preservar mi vida tomando la de alguien más. Pero mi corazón… fue dañado. Yo era incapaz de confiar; no podía interactuar con la sociedad normal a causa del daño que yo mismo me hice al unirme al grupo de Voldemort cuando era más joven. Fui… insensato.  
  
Harry podía ver que su maestro estaba renuente a seguir hablando del tema, pero también sentía que el mago mayor no había terminado, así que permaneció callado.  
  
>>En mi adolescencia, me enamoré. Fui animado a ello —seducido, si prefieres llamarlo así— por un hombre unos años mayor que yo. Era un mago poderoso, guapo, rico, con una personalidad atractiva cuando se lo proponía. Quiso arrastrarme para entrar al servicio de su grupo, de su maestro secreto. Yo les era útil debido a mis habilidades. Sabía mucho acerca de la magia en general, no sólo sobre Pociones. Tenía buenas técnicas de investigación y ellos deseaban que las utilizara en su beneficio. El grupo al que me uní tenía mis mismos ideales sobre la continuación de las Tradiciones Mágicas, la preservación de nuestra cultura. Yo pensaba que todo lo que ellos hacían era animarnos a mantener nuestro estilo de vida. Fui un ingenuo tonto.  
  
>>Sí, ellos querían esas cosas. Pero su líder, el mago más poderoso que había existido en muchos años, estaba más interesado en el bien propio que en el de los demás. Buscaba poder y la inmortalidad. Su nombre, como ya te mencioné, es Lord Voldemort. El hombre que me llevó a él fue Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry jadeó. Eso explicaba  porqué Severus había estado tan involucrado con Malfoy, la razón de que hubiera recibido su apoyo monetario.  
  
—¿Tú… amas… a Lucius Malfoy?  
  
El hombre hizo una mueca.  
  
—No. Ni siquiera sé si realmente le amé entonces, veinte años atrás. Mis sentimientos juveniles eran fuertes, llenos de pasión y esperanza. Pero él los tomó y los retorció hasta llevarlos a su propio fin. No estaba tan interesado en mí como en avanzar ante su maestro. Ciertamente, ahora no le amo. De hecho, puedo decir con veracidad que le odio por lo que me llevó a hacer.  
  
>>Mis recuerdos de ese tiempo son vagos, algo que hice deliberadamente. Cerré algunos sectores de mi memoria, construyendo barreras que me permitieran mantenerme cuerdo. Lo que sea que se encuentre tras esas barreras, no deseo volverlo a ver. Sé que las cicatrices de mi cuerpo vienen de esa época, y sé que mi mente fue afectada de una forma incluso peor.  
  
>>Hasta hace poco, no tuve deseo de acercarme realmente a la gente. Me retiré aquí, con otras personas que, al igual que yo, deseaban abandonar el continente y la sociedad mágica establecida. Fue todo lo que pude hacer. Se podría decir que hui.  
  
Harry no sabía qué decir.  
  
—Severus, no es una vergüenza evitar el mal. Viniste aquí para escapar de su influencia.  
  
El hombre asintió.  
  
—Lo hice. Vine aquí cuando averigüe las tradiciones de este lugar. Esto era lo que deseaba reconstruir, traerlo de nuevo al mundo mágico. El legado de Merlín está libre de la corrupción que Voldemort trajo a nuestro mundo. Admito que acepté su dinero, con la intención de utilizarlo al menos una vez para algo bueno, pero he estado liberándonos gradualmente de su influencia. Ahora podemos traer las cosas buenas de la tradición de vuelta a nuestro mundo. Podemos ser una influencia positiva en contra de la maldad de Voldemort.  
  
—El verso que me señalaste… bueno, justo antes de ése. Severus, en cierta forma implica que nosotros deberíamos estar enlazados.  
  
El maestro levantó la vista, al ser sacado bruscamente de sus reflexiones.  
  
—¿Tú querrías enlazarte conmigo? No lo merezco.  
  
—Severus, eso es lo que el verso dice. Tómalo como parte de mi trabajo, si gustas.  
  
El otro sacudió la cabeza.  
  
>>¡Míralo! ¡Ve a leerlo! Es evidente —saltó y jaló el brazo de Severus, arrastrándole con él para que viera el texto.  
  
Severus se sabía los versos de memoria, pero no pudo resistir el entusiasmo juvenil. Harry puso su dedo debajo del verso, recitando:   
  
_—La fuerza de su enlace alejará el mal. Y los enlazados no se volverán a separar._.   
  
Severus le miró fijamente.  
  
>>No puedes tomar el resto de la leyenda e ignorar ese trozo. Obsérvalo… debemos enlazarnos —declaró, sonando extasiado.  
  
El maestro miró la cara feliz de su pareja y sintió que su corazón se sacudía. No merecía esto, pero aquí estaba.  
  
—Sí… sí, tienes razón.  
  
—Entonces, hagámoslo; hagamos este trabajo. Necesitamos hacerlo para destruir el mal; este pedacito sobre el enlace está escrito primero.  
  
El maestro sólo fue capaz de asentir, Harry tenía razón. El joven lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó, y Severus olvidó que no le merecía.  



	26. Corazones y almas, por siempre

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Severus anunció su intención de enlazarse con Harry, fijando la fecha para el dieciséis de abril. El jadeo de Scylla fue notorio, pero no dijo nada. El maestro expresó su deseo de que todos los miembros de la Comunidad asistieran a la ceremonia, que se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de hierbas, que en esa época del año lucía encantador, con la primavera en pleno crecimiento. Pidió a George que fuera su Ayudante, y le dijo a Harry que eligiera el suyo, que debía ser un viejo amigo. Harry sabía que debería preguntarle a Neville, y esperaba que su amigo de escuela pudiera aceptar. De inmediato, Miranda empezó a planificar el banquete de bodas y a charlar con Richeldis y Lydia acerca de pasteles.

Abigail saltó y abrazó estrechamente a Harry.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Harry. Por ambos. Sé que él te ama y tú le haces muy feliz.

La Comunidad se vio energizada por las nuevas noticias. Su Maestro se iba a establecer por fin, y todos parecían felices por su elección. Harry sentía los ojos de Scylla sobre él, y aunque ella no era muy obvia, él sabía que era la única que no se alegraba con el acontecimiento; pero, con todos los demás tan emocionados y complacidos, preguntándole constantemente acerca de las túnicas y el tipo de ceremonia —algo que no podía responder porque todavía no había hablado con Severus sobre el tema— era muy fácil ignorar a la bruja.

Le preguntó a Severus si podía escribir a Neville. El maestro le contestó que podía encargarse de eso antes de empezar el trabajo del día, así que Harry regresó a su celda después de desayunar. Escribió una rápida y emocionada nota a su amigo, preguntándole si tendría tiempo para ayudarle con el enlace, y luego se encaminó a la granja para buscar a su lechuza.

—¿Hedwig? —llamó. La lechuza blanca se había movido otra vez. No estaba posada en ninguna de las vigas, ni siquiera en la viga lateral donde había estado sola con su pareja. Se preocupó un poco, pensando que se habían ido juntos. ¿Seguramente Hedwig no le abandonaría después de todos esos años?—. ¡Hedwig!

Un graznido y varios chasquidos de pico se escucharon, provenientes de una esquina del granero. Harry caminó hacia allí y encontró un nicho en la pared, ocupado por un desordenado nido sobre el cual estaba Hedwig sentada. Ella lucía como una reina en su trono, desde el cual le observó, imperiosa.

>>¡Hedwid! Tú… tienes un nido —declaró lo evidente, pero no lo pudo evitar—. ¿Ya tienes huevos?

La lechuza no contestó, limitándose a mirarle con sus grandes y ambarinos ojos. Harry se estaba preguntando si se levantaría y le permitiría echar un vistazo, pero justo entonces un suave batir de alas paso sobre su cabeza y la otra lechuza nevada voló hacia Hedwig, posándose a su lado en el saliente. Se veía bastante frágil, pero dejó caer un ratón que llevaba en el pico, que Hedwig cazó al vuelo y se lo tragó. Ella ululó su aprobación y chocó su pico contra el de su compañero. Ululó de nuevo, acercándose a él y arreglando sus plumas, para demostrar que era un excelente compañero, una hermosa ave y un gran cazador también.

Frotó sus plumas contra él y volteó a mirar de nuevo a Harry, como si estuviera verificando que seguía allí. Luego, se levantó, estiró sus alas, y partió. De inmediato, Harry se lanzó un hechizo de levitación, para echar un vistazo antes que la lechuza macho pudiera sentarse. Tres grandes huevos blancos se acurrucaban en el centro del lecho de ramas. El joven lanzó un grito de alegría antes de regresar al suelo. El macho había estado viéndole con sospecha y no quería perturbarlo demasiado. La lechuza nevada se posó sobre los huevos, manteniéndolos cálidos mientras Hedwig daba una vuelta fuera del nido.

—Eres un buen papá —le dijo Harry, y se fue a buscar a Styx para enviar su carta a Neville.

Cuando regresó a las salas de Pociones, Severus le estaba esperando.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que resolver para nuestro enlace, Harry —le informó—. El Callejón Diagon es el mejor lugar para ello. También hay tiendas en Hogsmeade, pero existe más variedad en Londres. ¿Te gustaría ir hoy y empezar?

¿Qué si le gustaría?

—Me encantaría, Severus. Estoy muy feliz —no pudo contenerse y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja, besándole con alegría.

Severus, quien nunca alentó tal comportamiento en las salas de Pociones, no pudo resistirse y respondió con un beso amoroso. Todavía se sentía aturdido, apenas creyendo que eso estaba pasando en realidad; que su vida estuviera cambiando tanto. Internamente se sentía tan distinto —tranquilo, cálido, con una sensación que debía ser de pura felicidad— y al parecer no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso.

Habló con Scylla en su camino de salida, dejándola a cargo de las dependencias de Pociones. Le comunicó a Miranda que no regresarían hasta la cena, y se Aparecieron en el principal punto de Aparición del Callejón Diagon.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana ordenando sus túnicas de enlace en Madam Malkin. Éstas eran tradicionales, ¿y quién debe ser más tradicional que el Maestro de la Comunidad? Unas mallas sencillas y ajustadas bajo una túnica ribeteada en piel y ceñida a la cintura, que caía hasta mitad de muslo. Las mangas llegaban al codo, y debajo usarían una camisa blanca de cuello alto y cuyos puños lucirían botones de plata. La tela de la túnica de Severus era un grueso damasco bordado en un patrón con colores verde y plateado; Harry eligió una azul oscuro —casi negro— con dibujos en rojo.

Finalmente, ambos seleccionaron complementos para ser fijados en los ángulos de sus botas de cuero.

—Me voy a sentir como Robin Hood o algo así —se quejó Harry, con buena intención.

Severus se echó a reír.

—Vas a lucir encantador. ¡Como un príncipe de cuentos!

Atrevidamente, el joven le dio un puñetazo fingido por eso.

Se encaminaron a La Tetera de Cobre para almorzar. Una vez ordenaron, se sentaron y aguardaron. Harry miraba emocionado la sala de té. Todo lo relacionado con ese día era maravilloso; estaba corriendo adrenalina pura a través de su cuerpo.

Severus podía ver el buen humor de su pareja, lo que aumentaba a su vez su excitación. No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero creía que estar enlazado era algo grande, algo que había pensado que nunca le ocurriría a él. Amaba a Harry y había deseado esto más que a nada, pero hasta que el chico le convenció de que deberían hacerlo debido a la leyenda no había imaginado pedirle que fuera su esposo. Estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomó las manos de su pareja.

—Me haces muy feliz, Harry. Nunca olvidaré lo afortunado que soy al tenerte como mi esposo.

Harry se ruborizó y le sonrió.

—Simplemente, se siente muy correcto, Severus. 

—Tengo unos antiguos anillos de enlace, de mi familia, que podemos usar. ¿Decidiste quién será tu Ayudante?

—Sí, le escribí a Neville. Espero recibir una respuesta suya mañana, o pasado mañana.

—Bien. Un enlace tradicional especifica poco más allá de las ropas, anillos y el tipo de ceremonia. Ya que estamos siguiendo las indicaciones de la profecía de Merlín, creo que deberíamos elegir la forma más sencilla de enlace todavía disponible, la cual data de su época.

—Sí, por supuesto, eso tiene sentido —convino Harry.

—En la ceremonia, los enlaces serán convocados por nuestros Ayudantes. Haré que George enseñe a tu amigo cómo hacerlo, cuando él llegue. Es bastante sencillo. Todo lo que se necesita hacer es el conjuro y los enlaces, y el hechizo debería darse automáticamente. Luego haremos nuestros votos y los enlaces deberán desaparecer, pareciendo hundirse en nuestros cuerpos. Entonces, estaremos enlazados en cuerpo y alma.

Harry asintió. Aquello era muy serio, y se dio cuenta de cuánto estaba ofreciéndole Severus.

—Gracias —musitó.

—¿Por qué, Harry?

—Por estar allí, por invitarme a Eigg, por entregarte a mí.

—Soy yo quien debería agradecer, Harry. No soy digno. Mi pasado…

—Está muerto. Y lo estará aún más una vez que nos enlacemos. La leyenda lo dice.

Severus se dio cuenta que su pareja creía en la leyenda, línea por línea. Aunque él mismo no comprendía completamente todos los versos, y Harry tampoco, el joven era feliz confiando su futuro a las palabras de Merlín. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo él? ¿Qué mejor guía podrían tener para sus vidas?

>>Lo único que me preocupa… —continuó Harry. Severus le miró, temeroso de escuchar algo que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al joven, incluso ahora— es que cuando te cases conmigo perderás la oportunidad de tener un heredero. Sé cuán importante es para las familias, escuché a Lucius Malfoy diciéndolo. Estarás perdiendo tu posibilidad al casarte con un hombre.

—No estoy perdiendo nada, Harry. Nunca me casaría con una bruja. No puedo tener un heredero —su voz sonaba cortada, como si no quisiera seguir hablando del tema.

Harry frunció el ceño, se sentía incapaz de dejarlo en ese punto.

—Sé que prefieres a los hombres, Severus, pero podrías casarte con una bruja. A menos… ¡Oh! ¿Eres estéril? —ahora Harry se veía terriblemente avergonzado.

—No que yo sepa, Harry. Pero no tendría modo de asegurarlo. No sólo prefiero a los hombres, sino que soy incapaz de dormir con una mujer. Yo… no puedo… responder con una mujer.

Harry apretó las manos del hombre, sintiéndose horrible por haber traído a colación ese tema y preguntándose qué terrible escena habría resultado en que Severus se diera cuenta que no podía tener sexo con una mujer. Sin embargo, él se había sentido mal por hacer que Severus perdiera la oportunidad de tener un heredero, pero si esa oportunidad no había existido desde un principio, ya no tenía razón para preocuparse.

>>Y esto funciona en ambos caminos, Harry. Tú tampoco podrás tener un heredero. Estás renunciando a muchas cosas al casarte conmigo.

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo fui criado por muggles, Severus. Esto no es algo que les importara mucho, y mis tíos no hubieran querido que yo tuviera niños de todos modos, así que es algo que nunca consideré. Aunque me gustan los niños, y me hubiera preocupado por no tratarles del modo en que me trataron.

Severus sonrió.

—Serías un padre maravilloso, estoy seguro. ¡Y ahora me has hecho sentir culpable!

—¡Oh, esto es una tontería! Ninguno de nosotros vamos a ser padres y esto nunca antes nos preocupó. Concentrémonos en el enlace —Harry levantó un catálogo de la zapatería y comenzó a leer.

 

@@@@@@@@

 

Regresaron a Eigg ya tarde. Todo estaba ordenado y podrían retirar sus túnicas y botas la semana siguiente. Danyel corrió hacia ellos.

—Harry, ¿puedo ser tu Ayudante? ¿Puedo?

El rostro del recién llegado se mostró apenado, pero fue salvado por Jolyon.

—Vamos, Danyel, ya te lo dije; el Ayudante de Harry tiene que ser alguien que conozca desde hace tiempo.

Harry suspiró aliviado ante la excusa provista por Jolyon.

—Lo siento, Danyel. Tuve que pedírselo a mi amigo de la escuela, Neville, porque le conozco hace ocho años. Me encantaría haber podido pedírtelo a ti, pero no llevo viviendo aquí ni un año siquiera.

El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció y era evidente que estaba luchando por contener el llanto. Él había estado más claramente emocionado por el anuncio que los mismos Harry y Severus.

>>¿Quizás podrías ayudar con las decoraciones? —sugirió Harry—. Sería lindo tener algunas, ¿no crees?

Danyel miró a su padre.

—¿Puedo hacer eso, Pa? Soy bueno haciendo coronas y guirnaldas.

Jolyon sonrió a su hijo y a Harry.

—Eso sería bueno, Danyel. Gracias, Harry.

El joven sonrió y abrazó a Danyel. Odiaba disgustar al sencillo muchacho, pero con una pequeña idea era habitualmente posible hacerle feliz de nuevo.

 

@@@@@@@@

 

La mañana del enlace, Harry se despertó ridículamente temprano. Encendió su lámpara y caminó un rato por su celda, hasta que se rindió y se dirigió a ducharse. Ahora no sería capaz de volverse a dormir, estaba demasiado excitado. Su estómago estaba agitado y revuelto por los nervios, y se sentía bastante mareado. Sabía que no podía estar enfermo, no había desayunado todavía y Miranda no empezaría a prepararlo hasta las siete.

Se sintió un poco mejor al salir de la ducha; el agua caliente parecía haber aliviado la agitación de su estómago. De regreso a su celda, se preguntó si debía vestir ya su traje de bodas, pero decidió quedarse con una túnica de diario y encaminarse a la cocina a conseguir una taza de té. Se sentía más nervioso que en Navidad. Se preguntaba si Severus ya estaría despierto. ¿Y no se suponía que era de mala suerte que se vieran antes? ¿O sólo era una superstición muggle?

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor a tomar su taza de té y tratar de tranquilizarse. Su estómago se apretó cuando el líquido caliente entró y trató de serenarle. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Sólo era el día que determinaría el resto de su vida, era todo. Una vez enlazado con Severus, sabía que permanecería en Eigg para siempre. Éste sería su hogar y nadie podría siquiera sugerir que no debería estar ahí. La desaprobación de Scylla siempre le había hecho preguntarse si realmente debería ser el aprendiz de Severus, y si los demás pensaban sinceramente que él pertenecía a ese lugar. Después de hoy, no quedarían dudas en su mente.

A las seis y media apareció Miranda.

—Madrugaste, Harry. ¿No podías dormir?

—Estoy verdaderamente nervioso —admitió.

Miranda se acercó y le abrazó.

—Claro que lo estás. Nervioso como un novio, ¿cierto? —soltó una risita y empezó a sacar potes y cacerolas para preparar el desayuno—. Yo también estoy emocionada, por eso estoy empezando temprano. Ya está lista la mayor parte de la comida, pero me tomará un rato sacar todo y decorar la mesa. ¡Y también necesito tiempo para arreglarme, y no quiero perderme la ceremonia! ¿Está preparado tu amigo?

—Creo que sí. Estaba tan nervioso como yo cuando llegó ayer. Pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Como si hubiera sido convocado con sus palabras, Neville entró en la cocina. Harry le sonrió.

>>Todavía luces nervioso, Nev.

—Ya que lo mencionas, también tú —el joven sonrió—. Es un gran día, ¿cierto?

—De hecho, lo es —terció Miranda—. No hay nada tan romántico como una boda, ¿verdad?

Harry se preguntó cuán romántico era su maestro. Severo, orgulloso, apasionado, sí, era todo eso… pero, ¿romántico? Los dos jóvenes ayudaron a Miranda antes de ser los primeros en sentarse a desayunar. Harry esperaba que la comida calmara su rebelde estómago.

—Me siento un tanto intranquilo —admitió ante Neville.

—También yo —se echó a reír—. Nunca pensé que estaría tan nervioso como tú, Harry. Yo no soy el que se va a casar.

Severus entró. Vestía su túnica negra de todos los días. Se sirvió algo de comida y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, pero no dijo nada. Harry le miró fijamente, tratando de analizar su estado de ánimo, y llegó a la asombrosa conclusión de que el maestro también estaba nervioso. Supuso que no estaba hablando porque no quería descubrirse. El notar los nervios de Severus hizo que Harry se sintiera repentinamente mejor y reasumiera su charla con Neville, a la que se unió Abigail, quien acababa de llegar.

Después del desayuno todos fueron a vestirse con sus trajes formales. Todos querían lucir de lo mejor. El enlace tendría lugar al mediodía, cuando el sol se encontraba en el zenit y la reunión de fuerzas positivas era más fuerte. Todos los invitados lanzarían hechizos de bendición sobre la pareja, así que todos tenían un papel que jugar, aunque fuera menor. Argus, quien no podía utilizar la magia, se había designado a sí mismo como el encargado del confeti —que había comprado en Mallaig— y esperaba que el maestro Snape no le maldijera cuando lo lanzara.

Harry se observó al espejo con mirada crítica, pero sólo podía ver una pequeña porción de su cuerpo a un tiempo. Eso estaba bien para los días normales, cuando sólo tenía que revisar su cabello o algo así, pero hoy necesitaba uno de cuerpo entero. Sacó su varita, retiró el espejo de encima del lavamanos y lo agrandó hasta que tuvo el tamaño suficiente para mostrar todo su cuerpo. Lo levitó hasta dejarlo apoyado contra una de las paredes de piedra.

Cinco minutos de mirarse fijamente después, decidió que estaba bien. Su cabello seguía mostrándose ingobernable, y sabía por su larga experiencia que estaba condenado a permanecer de esa manera. Pero su traje de enlace lucía extraordinariamente elegante. Era muy diferente de lo que se veía a diario en el mundo mágico y se había sentido nervioso respecto a ello, pero se veía maravilloso. Se paseó frente al espejo, admirando el modo en que los apretados pantalones mostraban la forma de sus piernas, reveladas bajo la corta túnica. La túnica bordada lucía muy suntuosa y se sintió como un príncipe. Sus botas de cuero hasta el tobillo chirriaban un poco y lanzó un hechizo de silencio sobre ellas. No había tenido oportunidad de estrenarlas. Su tía Petunia siempre decía que el que los zapatos sonaran era una señal de que no habías pagado por ellos. Recordarla le provocó una breve punzada de aflicción al pensar en que su familia no asistiría al enlace. Les había escrito una nota pero no había recibido respuesta. En realidad, no la había esperado, pero aun así dolía un poco. Después de todo, su tía era la hermana de su madre; ella debería haber tenido algún sentimiento hacia él.

Apartando deliberadamente los pensamientos negativos, volvió a admirar su reflejo. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y Neville entró.

—¿Quieres ayuda para vestirte? ¡Oh, ya estás listo! Luces genial, Harry. ¡Igual que un príncipe medieval!

El otro se echó a reír.

—Severus dijo que me vería como un príncipe de cuentos, y no me sentía muy seguro respecto a esto. Pero tienes razón, luzco como Enrique quinto o algo así —miró a Neville, que vestía una túnica muy formal en un color verde terroso—. ¿Es tu traje del Gremio de Herbologistas?

—Sí. Es lo más elegante que tengo —Neville trató de ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía, pero falló. Su túnica tenía una insignia bordada mostrando su estatus como Miembro Asociado al Gremio.

—Te ves estupendo. Me preguntó cómo lucirá Severus.

Mientras Harry caminaba hacia el círculo de personas que estaban paradas en el jardín de hierbas, esperándole, lo averiguó. Severus se veía increíble. Más colorido de lo que Harry le había visto nunca, y sus largas y esbeltas piernas embutidas en las oscuras y apretadas mallas hicieron que le mirara fijamente. Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba para admirar la túnica de damasco, la ajustada camisa bajo ella, y finalmente el rostro de su prometido. Su cabello estaba hermosamente limpio y peinado, y sus ojos oscuros se fijaban en él, mirándole fijamente con idéntica atención.

El jardín estaba cubierto con decoraciones mágicas; cintas, luces, flores y ramas perfumadas, entrelazadas formando guirnaldas. Neville había ayudado a Danyel a crear las guirnaldas de flores silvestres y hojas de árboles de hoja perenne para rodear la cabeza de cada novio. Las flores por su frescura y la nueva vida, las hojas perennes para la permanencia.

Harry miró alrededor del círculo que formaban sus compañeros en la Comunidad, todos sonrientes. Vestían sus mejores túnicas y todos lucían diferentes de su apariencia diaria. Una atmósfera de emocionada felicidad inundaba el jardín de hierbas.

Justo a tiempo, con un chasquido de Aparición, un mago del Ministerio apareció en el borde del círculo. Se acercó a los dos hombres que estaban vestidos con túnicas de enlace y saludó:

—¿Maestro Snape? ¿Harry Potter? Me llamo Theodophilus Reason, Juez de Paz del Ministerio, responsable de los registros; me encargaré de ejecutar el enlace y rellenar los reportes oficiales.

Severus estrechó la mano del oficioso hombre, que era un mago de mediana edad que proyectaba un aire de eficiencia. Theodophilus sacó un libro y lo abrió, y sin más comenzó la ceremonia. 

>>Queridos amigos, estamos presentes para ser testigos del más feliz de los eventos: un enlace. La pareja ha elegido el más sencillo y antiguo de los Ritos de Merlín.

>>Severus Snape, estás aquí para enlazarte con Harry Potter. Coloca tu mano de varita sobre el Libro de Merlín.

Severus colocó su mano derecha en la página más cercana a él del libro abierto, esperando.

>>Harry Potter, estás aquí para enlazarte con Severus Snape. Coloca tu mano de varita sobre el Libro de Merlín.

Harry colocó su mano derecha en la otra página.

—Ayudantes, por favor, enlacen a la pareja.

George Watson se puso al lado de Severus, alzó su varita y salmodió un monótono hechizo. La lengua no era latín; Harry supuso que se trataba de alguna clase de lengua Celta, quizás palabras pronunciadas por el mismísimo Merlín. Cuando el hechizo concluyó, cuerdas plateadas emergieron de su varita y se enroscaron alrededor del antebrazo y muñeca de Severus.

Neville se adelantó con su varita extendida. Harry notó que temblaba un poco, pero su amigo había estado practicando y expresó el hechizo con claridad; las cuerdas plateadas también rodearon el brazo de Harry.

>>Severus, Harry, si desean ser enlazados, unidos para el resto de sus vidas, junten sus manos.

Severus aguardó a que Harry se moviera. Deseaba unirse a él por siempre, pero también quería que fuera el joven quien tomara la decisión final. Harry no le decepcionó y aferró su mano con rapidez. Una vez unidas las manos, los enlaces de plata cobraron vida, bajando de sus brazos hacia sus muñecas y enroscándose alrededor de las manos unidas. Los hombres se encontraron firmemente atados.

Theodophilus golpeó ligeramente con su varita las manos enlazadas.

>>Si hay amor entre ustedes, este enlace será verdadero.

Como si fueran incitadas, las cuerdas de plata comenzaron a decolorarse; parecía como si estuvieran hundiéndose en las manos entrelazadas. Harry observaba, fascinado. Sus manos unidas parecieron calentarse. El estómago del joven eligió ese momento para volver a retorcerse, haciéndole sentir agitado. Maldijo su nerviosismo, aunque realmente había pensado que ya lo había dominado.

>>El enlace ha sido formado y es verdadero. Ya pueden colocarse los anillos.

George tendió la cajita con los anillos. Severus soltó la mano de Harry y tomó uno de ellos, una sencilla banda de plata, y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su pareja. Luego, colocó el otro en su propio dedo.

>>Severus Snape y Harry Potter, están unidos, corazones y almas, para siempre. Sean amables y amorosos, pacientes y sinceros con el otro, tal como el enlace les señalará. Felicitaciones a ambos —Theophilus retrocedió y cerró su libro de golpe.

Severus sonrió a su esposo, antes de tomarle en sus brazos y besarle. Toda la Comunidad vitoreó y Argus se arriesgó y lanzó el confeti. Los hechizos de bendición de los espectadores se derramaron sobre ambos magos en una lluvia de luces multicolores.

Severus no notó nada de eso; estaba concentrado en su enlace con Harry, concentrado en reclamar a su esposo.

Página de Anuncios Oficiales de El Profeta, 17 de Abril de 1999

Ayer tuvo lugar el enlace de Severus Snape, 41, Fundador y Maestro de la Comunidad del Maestro Snape, Isla de Eigg, Escocia, con Harry Potter, 18, Aprendiz de Pociones de la misma dirección. Los ritos utilizados fueron los ancestrales Ritos de Merlín, dando como resultado un enlace de vida y almas.


	27. La separación de los caminos

Una tarde, a finales del mes de abril, la cena de la Comunidad fue interrumpida por un anuncio de Scylla. Ella había comido muy poco y al terminar posó el cuchillo y el tenedor con un deliberado repiqueteo, antes de sacar una carta de su túnica. La sostuvo delante de ella como si fuera un escudo mientras hacía su declaración.  
  
—Maestro Snape, he tomado la decisión de abandonar la Comunidad. He pensado profundamente sobre esto durante bastante tiempo, pero pienso que la Comunidad ha cambiado. Me temo que ya no estoy de acuerdo con la manera en que está funcionando. Empacaré y partiré mañana.  
  
Todos estaban impactados ante lo precipitado del asunto y la brusquedad del discurso de Scylla. La mayoría había notado que la respuesta de la bruja hacia Harry era muy poco entusiasta, pero habían asumido que luego de un tiempo se tranquilizaría y lo aceptaría. El irse ahora parecía una decisión demasiado drástica.  
  
>>Esta carta —continuó Scylla, tendiéndosela a Severus— es de la Alianza Sangre Pura. Como sabes, soy partidaria de sus ideas. Esa es otra de las razones por las que decidí dejar este lugar —lanzó una significativa mirada a Abigail.  
  
Severus miró el sobre pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo. Enojada, Scylla lo posó frente a su puesto de la mesa, se levantó y dio la vuelta, saliendo del comedor.  
  
En cuanto hubo desaparecido de la vista, todos parecieron ser capaces de respirar nuevamente y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Severus observaba la carta con aire pensativo. Harry se sentía aturdido, preguntándose si de alguna manera todo eso había sido su culpa.  
  
—Tranquilícense todos. Entiendo que esto es impactante, pero comportarse como pescaderos de astillero no ayuda —ordenó Severus bruscamente.  
  
La comunidad se tranquilizó, observándole. Severus deslizó su mano en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó un par de guantes de piel de dragón que utilizaba para procesar ingredientes peligrosos. Se los puso antes de tocar la carta que estaba posada sobre la mesa; luego, se levantó y fue a la salita de estar a leerla en privado. Después de lanzarle varios hechizos para asegurarse que la misiva no era otra cosa que un sencillo pergamino, se quitó los guantes y comenzó leer.  
  
_Estimado maestro Snape_  
  
En vista de su reciente decisión de no seguir necesitando de nuestro   
apoyo financiero, y luego de las visitas de inspección de Lucius y   
Draco Malfoy a los fines de observar el estado de la Comunidad, la   
Alianza Sangre Pura ha tomado la decisión de retirar todas las ofertas  
futuras de ayuda financiera.  
  
Hemos llegado a esta decisión con un sentimiento de verdadero pesar,  
pero sentimos que la dirección de la Comunidad ha cambiado  
considerablemente en el último año, y que el énfasis —aunque todavía  
basado en los valores tradicionales— ya no es lo suficientemente opuesto  
a la influencia muggle. Desde nuestro punto de vista, su decisión de  
tomar un mestizo como su aprendiz demuestra una pobre capacidad   
de juicio, especialmente cuando ya tenía otra candidata más calificada  
viviendo en la Comunidad.  
  
Tristemente, hemos tenido que aceptar que, últimamente, su aislamiento  
con su Comunidad está siendo dirigido por sus propias razones personales,  
mas que por el bien de la Comunidad Mágica de Gran Bretaña.  
  
Nosotros hemos apoyado sus desarrollos de proyectos en el pasado, y   
estamos complacidos al notar el éxito de la Poción de Fertilidad, sobre la   
cual todavía tenemos derechos. Esperamos que usted continuará desarrollando  
remedios que beneficien a las familias de sangre pura, aunque tenemos  
pocas expectativas al respecto.  
  
Con pesar  
  
Rabastan Lestrange  
Secretario  
Alianza Sangre Pura  
  
  
La fría carta, más que hacer a Severus infeliz, le hizo sonreír. Abrió la puerta y llamó a Harry, quien seguía sentado con los demás, hablando sobre la partida de Scylla. El joven se levantó y fue a reunirse con él.  
  
—Toma, lee esto.  
  
Luego de leerlo, Harry levantó la vista hacia Severus, tratando de juzgar cómo se sentía ante esa aparente bofetada en el rostro.  
  
—¿Necesitas su dinero, Severus?  
  
—No, no de momento, y espero que tampoco en un futuro. Ellos confirman que la Poción de Fertilidad funciona, así que con suerte también obtendremos un beneficio de ello, pronto. Estoy un poco preocupado por su reclamo de tener derechos sobre eso, pero por lo demás me siento feliz. Esto rompe nuestros lazos, que es lo que yo quería.  
  
—Ellos fueron bastante desagradables contigo, ¿no? Diciendo que utilizas a la Comunidad sólo para tu beneficio.  
  
Severus se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Otros han pensado lo mismo, y también lo han dicho. Después de todo, yo soy el Maestro, impongo las reglas, tomo todas las decisiones; yo reviví el concepto del Monacato Mágico.  
  
—Alguien tiene que hacerlo en cualquier empresa —argumentó Harry—. Todos los que viven aquí aman este lugar. Bueno, excepto Scylla, pero de todos modos ella se va a marchar.  
  
—Me gusta pensar eso —reflexionó Severus—. Bien, todo esto fue planeado para herirme, y en lugar de eso me hace sonreír. La partida de Scylla nos dará algunos problemas, pero les haremos frente. Simplemente significará más trabajo y menos oportunidad para investigar, al menos por un tiempo.  


@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Nadie vio a Scylla en el desayuno. Cuando Severus llegó, pospuso su comida y fue a las salas de trabajo a buscarla; la bruja estaba empacando su equipo personal. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y era evidente que no deseaba hablar. Severus nunca había perseguido a nadie para conversar, así que la dejó en paz.  
  
De regreso en el comedor, se sentó al lado de Harry, notando que se veía pensativo. Puso su mano sobre la de él, tranquilizándole.  
  
—Todo está bien, Harry. Scylla está empacando sus pertenencias. No dudo que se marchará en el transcurso de la mañana.  
  
Harry estaba mirando fijamente su plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas, con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y luciendo bastante enfermo. Severus no estaba seguro del porqué su esposo estaba tan disgustado por la situación, si sabía que a él no le molestaba.  
  
—Lo siento, Maestro —se disculpó Harry, levantándose—. Me siento un poco mal. Miranda, por favor, discúlpame por malgastar… —se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el baño más cercano.  
  
—Oh, querido —comentó Miranda, viéndole partir—. No luce muy radiante esta mañana. Debe ser el disgusto.  



	28. El alegre mes de mayo

Harry había empezado a anticipar sus malestares matutinos. Se preguntaba si había desarrollado algún tipo de alergia a los huevos, o quizás era la tensión por la partida de Scylla lo que había estropeado su hora del desayuno, pero fuera lo que fuera, había desarrollado una estrategia de distracción para evitar que Severus y los demás se preocuparan por él. Así, esa mañana estaba caminando en compañía de Danyel con rumbo hacia las edificaciones correspondientes a la granja.  
  
Danyel había empezado a desayunar muy temprano. Era madrugador, y se levantaba lleno de una energía que a su padre le resultaba difícil canalizar —especialmente desde la llegada de Harry a la Comunidad— así que comía tan pronto como Miranda llegaba a la cocina. Luego se dirigía a la granja para recoger los huevos para reemplazar los que ella hubiera usado para el desayuno. Harry había perfeccionado el arte de llegar a la mesa justo cuando Danyel estaba terminando de comer y antes que aparecieran los demás. No había tenido dificultad en persuadir a su amigo de que le gustaba ir a recoger huevos con él. Sabía que Miranda le observaba, y se preocupaba, pero había tenido una tranquila charla con ella para explicarle su ‘ansiedad del desayuno’, como él la llamaba. Ella había aceptado siempre y cuando lo compensara en el almuerzo y regresara a tiempo para trabajar, pero siempre insistía en que se llevara algunas tortas de avena ‘para el camino’. Le había persuadido diciendo que ayudarían a calmar su estómago —se le solían dar a los enfermos— y él había descubierto que la bruja tenía razón. Podía tomar algunos bocados sin sentirse mal, pero era incapaz de comerse una completa. Utilizaba las sobras para alimentar a las lechuzas.  
  
Era una mañana estupenda; todavía fría, pero luminosa, y prometía que más tarde subiría la temperatura. Los pájaros estaban enloquecidos, gorjeando sonoramente para proteger sus territorios entre la búsqueda de alimento para las madres y los polluelos que todavía no podían abandonar el nido. Todo estaba prácticamente creciendo ante la vista. Claros brotes verdes aparecían en los árboles, en los arbustos, y sobre la tierra en forma de florecillas silvestres y hierba, que se extendían rápidamente para compensar el largo y estéril invierno. Danyel parloteaba, hablando de todo y nada; Harry se sentía feliz de caminar y disfrutar de este optimista mundo primaveral.  
  
Llegaron a la granja y Danyel se apresuró a buscar la cesta de los huevos.  
  
—Voy un minuto a saludar a Hedwig —le informó Harry, encaminándose hacia el granero de las lechuzas—. Ha estado gruñona últimamente; no quiere charlar conmigo, ni siquiera bajar.  
  
—Vale, Harry.  
  
Entró en el granero frío y poco iluminado. La mayoría de las lechuzas estaban alineadas en la viga central y un grupo de cabezas giraron a mirarle mientras caminaba hacia la esquina donde se localizaba el nicho en el que estaba situado el nido de Hedwig. Observó movimiento.  
  
Hedwig estaba parada, moviéndose de una pierna a la otra como si estirara sus cansados músculos. Su blanco plumaje resaltaba en la sombría esquina. Parecía haber mudado algunas plumas…  
  
—¡Oh, Hedwig! —jadeó Harry, sobrecogido.   
  
Las plumas mudadas eran en realidad el plumaje de un polluelo, que era blanco moteado de gris. El pequeño se movió y abrió unos extraordinarios ojos amarillos, iguales a los de su madre. Al lado de él, algo más se movió. Harry trató de distinguir cuántos había acurrucados bajo las patas de la madre. Habían sido tres huevos, ¿habría conseguido Hedwig sus tres polluelos? Se paró de puntillas tan alto como pudo; en el entusiasmo de ver a los bebés de su lechuza, había olvidado que era un mago y podía levitarse. Había tres.  
  
>>¡Oh, Hedwig, tengo que contárselo a todos! ¡Tú eres muy hábil!  
  
La lechuza ululó hacia él, pero lucía absolutamente indulgente, como si estuviera orgullosa de su alabanza. Se escuchó un batir de alas y un ulular más enojado, y el compañero de Hedwig voló hasta ella con un ratón colgando del pico. Harry observó cómo el búho recién llegado giraba la cabeza para mirar al humano invasor, los ojos brillantes de furia.  
  
>>Está bien, ya me voy. No molestaré a la nueva mamá.  
  
Salió a buscar a Danyel, para contarle la emocionante noticia.  
  
>>Pero no debemos molestarla, Danyel. Las mamás recientes son muy sensibles.  
  
—Lo sé, Harry. Pa siempre me dice que deje a las ovejas en paz cuando acaban de tener los corderos. Siempre dice: ‘Es mejor dejarlas tranquilas, muchacho; las mamás saben lo que es mejor para sus bebés’.  
  
Harry se sintió aliviado de que Danyel no corriera a perturbar a la nueva familia de lechuzas. Jolyon había enseñado bien a su hijo, y aunque Danyel reaccionaba con demasiado entusiasmo a veces —especialmente con Harry— estaba bien entrenado en la cría y amaba sinceramente a todos los animales.  
  
Harry se apresuró a dirigirse a la sala de trabajo para contarle a Severus las novedades. El hombre escuchó y sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su esposo, quien había estado visitando a las lechuzas cada mañana; estaba muy emocionado con el nacimiento.  
  
—Esas son buenas noticias, Harry. Habrá lechuzas blancas volando sobre Eigg por años. Si al final tenemos demasiadas, podemos vender algunas a El Emporio de la Lechuza, en el callejón Diagon.  
  
Harry no pareció muy animado con la idea; su rostro pálido lucía decididamente apretado. De hecho, se veía bastante pálido últimamente, lo que era extraño en primavera, pensó Severus, mirándole atentamente. La mayoría de los miembros de la Comunidad florecían claramente cuando el tiempo empezaba a calentar. Estiró la mano para examinar el rostro de su esposo, sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado. Le apartó el alborotado cabello de la frente y revisó su temperatura, mirando fijamente.  
  
—Harry, tu cicatriz ha cambiado.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Cambiado? ¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó con tono preocupado.  
  
Con su dedo largo y frío, el maestro tocó la cicatriz, trazando la silueta con dificultad.  
  
—Está desapareciendo; es tan tenue que apenas se puede distinguir.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Siempre está rosada, y a veces casi roja.  
  
Severus levantó una tabla de picar y le lanzó un Hechizo de Espejo, transformándola.  
  
—Mira.  
  
Era innegable. Harry tocó su cicatriz, asombrado.  
  
—Pero, ¿por qué…?  
  
—No lo sé —admitió su esposo—. Tengo que investigar más.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Durante el día, llegó una carta dirigida a Severus. Él y Harry estaban trabajando en las salas de Pociones, las cuales eran inaccesibles para las lechuzas, así que el ave se posó en el espaldar de la silla de Severus en el comedor y esperó.  
  
Cuando los miembros de la Comunidad llegaron para cenar, aguardando pacientemente a que llegara su maestro para ser servidos, uno o dos trataron de comunicarse con la lechuza. Era espectacularmente malhumorada, o protectora, dependiendo del punto de vista. Jolyon, quien creía que tenía buena mano con los animales —y realmente la tenía— cobijó su índice ensangrentado y gruñó.  
  
Severus y Harry entraron y el maestro se sentó, haciendo una indicación a Argus para que empezara la lectura de esa noche. Argus empezó a leer un pasaje de _Historia Mágica de Escocia_ , que era el libro favorito de Harry pues contenía todas las profecías y las historias antiguas desde la época de los Celtas. Sabía que la Leyenda del Muchacho Bendito se encontraba allí, pero Argus empezó a leer un pasaje sobre la fundación de la Escuela Hogwarts.  
  
Severus dejó que los demás se sirvieran y comieran en tanto él lidiaba con la lechuza. La previamente irascible ave, extendió complaciente su pata al maestro Snape, del modo más dulce posible, y ululó en agradecimiento cuando el hombre le dio un trozo de pollo, antes de volar hacia la ventana. Miranda se levantó y la dejó salir, bastante aliviada de poder seguir trajinando sin conseguir un picotazo.  
  
Severus revisó el remitente — _Revista de Pociones. Londres & Glasgow_— y decidió abrir la carta en la mesa. Sacó el pergamino del sobre y lo ojeó mientras Harry le servía un plato con pollo, papas y puré de nabo, que cubrió con una salsa de tomillo.  
  
_Apreciado maestro Snape  
  
Ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas que corrimos utilizando  
su nueva Poción de Fertilidad. Nos sentimos complacidos al  
informarle que las pruebas resultaron un completo éxito. Todas  
las mujeres que tomaron la poción quedaron embarazadas,   
algunas por primera vez en su vida, otras logrando superar las   
complicaciones médicas relacionadas con la concepción.  
  
Es innecesario decir que publicaremos nuestros resultados y   
evaluación en el próximo ejemplar de la revista.  
  
Le deseamos mucha suerte en la comercialización de su poción,   
que merece convertirse en la poción a elegir para todo el que   
necesite tratamiento de fertilidad, tal como nosotros planeamos   
hacer constar en nuestro artículo.  
  
Someta sus próximas creaciones para nuestra evaluación.   
Nosotros siempre quedamos impresionados con sus pociones.   
Estamos manejando la posibilidad de escribir un artículo sobre   
usted en una edición futura de Revista de Pociones. Si está de   
acuerdo con la idea, por favor, escríbanos para hacérnoslo saber.  
  
Siempre suyo  
  
Algernon Pestle  
Editor_  
  
Harry vio la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de su esposo y se relajó. Siempre se preocupaba cuando llegaba una lechuza; temía que fuera alguna cosa desagradable proveniente de la Alianza Sangre Pura. Pero, al parecer, esta vez se trataba de buenas noticias.  
  
Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, Severus ya no mostraba esa sonrisa satisfecha.  
  
—Miranda, Harry no está aquí, de nuevo. ¿Qué está haciendo?  
  
—¿No le has preguntado a él, Maestro? —eludió la bruja.  
  
—Te estoy preguntando a ti —gruñó el hombre.  
  
Había preguntado antes por Harry, y le habían dicho que el chico acostumbraba utilizar ese tiempo para visitar a Hedwig. Al principio lo había creído, pero su pareja sabía que podía hacer eso después de desayunar, sin tener que saltarse la comida. Desde que había notado cuán pálido estaba, Severus había decidido averiguar por qué Harry ya no desayunaba.  
  
—Bueno, se ha estado levantando temprano, para salir con Danyel…  
  
Severus podría jurar que Miranda se sentía incómoda. Quizás Harry le había hecho prometer guardar el secreto. Pero, ¿por qué haría eso? _Se ha estado levantando temprano, para salir con Danyel_. Frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía razones para sentirse celoso de Danyel Tadcaster, pero al parecer el conocimiento no tenía nada que ver en lo que al corazón se refería. Cada noche se sentía tan feliz, sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos después de hacer el amor. Harry no querría estar con Danyel…  
  
Pero él se levantaba temprano para hacer justo eso. ¿Había algo que no estaba dando a su esposo? En lugar de dirigirse a su sala de trabajo, esperó en la cocina a que el joven regresara.  
  
—Deseo hablar contigo, Harry —dijo, guiándole hacia la salita de estar.  
  
El chico miró a Miranda, pero ella rehuyó sus ojos.  
  
>>Siéntate —Severus palmeó el sofá, justo al lado de donde se había sentado. Quería tenerle cerca, necesitaba descubrir qué estaba pasando. Si existía algún problema, quería atajarlo antes de que empeorara.  
  
Harry se sentó y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, cruzadas sobre su regazo. Severus pensó que lucía culpable y su corazón se sacudió.  
  
>>¿Por qué has estado madrugando para salir con Danyel?  
  
—Umm. Bueno, tengo que ver a Hedwig. Los polluelos están creciendo, son realmente maravillosos. Cada vez se pueden ver más claramente y…  
  
—Sabes que puedes hacer eso después de desayunar. No has estado comiendo, ¿verdad? —en realidad, no era una pregunta. Severus lo había sabido por Miranda. Harry se presentaba cuando Danyel estaba terminando su comida; cuando regresaba al edificio principal, se encaminaba directo a la sala de trabajo. No estaba desayunando.  
  
—No, Maestro.  
  
Severus notó el uso de su título y el tono de voz.  
  
—Trabajamos mucho en la mañana, necesitas comer. Siempre disfrutaste de la cocina de Miranda.  
  
El joven no contestó. Parecía encontrar fascinante la imagen de sus manos unidas. Severus no pensaba permitirlo.  
  
>>Harry, debo insistir en que desayunes. Regresaras en este momento y al menos te comerás unas tostadas antes de venir a trabajar. Mañana, si quieres salir con Danyel, desayunarás con él primero. Lo verificaré.  
  
—Severus, por favor… —sabía que su pareja le había descubierto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había tratado de ocultar su malestar, excepto porque lo estaba manejando a su manera y no quería preocupar a su esposo—. No puedo.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
Claro que Severus quería una respuesta; nunca hubo posibilidad de elegir. Harry suspiró y admitió el problema.  
  
—Me siento mal.  
  
El maestro frunció el ceño.  
  
—Te sentiste mal cuando Scylla se marchó. Eso fue hace quince días. ¿Todavía sigues enfermo?  
  
Harry asintió, antes de levantar la vista para mirar los ojos de su esposo.  
  
—Estoy bien si no desayuno. Aun así me siento revuelto, pero pasa al rato. Lo compenso en el almuerzo, como me dijo Miranda.  
  
—¿Oh, ella te dijo?  
  
Harry pudo haberse mordido la lengua. Ahora Severus estaba en conocimiento de que Miranda sabía más de lo que le había dicho y no parecía feliz en absoluto, ni con Harry ni con la cocinera.  
  
—Por favor, Severus. Yo le pedí que mantuviera el secreto. Ella sólo aceptó porque vio que yo comía bien después. No fue su culpa.  
  
—Harry, las decisiones de Miranda son su responsabilidad, ya hablaré con ella en un momento. Pero, primero debemos averiguar si tienes un problema serio. Has lucido un poco pálido últimamente, y eso ya me tenía preocupado. Este problema de la comida es sólo un ingrediente más. Permíteme lanzarte algunos hechizos de diagnóstico.  
  
Severus se levantó y tomó su varita, instruyendo a Harry para que se acostara en el sofá y abriera su túnica. El maestro se sentía helado con la ansiedad, asustado de que algo no estuviera bien, que Harry no se hubiera recuperado correctamente de sus heridas y hubiera quedado algo mal en su interior. Corrió su varita de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de su esposo, salmodiando hechizos reveladores de diferentes tipos de enfermedades. El proceso tomó varios minutos y le dejó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
>>Hmm, hay algo, pero aún no consigo detectar lo que es. No hay obstrucciones, ni cáncer, nada maligno. Pero hay algo mal en tus niveles sanguíneos. Déjame revisar la parte hormonal y utilizar hechizos más específicos.  
  
Repitió sus acciones, canturreando versos diferentes. Harry observó mientras la varita se movía a lo largo de su cuerpo, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar y fijaba sus ojos en los de Severus para encontrar la mirada impactada de éste.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy muy enfermo? ¿Severus?  
  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza, denegando.  
  
>>Por favor, dime; me estás asustando.  
  
—No, no… no estás enfermo. No realmente enfermo. Es sólo que es… increíble.  
  
Harry podía ver que su esposo estaba impactado por algo que había encontrado. Sabía que acosarle no ayudaría, así que se obligó a sí mismo a esperar. Finalmente, Severus habló:  
  
>> _Bendecido con la fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron, y el poder de traer niños al mundo._ Harry, estás embarazado.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos por la impresión. Y pasó mucho rato antes que pudiera abrirlos de nuevo.  



	29. Estamos abrumados

Harry abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia Severus, quien estaba parado sobre él, mirándole preocupado.  
  
—Harry… ¿te sientes bien?  
  
El joven rio débilmente.  
  
—¿Bien? ¿Me dices que estoy embarazado y me preguntas si estoy bien? ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? Debo ser un fenómeno… justo como decía mi tío.  
  
—Eres un mago muy, muy raro, Harry, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Y también tú, en tu corazón.  
  
—No soy una chica. Sencillamente, no es posible. No biológicamente posible.  
  
—No. Bien, por supuesto que tienes razón. Tú eres un hombre joven en todos los aspectos. Pero eres el Muchacho Bendito, el tema de una profecía hecha hace mil quinientos años. Eres muy especial. Hay leyendas sobre magos que pudieron gestar niños; no es algo no oído en la historia. La mayoría de las personas desestiman las leyendas antiguas como si fueran poco más que historias, pero los magos sabios comprenden que las leyendas del pasado se basan en hechos. Este fenómeno no había sucedido en siglos recientes, pero al parecer va a volver a ocurrir.  
  
—Severus, yo no tengo matriz. ¿Dónde voy a llevar al bebé? ¿En mis intestinos? Moriré cuando el bebé crezca…  
  
Severus alargó la mano y tomó la de Harry, tranquilizándole.  
  
—Tú debes haber nacido… diferente. Tienes alguna clase de matriz, y el niño crecerá ahí. Parece ser una ramificación de tu recto. Hasta que te embarazaste, probablemente no fue más significativo que el apéndice, algo fácil de pasar por alto en los chequeos médicos, pero está empezando a alargarse y crecerá cuando el bebé lo haga.  
  
Harry lucía aturdido.  
  
—Me hicieron un chequeo médico completo al empezar Hogwarts, y madam Pomfrey nunca vio eso. Pero aún si tengo matriz… las chicas tienen periodos, Severus. Yo nunca tuve nada de eso.  
  
—Sin mayores estudios, no puedo explicar esos detalles. Sospecho que tu semen es en alguna forma mejorado. No liberas óvulos, como las mujeres, pero algún mecanismo debe existir para que la mezcla de nuestros sémenes haya engendrado un bebé. Quizás tu semen pasa a través de la diminuta matriz antes de ser liberado, o quizás es almacenado ahí, para permitir la posibilidad de la concepción. Eres muy fuerte —mágicamente hablando— más que la mayoría de los magos. Esa magia puede estar especializada para realizar el acto de creación de vida.  
  
Severus apretó la mano de Harry, que se sintió fría en la suya. El joven estaba claramente impactado por las revelaciones. Él mismo se sentía apenas un poco mejor. Conocía la leyenda pero nunca le había dado una atención apropiada, pensando que sólo eran invenciones o exageraciones. ¿Pero cómo se podía exagerar un embarazo? Era difícil imaginar que un hombre joven —no un hermafrodita, un hombre verdadero— pudiera estar embarazado. Pero aun así los diagnósticos lo mostraban, brillante y claro, una vez que lo había buscado. Había sido sólo a causa de la leyenda, algunos de cuyos versos ya habían demostrado ser ciertos, que había buscado, aunque sin esperar encontrar nada. Si toda la leyenda era cierta, como Harry creía, esto era algo maravilloso, no sólo con la consecuencia de que ellos pudieran tener familia, sino para la derrota del mal. Severus se sintió casi tan abrumado como su esposo.  
  
—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la Poción de Fertilidad, Severus? Quizás deberías tener cuidado; tú la manipulas más que yo.  
  
El hombre sonrió.  
  
—No, Harry. Yo no me embarazaré, no tengo esa habilidad. Te lo dije, no se ha visto un caso desde tiempos antiguos. Tú eres un joven muy especial, el Muchacho Bendito. Recuerda el verso: _bendecido con la fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron  
y el poder de traer niños al mundo._ La habilidad es innata, no algo que pueda ser adquirido al ingerir una poción.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
—Te dije que todo era cierto, que debíamos enlazarnos. Pero ni siquiera entonces vi esto —tuvo un repentino pensamiento—. ¡ _Niños_ , Severus! ¿Voy a tener gemelos?  
  
El maestro sonrió y enroscó el cabello de su pareja.  
  
—No lo creo… Pienso que es sólo uno. Dos complicarían aún más un parto ya de por sí difícil.  
  
—¡Oh! ¡El parto! 0h, no. me voy a desgarrar, ¿verdad?  
  
—Harry, yo estaré allí. Haré todo lo que pueda. No te dañarás. Voy a investigar un poco —Severus estaba consciente de que se escuchaba aterrado, farfullando, y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse—. Al menos puedo hacer una extracción quirúrgica y puede haber otras opciones… Creo que la Aparición asistida de corto alcance a veces se utiliza en los casos difíciles de obstetricia. Apenas tienes ocho semanas, tenemos mucho tiempo. No pienses que te dejaré sufrir. No voy a perderte, Harry. No ahora. Y recuerda, si la profecía dice ‘niños’, debes ser capaz de hacer esto con la misma facilidad de una bruja. Eso es lo que ello significa, estoy seguro —se esforzó en poner firmeza y optimismo en su voz, sentimientos que en verdad no tenía todavía, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para jugar su parte y lograr que el milagro sucediera.  
  
Atrajo a Harry hacia sus brazos, desesperado por tranquilizar a su pareja y necesitando convencerse a sí mismo. Harry, su único y perfecto esposo, era demasiado preciado. La revelación de que él poseía un poder tan antiguo, una habilidad no vista en centurias, no era más que otra prueba de ello.  
  
Se dio cuenta que el joven estaba demasiado abrumado y no sería capaz de trabajar esa mañana. Decidió ir a preparar un lote de Poción para Mejorar las Articulaciones, por la que Slug & Jiggers estaban clamando, y dejar a Harry descansando en el sofá.  
  
>>Te traeré algunos libros para que leas, Harry. Mira a ver si puedes encontrar algo de utilidad en las viejas historias. Mientras haces eso, yo iré a preparar el pedido de la mañana y tú puedes ayudarme a embotellarla y empacarla esta tarde, si te sientes mejor.  
  
—Sí, Severus. Gracias.  
  
Harry se escuchaba —y todavía se veía— traumatizado. Severus le dejó donde estaba y fue a la biblioteca. Con la ayuda de George, pronto tuvo una brazada de libros que podían tener algunas referencias útiles. Regresó con su pareja y los colocó en un montón sobre la mesita ratona, frente al sofá.  
  
—Hojea algunos de estos, toma notas, y pasa la mañana simplemente meditando, Harry.  
  
El joven asintió. Se veía tan inseguro. Severus se arrodilló a su lado y tomando sus manos, se las apretó antes de depositar un suave beso en sus enrojecidos labios, enrojecidos de tanto que se los había mordido con la preocupación.  
  
>>Harry, nos las arreglaremos. Nunca pensé que sería padre. Me estás dando un regalo que yo nunca hubiera esperado. Estaré aquí para ti.  
  
El joven miró los ojos negros y finalmente pareció regresar a la realidad. Besó a Severus y se acurrucó contra él. El maestro le abrazó, hasta que sintió que el agarre de Harry se aflojaba; entonces, se apartó suavemente.  
  
>>Todo va a estar bien. La profecía dice que estableceremos una línea de descendencia. Eso significa que tu embarazo tendrá éxito. Ten fe.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—Yo creo en la profecía; parece haberse aplicado a nosotros hasta ahora. Proviene de Merlín, así que tiene que ser real. Tienes razón, siempre la tienes, Severus. Sé que estaré bien; es sólo una enorme impresión.  
  
—Enviaré a Miranda con una bebida caliente para ti. Te veré en el almuerzo, pero ahora realmente debo ir a preparar ese pedido.  
  
Harry asintió y Severus se fue. El joven se preguntó si debería decirle algo a la cocinera, contarle que estaba embarazado, pero supuso que era mejor no decir nada de momento. Tenía mucho tiempo para anunciarlo y no quería contarle a nadie sin hablar con Severus primero. Se recostó, poniéndose cómodo y tomando el primer libro del montón. Su esposo había dejado pergaminos, tinta y una pluma al lado de los libros para que pudiera tomar notas. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer.  



	30. El verano anticipado

Mayo era uno de los meses más hermosos del año en Eigg. Los árboles lucían nuevas hojas verdes, las aves trinaban todo el tiempo —o así parecía— la vegetación crecía como demente, y Harry estaba enfermo. Comenzaba a olvidar cómo se sentía estar bien. Trataba de no comer nada, pero eso parecía hacer que su malestar durara más tiempo. Al final, descubrió que lo mejor era comer algo ligero —como una tostada con mermelada o alguna de las sencillas galletas que hacía Miranda— y soportar las náuseas. A veces, si era afortunado, conseguía que de esa forma las náuseas remitieran el resto del día. En el almuerzo lograba comer un poco. En la cena, habitualmente lograba comer apropiadamente y rara vez se sentía mal durante la noche, pero la amenaza de la náusea planeaba sobre él como una nube de mosquitos lista para morder.  
  
Odiaba sentirse mal. El proceso físico le disgustaba. Había aprendido a odiar y a temer las señales cuando su boca se llenaba de saliva y comenzaba a sudar. Sabía que la isla lucía mejor de lo que él la había visto nunca, pero el malestar no le permitía disfrutarla.  
  
Regresó de su último viaje al baño y se sentó a la mesa del desayuno a beber su té. Severus siempre le servía su taza con la mínima cantidad de leche, algo que Harry encontraba que aliviaba su estómago después de vomitar, sin hacer que las ansias reaparecieran.  
  
Severus le miró con ojos llenos de calidez y apoyo, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto. Harry sabía que su esposo debía mantener su posición de Maestro, especialmente durante las comidas. Lo entendía, pero a veces dolía. Amaba que Severus apretara su mano y le sonriera.  
  
—Hoy comenzaremos a esquilar —anunció Jolyon.  
  
—Oh, bien —dijo Richeldis—. Me quedé sin lana blanca hace rato.  
  
—Sabes que eso es raro en las ovejas Hebridean. Mantengo las ovejas blancas tanto como puedo; a veces, sólo por la lana, aunque ya sean muy viejas para parir.  
  
—Lo sé, Jolyon, y te lo agradezco. Necesito algo de lana blanca para la colcha que estoy tejiendo.  
  
—Bien, entonces empezaré con las ovejas blancas primero —prometió el hombre, logrando que la apicultora sonriera. Le encantaba tejer en las noches, mientras estaba sentada en la salita común con el resto de la Comunidad, observando el juego de cartas y uniéndose a la charla con sus agiles dedos haciendo que sus agujas entrechocaran con un ritmo de fondo.  
  
Habitualmente, las ovejas que pasaban la edad de procrear eran sacrificadas antes del invierno. Su carne debía cocinarse cuidadosamente puesto que podía ser fibrosa, pero Miranda tenía una variedad de métodos y recetas que le ayudaban con eso. La Comunidad nunca desperdiciaba un animal. Las ovejas viejas de lana blanca tenían una vida útil más larga debido al amor de Richeldis por su lana.  
  
—¡Me gusta esquilar! —exclamó Danyel, entusiasmado—. Yo sostengo la oveja para Pa —le contó a Harry—. Ellas arman un alboroto cuando las vuelves boca arriba, pero pronto se calman. ¡A veces hasta se quedan dormidas así!  
  
Harry sonrió. Le hubiera gustado poder observar, pero sabía que había pedidos esperando ser embalados. Luego, tendría que ir a conseguir algunos libros para estudiar; Severus le había mandado hacer un ensayo sobre genética. Pensaba que era debido a su embarazo, aunque su pareja le había dicho que esa ciencia también venía bien para la investigación sobre Pociones, pues tenía impacto tanto sobre los ingredientes vegetales como sobre los ingredientes animales.  
  
—Quizás pueda ayudarles el año que viene, Danyel. En estos momentos, estamos demasiado ocupados en los laboratorios de Pociones como para poder ayudar.  
  
Se dirigió al Centro de Caligrafía; acompañaba a George los días que se dedicaba a estudiar. Los grandes escritorios y buena iluminación del área de trabajo de George eran el lugar ideal para el estudio y, por supuesto, la biblioteca estaba al lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, le había pedido al calígrafo que le advirtiera cuando Daedalus Diggle fuera a hacer una visita, pues no quería enfrentarse al extraño mago. Tenía la sospecha de que Diggle vería que había algo inusual en él, aunque dudaba que pudiera imaginar que estaba embarazado. Aun así, se quedaba estudiando en su celda si éste se aparecía para sus lecciones de caligrafía y sólo interactuaba con él cuando estaban presentes todos los miembros de la Comunidad.  
  
El ensayo estaba comenzando a fascinarle. Consiguió desviar su estudio para enfocarse en otra cosa que en cómo sería su bebé, y se preguntó si Severus le habría mandado hacer el ensayo para algo más que investigar el embarazo masculino. Trazó una sencilla tabla de las posibles combinaciones de dos genes XY, esperando entender cómo podría funcionar.  
  
No se veía bien. ¿Qué era esa combinación YY? Pensativamente, trató de investigar en los libros para ver lo que significaba, pero ninguno de los textos de genética mencionaba tal cosa. Había algunas condiciones raras, como el XYY, que nunca parecía conferir beneficios. De hecho, los individuos nacidos con cromosomas anormales generalmente sufrían algún tipo de discapacidad; a veces, severa. Harry se sintió enfermo, y supo que no era a causa de sus malestares matutinos habituales. Arrugando el pergamino, se levantó del escritorio donde estaba estudiando y se dirigió hacia la sala de Pociones.  
  
Severus se levantó cuando su pareja entró, notando de inmediato la angustia en el rostro del joven.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—Severus, yo… —no continuó; sólo tendió el pergamino hacia el Maestro.  
  
Éste lo tomó y lo desenrolló por completo. Aparentemente, Harry estaba acongojado por algo que acababa de descubrir. Observó la tabla, sin comprender.  
  
—¿Qué está mal? Parece correcto.  
  
—¿Correcto? ¡Severus, nuestro bebé puede ser discapacitado!  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? Todo lo que puedo ver es que nuestro bebé tiene el doble de probabilidades de ser un varón, pero, ¿por qué sería discapacitado?  
  
—YY. ¡Está mal!  
  
El maestro se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.  
  
—Oh, sí. Está tan mal que no sucederá, Harry. Ningún humano puede tener la estructura genética Y–Y. Tal concepción, si ocurriera, no sería viable.  
  
Harry comenzó a temblar. Necesitaba sentarse y buscó a tientas un asiento. Severus se acercó y le ayudó.  
  
—Yo… yo… —se rindió a tratar de hablar mientras una oleada de emociones le atravesaba.  
  
—Harry, no vas a dar a luz un fenómeno. Confía en mí. La concepción es mágica, pero no extraña. Confía en la profecía, si no confías en mí. El bebé tiene el doble de probabilidades de ser un varón, pero su sexo será el de un bebé normal —lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad sobre la poción que estaba preparando y se arrodilló frente a Harry—. _Una estirpe de poder, de luz y alegría_ , ¿recuerdas? —tomó una de sus temblorosas manos y la llevó a sus labios. El beso pareció entregar calor y energía al joven, quien respiró profundamente y comenzó a relajarse.  
  
—Estoy siendo un tonto, ¿verdad?  
  
—No. Eso nunca. Estás preocupado y es natural. Pero tenemos todas las razones para tener confianza. ¿Cuántas brujas tienen una promesa como la profecía sobre sus embarazos?  
  
Harry permaneció sentado, observando cómo su pareja terminaba la producción de esa mañana antes de acompañarle a almorzar. Mientras salían de la sala de Pociones, Severus abrazó al joven de repente y le beso. El beso fue cálido y confortante, pero pronto se hizo más ardiente. Harry suspiró mientras sentía la erección de Severus presionando contra su barriga.  
  
—Te amo, Harry. _Amor vincit omnia*_ , recuérdalo.  
  
El estómago del joven rugió con hambre. Su malestar había desaparecido por completo, al menos por ese día, y se sentía realmente feliz. Últimamente, su humor cambiaba como el tiempo a comienzos del verano: luz del sol, luego nubes, rápidas lloviznas, y brillo otra vez. Y calor. De repente, un calor abrasador. Se presionó contra Severus, deseando tener tiempo de continuar en ese momento.  
  
—Esta noche, mi amor —fue la ronca promesa susurrada en su oído—. Esta noche nos iremos a acostar temprano, si lo deseas.  
  
Harry lo deseaba, fervientemente.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor vincit omnia*: El amor todo lo conquista. Esto suena menos ñoño en latín y de labios de Severus


	31. Apoyo

Después de cenar, Harry se disculpó y, bostezando ampliamente, les dijo que se iba a acostar.  
  
—Me he sentido muy cansado últimamente, trataré de dormir un poco más.  
  
Severus se acababa de sentar frente a George para jugar una partida de ajedrez. Levantó la vista.  
  
—Yo sólo voy a derrotar a George —lo que no debería costar demasiado— y te alcanzo —le dijo a su pareja.  
  
El anciano empezó a protestar sobre el exceso de confianza de la juventud y el valor de la experiencia mientras Harry partía, sonriendo. Iba a pasar un agradable y húmedo tiempo en el año y asegurarse de estar realmente limpio para su esposo. A pesar de las protestas de George, probablemente Severus ganaría. Su aguda mente parecía hecha para el ajedrez.  
  
Llevaba poco tiempo acostado. Había leído alrededor de dos páginas del libro que había estado tratando de leer por las últimas dos semanas. Había estado muy cansado o falto de concentración para conseguir avanzar demasiado y su marcador de libros todavía continuaba en el principio. La puerta se abrió y Severus entró, sonriendo.  
  
—Ganaste, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Claro. Permití que se prolongara un poco más de lo necesario. A George le gusta pensar que me da la pelea.  
  
—Te ha ganado antes.  
  
El Maestro asintió.  
  
—Sí. Usualmente, cuando he estado enfermo o distraído, por supuesto. Lo cual ha sucedido con más frecuencia desde que cierto joven de ojos verdes vino a vivir a Eigg — agregó, girándose para tomarlo en sus brazos.  
  
Severus le besó y Harry se derritió de placer. Esa noche se sentía bien y lleno de energía, y determinado a hacer lo posible por aguantar al máximo. Empezó a devolver los besos, demostrando en ellos la urgencia de su necesidad. El Maestro lo entendió y respondió con besos más firmes y pequeños mordiscos en los labios de su esposo, mientras sus manos luchaban torpemente con el pijama del joven, impaciente por tocar la cálida carne.  
  
Las manos de Harry estaban en la ropa de Severus, jalándola con insistencia. Una vez desnudos, el Maestro trepó a ambos sobre la cama, tendiéndose al lado de Harry, presionando su erección contra la de él y frotando descaradamente.  
  
>>¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó sin aliento, temiendo una respuesta negativa.  
  
—Me siento bien en este momento —contestó mientras acariciaba la pálida piel de su pareja, apreciando como los enjutos músculos se sentían bajo sus manos. Severus era más fuerte de lo que parecía cuando estaba vestido; había estado trabajando tanto los últimos tiempos que sus músculos estaban duros.  
  
Severus gimió con alivio al tiempo que estrechaba a su esposo en un fiero abrazo —besando, y lamiendo, y probando— deseando más cercanía cada vez. Sus cuerpos enredados en las posiciones familiares, asegurando el contacto total. El calor que generaban era tanto físico como emocional. Dado que llevaban un tiempo sin sexo, la urgencia de ambos indicaba que los preliminares serían breves.  
  
Harry inclinó las caderas y abrió las piernas, listo para la preparación de Severus. El Maestro puso una mano en el hueso de la cadera de su esposo y empujó hacia abajo.  
  
—No esta noche —musitó.  
  
El rostro de Harry se ensombreció. Necesitaba a Severus, necesitaba ser amado…  
  
El mayor vio esa expresión y se apresuró a agregar:  
  
>>No entraré en ti esta noche, Harry. Estás embarazado, y los primeros meses es mejor tomar cuidados especiales. Esta noche tú me penetrarás.  
  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y jadeó.  
  
—¿Lo haré?  
  
Severus sonrió y le besó. Realmente, lucía adorable así… ansioso, y sin tener idea de nada; como un niño con un cachorro nuevo. De hecho, se perdió unos momentos saboreando la emoción que su esposo estaba sintiendo. La habilidad que ambos tenían para sentir y absorber las emociones del otro era posiblemente un beneficio de su enlace, pero también podía ser algo único a causa de la condición especial de Harry. Se sentía humilde cada vez que se hacía consciente de ello. Al concluir el beso, se concentró en la pregunta de su pareja.  
  
—Lo harás. Harry, sabes cómo hacerlo.  
  
El joven aún seguía aturdido.  
  
—No sé cómo. Nunca lo he hecho.  
  
—Pero te lo he hecho a ti. Sabes lo que yo hago y cómo se siente. Lo harás bien —colocó un tubo de lubricante en su mano—. Inténtalo.  
  
Ruborizado, Harry destapó el tubo y, tentativamente, tocó el lubricante con las puntas de sus dedos. No sabía por qué se sentía tan avergonzado, Severus y él habían compartido muchas cosas juntos; pero, en cierta forma, esto era diferente. De repente, sintió la responsabilidad de ser el dominante mientras hacían el amor. Eso le hizo apreciar incluso más que antes lo bien que Severus le había tratado siempre.  
  
El Maestro se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba y jaló a su esposo para que se acercara a sus piernas abiertas y sus caderas inclinadas. Harry enrojeció aún más mientras miraba a Severus yaciendo ante él. Era muy extraño, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar fijamente. La polla de su esposo se arqueaba hacia su pecho, dura y lista; parecía extraño que Severus no fuera a hundirse en él. Bajó la mirada y extendió la mano; acunó las bolas de su pareja, levantándolas un poco para observarlas más de cerca. La hendidura del trasero le invitó a seguir y él separó las nalgas, curioso. A esas alturas, estaba tan absorto que difícilmente notó que los ojos negros se oscurecían más, observándole.  
  
Severus estaba fascinando, mirando al joven. Había podido sentir el nerviosismo inicial de Harry, pero ahora estaba realmente metido en esto. Mientras el otro abría sus nalgas y acariciaba su entrada con un dedo gentil, Severus sintió la oleada de calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su esposo. El sentimiento era idéntico.  
  
—Te quiero en mi interior —suplicó, y lo decía de verdad.  
  
Harry deslizó la punta de su dedo dentro de Severus. Estaba muy nervioso ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño.  
  
>>Recuerda cómo se siente cuando yo te lo hago —susurró el Maestro.  
  
Harry recordaba muy bien. Con más confianza, presionó y giró el dedo, profundamente, buscando la próstata, deseando entregar a Severus el placer que él había sentido en tantas ocasiones. Supo exactamente cuándo la encontró; no necesitó escuchar el gemido de placer de su esposo porque sintió dicho placer fluyendo a través de su enlace. Jugueteó un poco más, cuidadosamente, explorando las sensaciones del interior del canal. Luego, retrocedió y se untó dos dedos, repitiendo la actuación.  
  
>>Ya casi Harry. No he sido tomado en años, pero estoy casi listo —musitó Severus.  
  
El joven sintió cómo los apretados músculos se relajaban. La carne cálida se ajustaba en torno a sus dedos, haciendo que creciera su deseo de estar en el interior de Severus. Sacó los dedos y se ubicó en posición.  
  
—Voy a tomarte ahora —gimió.  
  
—Sí —aceptó Severus, empujando hacia la polla que se encontraba tan tentadoramente cerca.  
  
Harry presionó. Se sentía apretado, resistente, y estaba a punto de retroceder cuando se encontró entrando repentinamente. Estaba en el interior de su esposo; era caliente, apretado, una presión abrumadora, y supo que necesitaba más. Empujó suave pero firmemente, hundiéndose más; pudo sentir cómo Severus le daba la bienvenida durante todo el camino.  
  
Empujando, hundiéndose más con cada embestida, pronto se encontró en lo más profundo del interior de su esposo. Hizo una pausa para absorber la sensación de estar rodeado y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Deslizó una mano para sostener la ardiente erección de Severus y apretó.  
  
>> _Por favor._  
  
Harry no supo si la voz sonaba en sus oídos o en su mente, pero respondió a la súplica. Comenzó a mecerse contra Severus suavemente, rítmicamente. Era asombroso sentirse acunado por el cuerpo de su esposo; se sentía aceptado de la manera más profunda posible.  
  
Los sentimientos continuaron construyéndose y la urgencia de sus primeros besos regresó. Harry dejó correr la novedad, pasó a través de ella, y surgió el deleite en este acto íntimo. Amaba cuando Severus le penetraba, pero la sensación de dominio mientras guiaba a su esposo hacia el orgasmo era igual a una ráfaga salvaje de adrenalina. Entregándose, sus embestidas aceleraron y supo que estaba emitiendo sonidos, ruidos salvajes que no podía contener, y se aferró con fuerza a los costados de Severus por miedo a salir de la espiral de su euforia. Sentía los músculos de su pareja apretarse alrededor de su miembro, y gritó en un éxtasis cercano a la agonía cuando su propio orgasmo le azotó con fuerza.  
  
Las últimas y débiles embestidas cesaron y se apretó tanto como pudo a Severus. No quería sentir esa horrible sensación de pérdida cuando se separaran. El hombre le abrazó estrechamente, pero Harry pudo sentir su incomodidad ante la posición, ahora que la excitación del acto de hacer el amor estaba decolorándose en la calma que seguía. Con un suspiró, salió.  
  
Una vez limpios, se quedaron uno al lado del otro, acurrucados. Severus acunaba a Harry entre sus brazos y besaba su rostro, dándole tiernos besitos entre palabra y palabra.  
  
—Tan bueno, mi Harry. Tan precioso.  
  
Acarició tiernamente el abdomen del joven, incluyendo en su gesto a su bebé en su interior. Harry se quedó dormido escuchando las suaves palabras de posesión y apoyo.  



	32. Varias clases de locura

Mientras mayo daba paso a junio —un junio cuyo caluroso clima estaba a la altura de su reputación— Harry comenzó a desear con más fervor que se terminaran sus náuseas matutinas. Pero no sucedía. Cada mañana se sentía enfermo, cada día parecía arrastrarse. El calor del mes parecía socavar su energía y estaba constantemente cansado. Severus trabajaba como un demonio en las salas de Pociones, haciendo la mayoría del trabajo, y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera culpable, a pesar de la protestas de su esposo asegurando que estaba bien con las tareas.  
  
Harry estaba sentado ante un escritorio de la sala de Caligrafía, intentando concentrarse en la lectura. Últimamente, su trabajo académico había tenido prioridad, dado que podía realizarlo mientras descansaba, pero había descubierto que su cansancio afectaba no sólo a su cuerpo y luchaba por encontrarle sentido a algunos de los textos. Suspiró profundamente.   
  
George levantó la vista.  
  
—¿Por qué no vas y te tomas una taza de café, chaval. Puede ayudar a que te espabiles un poco.  
  
—¿Soy tan evidente?  
  
—Bueno, puedo ver que cabeceas de vez en cuando, debo decirte. ¿El maestro Snape te está haciendo trabajar mucho, ahora que Scylla se fue?  
  
—Oh, no… no, para nada. De hecho, sugirió que viniera a estudiar. Se ha portado muy amable.   
  
Sabía que algunos de sus amigos habían notado su cansancio; había escuchado comentarios sobre que debía tener cuidado de no trabajar demasiado. Suponía que debería anunciar su embarazo, pero quería estar más avanzado antes de hacerlo. Había leído que los primeros tres meses eran los más peligrosos, por muchas razones, con un gran riesgo de aborto. Aunque no podía recordar haberse sentido tan mal y tan cansado jamás, le aterraba el pensamiento de perder su bebé —el bebé de ambos— y se había prometido pasar por esto sin quejarse. Ahora, el embarazo estaba empezando a sentirse parte de su vida, y Severus estaba claramente emocionado ante la idea de convertirse en padre.  
  
El mes pasó y el calor se intensificó. Julio era una época relativamente tranquila en la Comunidad, pues todo había crecido y madurado. Los borregos de patas flacuchas habían crecido hasta volverse robustos y gordos como sus madres. Las abejas aumentaron su cosecha, trabajando incesantemente y logrando que todos estuvieran aletargados con su somnoliento siseo; los trabajadores en los jardines y las huertas se maravillaban con la intensidad de los insectos. Severus trabajaba tan duro como siempre. Harry le ayudaba tanto como podía, pero el maestro se aseguraba de que no se agotara. Aunque Harry se sentía culpable —y todavía no había señales evidentes de su embarazo ante los demás— Severus también estaba consciente de cuán importante eran estos primeros tiempos. El bebé podía ser diminuto pero la salud de su esposo era primordial.  
  
Harry lograba ver una ligera protuberancia en su abdomen. Podía sentirla al pasar su mano sobre el sitio y sufrió un impacto cuando se dio vuelta sobre su vientre en la enorme y vieja bañera. Al presionarla, la dura redondez no era como la que se adquiría por grasa, sino un bulto sólido, y tomó consciencia de que era su bebé creciendo. Aunque todavía no se distinguía debajo de su túnica —e incluso si alguien lo había notado, lo atribuiría a una ganancia de peso— se sentía emocionado ante la real evidencia de su embarazo. Claro, además de los malestares matutinos, que todavía persistían. Se preguntaba si sería una de esas desafortunadas almas destinadas a tener náuseas durante todo su embarazo.  
  
Su humor seguía variando locamente. Se sentía descontrolado, incapaz de manejar las emociones que le acometían de tanto en tanto. Sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse infeliz, pero no podía evitar repentinos estallidos de llanto o discusiones. Odiaba cuando uno de sus amigos le encontraba llorando y no sabía que decirles, pues la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía razones para llorar. Abigail le lanzaba miradas cada vez más preocupadas y él creía que ella sospechaba que tenía problemas maritales.  
  
Mientras se estiraba en la cama en espera de que Severus llegara, sintió que surgía la congoja que se había vuelto tan familiar. Trató de ignorarla, tomando su pañuelo y sonándose la nariz en la esperanza de que retuviera sus lágrimas. Pero no ayudó. Esa noche se había sentido mal después de la cena, y empezaba a hartarse de sentirse mal a diario.  
  
Cuando Severus llegó le encontró moqueando sobre el pañuelo. Se acercó presuroso y se subió a la cama, atrayéndole hacia sus brazos.  
  
—Pronto te sentirás mejor —le tranquilizó, frotando los músculos de sus hombros, que estaban muy tensos.  
  
—Es sólo que estoy harto de sentirme mal —gimoteó.  
  
—Lo sé. ¿Estás tomando tu droga contra las náuseas?  
  
—Sí, y ayuda un poco. Pero no lo detiene todo el tiempo.  
  
—Tiene que ser una droga suave, lo sabes. Pasará, Harry. Cuando tu abdomen se hinche, empezarás a sentirte mejor —deslizó su mano hacia abajo, hasta dejarla reposar sobre el abdomen ligeramente abultado de su esposo. Harry asintió, esnifando. Severus comenzó a besarle suave y tranquilizadoramente—. El embarazo masculino es muy raro, y este proceso será difícil. Pero lo superaremos juntos. Sé que te lo he dicho constantemente, pero está escrito: tú eres el Muchacho Bendito.  
  
El joven dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, feliz al sentir las manos de su pareja acariciando su cuerpo, distrayéndole de su malestar.  
  
>>Y nuestro bebé es muy esperado, Harry. Será mágicamente muy fuerte. Muchas cosas buenas comenzarán desde aquí, de este embarazo —las suaves manos continuaron acariciando el cuerpo amado—. Para mí, todas las cosas buenas empezaron cuando te conocí. Ese primer día que te vi entrar en mi Comunidad, supe que te quería.  
  
—No me siento una leyenda en estos momentos —admitió Harry, compungido—. Pero las leyendas pueden empezar de las cosas más raras, ¿cierto?   
  
Severus rio entre dientes.  
  
—Pueden. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda local del Loco de las Montañas?  
  
—Sí, leí sobre ella cuando venía hacia Eigg. Sonaba aterrador, y un poco chalado.  
  
—Bien, es ambos. Está basada en mí, por supuesto.  
  
Harry se giró y miró a su pareja para ver si se estaba burlando.  
  
—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?  
  
—No —el rostro maduro permaneció impasible.  
  
—¡Pero tú no estás loco!  
  
—Pero puedo ser atemorizante —replicó, abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando con ferocidad.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—No para mí —al decirlo, deslizó su mano hasta la polla de Severus y apretó.  
  
La mirada feroz no se pudo mantener y el Maestro gimió de placer ante el tacto de la mano de su esposo.  
  
>>No, en serio, ¿cómo surgió la leyenda?  
  
—Todo fue un malentendido. Sucedió en los primeros días, cuando las protecciones no eran tan fuertes como ahora. Antes de que hiciéramos los Ritos Limítrofes. El perro de un turista muggle penetró persiguiendo una oveja. Es innecesario decir que me opuse a ello.  
  
Harry miró el rostro de su esposo mientras le contaba la historia; nunca se cansaría de observar sus ojos, profundamente oscuros, ni las emociones que cruzaban sus excepcionales rasgos.  
  
>>Corrí ladera abajo, gritándole al perro y agitando mis brazos. No quería utilizar magia a menos que fuera inevitable. Mi apariencia —con las túnicas oscuras y el cabello volando— debe haber alarmado al muggle más de lo que yo había esperado, pues lanzó un grito y salió disparado como conejo asustado con su perro pisándole los talones. No hubiera tenido tiempo de lanzarle un obliviate ni aunque lo hubiera querido.  
  
—¿Lo hiciste más de una vez?  
  
—Una o dos, quizás —los ojos negros brillaron, divertidos.  
  
—Ellos creen que eres un vampiro —comentó Harry, sonriendo.  
  
—Oh, pudiera ser —Severus también sonrió, pero de forma atemorizante.  
  
Harry se estremeció mientras su esposo empujaba sus dientes contra un lado de su cuello. Sin embargo, su estremecimiento no era de temor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando se levantaron a la mañana siguiente, Severus dijo algo que Harry estaba ansiando escuchar.  
  
—Si estás de acuerdo, es tiempo de contarles la noticia a la Comunidad. Tu vientre empieza a crecer y el peligro de las primeras semanas ha pasado.  
  
—¡Oh, sí! Quiero que nuestros amigos lo sepan. He odiado no poder decirles nada. Las pobres Miranda y Abigail han estado muy preocupadas por mi malestar, pensando que tengo alguna terrible enfermedad como consecuencia de mi caída.  
  
—En ese caso, lo anunciaré durante el desayuno, ¿te parece bien?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Después de terminar el té y las tostadas, Severus aplaudió y todos enfocaron su atención en él.   
  
—Tengo un anuncio que hacer. Es algo bastante impactante, y no dudo que tendrán muchas preguntas para Harry y para mí, por lo que esta mañana voy a dedicar un tiempo a contestarlas.  
  
Ahora todos lucían intrigados. Abigail miró a Harry y apretó su mano, como si temiera que fuera a perderle. Él le sonrió animado, susurrando:  
  
—Todo va a estar bien.  
  
Miranda, que estaba trayendo más tostadas, corrió a sentarse.  
  
—Todos nosotros estamos familiarizados con la leyenda del Muchacho Bendito, que se refiere a nuestra isla. Desde que Harry llegó a nuestra Comunidad, algunos de ustedes se han estado preguntando si la leyenda se refería a él. Ahora estamos seguros de que sí.  
  
—Ah, ésa no es gran sorpresa, Maestro —comentó George—. Lo habíamos deducido hace tiempo.  
  
Severus sonrió al anciano.  
  
—Estoy seguro que lo hicieron, George. Pero también estoy seguro que ninguno imagina cuán literal es la profecía. Cada línea es cierta —permanecieron en silencio, así que continuó—: Amigos míos, Harry está embarazado.  
  
Se escucharon jadeos generalizados y los ojos de todos se clavaron en Harry. La voz de Danyel se elevó, clara y estridente.  
  
—¡Él no puede tener un bebé, Da! ¡Yo sé que es un chico! ¡Le he visto en el estanque de peces, tiene una polla como la mía!  
  
Jolyon palmeó a su hijo en el hombro.  
  
—Calla, chico. Deja que el maestro Snape nos cuente.  
  
—Danyel, tienes razón —aclaró Severus—. Los chicos no pueden tener bebés. Ninguno, excepto el Muchacho Bendito. Harry es un mago poderoso y muy especial. Nació con la habilidad de dar vida, tal como dice la leyenda. Merlín tenía razón y fuimos desleales al no confiar en él.  
  
—¿Cuándo, Severus? —preguntó Miranda, emocionada.  
  
—Creemos que cerca de Navidad, Miranda. Este año, el festival de invierno será muy especial en Eigg.  
  
Danyel todavía se veía confundido. Abigail tomó la mano de Harry.  
  
—Felicitaciones, Harry. Oh, y por supuesto, también para ti, Maestro —enrojeció al haber roto el protocolo.  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza, disculpando el lapsus de la amiga de su esposo, y sonrió a toda la Comunidad que expresaba sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Lidya y Richeldis, quienes habían tenido hijos, rodearon a Harry y le ofrecieron que acudiera a ellas para cualquier duda que tuviera.   
  
—Aunque el maestro Snape puede contestarte desde el punto de vista científico, sólo una madre puede entender por lo que estás pasando. Un montón de cosas extrañas, a veces atemorizantes, a veces emocionantes, y estaremos encantadas de ayudarte —dijo Richeldis, abrazando al joven.  
  
—Una última cosa —pidió Severus, interrumpiendo el excitado parloteo que llenaba la cocina—. Como es habitual, este verano tenemos visitantes y muy pronto el embarazo de Harry será evidente. Esto no podrá mantenerse en secreto para el resto de la comunidad mágica, y no hay razón real para hacerlo. Por otra parte, no hay necesidad de buscar a la prensa, aunque no dudo que llegarán a nosotros más pronto que tarde.  
  
Y así pasó. La comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña era pequeña y muy unida, y _El Profeta_ acostumbraba a conseguir cualquier noticia nueva con suma rapidez. La reportera de Intereses de la Mujer, Misty Meadows, apareció una semana más tarde, ansiosa de entrevistar a la joven pareja. En cierta forma, se sorprendió ante la apariencia de Severus, pues no era lo que esperaba, vestido de negro y luciendo muy serio. Harry, sin embargo, se convirtió en el objetivo de muchas fotografías y una gran entrevista. Parecía que se asemejaba al arquetipo del joven mago embarazado, lo que era ridículo dado que no había existido ninguno en siglos y no había retratos del último mago que había estado embarazado, así que nadie tenía idea de cómo debía lucir.  
  
La historia apareció en la primera plana de _El Profeta_ , con una doble página en el interior. El mundo mágico obtuvo el primer indicio de que algo trascendental estaba sucediendo en la pequeña isla de Eigg.  
  
Junto con muchas cartas y postales de felicitación que comenzaron a llegar a mediados de julio, arribó un invitado menos bienvenido. Lucius Malfoy entró en la Comunidad una tarde, exigiendo ver a Severus.  
  
El maestro estaba a mitad de la elaboración de una poción y no iba a dejar todo tirado para ver al presumido hombre. Lucius ya no tenía control sobre él, así que podía esperar. Cuando terminó y limpió todo, pidió a Harry que le acompañara.  
  
El hombre rubio estaba esperando en la salita de estar, muy impaciente. Cuando entró la pareja, estaba paseando de arriba abajo, apretando su bastón entre las manos casi con fiereza.  
  
—Lucius, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —la voz de Severus era tan fría como el invierno.  
  
—A menos que puedas explicarme porqué todo en el país ha empezado a ir cuesta abajo tan pronto como tu comenzaste esta… esta farsa —gritó, moviendo su bastón para enfatizar sus palabras—, lo dudo.  
  
—En ese caso, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, cosa que ya sospechaba. No soy responsable de lo que suceda fuera de mi Comunidad. Lo que ocurre aquí está, en gran parte, bajo mi control y responsabilidad. Pero no puedo ver cómo eso te afecta a ti, Lucius.  
  
—Severus, estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso. La leyenda que insistes en desplegar en todas tus habitaciones —señaló con dedo tembloroso la leyenda enmarcada que estaba en una pared de la salita— es la fuente del problema. Si me hubieras escuchado y las hubieras retirado, es posible que no hubiéramos llegado a esto. Y ahora que ha salido a la luz que estás acogiendo aquí un… un _fenómeno_ , ¡la causa de nuestros problemas es bastante evidente!  
  
—¡Tú no hablaras de esa forma sobre mi esposo! —rugió Severus, y la varita estaba en su mano antas que Harry pudiera siquiera distinguir un movimiento.  
  
—¡Es antinatural! —rugió Lucius de vuelta, su pálido rosto sonrojándose levemente—. Es obvio que has estado abusando de la Poción de Fertilidad, sobre la que yo tengo derecho, y te aseguro que nunca hubiera permitido esto. ¡Tendrá los más aterradores efectos sobre el mundo mágico! ¡Incluso ahora ya están empezando a pasar cosas!  
  
—Dejando a un lado el hecho de que yo cree la Poción de Fertilidad y no podría ser acusado de abuso de haber elegido utilizarla, Harry nunca ha estado ni siquiera cerca de la poción. Y tú no tienes derecho a dictar que se hace en mi Comunidad hoy día; ciertamente, no basado en tu apoyo financiero previo. No sé de qué efectos aterradores estás hablando, pero no existe nada antinatural en Harry. Él es un mago fértil, el más raro entre los raros, y el más bendito por eso mismo. Es un obsequio para el mundo mágico y de ninguna forma una amenaza.  
  
—¿Crees que no? ¡Eres un tonto, viviendo en tu pequeño paraíso y lejos del mundo real! ¡Todo lo que quieres es ser el Señor de un grupo de inadaptados compañeros! ¿Qué te importa el resto del mundo mágico británico, Severus? Nunca lograste adaptarte a ellos, y por eso les diste la espalda…  
  
—¡Silencio! —Harry, parado inadvertido al lado del hombre que vociferaba, había sacado su varita y lanzado el hechizo.  
  
Lucius Malfoy giró hacia el joven, con el rostro aún más rojo, su boca todavía lanzándoles acusaciones aunque ningún sonido salía de ella.  
  
>>¡Tú no vendrás aquí a amenazar a mi esposo, ni hablarás mal de él! En Eigg sólo trabajamos para el bien del mundo mágico. De _todo_ el mundo mágico.  
  
Severus se acercó al hombre con la varita extendida. La varita de Malfoy estaba apuntando justo detrás de él.  
  
—Deberías tener la sabiduría de marcharte, Lucius. No eres bienvenido aquí. Ni ahora, ni en el futuro. ¿Me entiendes?  
  
Malfoy se limitó a mirarle con furia; no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Harry no tenía duda de que el hombre podría lanzar un hechizo sin palabras, si quisiera, pero esperaba que tuviera el suficiente control de sí mismo como para darse cuenta de que no sería muy sensato hacerlo en el medio de la Comunidad del Maestro Snape.  
  
>>¡Ahora, fuera! —gritó Severus.  
  
Malfoy, con un intimidante giro de túnica, caminó hacia la salida. Mientras dejaba el edificio, Severus lanzó un hechizo de explosión tras él que impactó a su lado, haciendo que girara con rabia y asombro. Todavía no podía ser oído, aunque estaba gritando sin voz y gesticulando furiosamente hacia los miembros de la Comunidad que observaban su partida con avidez. El Maestro se paró en la puerta con la varita extendida, en un gesto claramente amenazante hacia el hombre. Malfoy se giró nuevamente y desapareció rápidamente, antes que pudieran alcanzarle más maldiciones.  
  
Mientras Severus bajaba el brazo que sostenía la varita, declaró:  
  
>>Alteraré las protecciones para impedir que él regrese. No tiene nada que decir que yo quiera escuchar.  
  
Al tiempo que el maestro se alejaba, Harry sintió una punzada de culpa por ser la causa de tal trastorno. Aunque siempre se había sentido incómodo con Malfoy, el hombre había apoyado a Severus en una época y había ayudado a que la Comunidad se mantuviera a flote. Cualquiera que fuera la razón de su discusión, se sentía triste de que su esposo estuviera perdiendo un amigo y ganando un peligroso enemigo. Se apresuró a alcanzarle, deslizando su mano en la del mago mayor.  
  
—¿De qué estaba hablando, Severus? ¿Has oído algo de lo que está pasando?  
  
—No, no sé nada. Es posible que sea algo que esté logrando que los hechizos oscuros sean menos efectivos. Algo que tenga relación con las líneas de la profecía.  
  
— _“En la Isla de Eigg, cuando el Muchacho Bendito se quede  
Toda Gran Bretaña volverá a estar completa  
Entonces no habrá poder en crueles formas Oscuras…”_ —recitó Harry.  
  
—Sí, y no olvides que _“Y el mal perderá su última alma”_ —Severus esbozó una sonrisa forzada.  
  
Harry se estremeció como si una brisa fría acabara de soplar sobre su piel.  



	33. La propagación de la alegría

Mientras agosto avanzaba sin tener señales de Malfoy, todos comenzaron a relajarse nuevamente. Estaban en el final de la estación del verano, el mes más caluroso y una etapa de holgazanería relativa. Las cosechas del verano ya habían terminado, y las de otoño todavía no habían comenzado. Los miembros de la Comunidad se sentaban afuera cada vez que podían, con frecuencia acompañados por sus invitados. La casa de huéspedes estaba completamente reservada el mes de vacaciones.  
  
Con tanta fruta fresca, ensaladas y vegetales, incluso Miranda disponía de tiempo libre. La única excepción eran las salas de Pociones, donde las órdenes todavía esperaban para ser surtidas. Ahora, Harry se sentía mucho mejor. Al tiempo que su abdomen se hinchaba y el malestar cesaba, se apoderó de él una sensación de bienestar que no habría creído posible un mes antes. Ayudaba a Severus cada mañana, elaborando las pociones que no representaban ningún peligro para él. En las tardes proseguía sus estudios, sentándose tranquilamente a leer o escribir ensayos.  
  
Era feliz pasando mucho tiempo con su esposo, pero ahora tenía una desventaja. Porque Harry estaba cachondo. Le excitaba el simple hecho de observar los largos dedos de Severus manejar los cuchillos, o preparar los ingredientes, o agitar el caldero… Al principio se sintió un poco impactado por ello, creía que las mujeres embarazadas pasaban todo el tiempo pensando en sus bebés y preparándose para el alumbramiento. Pero, al parecer, las hormonas le mantenían cachondo, algo que nunca había esperado. Se preguntaba si sería sólo porque era hombre, así que, eventualmente, echó mano a su coraje y tímidamente preguntó a Lydia si eso era normal. La bruja había sonreído y le había abrazado   .  
  
—Oh, sí. ¡El pobre Josiah se la vio complicada para mantenerme satisfecha! —rio—. Yo quería sexo a todas horas del día y de la noche. Una vez estábamos comprando una ropa de maternidad y tuvimos sexo en uno de los probadores de Madam Malkin.  
  
Harry puso ojos desorbitados. Cómo alguien podía esquivar los penetrantes ojos de madam Malkin y hacer eso era un misterio para él. Quizás madam Malkin, al igual que él hasta ahora, pensaba que las mujeres embarazadas no hacían esa clase de cosas. Ciertamente, no en un probador, en todo caso. Se echó a reír.  
  
—En ese caso, voy a dejar de sentirme culpable. Y no voy a decir nada a Severus. Pero esta tarde voy a saltar sobre él, justo cuando esté en medio del proceso de embotellar la Poción Mata Angustias. Él no tiene que preocuparse mucho con eso, estoy seguro.  
  
Lydia se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No, quizás sea mejor que no intentes nada en la sala de Pociones, Harry. Pero en cualquier otro sitio, ¡adelante! Apuesto que al maestro Snape le encantará.  
  
Harry sonrió, decidido a aceptar su consejo. En la cena comió un enorme plato. Ahora que los malestares habían pasado, habían sido reemplazados por un apetito permanente que divertía a Severus y complacía a Miranda. La enorme mesa estaba llena de visitantes, y durante la cena Severus les había estado instruyendo sobre el modo de vida en la Comunidad. El embarazo de Harry ya era bastante notorio, y en opinión de la mayoría de los huéspedes, si habían sido bendecidos de tal manera su forma de vida debía ser correcta.  
  
Una de las huéspedes estaba más interesada en el trabajo de Severus que en el embarazo de Harry. Su nombre era Tansy Wainwright e iba a comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts el próximo septiembre. Harry la recordaba, pero no la conocía realmente ya que era más joven que él. Ella provenía de una familia de granjeros y era la hija menor. Admitió que estaba buscando algo a lo que pudiera adaptarse al terminar en Hogwarts. Tansy estaba acostumbrada a convivir con una gran familia en el medio del campo y no quería trabajar en Londres. Además, no quería seguir estudiando pues ya estaba luchado bastante con su trabajo escolar; excepto Pociones, todo lo demás le resultaba complicado. Pero Pociones le fascinaba. Le contó a Severus cómo su abuela le había enseñado a elaborarlas desde temprana edad, primero observando a la vieja bruja trabajar y después trabajando con ella.  
  
A Harry le caía muy bien y se sentía feliz de que Severus pudiera tener una asistente el próximo año. Esperaba que pudieran arreglárselas hasta entonces, aunque sería difícil con el bebé naciendo en Navidad. El pensamiento de su bebé era tan extraño. A veces no podía imaginarse viviendo con un pequeño; sabía tan poco sobre ellos. Pero el bulto creciendo en su interior le recordaba que era real, y que en apenas cuatro meses daría a luz al bebé de su esposo. Eso le hacía sentir nervioso, pero tenía fe en Severus y en la profecía.  
  
Esa noche, en la salita de estar, _El Profeta_ estaba siendo pasado de mano en mano.  
  
—Estas son buenas noticias —comentó Jolyon, sonando aliviado.  
  
Harry levantó la vista.  
  
>>Mira, Maestro —siguió Jolyon, entregando el periódico a Severus—. Este artículo, aquí —golpeó la página con su grueso dedo. Severus tomó el diario y leyó. Harry quería saber de qué se trataba, pero se abstuvo de mirar sobre el hombro de su esposo; sabía que eso le molestaba realmente, incluso cuando se trataba de él. La lectura parecía tener una intensidad casi religiosa para el maestro, así que el joven aguardó, sabiendo que su pareja le contaría cualquier cosa que fuera importante.  
  
—Buenas nuevas para todo el mundo mágico británico, de hecho —convino Severus—. Toma, Harry, échale un vistazo.  
  
  
**Las actividades Mortífagas disminuyen**  
Por Aloysius Snoop  
  
  
_Este corresponsal ha notado una disminución en los reportes de actividades mortífagas este verano. Aunque algunos pueden decir que se trata de un efecto estacional, no creo que ése sea el caso. En los meses de junio y julio del año pasado, ocurrieron doce ataques contra hogares particulares y negocios, dejando daño, destrucción, heridos y, en dos casos, pérdida de vidas. Este año, desde inicios de junio, sólo se han presentado dos incidentes, ninguno de ellos con heridos. Ésa es una reducción enorme y considero que debe tener alguna trascendencia.  
  
¿Debemos agradecer esto al nuevo y mejorado Departamento de Aurores? Es posible, pero en la práctica he visto pocos cambios en sus procedimientos durante el último año. Creo que algo más ha debilitado seriamente a la organización criminal y sólo espero estar en lo correcto. Quizás el mundo mágico británico pueda encontrar la anhelada paz en un futuro cercano, algo que ninguno de nosotros se había atrevido a esperar desde que reforzaron sus actividades en 1994, dejando a nuestra sociedad imposibilitada para protegerse contras sus ataques al azar._  
  
  
—Creo que estamos observando la razón de la ira de Malfoy. Si se están debilitando, tiene que deberse a algún efecto físico en su líder. Lord Voldemort es un fanático, pero un fanático carismático. Sin su empuje, la organización no tiene el poder para ocasionar problemas. Ese tipo de organización sólo puede ser detenida cortando la cabeza.  
  
—¿Crees que Voldemort esté muerto? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—No estoy seguro —musitó Severus—. Aunque me encantaría que así fuera, creo que en ese caso ya hubiéramos tenido noticias de ello. No es algo que puedan mantener oculto por siempre. No, quizás no esté muerto, pero pienso que está sufriendo, quizás con alguna enfermedad que está provocándole una pérdida de magia.  
  
—¡Eso sería estupendo! —se entusiasmó Harry, logrando que Danyel alzara la vista de su juego de gobstones y aplaudiera—. ¿Pero es probable? ¿Cuál podría ser la causa?  
  
—Él maneja materiales Oscuros con frecuencia, supongo que algo podría haberlo maldecido —comentó Severus, realmente pensativo.  
  
—Conozco esa mirada —bromeó Harry—. Tienes una idea, ¿verdad? ¿Me la cuentas?  
  
—Ciertamente, no. No te voy a contar cada especulación al azar que viene a mi cabeza. A menos que tenga evidencia, no pienso especular —declaró el maestro, frunciendo el ceño.   
  
Pero Harry pudo ver el brillo en los ojos negros y eso bastó para tranquilizarle. Alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Severus, susurrando:  
  
—¿Nos vamos a acostar?  
  
El maestro vio la súplica en la expresión de su joven esposo y la excitación que irradiaba casi visiblemente de su cuerpo. Debido al enlace, captaba mucho mejor que todos los demás los cambios de humor de Harry. Había notado su frecuente excitación, pero había esperado que el joven fuera a él, ya que no quería presionarle. Pero ahí estaba la invitación, y sus ojos brillaron con deseo mientras decía a los demás:  
  
—Nos retiramos. Creo que Harry está muy cansado esta noche. Diviértanse.  
  
Al tiempo que salían, Harry pudo escuchar como Richeldis susurraba a George.  
  
—¿Cansado? No me parece que luzca _cansado_. Pero apuesto que se van a divertir.  
  
La risita de George fue lo último que escucharon mientras cerraban la puerta de la salita.  
  
Severus cayó sobre Harry, besándole con urgencia. Harry respondió al instante, aferrando a su pareja estrechamente y abriendo la boca, dándole la bienvenida. Por suerte, Severus había respondido a sus indirectas.  
  
—Cama —jadeó el maestro, casi con incoherencia. Su joven, ansioso y saludable esposo estaba de vuelta. Los malestares de los meses anteriores estaban olvidados y Harry estaba listo para sus atenciones.  
  
El joven no contestó pero jaló a su esposo hacia la habitación, con evidentes muestras de necesidad y deseo. Empujaron la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos y empezaron a jalar de las ropas hasta que Harry, sin usar varita, lanzó un _Divestio_ para acelerar las cosas, pues ya estaba muy duro.   
  
Severus empujó a ambos sobre la cama, lanzando un _Accio_ al tubo de lubricante en cuanto tocaron las sábanas. Se lo entregó a Harry con una mirada elocuente y el joven gimió. El hombre se extendió sobre la cama, levantando la mirada hacia su esposo. La mano de Harry tembló de excitación; su pareja deseaba que fuera rápido y con pocos preparativos y él se alegraba de eso, pues necesitaba clavarse en el cuerpo de Severus y liberar su energía sexual.  
  
El joven lubricó sus dedos y dio un par de golpecitos en la polla de Severus, que descansaba sobre su barriga, dura, roja y caliente. Se sentía realmente bien sostener la erección de Severus, pero no tenía tiempo para explayarse; la sangre estaba latiendo en sus oídos y su polla tironeaba con necesidad, goteando pre semen sobre las sábanas. Le asombraba la rapidez con que se ponía duro y lo necesitado que estaba desde que su embarazo se había tranquilizado, pero no iba a quejarse; y en vista de las ardientes miradas que le lanzaba, no tenía la menor duda de que su esposo tampoco.  
  
Deslizó dos dedos en el cálido interior y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijera. Estaba impaciente, pero se molestó consigo mismo al darse cuenta que Severus lo había notado.  
  
—Tómame rápido, Harry —gimió, y se colocó sobre sus brazos y rodillas, presentándose ante él.   
  
El joven no estaba por la labor de discutir, pero se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la visión de Severus, Maestro de la Comunidad, sobre sus manos y rodillas ofreciéndose a él. Una sacudida de excitación le atravesó y jadeó. Severus miró sobre su hombro para verificar si algo andaba mal, pero la expresión fiera y apasionada de Harry le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
  
Y Harry entró con una embestida larga y segura. Severus gritó con deleite ante la sensación de ser llenado con tanta seguridad. Su esposo no había dominado en muchas oportunidades pero estaba tomando confianza. Severus no dejó de gemir mientras Harry empezaba a embestir, con urgencia y amor a la vez. El sentir las emociones del joven a través del enlace era como ser llevado por una marea, una corriente demasiado difícil de resistir. No que Severus deseara resistirlo, e inclinaba sus caderas con cada empuje, deseando que su esposo se convirtiera en parte de él.  
  
El aura de sudor, deseo y emoción que rodeaba a la pareja era densa y embriagadora. También había un tercer elemento allí, un filamento más apacible en la trama que estaban entretejiendo. Ninguno de los hombres se detuvo a examinarlo, pero ambos estaban conscientes de ello. La corriente oculta de la familia.  
  
Cuando Harry vació su semilla en el interior de su esposo, y Severus apretó su bienvenida alrededor del regalo, el niño saltó con alegría. Y Harry lo sintió.  



	34. La experta

Harry estaba preparando un lote de Filtro de Bienestar mientras Severus organizaba prestamente los ingredientes para la siguiente poción cuando fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un visitante.  
  
—Disculpen por interrumpirles en su sala de trabajo —se excusó Lydia, metiendo la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta—. Llegó una visitante a ver a Harry. La llevé a la salita de estar.  
  
—¿A mí? —Harry estaba sorprendido. Sus únicos visitantes eran Neville y la profesora Sprout, y siempre escribían antes de ir—. ¿Quién es?  
  
—Dijo que es la sanadora Diggle, del Departamento de Maternidad de San Mungo —informó Lydia con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry estaba asombrado. No sabía que San Mungo tuviera un Departamento de Maternidad, aunque se daba cuenta que era lógico que lo tuviera. ¿Por qué habría venido una sanadora hasta allí?  
  
—Envié una lechuza a San Mungo explicándoles sobre tu embarazo, Harry. Deben haber enviado a la sanadora Diggle como respuesta.  
  
—Oh… sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste hace unos días —musitó Harry, enrojeciendo. Ante la excitación actual de su vida, había olvidado todo lo demás. Era bueno que Severus todavía estuviera pensando apropiadamente.  
  
—Será mejor que ambos vayamos a verla —decidió Severus mientras limpiaba sus manos y lanzaba un hechizo para proteger sus ingredientes. Harry hizo lo mismo con su caldero y ambos salieron a reunirse con la sanadora.  
  
Cuando entraron en la salita, una mujer se levantó de un sillón. La sanadora Diggle era alta y delgada pero de huesos grandes; lucía como si pudiera ejercer de comadrona de un elefante. Tendió su mano y saludó:  
  
—Semiramis Diggle. Un placer conocerle.  
  
Harry tomó su mano y ella la estrechó con firmeza antes de soltarla.  
  
—Er… ¿por qué está aquí?  
  
Severus sonrió ante la ridícula pregunta de su esposo, pero antes que pudiera decir nada del tipo ‘eso es bastante obvio’ la sanadora habló de nuevo.  
  
—Bien, está embarazado, ¿no? —sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en el vientre de Harry y asintió ligeramente—. Sí, puedo ver que lo está. Necesita una comadrona, jovencito. Y no una simple comadrona, necesita una experta. Durante nuestro entrenamiento todos aprendemos los principios teóricos del embarazo masculino, pero nadie ha tenido el privilegio de presenciar uno en centurias. Dado que soy una reconocida experta en mi campo, en San Mungo me asignaron el caso, y debo reconocer que estoy tan emocionada como un elfo doméstico horneando su primer pastel de cumpleaños.  
  
Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué decir ante eso. ¿Los cumpleaños alegraban a los elfos?  
  
>>Sí, soy una experta en embarazos mágicos —continuó Semiramis en su tono caluroso—. Habitualmente, trabajo con parejas que han sido ayudadas por hechizos y pociones —de improviso, se giró hacia Severus, tendiendo nuevamente su mano—. Oh, felicitaciones por su nueva poción, maestro Snape. Acabo de lograr el embarazo en una pareja que lo había intentado por dos décadas. Su poción es la mejor que he visto.  
  
Severus sonrió y tomó la mano ofrecida. Raramente estrechaba las manos de la gente, pero rehusar la de la partera hubiera sido una tontería. Ellos necesitaban su ayuda y no tenía sentido disgustarla.  
  
—Gracias. Yo no quisiera tener que ir a San Mungo con Harry. Esperaba que pudiera dar a luz aquí en Eigg, tal como implica la profecía.  
  
—¿Profecía? ¿Hay una profecía involucrada? Bien, puedo ver que eso es posible, toda la situación es muy inusual. Pero sería una tontería que diera a luz sin asistencia especializada.   
  
Harry entregó el cuadro con la profecía a Semiramis, quien la tomó y leyó, moviendo los labios mientras musitaba los versos.  
  
>>¡Maravilloso! —exclamó cuando finalizó—. Y menciona más de un niño, señor… ¿ahora es Potter o Snape?  
  
—Snape. Pero sólo llámeme Harry, por favor.  
  
—Harry entonces. Sí, es maravilloso. Un bebé profético. Realmente, eso me da un montón de confianza; no que no la tuviera antes, entiéndanme, pero ahora… bien, simplemente todas son buenas noticias. Ambos deben sentirse muy felices.  
  
Harry y Severus se sonrieron uno al otro.  
  
>>Y no veo razón por la que el niño no pueda nacer aquí, con mi ayuda, por supuesto. Eso sí, siempre que el embarazo se desarrolle normalmente. Bien, ¿puedo examinarte? —Semiramis sacó su varita, una larga y esbelta vara de madera clara que Harry encontró muy atractiva—. Por favor, quítate la túnica y la camisa. También necesitaré que desabroches tus pantalones.  
  
Severus alargó el sofá y Harry se quitó su ropa antes de acostarse en él. Semiramis pronunció un hechizo que el joven no pudo reconocer, antes de pasar su varita sobre su abdomen. Un extraño sonido de borboteo pudo ser escuchado; era rítmico, y ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que se trataba del corazón del bebé. La bruja les sonrió.   
  
>>Sí, ése es su bebé. Suena bastante saludable, ¿verdad? Y la matriz se está presentando justo igual que lo haría la de una mujer; eso es bueno, muy bueno. Está en un lugar profundo, lo que podría complicar las cosas, pero está subiendo a través de la pared abdominal y expandiéndose en la dirección correcta, así que es bueno. Con suerte, saldrá de aquí al nacimiento. Sin embargo, el parto deberá ser mágico, y tendré que analizar cuál será la mejor manera de hacerlo. Hay un par de posibilidades. Ahora, ¿les gustaría saber el sexo del bebé?  
  
—¡Oh! Er… Severus, ¿tú qué piensas? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Creo que si vamos a tener varios bebés, realmente no importa cuál es el sexo de éste. Sabemos que hay doble probabilidad de que sea chico, dado que es el hijo de dos magos.  
  
El más joven reflexionó.  
  
—Me gustaría saberlo. ¿Es niño, sanadora Diggle?  
  
—Semiramis, querido, eliminemos las ceremonias. O solo Semi si el otro es demasiado largo. Malditos nombres antiguos. Oh, y sí, es un niño.  
  
Severus atrapó la mano de Harry y la apretó.  
  
—Maravilloso —susurró.  
  
Harry, sin importarle la hora ni el lugar, ni que estaba siendo atendido por una majestuosa bruja experta en su campo, se giró hacia su esposo y se acunó más cerca de él. Se besaron un rato, olvidados de todo, de forma que Semiramis retrocedió discretamente y se ocupó de escribir anotaciones en un libro bastante usado que sacó de su bolsillo. Cuando la pareja se separó y Severus volvió a sentarse tranquilamente al lado de Harry, ella se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.  
  
>>Estimo que al bebé le faltan veinte semanas para su nacimiento. De acuerdo a las fechas, tiene un buen nivel de crecimiento y no detecto ningún problema en su formación. ¿Estás comiendo bien, Harry?  
  
—¡Estoy comiendo como un caballo! —admitió—. Ahora que se terminaron las náuseas parece que estoy constantemente hambriento.  
  
—Eso es bueno, siempre y cuando estés tomando alimentos saludables —señaló Semi.  
  
—Si sugiere algo más que pueda escuchar nuestra cocinera la va a pasar mal —comentó Severus—. Miranda nos alimenta a todos con una dieta saludable y anda sobre Harry igual que una mamá gallina.  
  
La bruja asintió, feliz.  
  
—Es esta etapa es importante que se alimente bien. Y también que descanses, Harry. Probablemente te sientas bastante bien —Harry asintió—, y es fácil dejarse llevar en esta fase. Pero tu cuerpo necesita suficiente descanso para el crecimiento del bebé. Ahora, al principio vendré una vez al mes y aumentaré la frecuencia conforme note que lo necesitas, así que te veré nuevamente alrededor del Equinoccio.  
  
—Nosotros hacemos ritos en el Equinoccio —señaló Severus—. ¿Podría venir la semana anterior o posterior al veintiuno?  
  
—Muy bien —Semi tomó nuevamente su libro, consultando el calendario—. ¿Les parece bien el diecisiete?  
  
—Está bien —aceptó Severus; Harry asintió. Si Semi pensó que era extraño que Severus tomara todas las decisiones no lo dijo. Todas las parejas eran diferentes y lo único importante para el sanador era el bienestar del bebé. Sin embargo, había una cosa que le preocupaba respecto a la dominación del hombre mayor.  
  
—Sexo. ¿Imagino que todavía lo practican?  
  
Harry enrojeció y pareció asombrado, así que Severus contestó por él.  
  
—Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?  
  
—No. Es importante que la pareja mantenga un enlace saludable. Pero no es prudente que el portador se vea involucrado en nada demasiado rudo —al ver que Severus fruncía el ceño y abría la boca, se apresuró a añadir—: No hay problema en tener sexo siempre y cuando la penetración se realice sin perturbar al bebé.  
  
—No estoy seguro de lo que usted piensa que hacen dos hombres —la voz del Maestro sonaba peligrosa —pero le puedo asegurar que no haría nada para dañar a Harry o al bebé. Desde los primeros meses me he asegurado de que Harry tuviera… el control cuando hacemos el amor. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto.  
  
La mirada de Severus hubiera detenido la furia de una manada de hipogrifos, pero Semi era una comadrona experimentada y fiera a su propio modo, especialmente cuando de proteger a ‘sus’ bebes se trataba.  
  
—Ya veo que lo hace, señor Snape. Éste es un embarazo muy especial y estoy segura que no haría nada que lo pusiera en riesgo.  
  
Harry casi esperaba que su esposo le gritara a la mujer, ordenándole marcharse, pero al parecer la insistencia de Semi sobre el bienestar del bebé había parecido bien al maestro de Pociones. Sus siguientes palabras sorprendieron a Harry.  
  
—¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a tomar el té? —invitó, y la sanadora aceptó, agradecida.  
  
Sentados en la cocina con una fascinada Miranda, y charlando entre el té y las galletas, consiguieron conocer un poco más de la mujer que estaría tan íntimamente involucrada en el cuidado de Harry.  
  
>>Su nombre me es familiar —comentó Severus—. Diggle. Tenemos un visitante frecuente en la Comunidad llamado Diggle.  
  
—Oh, ése debe ser mi tío Deedee —exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa—. Siempre está involucrado en un proyecto u otro. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
  
—Está aprendiendo caligrafía con nuestro bibliotecario.  
  
—¿Él es tu tío? —Harry sonaba bastante dudoso.  
  
—Sí. ¿Por qué?  
  
—No se parece en nada a ti; es un pequeño hombre muy divertido —al tiempo que lo decía, Harry se dio cuenta que podía haber insultado a la familia de la comadrona. Pero Semi se echó a reír.  
  
—Lo es, de hecho, y uno de los mejores si se toma en pequeñas dosis, Harry. No sabe bien cómo interactuar con la gente, pero tiene un buen corazón. Es una pena que haya sido arrojado de varios lugares por hacer declaraciones inapropiadas. ¿Todavía no le han botado?  
  
—Nosotros… hacemos concesiones —explicó Severus—. Siempre y cuando se adhiera a las reglas de la Comunidad mientras viva aquí, será bienvenido.  
  
—Veo que todos ustedes trabajan duro —musitó la medimaga con aire pensativo, mientras leía el pergamino con las _Reglas de la Comunidad_ , colgado en la pared de enfrente—. No querría que Harry estuviera muy cansado, especialmente por un par de meses.  
  
—La Comunidad requiere trabajo de todos sus miembros —replicó Miranda—, pero sólo en la medida de sus capacidades y posibilidades. A cambió, todos los miembros obtienen el apoyo que necesitan. A medida que Harry requiera más, los demás miembros le apoyarán. Hay muchos dispuestos a ayudar; de hecho, creo que él está un tanto harto con todas las ofertas de ayuda. Toda la Comunidad está emocionada con este bebé, sanadora Diggle. Creo que piensan que es el bebé de la Comunidad. Apuesto que todos se van a comportar como gallinas cluecas. Incluso por una vez, Josiah tiene la mente puesta en algo que no sean las uvas.  
  
—Usualmente, no acostumbro insistir tanto —admitió Semi—. Es sólo que todo debe ser perfecto en un embarazo mágico, y más si se trata de un mago. Es algo tan raro.  
  
—Lo sabemos —declaró Severus, tomando la mano de Harry.  



	35. Tormentas equinocciales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero pedir disculpas porque por un error me salté un capítulo de la historia. Es el capítulo 26 y se titula Corazones y almas, por siempre . Si alguien quiere leer, ya está arreglado
> 
> Gracias y disculpen el error.

Para cuando Semiramis regresó en septiembre, Harry estaba radiante. Su vientre se había expandido y ahora era evidente para todos. Él se sentía genuinamente embarazado y eso le hacía feliz. Las pataditas del bebé eran más fuertes y le recordaban con frecuencia la presencia de otra vida en su cuerpo. Se emocionaba cada vez que las sentía. Sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo durante el día, no dejaba de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando cortaba los resbaladizos gusamocos. Lydia y Richeldis, desde la base del conocimiento, hablaban de los meses felices, que brillarían intensamente hasta casi el final del embarazo, cuando Harry se sentiría demasiado incómodo para moverse.  
  
Severus estaba tan ocupado como siempre, y tan serio como de costumbre en su papel como Jefe de la Comunidad. A principios de octubre tuvo que castigar a Danyel por romper algo de loza de Miranda. Harry detestaba observar a su marido golpear al chico, pero comprendía que la Comunidad tenía que acatar sus propias reglas. Si se hicieran excepciones, las cosas se estropearían, pues cada quien se consideraría una excepción y las reglas serían ignoradas.  
  
Durante las reuniones nocturnas en la salita de estar Severus se mostraba más abierto que nunca antes. Sonreía con frecuencia mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry; habitualmente se tomaban de las manos mientras hablaban o jugaban ajedrez o Scrabble, un juego muggle que Harry había traído a la isla y que pronto todos habían aprendido a jugar. Los miembros de la Comunidad habían notado los cambios en su maestro y sabían que eran debido a Harry y el enlace. El joven parecía haber curado ese aspecto de Severus que se mostraba tan fiero a veces, que era tan atemorizante cuando perdía los estribos. El hombre seguía siendo tan carismático como siempre, pero ahora era más fácil relajarse cerca de él.  
  
Richeldis hacía punto o croché en cada minuto de descanso y Harry tenía una pila creciente de diminutas prendas de bebé. Josiah había elaborado para él un jugo de uvas sin alcohol que el joven disfrutaba, y Abigail había ido de compras varias veces para adquirir artículos de bebé para la pareja. Harry sabía que Jamie la había acompañado y pensaba que Severus también lo sabía. Abigail parecía feliz; ella se había sentido muy aliviada al saber que Harry estaba embarazado y no que sufría alguna clase de enfermedad que amenazara su vida. El joven la observaba lanzar frecuentes miradas anhelantes sobre su vientre y se preguntaba cuán íntima se había vuelto la relación de su amiga con Jamie. Sin embargo, no la presionaba: ella le contaría cuando estuviera lista.  
  
Miranda continuaba su auto asignada tarea de asegurarse que Harry consumiera los mejores alimentos para el crecimiento de un bebé hermoso. El joven bromeó con ella diciéndole que si la comida tuviera algo que ver con su bebé, sería el más hermoso desde Cupido. Severus había agregado que sería improbable que cualquier hijo suyo luciera así, pues el bebé probablemente tendría ’UNA NARIZ’. Harry le había dado un puñetazo juguetón.  
  
—Si nuestro bebé se parece a ti, Severus, yo seré la persona más feliz del mundo —declaró, abrazando al hombre que amaba. Odiaba que su pareja a veces pensara que no era atractivo, para él era perfecto.  
  
La paz reino en la Comunidad hasta el día previo a los Ritos de Otoño. Severus le dijo a Harry que tendría que quedarse en casa y el joven se indignó.  
  
—Severus, mi botella está llena y me siento realmente bien. Yo debo estar ahí.  
  
—Es una larga caminata; te vas a cansar.  
  
—Camino todos los días para hacer ejercicio, Severus. En su última visita, Semiramis me dijo que me asegurara de hacerlo, lo sabes.  
  
—Sí, pero la caminata por los límites es excesiva para un hombre embarazado.  
  
—Nunca en mi vida me he sentido mejor. Desde que las náuseas pasaron me he sentido muy bien, lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¡Me estoy alimentando mejor que un ejército de atletas y estoy más cachondo que una manada de machos cabríos! Necesito ir, Severus. Esta vez puedo agregar mucho a los ritos. Creo que mi semen será incluso más potente que nunca al estar embarazado.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño; Harry tenía un punto en eso. Él era una poderosa influencia a causa de su fertilidad. Era un hombre con una botella mágica llena, pero además estaba embarazado. Se maravillaba de la frecuencia con la que su esposo ansiaba el sexo ahora. Sabía que Harry se masturbaba durante el día, cuando él estaba ocupado en otro sitio, pero no mostraba reducción en sus actividades nocturnas. Tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el ritmo de la libido de su embarazado esposo.  
  
>>Sabes que tengo razón —insistió Harry, viendo el rostro de Severus—. Puedo caminar tan bien como cualquiera en la Comunidad.  
  
El Maestro cedió, pero con condiciones.  
  
—Caminaremos más lentamente que lo habitual. Y nos detendremos en cada piedra para descansar. Miranda nos suministrará alimentos adicionales y beberás una poción energizante antes de empezar y en cada parada.  
  
—Vale —aceptó Harry, sonriendo—. Siempre y cuando esa poción no sepa demasiado mal. ¿Con qué la vas a hacer? ¿O ya tienes algo preparado?  
  
Empezaron una discusión sobre la poción y Severus permitió que el joven la elaborara luego de explicarle lo que utilizaba en su versión propia. Ambos concordaron en hacer algunos cambios para adaptarla a un destinatario embarazado. Todo ejercicio era divertido y el menor ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente.  
  
Harry había tenido razón esta vez. Los Ritos de Otoño marcharon bien y la Tierra pareció succionar sus ofrendas con entusiasmo. Quizás fuera sólo porque el terreno estaba árido luego de un verano caliente y seco, pero Severus pensaba que había algo más. Admitió que estaba complacido con la adición de fertilidad que el semen de Harry seguramente había proporcionado.  
  
A mediados de octubre llegó el primer Howler. Resultó una desagradable impresión en medio de su pacifico desayuno. El grupo había estado entretenido conversando sobre las tareas de otoño en cada una de sus especialidades. Las cosechas estaban a punto y habían estado discutiendo lo que debía ser hecho en la zona de los panales de miel, la bodega de vinos, la cocina y la granja. Una lechuza, portando un sobre rojo, se acercó veloz, aterrizando bruscamente en el centro de la enorme mesa de comedor para luego dirigirse a Severus. Todos permanecieron en silencio.  
  
—Siento esto —dijo el Maestro, tomando el sobre. No podía hacer otra cosa que abrir la desgraciada cosa.  
  
**_¡Es tu culpa, Snape! ¡El Oráculo de la Oscuridad nunca miente! ¡Te señaló! ¡A ti y al anormal fenómeno que abrigas dentro de tus paredes! ¡La magia está fracturada, no funcionará y es tu culpa! ¡No creas que ignoraremos esto! ¡Pagarás!_**  
  
Abigail apretó la mano de su padre, Harry puso su mano sobre el brazo de Severus y Danyel lloraba abiertamente.  
  
—Calma —ordenó Severus por encima del ruido. Su presencia imponía a tal punto que todo quedó en silencio, excepto el extraño gemido de Danyel.  
  
>>Esto sólo es una más de las amenazas del grupo de Lucius, estoy seguro. Lo que estamos haciendo en Eigg está fortaleciendo las fuerzas positivas en las Islas Británicas. La única magia que será fracturada es la Oscura. Y dado que esa ya no funciona tenemos poco que temer, mis amigos.  
  
—¿Cómo es posible que mi embarazo ocasione esto, Severus? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Remitiéndonos a los reportes históricos, Harry, tanto la profecía como otros escritos de Merlín, éste era capaz de controlar la magia a lo largo de las Islas Británicas tan bien como la propia. Supongo que tú eres el punto focal desde el cual el poder está alcanzando la red mágica que conecta a todas las personas mágicas en esas islas. Oculto pero poderoso, la red forma un dosel sobre todos nosotros, una cadena de acceso. El proceso funciona desde ambas partes, pero la mayoría de los magos y brujas no son lo bastante fuertes para afectar la red, sólo hacen puntuales variaciones en el campo que les rodea. Tú estás mucho más lejos que eso, eres mucho más fuerte, especialmente ahora que estás embarazado. El embarazo mágico ha alterado tu propio campo; estás influenciando no sólo la magia que te rodea sino aquella que está mucho más lejos. Tu magia es abrumadoramente positiva y luminosa, una fuerza para el bien. No perturbará a la magia de todos los días, o la que sea lanzada por una buena razón. Probablemente, los sanadores de San Mungo deben estar notando un incremento en sus poderes. Pero aquellos que practiquen las Artes Oscuras, los que lanzan hechizos por codicia, maldad o cualquier otra razón negativa, encontrarán sus poderes debilitados, quizás hasta ausentes. Eso es algo por lo cual estar muy orgulloso.  
  
Todos observaban a Severus y Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—Me di cuenta que Harry era el Niño Bendito, todos lo hicimos —comentó George—. Pero nunca imaginé que eso significara para el resto de Gran Bretaña tanto como para Eigg. Hemos sido bendecidos, de hecho.  
  
—Es maravilloso —gimoteó Richeldis, frotando sus ojos con un pañuelo—. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver algo así. Harry hará que nuestro mundo sea más soportable, más fácil para los que no siguen el poder establecido.  
  
—Como todos nosotros —agregó Josiah, asintiendo—. Eigg es nuestro santuario. Pero quizás lo que Harry está haciendo ayudará a todos aquellos que no pueden venir aquí a sobrellevar su vida diaria.  
  
Harry se estaba sintiendo abrumado. ¡Apenas había logrado acostumbrarse a estar embarazado! ¡Y ahora parecía estar afectando a toda la población mágica de Gran Bretaña! No estaba seguro de querer hacer eso, pero dudaba que tuviera elección. Él, el chico que había sido tratado como un extraño intruso toda su vida hasta que conoció a Severus, iba a alterar las vidas de todos.  
  
Severus observó la incertidumbre de su pareja y decidió distraerlo; se puso en pie.  
  
—Vamos, Harry; tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
  
El joven siguió a su maestro hasta la sala de Pociones. Cuando entraron y cerró la puerta, el hombre se giró y tomó sus manos.  
  
>>Olvida lo que estás pensando en este momento. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Eres especial, Harry, pero no eres un fenómeno.  
  
El chico sintió que sus lágrimas caían; tragó con fuerza, tratando de detenerlas.  
  
—Es todo tan…  
  
Severus le atrajo y le abrazó; el creciente vientre se sintió sólido entre ellos.  
  
—Es demasiado, lo sé. Pero es sólo porque eres muy especial, Harry. Supe que eras diferente desde el primer momento en que posé mis ojos en ti. Pero es una diferencia _buena_. Gracias a ti, las cosas van a mejorar para mucha gente. No grandes diferencias, pero sí pequeños cambios positivos en sus vidas que se producirán a causa de tu magia. Nunca lo sabrán, puede que ni siquiera noten los cambios, pero es algo de lo que debes sentirte orgulloso. Y para Eigg y nuestra Comunidad las cosas cambiarán mucho. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a predecir lo que sucederá cuando llegue el bebé.  
  
—Todo esto es por el bebé, ¿verdad? Sobre mi habilidad para tener un bebé y el cambio en mi poder.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces debo alegrarme, porque realmente deseo tener a tu bebé, Severus.  
  
Se besaron. El beso, inicialmente suave, incrementó su pasión y emoción. Severus se dio cuenta que lo que estaban experimentando como pareja era único en los tiempos modernos. Podía sentir a su bebé acunado entre sus cuerpos mientras se abrazaban, seguro en el vientre de Harry. Él, que ya sentía un inagotable sentido de protección hacia su joven esposo que se había incrementado por su enlace, ahora sentía surgir un poder fluyendo a través de él. El poder que protegía a su esposo y a su niño, el poder que recibía como un padre. Su propia niñez había sido triste, su padre había fallado de muchas maneras, y había prometido con cada fibra de su ser que iba a ser bueno para Harry y su hijo. No llegaba a entender cómo una persona como él había sido bendecido al punto de formar parte de una profecía, y también podía empatizar con la confusión de Harry sobre todo el asunto. Sus poderes unidos pertenecían a la Luz, lo había sentido cada vez que había tocado íntimamente a su esposo y el poder había empezado a fluir a través de ellos y a su alrededor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Pocos días más tarde el trabajo de la pareja fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos visitantes. Esa tarde, una apurada Miranda se acercó a la puerta de la sala de pociones, golpeándola con una mano todavía manchada de harina.  
  
—Maestro Snape, hay visitantes. Un joven y una mujer desean verte. Insisten en que seas quien los reciba —la bruja jadeaba ligeramente y su mensaje había salido apresurado.  
  
—¿Dónde está Lydia? Ella es quien trata con los visitantes.  
  
—Esta fuera, Maestro, dando una conferencia. Y esta gente es insistente.  
  
Suspirando, el maestro lanzó un hechizo sobre su caldero para detener momentáneamente el proceso.  
  
—Quédate aquí, Harry.  
  
El joven estaba escribiendo un ensayo en un escritorio de la esquina, parcialmente oculto detrás de una pila de libros de referencia.  
  
—Sí, Maestro. Pero, por favor, llámame si me necesitas —contestó, teniendo cuidado de mostrar su deferencia hacia Severus en su papel de maestro.  
  
El hombre sonrió, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y partió en pos de la agitada cocinera.  
  
Sentados a la mesa del comedor, con humeantes tazas de té ante ellos, estaban Draco Malfoy y su madre.  
  
—Señora Malfoy, Draco —saludo, asintiendo ante cada uno de ellos—. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente como para perturbar mi trabajo?  
  
—Perdónenos —se disculpó Narcissa, antes que su hijo pudiera hablar. El joven cerró la boca con renuencia, pero dejó que su madre continuara—. Mi esposo intentó visitarle esta mañana. Cuando regresó a casa —golpeado y amoratado— nos preocupamos, como es natural.  
  
—¿Amoratado? No he visto a Lucius desde…  
  
—Fue por sus protecciones —señaló Draco—. Le rechazaron; él fue derribado y cayó contra el terreno rocoso.  
  
—Ah. Es cierto, cambié las protecciones para impedir su entrada. Después de su última visita ya no es bienvenido. No tomo con buen humor el ser amenazado en mi propia casa.  
  
Narcissa palideció, aunque fue una diferencia mínima pues ya estaba pálida desde que llegó.  
  
—Estoy segura que fue un malentendido, maestro Snape —musitó con su tono más suave y persuasivo.  
  
—¿Y usted vino aquí en su lugar?  
  
—Quería hablarle en persona. Lucius está en un estado… la Alianza Sangre-Pura está en un estado de confusión.  
  
—¡No deberías contar eso! —la interrumpió Draco—. Padre no querría que le contaras al maestro Snape sobre sus problemas. ¡El hombre echó a padre de su propiedad!  
  
—Calla, Draco. No sabes la razón de que tu padre viniera aquí hoy. Ahora, déjame hablar —ahora, la voz de Narcissa no era tan suave. Para sorpresa de Severus, el joven se calló—. Como decía, estoy segura que fue un malentendido.  
  
La bruja miró a Severus suplicando ayuda; el hombre no le dio ninguna.  
  
—Lucius atacó verbalmente a mi esposo. Dijo cosas terribles, algo que no puedo permitir en mi casa. Yo… le persuadí para que se fuera. Cambié mis protecciones porque ya no es bienvenido en este lugar. Usted y su hijo no han sido excluidos, pero no se me ocurre en qué puedo ayudarla. Pero si hay algo que necesite de mí, por favor, pídalo. Haré todo lo que pueda, pero mi primer deber siempre será para con mi esposo y mi Comunidad. No haré nada que ponga en peligro a ninguno de ellos.  
  
—Sólo una explicación, maestro Snape; es todo lo que necesito. Algo está sucediendo, y quienes saben de eso dicen que el trastorno proviene de aquí. ¿Por qué está siendo afectada la magia de Lucius?  
  
—Mi esposo es un mago poderoso. Tiene un tipo de magia desconocida desde los tiempos antiguos que le permite concebir niños. Esa magia está cambiando toda la red mágica de Gran Bretaña, fluyendo desde aquí hacia todo el país. Los cambios son completamente positivos, fortaleciendo la magia de Luz. El único tipo de magia que está siendo deteriorado es una parte de las Artes Oscuras, pero sólo aquella parte que se está utilizando para el mal, si es que comprendí correctamente la profecía.  
  
—¿La profecía? —Narcissa se mostró confundida. Severus señaló en texto en el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared y Draco se levantó y caminó hasta allí. Leyó en voz alta y su madre escuchó atentamente, pidiéndole que repitiera el verso que rezaba:  
  
_“En la Isla de Eigg, cuando el Muchacho Bendito se quede_  
Toda Gran Bretaña volverá a estar completa  
Entonces no habrá poder en crueles formas Oscuras  
Y el mal perderá su última alma.”  
  
>>¿Cómo interpreta eso, maestro Snape? —preguntó ella.  
  
—Eso ya está aclarado al día de hoy, señora Malfoy. Ahora que Harry forma parte de la Comunidad su magia está afectando la isla de Gran Bretaña, convirtiéndose en parte de un total del que el resto de nosotros raramente somos conscientes. El derrumbe de la magia Oscura empezó a causa de la profecía, pero sólo afecta a la ‘magia Oscura cruel’, como se dice cuando las Artes Oscuras se utilizan para dañar. Todos sabemos, con argumentos consistentes, que la magia Oscura puede ser utilizada de modo positivo; a partir de ahora, sólo podrá ser usada de esa manera —Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Draco. Sabía que el joven dependía de las Artes Oscuras para imponer su poder e influencia personales. Ahora tendría que depender de su personalidad y magia más convencional, y pensaba que para Draco Malfoy eso sería una gran lucha.  
  
—¿Y la línea final… _Y el mal perderá su última alma_.”?  
  
Severus miró directo a los ojos de Narcissa.  
  
—Sabes lo que significa tan bien como yo. Alguien malvado… Él será destruido.  
  
Draco se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Su madre le ignoró.  
  
—¿Quién puede luchar contra una profecía? Los efectos de la magia de tu esposo se están sintiendo en nuestra casa, a cientos de millas de distancia, así que creo en tus palabras. Es tiempo de profunda reflexión; un nuevo orden se está formando, y sería una tontería quedarse fuera. Yo no soy tonta, ni tampoco he criado un tonto —puso su mano en la espalda de Draco—. Informaré a mi esposo de todo lo que he visto y lo que usted me ha dicho. Regresaré, maestro Snape, si me lo permite.  
  
—Son bienvenidos aquí, siempre que honren mi matrimonio, a mi esposo y a mi Comunidad.  
  
Narcissa se levantó y Draco la imitó. El joven todavía se veía indeciso, incómodo. Severus no había esperado milagros, pero Narcissa era una mujer inteligente que podría ver hacia dónde soplaba el viento. Que pudiera hacer que su esposo recuperara la sensatez ya era otra cosa. Lucius era un hombre orgulloso cuyas opiniones eran demasiado extremas para el gusto actual de Severus, y además sabía que Harry le detestaba.  



	36. Y la Tierra se movió

A medida que el año avanzaba hacia su fin y los días se hacían más cortos, Harry se ponía más grande. Su tamaño comenzaba a afectar su modo de caminar y Severus se aseguraba que no permaneciera de pie mucho rato. Desde octubre, Semiramis comenzó a visitarle dos veces al mes, llena de buenos consejos sobre cómo minimizar los dolores de espalda y prepararse para el embarazo. Aunque el parto de Harry sería con medios quirúrgicos, todavía tenía que conseguir que su cuerpo estuviera listo con ejercicios tonificantes y un descanso regular con los pies en alto cada tarde.  
  
Basada en su última ecografía del bebé, Semi predijo que el nacimiento estaría previsto para el Día de Navidad. Severus podía ver que Harry pensaba que esto era significativo y se preguntaba si tal vez lo fuera realmente. Todo el embarazo parecía estar rodeado de magia, y el aspecto místico iba más allá que la normal creación de un bebé —tan milagroso como era en sí mismo— y para un Harry criado entre muggles, el Día de Navidad era tan significativo como el solsticio. Severus sabía que todo esto era parte de los festivales de mitad del invierno que se celebraban alrededor del mundo.   
  
Severus dejó de tener sexo con Harry a mediados de noviembre. Nada fue dicho, pero el joven estaba demasiado cansado y voluminoso como para ser capaz de penetrar a Severus, y el maestro no quería dañar a su esposo siendo el dominante. En lugar de eso, pasaban su tiempo en la cama, abrazándose e intercambiando amorosas caricias. A veces el maestro de la Comunidad acariciaba a su pareja hasta el orgasmo, y ocasionalmente dejaba que Harry hiciera lo mismo con él, pero generalmente su único deseo era ofrecerle el consuelo de su presencia. Sabía que, a medida que se acercaba la fecha, Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso sobre el parto, pero el joven nunca lo admitiría a Severus y difícilmente lo reconocería ante sí mismo.   
  
El quince de diciembre, Abigail estaba ayudando a Harry a sentarse a la mesa para desayunar. Miranda colocó la comida frente a él, sirviéndole. El joven trató de protestar una o dos veces —no era un niño ni un incapaz— pero Miranda había estado deseando ayudarle de alguna manera, hacer su partecita, así que él había cedido graciosamente. Ahora, ella hacía un alboroto con eso en cada comida.  
  
La habitual lechuza de correo apareció con El Profeta de la mañana. Severus tomó y abrió el periódico, revisando los titulares. Últimamente, las noticias habían sido optimistas; el mundo mágico parecía carecer de problemas importantes, y era una novedad que esperaba continuara así.  
  
_¿NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UNA NUEVA ERA LIBRE DE AMENAZAS?_   
  
El titular le hizo sonreír. El artículo señalaba que había transcurrido un largo periodo de tiempo —siete meses— desde que cualquier actividad mortífaga hubiera sido reportada, en cualquier lugar. El mundo parecía estar libre de la amenaza que había plagado su mundo por años.  
  
Severus mostró el periódico a Harry, quien lo leyó y sonrió.  
  
—¿Cuál crees que sea la causa de que esto haya pasado?  
  
—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto —contestó Severus. Dio una palmada y todos levantaron la vista de su desayuno—. Mis amigos, parece que el mundo mágico ha sido liberado de la maldición de los Mortífagos. La paz ha surgido y las actividades oscuras de las que ellos habían sido responsables llaman la atención simplemente por su ausencia. Sabemos que los malignos hechizos oscuros ya no son posibles en estos días, y sabemos por qué. Debido al embarazo de Harry, a causa del completo cumplimiento de la profecía de El Muchacho Bendito, hemos entrado en una nueva era de paz. El poder que cubre las islas de Gran Bretaña es un poder de Luz, tal como prometió el mismo Merlín. Este poder no puede obligar a las personas a ser amables entre sí, no puede detener el abuso físico o verbal, pero evita el mal uso de las Artes Oscuras. Una vez que el bebé de Harry —El Muchacho Bendito— nazca, espero que todo mejore aún más. Me siento muy privilegiado, muy honrado, de ser su esposo.  
  
Se escucharon murmullos de asentimiento y entonces Abigail empezó a aplaudir y todos los demás la imitaron.   
  
——¡Hurra por Harry! —gritó Danyel sonoramente y aplaudió más que el resto. Para cuando los aplausos terminaron, el rostro de Harry estaba tan rojo como una de las preciadas remolachas de Argus.  
  
—Maestro, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sucedido —declaró Harry—. Tú estableciste esta Comunidad, y todos mis amigos aquí han creado un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar. Sin este lugar en Eigg no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo, lo que sé es que no hubiera sido tan feliz como soy ahora. Ustedes también son parte de la profecía, todos ustedes, y agradezco que me hayan dado un hogar. Y a quien más agradezco es a ti, maestro Snape, por convertirme en tu esposo y darme este bebé.   
  
Harry había descansado su mano sobre su voluminosa barriga mientras daba el discurso. Para cuando terminó, Richeldis secaba sus ojos con su pañuelo de algodón y Lydia sonreía como un gato de Cheshire.  
  
—Bien dicho, Harry —gritó Jolyon.  
  
Cuando el desayuno terminó, los hombres comenzaron a conversar sobre los Ritos Limítrofes de Solsticio.  
  
—No hay discusión, esta vez no puedes venir, Harry —comentó Josiah con una sonrisa.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero tengo un poco en mi botella —aclaró el joven.  
  
—Si es solo un poco puedes guardarlo hasta los Ritos de Primavera. O yo podría llevarlo por ti —ofreció Severus.  
  
Harry se mostró inseguro.  
  
—No sé…  
  
Severus palmeó su mano.  
  
—Lo analizaré esta noche. No te preocupes por eso, Harry.  
  
—Somos afortunados con el clima —observó Jolyon—. Todavía no hay demasiada nieve. Espero que siga así hasta que hayamos terminado. Luego todos nos podremos cobijar calentitos durante la parte más cruda del invierno y disfrutar la Navidad.  
  
Navidad. La fecha estimada para el nacimiento del bebé. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir y su bebé le dio un codazo en las costillas. El joven sonrió y palmeó su abdomen. _Pronto, pequeño_  
  
Y tuvieron suerte. El clima se había mantenido. El viento era cortantemente frío pero el cielo permaneció azul y libre de nubes, y la nieve se mantuvo alejada. En la mañana del día más corto del año, los hombres se levantaron muy temprano y comieron con rapidez. Se colocaron los abrigos gruesos y las botas para andar en el exterior, y Severus recibió los alimentos proporcionados por Miranda. El maestro tenía la botella de Harry y la propia en los bolsillos de su capa, y una vez listo para partir, dio un abrazo a su esposo.  
  
—No demoraremos mucho, Harry. Y cuando regresemos, nos dedicaremos a preparar todo para el nacimiento.  
  
Le dio un prolongado beso, sin importarle que todos los miembros de la Comunidad estuvieran allí parados, listos para observar a los hombres partir para realizar los ritos que asegurarían su protección y la viabilidad en una tierra ubicada tan al norte.  
  
Harry asintió y plasmó una sonrisa en su cara, despidiéndose con la mano al tiempo que los hombres comenzaban a desfilar hacia la salida. Sentía que quería llorar pero no estaba seguro del porqué. Quizás porque estaba extrañando los ritos, quizás porque no vería a Severus en todo el día y se había acostumbrado a depender de su presencia. Quizás porque allá fuera el día era oscuro y tenebroso, el primer día que el cielo había perdido su desafiante color azul.  
  
El pequeño grupo de hombres que participarían en la fiesta de fertilidad de Severus vagaron hacia la Piedra del Norte, el Guardián del Invierno. Con cada paso que le alejaba de su comunidad, el maestro se sentía más incómodo y tenía que repetirse con severidad que debía seguir avanzando. La Comunidad necesitaba su magia y era su responsabilidad suministrarles lo que necesitaban, ahora más que nunca. La enorme piedra se divisó, sólida e inflexible, y Severus se alegró de que los ritos estuvieran en proceso.  
  
>>Guardián del Norte, recordatorio del invierno y la oscuridad, te ofrecemos nuestra reverencia y temor.  
  
Las palabras parecieron caer sobre la roca y, en cierta forma, desaparecer. El aire se sintió flojo y opresivo. Los hombres dieron la espalda a la Piedra del Norte y se encaminaron al Este, empezando el circuito de su viaje  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry se estaba sintiendo cansado. Era un estado habitual en él, ahora que afortunadamente estaba en la semana final de su embarazo. Al principio no había tenido consciencia del bebé; su estómago había permanecido plano y nada impresionante, y diciembre casi parecía estar a una vida de distancia. Pero los meses habían pasado y el embarazo se había vuelto innegablemente obvio para todos. El impacto que eso tuvo sobre Harry había crecido hasta que ahora se había convertido en su todo. Sus estudios se habían ralentizado y su producción de pociones había disminuido al mínimo. Eso le había hecho sentir algo culpable, especialmente con la gran cantidad de trabajo que Severus había tenido que enfrentar ante los numerosos pedidos para Navidad. Pero el último gran pedido para Slug y Jiggers había salido apenas el día anterior y ahora iban a concentrarse en la preparación de las celebraciones navideñas para la Comunidad, y en el bebé.  
  
Su espalda dolía y las breves contracciones que había estado teniendo las últimas dos semanas se habían vuelto más insistentes. Se quedó quietó y dejó que pasara el dolor similar a un calambre que estaba sintiendo, respirando con serenidad como Semi le había enseñado. La sanadora le había explicado que el dolor se iría agudizando a medida que se acercara el día del parto.  
  
Decidió ir a acostarse un rato. Le dijo a Miranda que iba a su habitación a tratar de echarse una pequeña siesta.  
  
—Buena idea, cariño. Haz eso y Severus habrá regresado antes que puedas extrañarle —le sonrió maternalmente y palmeó su hombro.  
  
Mientras Harry se encaminaba a su habitación pensaba que eso era imposible; había empezado a extrañar a Severus en cuanto atravesó la puerta de salida. Se puso cómodo, era mucho más agradable poner los pies en alto y acostarse sobre su espalda. Suspiró satisfecho. Pero no pudo dormir porque los inquietantes calambres retornaron, con algo más de fuerza. Frunció el ceño. Estaban regresando con bastante frecuencia. ¿Podría significar que eran genuinas contracciones, y no sólo los dolores que había sentido hasta el momento?  
  
Semiramis le había dado su dirección de red flu y le había instado a llamarla si tenía alguna preocupación, pero Harry no quería molestarla con una falsa alarma. Lidya le había contado que había llamado a su comadrona en tres oportunidades antes de entrar en labor, y para entonces estaba tan convencida de que era otra falsa alarma que había demorado bastante en llamarla de nuevo.  
  
Se sentía confundido. ¿Debería llamar a Semi o no? La pesadez en su bajo vientre, la presión en su muy abusada vejiga, y los cortantes calambres en sus tripas, justo encima del hueso púbico, eran cada vez más insistentes. Sabía que Severus querría que él se asegurara, y fue el pensamiento de su esposo lo que hizo que se levantara y caminara cual pato hacia el recipiente de los polvos flu.  
  
—Semi, ¿estás ahí?  
  
Silencio. Nada excepto el chisporroteo del fuego, que podía ser el propio o el que estaba en el otro extremo de la comunicación.  
  
>>¿Semi?  
  
—Sí. ¿Eres tú, Harry?  
  
—Sí. Est… estoy teniendo algo de dolor, Semi.  
  
—Es un dolor que permanece todo el tiempo o viene y se va.  
  
—Viene y se va.  
  
—¿Con cuánta frecuencia, y cuánto duró el último?  
  
—No fue muy largo, apenas un minuto o algo así. No sé la frecuencia, lo siento. He estado intentando dormir.  
  
—Vale, voy a ir allá y echar un vistazo. Tú regresa a la cama, Harry.  
  
La red flu flameó y Semiramis Diggle salió de la chimenea, con la bolsa que contenía su instrumental de comadrona colgando al hombro. Examinó a Harry con movimientos rápidos y eficientes de varita y manos.  
  
—Estás a solo cuatro días de la fecha prevista para el parto, jovencito. Podría muy bien ser la hora. Por favor, levanta las piernas y separa las rodillas.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry había perdido la vergüenza ante Semi. Ella le examinaba con frecuencia y por ende era completamente natural que la vergüenza no fuera una opción.  
  
>>Hay señales de actividad, pero deberé revisar cuando vuelvas a tener dolor. Dime cuando empiece, Harry.  
  
Mientras esperaban, la bruja charló sobre sus compras de Navidad y cuán imposiblemente lleno de gente estaba el callejón Diagon la semana previa a la Navidad  
  
>>Espero que no hayas ido a Londres en estos días, Harry.  
  
—No, Severus no me dejaría. Yo… ¡Auch! —Harry se calló mientras el dolor empezaba de nuevo. Era agudo y no pudo ser ignorado.  
  
Semi colocó una mano fría sobre el distendido vientre de Harry. Sonrió mientras el joven jadeaba en medio del dolor.  
  
—Bien, bien, ya llegó tu hora, Harry. La matriz está lista para expulsar el bebé. Debemos aprovechar este poco tiempo antes que el estrés sea demasiado. ¿Dónde está Severus, por cierto?  
  
—Está en los límites de las protecciones, haciendo los Ritos del Solsticio —contestó, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Quería que Severus estuviera allí, ya.  
  
—¿Tienes forma de contactarle?  
  
—Mi lechuza.  
  
La respiración de Harry se iba acelerando; estaba comenzando a sentir verdadero pánico. Quería a Severus. ¡Ahora! _¡Severus!_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mientras los hombres se acercaban a la Piedra del Este, a Severus le pareció escuchar algo. Se detuvo y sus seguidores casi chocan contra él, deteniéndose con amortiguados gruñidos de sorpresa. El Maestro inclinó la cabeza, tratando de percibir cualquier sonido que pudiera haber viajado en el viento. Nada… y aun así, estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Maestro? —preguntó Danyel, confundido.  
  
—No estoy seguro. ¿Alguien escuchó algo?  
  
—Sólo el viento. A veces genera sonidos extraños —dijo Jolyon.  
  
Siguieron caminando; la Piedra del Este se encontraba a la vista.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Regresaré un momento al hospital y traeré una enfermera. Tardaré apenas unos minutos. Estarás bien. ¿Quieres que una de tus amigas te acompañe mientras vuelvo?  
  
Harry no era capaz de pensar, no podía hacer otra cosa que anhelar la presencia de Severus, no era capaz de hacer esto sin su esposo. El bebé era de Severus tanto como suyo, y si él no estaba allí no sería capaz de dar a luz… no solo.  
  
Semi apretó la mano de Harry.  
  
>>Llamaré a Miranda —informó, apresurándose a salir de la habitación.  
  
Momentos más tarde, la cocinera llegaba y la comadrona marchaba por la red flu. Miranda sostuvo la mano de Harry.  
  
—Tenemos que hacer que Severus regrese. Le diré a George que envíe tu lechuza, Harry.  
  
El joven asintió, aturdido: escuchaba las palabras pero realmente no las comprendía. _¡SEVERUS! Por favor… te necesito._  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus acababa de empezar la invocación de la Piedra del Este cuando fue detenido por una voz. Sonaba débil y lejana, corriendo en el viento que azotaba la isla, incesante y sin misericordia, durante todo el invierno. _Severus… te necesito._  
  
—¡Harry! —el hombre se giró—. Josiah, necesito que finalices el rito por mí. Conoces las palabras. Cuando regreses a la Piedra del Norte vierte las ofrendas; toma la mía y la de Harry. Puede que la piedra no esté muy feliz, pero es mejor eso que dejar los ritos inconclusos. Yo debo regresar.  
  
Todos los hombres entendieron el por qué Severus tenía que regresar y le desearon buena suerte. Pero Danyel estaba confundido ante el cambio en la rutina.  
  
—¿Dónde va el maestro Snape, Pa?  
  
—De regreso a la Comunidad, Danyel. Le necesitan allí. Concéntrate en ayudarnos para completar el rito, muchacho. Tu ayuda es más importante que nunca, ahora que sólo somos tres.  
  
—Vale —sonrió, alegre al saberse tan importante. Los hombres reasumieron su camino de las protecciones mientras Severus se Aparecía en el edificio principal.  
  
Mientras el cielo oscurecía y la nieve amenazaba con caer por primera vez ese invierno, los tres se apresuraron a dirigirse hacia el sur. El día se sentía revuelto y siniestro. La Tierra parecía estar esperando, aguantando la respiración; el propio aire que respiraban se sentía más pesado de lo habitual. Consiguieron terminar los ritos, y emprendían el regreso a la Comunidad en el momento que empezó a nevar. Josiah se estremeció, pero no era por el frío sino por la sensación que le inundaba. Sentía como pinchazos de agujas sobre su piel, pero calientes como la quemadura cuando hay mucho sol.  
  
—¿Sintieron eso? —preguntó Jolyon.  
  
—Sí, y antes que preguntes, no tengo idea de qué fue.  
  
—Pa —la voz de Danyel tembló de temor al tiempo que todos lo notaron. La tierra bajo sus pies, la dura y rocosa tierra de la isla de Eigg, tembló como si un estremecimiento la traspasara—. ¡Pa!  
  
Jolyon atrajo a su chico hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, tanto para confortarse a sí mismo como al joven en sus brazos. Danyel sollozó de temor y Josiah le consoló.  
  
—Ya terminó, muchacho. Se detuvo.  
  
El temblor, el movimiento bajo sus pies, había pasado. El aire se sentía más ligero, menos opresivo. Jolyon suspiró con alivio.  
  
—Josiah tiene razón, ya todo pasó. Vamos, regresemos a ver si los demás lo notaron.  
  
De regreso en la Comunidad todo era un alboroto. El temblor, si de eso se trataba, había sido ignorado. Ruidos de celebración recibieron a los tres hombres cuando entraron en la cocina. Miranda había abierto un barril de vino especial y todos parecían más que un poco achispados.  
  
—¡Ya nació! —gritó Abigail cuando los hombres entraron—. Ten, papa, toma una copa. Es maravilloso; es tan tierno, ¡la pequeñita cosa más dulce del mundo!   
  
Y lo era. El hijo de Harry y Severus había nacido media hora antes por un parto mágico ejecutado por Semiramis Diggle, asistida por el padre del niño, Severus Snape. Harry había permanecido despierto, pero apenas había sentido algo de calor y un tirón en su bajo vientre. Había escuchado el llanto del bebé mientras salía hacia las manos de la comadrona, y había llorado al ver a Severus limpiar y dar la bienvenida a su hijo.  
  
William John Snape podía ser el poseedor de nombres poco pretenciosos —por insistencia de su padre mayor— pero era un milagro en varias maneras. Mientras su pequeña voz lanzaba el primer eco en la isla, la Tierra había dado la bienvenida a su llegada con un temblor de reconocimiento. El niño había dejado de llorar una vez el trauma de su primera respiración hubo pasado, y ahora estaba acostado en brazos de Harry, observando somnoliento a las gentes que le miraban como si no pudieran creer que en realidad estaba allí. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul pizarra; era el color que todos los bebés británicos mostraban al nacer, pero en su versión más oscura. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de una sorprendentemente espesa pelusilla negra, y Severus tenía razón: el pequeño tenía _una nariz_. Pero Harry, y todos los que le vieron, pensaron que era el ejemplo más perfecto de un pequeño ser humano que jamás había sido visto.  



	37. Después del nacimiento

El tema del bebé, el temblor, y el drama de su nacimiento en medio de los Ritos Limítrofes del Solsticio de Invierno, fue profusamente discutido en la Comunidad. Lechuzas habían comenzado a ir y venir con frecuencia al tiempo que la comunidad mágica ajena a Eigg reaccionaba ante el epicentro de poder mágico que rodeaba la isla. En medio de este maremágnum de actividad, el pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente, recuperando fuerzas después del trauma del nacimiento.  
  
Semiramis había enseñado a Severus un hechizo para ser lanzado durante la noche. Éste rodeaba al pequeño con una barrera protectora que aseguraba su posición en medio de la cama, y William dormía rodeado por el amor de sus dos padres, tanto con sus cuerpos como con sus corazones.  
  
Cuando los mensajes de felicitación comenzaron a llegar a raudales, Abigail se los había llevado a Harry y Severus junto con la copia de _El Profeta_. Cuando ninguno de los dos mostró interés por las palabras del periódico mágico, ella les habló:  
  
—Es posible que les interese echar un vistazo al periódico, maestro Snape. Justo en la primera página —la chica era terrible disimulando y sus ojos estaban brillando con placer.  
  
Harry levantó la vista de la preciosa cara de su hijo dormido.  
  
—Eso suena bien.  
  
Severus desplegó el diario doblado y jadeó.  
  
  
**¡Voldemort muerto…. Confirmado!**  
  
Harry miró por encima del hombro de su pareja.  
  
—Déjame ver, Severus.  
  
Severus hizo algo mejor, leyó en voz alta.  
  
  
— _El cuerpo del mago a quien le gustaba ser llamado Lord Voldemort fue descubierto la pasada noche en su casa de Yorkshire. El nombre real del mago, según ha sido revelado, era Tom Riddle. Por el estado del cuerpo, probablemente había muerto el día anterior. Con su muerte, cayeron las protecciones de la casa en que fue encontrado y su repentina aparición atrajo la atención de la policía muggle de la localidad. Cuando entraron en la vivienda, que parecía vacía y abandonada, finalmente encontraron el cuerpo de Riddle en su habitación del piso superior. Los periódicos están llenos de historias sobre ‘magia negra’ y ‘Satanismo’, que son sus reacciones habituales ante el descubrimiento de cualquier cosa conectada con las Artes Oscuras.  
  
>>No se ha anunciado una causa oficial de su muerte, y dudamos que los muggles tengan la habilidad de descubrir la verdad. Ellos probablemente concluirán que murió de un infarto. Pero la fuente de este diario, quien vio el cuerpo mientras era retirado de la casa, lo describe como ‘extrañamente pacífico’.  
  
>>Siguiendo las actividades de la sociedad secreta de Riddle —los ‘Mortífagos’— durante la última década, pocos hubieran esperado este final tan anticlimático para el mago oscuro. Una batalla, una maldición, una extraña enfermedad mágica, cualquiera de estas cosas podría haber sido esperada… ¿pero pacífico? Difícilmente parece justo que este hombre haya muerto así, cuando ha sido directa o indirectamente responsable de la muerte de montones de personas mágicas y muggles._  
  
  
Para cuando Severus terminó de leer, Harry y Abigail tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
—¿Pero… ahora? —preguntó Harry, acunando el cálido bulto contra su pecho y aspirando el aroma único del cabello de su hijo.  
  
—Pienso que tiene algo que ver con este jovencito —comentó Severus, al tiempo que extendía la mano y corría el dedo por la mejilla de su bebé—. Él ha tenido un gran impacto, literalmente. Hubo un terremoto al momento de su nacimiento, como si ya de por sí no fuera bastante milagroso. Y yo estaría preparado para apostar que este año la vendimia va a ser muy especial.  
  
—Todo tiene que ver con la profecía —exclamó Abigail, feliz—. El mundo mágico cambiará, está cambiando, para mejor.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron con alegría y Harry suspiró con alivio. El mundo en que su hijo habitaría sería mejor. La niñez de William sería muy diferente de la propia. Su niño crecería en una comunidad mágica donde sería valorado, donde todos los miembros serían valorados, rodeados por el amor y la disciplina en la que funcionaban.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Harry, Severus y William —acostado en su canastilla— fueron a desayunar con la Comunidad. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron al tiempo que los tres entraron en el comedor. Harry se ruborizó, Severus asintió en agradecimiento, y William abrió sus ojos oscuros y miró alrededor como si quisiera descubrir la fuente de ese ruido tan interesante.  
  
—Ven a sentarte, Harry —invitó Miranda, retirando la silla del joven y acompañándole a su lugar como si él fuera un frágil huevo en peligro de romperse—. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Muy bien, Miranda. De verdad. La sanadora Diggle me curó luego de dar a luz y ahora que descansé me siento realmente bien.  
  
—Pero no debes andar correteando por ahí y abusando de tu salud —intervino Lydia, fingiendo una mirada severa—. Este pequeño necesita que te sientas bien.  
  
—¿Estás amamantando? —preguntó Richeldis—. Necesitas nutrición adicional para eso.  
  
El joven se ruborizó. Sus pezones habían goteado algo después del alumbramiento, pero no había querido intentar amamantar a su bebé. Sencillamente, era demasiado para él, una actividad demasiado _femenina_. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo irracional; había estado embarazado y acababa de dar a luz, y pocas cosas eran más femeninas que eso. Pero, la idea de poner a su bebé en sus sensibles e hinchados pezones le había repelido. Severus le había asegurado que estaba bien, y habían empezado a alimentar al bebé con biberón, cosa que según el Maestro él mismo prefería porque así podría hacerlo también.  
  
—No…, estamos alimentándole con biberón.  
  
—¡Oh, genial! —exclamó Danyel, aplaudiendo—. ¿Puedo hacerlo? A veces he alimentado a los corderos huérfanos. ¡Soy realmente bueno haciéndolo!  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Estoy seguro que eres bueno, Danyel. Quizás cuando el bebé sea un poquito mayor. De momento, quiero cuidarlo yo mismo.  
  
—¡Claro que sí! —convino Lydia—. ¡Es natural!  
  
Y mientras los miembros de la Comunidad comían y charlaban juntos, Harry comenzó a pensar que era justo así. Cómodo, natural; su hogar, la Comunidad de Severus, y ahora también el hogar de William. De repente se dio cuenta de cuán hambriento estaba y se sirvió tocineta, huevos y salchichas, y un pequeño montículo de tostadas y mantequilla.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa Navidad fue la más feliz que Severus podía recordar desde que había llegado a Eigg, y, por extensión, la más feliz de su vida. Ayuda llegó en la forma de Pomona Sprout y Neville, quienes llevaban tiempo planeándolo y arribaron un par de días antes de lo previsto para echarles una mano. Les acompañaba Tansy Wainwright. Severus había permanecido en contacto con la chica y la había invitado para Navidad. Si Tansy estaba planeando unirse a la Comunidad, sería buena idea que primero pasara algo de tiempo con ellos.  
  
Inesperadamente, Neville tenía experiencia en el proceso del cuidado de niños. Harry pensaba que no debería haberle sorprendido; se requería una naturaleza maternal para ser un buen Herbologista, y Neville y Tansy eran los mejores. También eran muy competentes elaborando pociones y tomaron en sus manos la preparación del Filtro de Bienestar, para que Severus pudiera pasar más tiempo con Harry y William. La Comunidad cobijó a los nuevos invitados como un abrigo confortable, así que los visitantes de Hogwarts se sintieron como en casa.  
  
Todos estaban preparándose para el Día de Navidad, ayudando en la cocina y con la decoración. Debido a que los eventos del Solsticio habían pospuesto las celebraciones posteriores a los ritos, Navidad se había convertido en el día festivo más importante. Harry no había podido conseguir los obsequios de sus amigos y se sentía bastante avergonzado por ello, pero Severus había razonado que había regalado a toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña el mejor presente que habían recibido en años. Aun así, a él le hubiera gustado dar obsequios personales. Sabía que todos comprendían, pero decidió recompensarles en sus regalos de cumpleaños durante el año.  
  
William se hacía notar mucho más que los primeros días. Lloraba con más frecuencia y más sonoramente cada vez que tenía hambre o quería llamar la atención. Harry pensaba que era un sonido maravilloso, pero Lydia le aseguró que muy pronto opinaría de otra forma. El joven sólo sacudió la cabeza, no creía que pudiera cansarse jamás de escuchar la voz de su hijo. El placer de abrazarlo, la sensación de tenerle allí —un lugar que realmente estaba en el fin del mundo— era algo que estaba haciéndole sentir triunfante cada vez que sostenía a William. Nada más parecía importar; el mundo de Harry estaba concentrado en el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.  
  
El Día de Navidad, todos se relajaron alrededor de la enorme sala de estar. Pomona estaba sentada al lado de Richeldis, charlando sobre la prenda de punto que la anciana estaba haciendo. William crecería con rapidez y Richeldis había empezado con las prendas del siguiente tamaño, para asegurarse de que tuviera suficientes hasta la primavera. Neville fue a sentarse con Harry y Severus, esperando que le dejaran sostener al bebé.  
  
Harry sabía lo que deseaba. Estaba sorprendido y divertido ante interés de su amigo por su hijo, así que le entregó a William.  
  
—Harry, es maravilloso —comentó Neville, babeando—. Sé que debe haber sido realmente extraño estar embarazado, pero si esto es lo que se consigue a cambio, desearía poder hacerlo también.  
  
—Un día te casarás, Neville. Entonces podrás ser padre. No tienes que dar a luz a tu niño para eso —dijo Severus.  
  
Neville sonrió.  
  
—Supongo. Es sólo que no soy muy bueno relacionándome con las chicas.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Puedo apostar que mejor que yo.  
  
—Oh, bueno, sí… probablemente —replicó, ruborizándose  
  
Neville echó un vistazo a Tansy, que se estaba sentando junto a la profesora Sprout. En ese momento estaba levantando un dulce ángel lila y susurrando sobre él, y Harry notó el interés de su amigo. Cuando le miró y le hizo un guiño, Neville se ruborizó fuertemente, con una rapidez que Harry no hubiera pensado que fuera posible. _Así que por allí soplaba el viento…_   
  
El grupo se sentía tan cómodo que Severus sirvió una ronda del mejor vino de bayas de sauco de Josiah. Ese vino rojo y espeso sólo se sacaba en ocasiones especiales.  
  
—Severus, esto es maravilloso —Pomona Sprout levantó su copa—. Me encanta venir a Eigg. Es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo con más frecuencia.  
  
—Bien, Pomona, sabes que cuando quieras puedes unírtenos —invitó Severus, sonriendo.  
  
La mujer siempre había declinado su oferta, aludiendo que estaba ‘demasiado arraigada’ a Hogwarts. Pero esta vez se mostró pensativa.  
  
—Sabes, Severus, puede que lo considere —contestó.  
  
Harry notó que la profesora Sprout estaba observando a Neville, quien se había acercado a charlar con Tansy. Estaba seguro que si la chica se unía a la Comunidad, Neville la seguiría. Le encantaría tener a su viejo amigo de escuela allí, y sabía que el chico disfrutaría trabajando en los jardines, quizás conduciendo su propia investigación y experimentos mientras Tansy aprendía a elaborar pociones. Y podía imaginar cuánto disfrutaría Neville los ritos de fertilidad. Sonrió.  
  
Severus se inclinó y susurro a su oído:  
  
—Estás haciendo de casamentero, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry sonrió y deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposo.  
  
—¿Soy tan obvio?  
  
—Para mí —intercambiaron un suave beso mientras los demás charlaban y William era acunado por Abigail.   
  
Abigail había sentido una fascinación por William ligeramente diferente del resto de los miembros. Harry podía sentir su anhelo cuando cargaba al bebé, y sabía que su relación con Jamie se había vuelto realmente seria. La chica se lo había contado, pero le había pedido que le mantuviera el secreto, así que él no se lo había mencionado a Severus. Sabía los problemas que tendrían que enfrentar en el mundo mágico, sin contar la incómoda posición en que quedaría el estatus de su amiga en una comunidad mágica si se casaba con un muggle. Sí, Argus vivía allí, pero era un squib acostumbrado al mundo mágico. La Comunidad del Maestro Snape era, y así debía permanecer, invisible al mundo muggle en general y a los isleños en particular.  
  
Así que, cuando Abigail se levantó y declaró que tenía un anuncio que hacer, Harry no se sorprendió.  
  
—Maestro Snape, mamá, papá, y todos los demás —comenzó, su voz destilando nerviosismo—. Tengo algo que anunciar. Sé que puede sorprender a algunos y sé que afectará mi vida aquí, pero tengo que decirlo. He tomado una decisión: voy a comprometerme. Deseo casarme con James Grant. Él es un muggle, un pescador del pueblo.  
  
El silencio descendió. Harry observaba ansioso a Lydia y Josiah. Ambos se veían resignados y el joven se alegró de que Abigail les hubiera preparado antes del anuncio. Luego, miró a Severus. El hombre fruncía en ceño ante su copa de vino, momentáneamente callado. Harry sentía el conflicto de emociones por las que estaba pasando su esposo. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentirlo por Abigail. Ella era una buena amiga y él conocía a Jamie Grant y le caía muy bien. Se levantó y fue a abrazar a la chica.  
  
—Felicitaciones. Espero que seas muy feliz —le dijo cuándo la soltó.  
  
Como si fuera una señal, Argus y Danyel se levantaron a ofrecer sus felicitaciones. No fue una sorpresa; Argus era squib y difícilmente podía mostrar prejuicios, y Danyel no comprendía ni reconocía las implicaciones.  
  
Severus se levantó y le ofreció la mano.  
  
—Felicitaciones, Abigail. Espero que seas feliz. Sin embargo, sé que comprenderás que James no puede venir a vivir contigo aquí.  
  
La joven miró los ojos negros con los propios brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Lucía como si estuviera luchando por no dejarlas caer.  
  
—Lo sé —contestó con voz quebrada—. Amo este lugar, no querría abandonarlo nunca, pero necesito a Jamie, maestro Snape. Él es mi otra mitad, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
—Hablaré contigo en privado. Ven.  
  
Abigail le siguió hasta la salita más pequeña y privada. La Comunidad les observó partir. Lydia tenía el rostro pálido; Josiah se veía hundido. De repente, Harry tuvo miedo de que se marcharan, la Comunidad sería mucho más pobre sin ellos.  
  
El humor se había vuelto sombrío. No se escuchó otra cosa que un esporádico arrullo al bebé. En el repentino silencio, el sonido de las agujas de Richeldis, tejiendo, resonaba tanto como el tic tac de un reloj de pie midiendo el lento paso del tiempo con efectividad. Era bastante tarde, pero nadie se movió para ir a acostarse. Un asunto no resuelto pendía entre ellos. Ningún sonido podía escucharse desde la habitación próxima, ni siquiera el murmullo de una conversación, y Harry sospechó que su pareja había lanzado un hechizo de silencio.  
  
Fue un alivio cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría y Abigail salía con expresión seria, yendo a sentarse al lado de sus padres. Severus caminó hasta pararse en el centro de la habitación. No tuvo que solicitar la atención, todos los ojos estaban clavados en él.  
  
>>Abigail comprende que no podrá vivir en nuestra comunidad mágica —comenzó, y Harry escuchó que varias personas exhalaban en un gesto que seguramente indicaba decepción—. Sin embargo, puede continuar trabajando con nosotros, si así lo quiere. Su futuro esposo es un muggle. Cualquier contribución que él pueda hacer será puramente física, pero incluso eso tiene un lugar aquí. Aun así, no sería apropiado que él viviera en una comunidad mágica, no se sentiría cómodo haciéndolo. Por lo tanto, he ofrecido a Abigail la posibilidad de vivir en la Casa de Huéspedes. Su esposo podría ser el cuidador y compartir esa actividad con sus labores como pescador si así lo desea. La tecnología muggle no es permitida en los edificios de la Comunidad, pero sí en la Casa de Huéspedes, aunque los magos que se quedan ahí rara vez utilizan los aparatos muggles. La casa está bastante cerca, pero no dentro de nuestra Comunidad. Si alguien tiene alguna objeción a este plan, pueden hablar ahora o venir a verme en privado. Si no se presenta ninguna objeción de aquí al Día de San Esteban*, asumiré que todos están contentos con esta propuesta.  
  
Cuando Severus calló y se sentó al lado de Harry, todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Pronto, Abigail se vio rodeada de personas emocionadas que estrechaban su mano con alivio. Josiah y Lydia se mostraban claramente felices; las alegres carcajadas del hombre se escucharon varias veces y Lydia se frotaba los ojos como una matrona en una boda, que es lo que sería muy pronto.  
  
Harry puso su mano en la rodilla de su esposo. Ahora, las emociones de Severus eran mucho más tranquilas, incluso contenidas.  
  
—Nuestra Comunidad está creciendo, Severus. Pienso que James y Abigail serán padres muy pronto, Abigail está claramente babeando desde el nacimiento de William. Y si Neville y Tansy vienen —y creo que lo harán— y quizás también la profesora Sprout, tendremos un montón de colaboradores el próximo año. Estoy tan feliz por ti —terminó, apretando la rodilla de su pareja.   
  
Severus se miró en esos ojos verdes tan especiales. Sonrió con ternura.  
  
—Es desde que tú viniste a Eigg, Harry. Todo comenzó a cambiar el día que llegaste con tu viaje escolar. Cuando miro hacia atrás, me siento como una persona completamente diferente a la que era —musitó, con un buen grado de perplejidad.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *El 26 de diciembre
> 
> Como el capítulo final es cortito, lo subo ahora mismo.


	38. De la luz y la alegría

Con el inicio del nuevo año, la sanadora Diggle regresó para hacer a Harry una revisión final y examinar a William para comprobar su correcto desarrollo. El pequeño había engordado seis onzas desde su nacimiento, una maravillosa señal de su bienestar. Él miró los ojos de la mujer que le había traído al mundo como si realmente la estuviera considerando, sopesándola, con ojos que parecían mucho más viejos que los pocos meses de vida le daba derecho.  
  
Cuando Harry acostó a William en su canastilla esa noche, se giró para ver a Severus entrar en la habitación.  
  
—Llegaste temprano, amor. ¿Te sientes cansado?  
  
Severus sonrió de un modo que hizo Harry se diera cuenta que el cansancio no era el problema de su esposo. Le sonrió a su vez y se acercó a ofrecerle sus labios. El beso fue largo y apasionado, y sus cuerpos se entrelazaron con la facilidad que cabría esperar en ellos. A veces, era difícil evitar que eso pasara cuando estaban con otras personas; un simple beso podía escalar hasta convertirse en una danza sensual y ondulante antes que cualquiera de los dos estuviera consciente de ello.  
  
Harry jaló hacia atrás y urgió a Severus para que le acompañara a la cama. De repente sentía un urgente fuego, una oleada de apasionada necesidad, y jaló las ropas de su pareja. Severus lanzó un hechizo sin palabras y las ropas desaparecieron, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos uno contra el otro, deslizándose en el extasiado contacto de la piel desnuda.  
  
—Te deseo, tanto… —jadeó Harry.  
  
Severus se echó hacia atrás y observó el rostro de su esposo, inseguro de lo que Harry quería decir.  
  
>>Por favor, Severus. Semi dijo que estoy bien, ya normal. Y te deseo, mucho.  
  
Severus podía sentir el ardor de Harry, tanto por su cuerpo como en sus emociones fluyendo a través de su enlace. Harry lo quería todo de él, TODO. Severus se inclinó y lubricó a ambos con magia, antes de deslizarse dentro del cuerpo de Harry, animado por la urgencia de su esposo.  
  
Harry no quería esperar, no podía soportar el vacío por más tiempo. Durante el embarazo, había actuado como dominante hasta que su vientre fue demasiado grande, y después de eso no practicaron sexo con penetración. La familiar sensación de plenitud mientras Severus entraba hizo que Harry gritara en voz alta en una pura sensación de estar verdaderamente completo.  
  
—Extrañé tanto esto —gimió Severus—. Tanto…  
  
La frenética urgencia por unirse había cedido, dejando la maravillosa realidad de su unión. El ritmo que empezaron era a su vez único y totalmente familiar, mientras se movían juntos. Era tan antiguo como la existencia, pero tan fresco como su amor, renovado con el nacimiento de William. Ahora, estaban enlazados con más fuerza que nunca. Sus cuerpos lo demostraban mientras embestían uno contra el otro, chispeando sus terminaciones nerviosas a la vida, respirando con rapidez y encendiendo la magia a su alrededor hasta que la habitación brilló con más fulgor que el árbol de Navidad en la sala de estar.  
  
En su canastilla, William John Snape abrió los ojos y observó la luz mágica que le rodeaba con amor. Sonrió.  


  
FIN  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Y aquí dejamos a Sev, Harry y su Comunidad viviendo felices y contentos. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y les invito a mi siguiente traducción. Besos a todos.


End file.
